Do not trust me
by Larissa Loyd
Summary: The Chitauri threatened Loki with torture should he fail to seize Midgard, and he was vanquished. After escaping Asgard, he has returned to seek revenge. One woman stands in his way, a Will Master, but he needs her for his scheme. He will have to gain her trust in order to use her. Plans will go very wrong when Loki finds himself longing for more than her trust. Loki/OC
1. Party is over

The Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D, Warriors Three, lady Sif, and Loki belong to Marvel

I own Caroline Addison`s character, her sobriquet, and her powers

**Party is Over**

* * *

"Alone at last." Breathing heavily, Loki was sitting on the ground, his back propped on a black frozen tree. After making his escape, he had been chased through two realms, until he manage to trick his pursuers into losing him. He could still hear voices in the distance. They were retreating. Loki smiled menacingly. Thor, Sif, and the warriors three never stood chances in catching him in the Deadly forest in Jötunheim.

After he had gained his composure and his breath was finally calm in his chest, he rose from his place. His countenance resolved.

"Oh, they will pay dearly," his sinister smile not leaving his face.

.. ... .. ... ..

"Say whiskey!" Stark was holding one of his self made cell-phone taking pictures of the Avengers and other known SHIELD agents. A celebration was in place after the defeat of the alien invasion and the punishment to the crazed demi-god. The private party was as loud and sparky as any other. The formality and strict organization of SHIELD`s agents was replaced with genuine having fun and drinking on Stark`s expense. People were dancing, talking, and laughing.

"Why whiskey? Isn't it 'cheese'?" Natasha drew up her eyebrow. She was not the drinking type. Well, maybe vodka, but only sometimes.

Stark grinned knowingly.  
"Because when you pronounce the word, you smile. While 'cheese' is a stinky word." He wrinkled his nose in support to his statement.

Natasha rolled her eyes with a sweet smirk. "Whiskey then!"

_Snap!__  
_  
"Thank you darling!" Tony turned around, away from Natasha, and went around the bar in the middle of the party-hall over to the other guests. The party was of course in the restored Stark Tower, and he was the shining host.

The cell-phone that served him to take pictures went off. "It must be somebody who`s late for the party. Shame. They don't know what they are missing." He opened his cellphone and placed it up against his ear. "Hello?", sounded his a little high pitched voice. The music was so loud that he could feel the base humming in his bones. With a finger pressed to his other ear he forced himself to listen for a second. "Ok. Give me a moment."

He stepped on the balcony out of the party area, where he could speak normally with a SHIELD agent on the other line. He propped his left hand on the balcony parapet, and put the phone back to his ear. Rolling his eyes and with an ignorant countenance, he said with irritation, "It'd better be something important because I`m having the party of the century."

The agent on the other line cleared his throat. "I am afraid it _is_ important, Mr Stark. We have an emergency."

Stark immediately switched to option Serious. He straightened his posture. His features hardened as his eyebrows furrowed. "I'm listening."

.. ... .. ... ..

Was that her phone ringing? She grumbled a deep guttural noise from the back of her throat, unhappy to be woken up this early. _It can't be morning yet. Why is my alarm off? _Without taking off her sleeping-eye-cover she reached for her phone and pressed the button for setting it to go off again in ten minutes. She found herself surprised that the music didn't stop. Her eyebrow rose in curiosity. Suddenly the thought hit her. Somebody was calling. She reluctantly took the phone, put it to her ear, and barely muffled, "Ello?"

"Addison get your ass to my place now!" That voice was painfully familiar in its ordering sounding.  
"Stark?!" She instantly sat in her bed and removed her eye-cover. With that she saw the time. "Half past two in the morning. What is so urgent that cannot wait till tomorrow?"  
"We need your talents." His answer was calm and with a note of apology.

Her eyes widenedlike sausages in surprise and worry. He had promised to keep her secret. There was no way she would become part of an organization that would rule her life for the rest of it. Yet she couldn't bring herself to shout at him. His voice did sound way serious and shaken than any time before. She immediately tried to search his mind, but she only found his emotions and not what he was thinking. He was worried, irritated and surprised. Surprised by what? She cursed herself for gifting him with the ability for closing his mind for her, some time ago. They had built a strong friendship, so she trusted him enough to grant him that one wish: being able to shield his mind from any telepaths.

Stark waited for her to say something, but apparently the woman on the other line was too dumbfounded to speak. "For goodness sake girl! Careful not to let your peepers jump out of their orbs! And no, I can't see you right now. I just know you too well. I haven't told SHIELD anything about you. And I promise that your secret will remain as such by any means. Yet you have to sacrifice some spare time and do that 'I wish' thing you usually do."

"And that spare time you mention should be the time when I need my beautiful sleep?" she asked, slightly peeved. "What`s going on Tony? Don`t tell me you overwhelmed JARVIS with party orders again. Because if this is the situation then I will have to wish you goodnight."

Stark quickly said with a mockingly worried voice as if he had been caught with a lover, "It is not what it seems. My loyalty belongs to you." He paused. "I would have invited you to the party if it wasn't full with SHIELD agents. This one is a private party, you know. Don`t kill me. Besides…, party is over." He paused. "But seriously. I need you to come to my tower _now_ and that`s my final." With that he hung up.

Caroline reluctantly drew the covers and hopped off her bed. She tiptoed around her empty apartment while preparing for going out, and was shortly ready. She wore a strict suit, hair in a perfect bun, full make up, nothing less. Stark was her friend, but also he was her boss. It was like going to work.

When she made it to Stark`s an hour later there was no party any more, not even any visible signs that there had been a party. So maybe he wasn't kidding at all when saying it was serious. Caroline was met by her colleague, and loyal friend Pepper who warmly greeted and led her to the bar hall. There around the very bar were seated several men and a woman.

_The Avengers_, Caroline thought. She had seen them on the news several months ago after the alien attempt for invasion. Stark had informed her with the name of the group, although it was supposed to be a secret. She often wondered how he could manage to keep her own secret with not even being able to keep his under wraps for long.

Why would he want her to meet these people? He was definitely getting her involved in something, and maybe something she didn't want to be linked to. Her eyes narrowed.

After seeing her, Stark jumped from his place. "Before you bite off my head, and I know that you can literally do it, please sit with us and hear what we have to say."

She took her seat and gave each Avenger a look, then nodded her head. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. My name is Caroline Addison. Please introduce me to the subject we are gathered for. But before that if I am to work with SHIELD, I hope you do let me know your names." Her request sounded more demanding than she had firstly planned it, but one, she felt defensive being between those people, and two, she had felt like being on an important meeting, so formality had kicked in.

The others stared at her impassively. Stark, slightly bemused of her formality, quickly interrupted. "This is not how you do it Addison! Relax now. This is only the Avenger`s union. There is no SHIELD here."

Natasha furrowed her eyebrows in suspicion at her. "How does she know about SHIELD," she demanded, not taking her piercing eyes off Caroline.

Stark`s face attained an innocent expression, while his jaw started working as if he wanted to say something. "Ehhh...I…" He then quickly sputtered, "I might have told her about the organization and the union earlier before."

Disapproving looks were shot his direction, but no one commented on that. Caroline was to know now anyway. However, no one made to speak for several prolonged seconds. Tony wasn't one for waiting for things to happen by themselves so he abruptly broke the silence, startling some of those present. "As much as I like sitting and doing nothing, we have a creep to find and arrest."  
Caroline`s brow raised. "What are you talking about?"  
"Ah, I would have told you my dear if there wasn't somebody else who insisted on telling you himself." Stark nodded his head at a man with long blond hair sitting on the other end of the bar.

The billionaire opened his hands in a presentable manner and started. "This is Natasha Romanoff – The Black Widow. An assassin and interrogator." Natasha immediately shot him with her most frightening expression, but Stark dismissed it and continued introducing pointing the man next to her, "Clint Barton – Hawkeye. An assassin archery master." The said man slightly straightened his position, and his lips thinned.

Stark didn`t stop. He knew Caroline might have picked that information already, but if they were to become a team, he wanted to make sure everybody was properly introduced. "Steve Rogers – Captain America. Super soldier."  
Steve quickly looked at Caroline and tilted his head forwards. "Ma'am."

"Dr. Bruce Banner – Hulk. A physicist, and a very calm fella." Stark smiled sweetly at the said man, and then motioned to himself, "Tony Stark – Iron Man. Genius, billionaire…"  
"Shut up Tony!" Caroline interrupted with wide grin.  
"For you always," came his mock answer.

Natasha bored her knowing eyes in the woman before her. "What do _you_ do Addison?"  
Caroline glanced nervously at Stark. He nodded reassuringly. She then turned to the others, "Everything."  
Silence followed her answer.  
"Everything?" Steve`s voice was soft as usual, yet this time it cut through the silence.

Suddenly subjects started floating in the air. Some of them changing shape, others dividing themselves like cells. The walls flashed all the colours from the rainbow. The multiple illuminants in the hall made their own illuminating show. It all went back to normal as suddenly as it had started. The Avengers stared on in awe, but soon snapped out of it, coming back to reality.

"Is this all that you can do?" came Natasha`s unimpressed voice.

Caroline ignored her challenge and turned her attention to a particular man with long blond hair and serene expression. The only one who hadn't changed his countenance during the show. It wasn't this that had got her curiosity though. All the others had introduced themselves, even Tony had found his way. Yet this man had stayed silent the entire time, his eyes evaluating her.

She calmly spoke, "Can I know your name too, Sir? If you don't mind?" She felt as if she needed to be careful with him. His proud figure, and the hammer he held in his hand carried a striking demeanor.  
"I am Thor, son of Odin, god of Thunder, heir of the throne of Asgard. I own the power of Mjölnir." Voice calm but firm and deep.

A royalty? Caroline blinked. He indeed looked imposing. "Your Majesty." She tilted her head forwards, slightly bowing.  
A wry smile crooked between his tensed features. "Do call me Thor, my dear. I am far from wanting anybody to treat me as of royal family in this realm. The reason we are gathered here and now is my brother, Loki of Asgard. Are you acquainted with Norse mythology?"

"I am partly." Caroline could feel his uneasiness. She decided to save him the time and the discomfort in telling her what the situation was, and set for getting the whole story on her own. She willed herself to enter Thor`s mind and find the exact information he wanted to give her. In a split second while Thor was still taking a breath to continue speaking, she already knew what he had to tell her. Caroline spoke instantly. "What do you want me to do?"

Thor`s voice hitched in his throat for a moment, his eyes opening in surprise. Then he spoke calmly, "You read minds. I see." He paused. "Will you find him for us?"  
Caroline was silent. The demi-god continued with graved tone. Caroline could feel the hurt in every word of his. "Loki learned the science of Midgardian high-techniques, and he is well acquainted with Asgardian traditional means of imprisonment. There is absolutely nothing in existing by now that would be able to restrain him. I…" His voice trailed for a second. "I still love him as a brother, and I was going to insist on a mild punishment. But now the most important thing is to actually stop him from whatever he is planning to do next. He has to be imprisoned for his own good and ours."

Stark interjected. "Yeah. I doubt he would go on a holiday to celebrate his escape. He is surely coming after us and the Earth." Tony just couldn't help but interfere. Thor sounded as if he'd start crying, and Tony couldn't bear even a single thought of actually seeing this big man on the verge of tears. It would be…awkward.

The demi-god continued." My friends, Sif, the Warriors Three and I pursued him through realms, but eventually we lost him. He is able to make himself invisible for Heimdall and Odin. Do you think you can find him?" His question wasn't of a doubt, but hope.  
"...and then to actually jail him." She finished for him.  
"Yes," Thor replied solemnly.

He was serious, they all were. Everybody in the room was expecting her to answer their unspoken expectations. Caroline wasn't sure how to find a person she had never met before, so she turned to the god of Thunder, and spoke gently,  
"To find Loki, I need to concentrate on his personality, but I don't know him. I think that as his brother you would know him best. Would you mind if I pick some of your memories?"  
Thor remained silent for a moment, thoughtfully stroking his chin. Then he looked Caroline in the eyes and nodded. "You can look in my memories with Loki."

She smiled and also nodded. "You won`t feel anything." Then she bore in Thor`s memories with his younger brother. Her mind danced across his neural networks, finding its way to his long-term memories. She concentrated especially on the last events while trying to connect with the one she had to find. And she located him... Kind of. "He is-… nowhere."

The others frowned thinking she had failed. Caroline understood that, so when Steve had tried to encourage her to try and search again, the woman possessing the power of Will found herself not able to explain, "No. I found him. But he…is hanging in the air. More likely he is floating in Outer Space. I am trailing him to see if I can recognize where he is heading." She tried to invade Loki`s mind but his own mental shields slammed so hard before her that she almost fell from her sitting position.

She let her concentration brake, distress crossing her face, and fear in her eyes. "He knows about me."

* * *

How did you like the intoduction of Addison in this story? Do you think the others stayed in character?


	2. How I met her

**How I met her**

* * *

Caroline looked apologetically at the people surrounding her and stopped her gaze on Thor. "I tried to read his mind, but he blocked me away."

She could still clearly see Loki`s icy green eyes boring into her, before he harshly shoved her out his mind. Cold sweat had formed on her forehead. She quickly built her own mental shields in response to try and stop him from eventually invading her mind, and tried to steady her raising heart. When she spoke again her voice was calm,  
"I cannot see inside him, but I can still feel him. If he enters Earth`s atmosphere, or any other world I will detect him."

Thor sighed in relief. "This is good. I can organize his arrest anywhere in the universe. But are you feeling well lady Addison? You paled a lot." His brow furrowed in concern.

Her head felt as if it was spinning, and she found her eyes closing half way. "I hope no one would mind if I take a break." She crossed her hands on top the bar and placed her head on them.  
Stark rolled his eyes and playfully said, "Alright Addison, you are going to the guest room. JARVIS?"  
"Yes Mr. Stark."  
"Take Miss Addison to one of the guest rooms, and let her sleep there."

Caroline`s head jolted up and she waved her hand. "Oh, no. I`m fine." But she was cut short when her bar-chair suddenly turned into a comfortable armchair and the floor started moving on its accord taking the armchair with her on it away. She didn`t try to stand from it but shouted tiredly, "Stark, I`ll hunt you in your dreams for that."  
Tony waved her goodbye. "Yeah, yeah. You`ve always been the grateful type." The sarcasm dripped from every word of his.

He looked at the Avengers. "Well? It wasn`t that bad, was it? She will tell us when she sees Loki land somewhere. I guess we all can take a little break now." His last words were spoken with a yawn.  
Natasha shook her head, her countenance unreadable. "There is something you are not telling us Stark. I thought SHIELD knows about every super on Earth."

The said man looked at the faces of his friends, hoping to find them not interested in the subject. Contrary to his expectations he found eyes looking at him with anticipation. He sighed exasperatedly. He knew in what the others suspected him, and they were right. He forced himself to smile and cheerfully said, "Anyone for coffee? Because I am having one. JARVIS?"  
"Coffee is coming, Sir."  
Stark grinned pleased.  
"Excellent!"

.. ... .. ... ..

Five years ago Tony Stark was flying high above New York City enjoying his suit and the view. Suddenly an idea occurred him and he raised his eyebrow with a 'Why not?' expression.

"JARVIS, which area in New York is known for its highest crime rates for this year?"  
The IA immediately drew a map of the city before Toni`s eyes. "South-West Queens, Sir." Red dots and numbers appeared on the map, showing crime rate in different parts of the city. The red was mostly concentrated in the said area.

"Let`s go and check out, huh?"  
"As you wish. Sir."

Tony wasn't one for making right small crimes, but this day he was particularly bored, and was purposelessly wondering in the air above his beloved city. After he had nicely surprised a masked thief trying to enter a house from the obviously wrong window, stopped a shop robbery, and conducted a saving operation for people stuck in a burning building, he went back up in the sky to search for criminals. It turned to be more fun than he first thought.

It was not long before he spotted his next victim. A young man who was walking after an elderly lady suddenly grabbed her bag and started running with it. Tony smirked to himself and jolted downwards with the innocent intention to shake this little of a man to the stage so he wouldn`t dare do anything like that again. Suddenly the man tripped on… nothing and flew to the ground. A hand appeared from thin air and grabbed the bag from his hold and disappeared again. The same man started screaming, "Go away! Go. Away!," holding his head as if he had a splitting headache.

Tony immediately stopped his descending flight and watched. "JARVIS give me a closer view of this."

The man`s face was terrified. He continued opening his mouth to scream but there was no sound coming out of it anymore. The attacker was nowhere. Around the corner away from that scene the elderly woman was still trying to calm herself from the shock of the theft. She was leaning against the wall of one of the houses.

And just then Stark saw a teenage girl appearing from thin air behind the woman with the stolen bag in her hands. He silently lowered himself on the top of one of the nearest houses. "I want to hear this. JARVIS, concentrate the microphones in their direction." And so he listened.

The girl`s gentle voice brought the woman out of her dizziness without startling her. "Excuse me, ma'am." The woman turned around to face the smiling girl who was approaching her. "Is this your bag?"  
When the woman made eye contact with the teenager, she instantly responded to her smile and spoke with tears in her eyes. "Yes. Yes, my dear child. This is my bag." The girl handed the bag to its owner and gently stroked her shoulder. This seemed to sooth the woman and she appeared less stressed. The elderly lady spoke again with a way calmed voice, "God bless you child! But how… how…?" Her old eyes were searching in the young ones.  
The girl still smiling answered, "I saw a man running with a bag which obviously wasn`t his. He checked it while running and threw it away. I only took the bag from the floor and returned to search for its owner."

Stark puffed absentmindedly, "Clever girl."

"Can I walk you home ma`am? I don`t wish you to experience any other sort of distress at least for today." The girl offered her arm to the woman and she gladly accepted it.  
They headed the direction where the thief was lying just a second ago. Stark was quite bemused. His sensors never detected him moving from his place, which meant… he had vanished. Toni`s eyes widened at the thought. Who was this resemblance of a teenager? He followed the duo until the girl was left alone.

"That was quite a show, you know?" Stark landed on the ground from behind the girl. She jumped in surprise and rolled on her heels to face him. She took in his looks and disappeared without saying a word.  
"Hey! Wait! I am not here to hurt you. I just wanted to talk to you." When he got no answer he shouted, "I saw what you did!"

He didn`t expect the next that happened. His mouth suddenly said, "JARVIS, take the suit off." With that his suit started taking itself off, leaving Stark civil. Tony couldn`t be more surprised. These words surely had escaped _his_ mouth, but he never meant to say such a thing. Why would he? He looked around with a slight distress in his features.

A young voice warningly sounded in his head, "You said that you will not hurt me. I only made sure you keep your promise."  
"Eeeh… Ok! I`m already stripped. Will you show me yourself? I already saw your face. There is no need to hide." Stark was slowly regaining his composure but confusion was still on the surface.  
The voice in his head continued. "The face you saw doesn`t belong to me. You can try and search for that face but you will not find any person in existence that would resemble it."

Stark being as curious as he was, didn`t want to let this creature slip away before he knew a bit more about her. "Do you work for SHIELD?" He was met with silence, so he continued, "I work with them, so if you also do, then we can go and have some coffee as colleagues. But if you don`t know about them… Well, I guess you will meet them soon."

Suddenly his legs disconnected with the ground and his back lightly hit the wall of the nearest building. The force that moved him was now pressing his body to the wall, slightly suffocating him. A voice hissed in his ear, " Why are they be after me?"  
Stark tried to struggle, but it was pointless. He now regretted he ever approached this girl. He spoke through gritted teeth, "It… is… very difficult to speak like that. Why don`t you put me down and I will tell you everything you want."

He instantly felt the pressure to his body disappear and saw the ground slowly approaching under his legs. He wasn`t new to floating in the air but never did he feel so light. He couldn`t help a genuine smile. When his feet touched the ground he sat down Indian style and prepared himself for speaking about SHIELD, meaning only to tell her that they work with supers all over the world. He never meant to give away any details or something that would put the organization, or any SHIELD agent in danger. However, before he could open his mouth a voice not in his head, but in front of him spoke first.

"You are not here for me?" The voice was surprised and almost gentle.

Tony arched his brows. "Nope. But I assume you have met them."

"Yes," was the curt answer he got.

Stark pursed his lips for a second and then spoke, "Look, I merely wanted to see what was going on. What did you do with the criminal by the by?"  
"He is in jail, confessing his crimes." Stark could hear the smirk in her voice.  
His brows were still raised. "I only saw him almost commit _one_ crime."

Suddenly the air three steps before him split in a wide grin. That smile was so like the Cheshire cat, so odd, and terrifying that Stark yelped. The mouth kept its wide grin while saying, "I`ve never seen you taking your suit off either."  
"Eek! Girl you are…um…scary. You know…? You just forget that we met and… I`ll… I`ll just walk away. This ok?" Stark started getting up when the girl appeared standing in front of him. Her big aventurine green eyes locked with his. Her expression was of a harmless child. That actually freaked Stark more than he thought was possible, for he knew she wasn`t harmless in the slightest. He stood on his feet and stared at the teenage before him, anticipating.

The girl started apologetically, "Sorry for freaking you out. I… I did want to scare you really, but now I regret it. Please forgive me."  
Stark gave a prolonged, "O-ok," and continued looking wary, wondering if that was the girl`s real appearance.  
"Yes. This is what I look like."  
He lifted an eyebrow confused. "And why are you showing yourself to me?"  
She clasped her hands behind her back and said nonchalantly. "Because I feel that I can trust you."

This was Tony`s first encounter with the 15 year old Caroline. She was an absolute enigma for him. At first, she was very defensive. Then suddenly she felt like showing herself to him and tell him everything about her: her abilities, her family, her hobbies, including stalking criminals.

She was from a good family: middle class, loving parents, caring older sister. But neither they, nor her friends knew about her powers. This was a taboo, for Caroline knew people fear the supernatural. Stark was different on the other hand. The moment she bore in his mind she knew that he had met other supers before. He wasn`t afraid of her, at least before she started being a complete creep. His intentions were pure. The only thing he held for her was curiosity. Being silent for years, she gladly told him everything that his mind wondered about.

It was getting late already while she and Tony who was caring the case where the suit was, were walking through some deserted streets in Queens, and talking about the supernatural. The case would have been very heavy, if Caroline hadn`t made it feel light in Stark`s hold. After a while they were met by a gang of young lazybones. They blocked their way drawing out short knives. "Well, well. What a fancy case we have here? What`s in…"  
"Don`t." Caroline`s, voice cut him off. Her gaze fell upon the boys in front of her. The one who spoke instantly shut it and sheathed his knife, followed by the others. They silently stepped away and let the duo continue on their way.

Stark looked at her in surprise. "No torturing?"  
She giggled. "I don`t torture anybody. I only give them a piece of advice."  
"Ah, let me guess. You speak in their minds?" Tony pretended to be surprised.  
"Yes," echoed her proudly sounding voice in his head.  
Stark winced and said more seriously, "I am going to say something but don`t get mad, ok?" He waited for her to nod and continued, "I can feel your presence in my head 99% of our time together. It is not a pleasant feeling. I don`t talk about privacy now, although…, it also is important. Anyway, what I mean is your presence in my mind is mentally and physically exhausting. It is even worse when you speak in my head. Are you doing this on purpose, or is it just the only way you can do it?"

Caroline, as gently as she could, withdrew from his head, earning a sigh of relief from her new friend, and decided to not invade it any time soon. She then shook her head back and forth. "I have always been like this. It is never on purpose."  
Tony took a moment to think about this, and then asked, "Do you have any knowledge for human brain?"  
The girl furrowed her brow in confusion. "Well, yes. From school."  
Stark granted her with a disapproving look, his voice playful and skeptical, "You think High School gives you enough knowledge about human brain? Have you thought of going to a Medical College?"

The girl sighed. "Yes, and no. My family _can_ afford finance my college years, but they only want me to study English Literature, Journalism, or Politics. If I am to study something else, then I will have to finance it myself. I applied for student financial support, but when I say what salary my parents get, I am always rejected. I have checked the possibilities of good colleges around the country, and they all turned to be more expensive than my stomach would digest. Therefore I decided to work for one year after I graduate from school and go straight to university to study Philosophy and Psychology."

The man stroke his chin and began, "Philosophy and Psychology. This is not what I had in mind. What I meant was for you to study something closely connected with Brain Science. Do you have any idea what you do when you read somebody`s mind or talk to them?"  
His companion shook her head, "No."

Suddenly Stark shivered. It was a rather chilly night and he wasn`t prepared to be out of his suit. "Would you mind if I put my suit on? You already know I won`t do you any harm." He gave her a knowing look with a genuine smile.  
The girl laughed. "Please do."

She watched with wide eyes how the suit literally placed itself around Tony`s form. When he was ready he turned to her, his face not covered with the mask of his suit, "It is getting very late, and I have 99 missed calls from Pepper. Why don`t you come to my tower tomorrow, so we can continue the talk about your future with fresh heads." She nodded, and he continued. "Now, where do you want me to take you?" With that he lifted himself from the ground and gave Caroline an expectant look.

She laughed. "It is very kind of you to offer me a ride, but I will have to refuse. When I go home I am always very careful to leave the impression I have come with the bus. You don`t worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"That one we know for sure. Let us walk to the nearest bus stop then."

.. ... .. ... ..

On the next day Caroline did visit Tony in his tower. They discussed her applying for the New York Medical College. Stark vowed to finance it.

"Why are you doing this?" The girl`s question caught him unprepared. He stared back at her for a moment.  
"This will help you be more careful when you rummage in somebody`s head," he said matter-of-factly and tapped his finger against his temple as he gave her an innocent look.  
"No. There is something more to that. Shall I try and find it myself?" Her tone was more demanding than threatening.

"No need for that. Look, I have no idea myself. One day I see you steal my victim of crime, and on the other I decide to finance your college. But you are not any different. At first you attack me and freak me out, and then you decide to tell me everything about your life as if I was your best friend. Well, I believe I have the right to also be crazy."

That was the truth. Tony Stark never knew what had made him want to influence this girl`s life. Sometimes he suspected that it is being her who manipulated him in doing it, but he couldn't be sure. However, he never regretted Caroline entering his and Pepper`s life. The girl graduated from college in one year with a Neurology and Neurological Sciences, and Biophysics diploma. Then she took university in two years and studied Psychology and Philosophy, and finally took one year master degree in Cardiothoracic surgery (surgical treatment of diseases affecting organs inside the chest), and Molecular and Cellular Physiology.

All this gave her great understanding for human body and human nature. More importantly, it allowed her to easily perform any kind of manipulation upon people, without them knowing, or feel any of her influence over them. Good thing was she wasn't one to take pleasure in manipulating people, so it occurred extremely rarely. The only manipulations she liked were when she needed to heal somebody.

In the first year of college Stark gave her job in his tower – the headquarters of Stark Industry. At first she was one of Pepper`s assistants. With time the girl revealed a talent in communication and negotiating. This is why in the second year she was promoted to PR of the company. And for her knowledge in medicine? Well, she didn't really want to work in a hospital but she gladly became Tony and Pepper`s private doctor. She would also go on a mission to developing countries, and help ill people regain their health, making it look as natural as possible. Yet her PR job was keeping her in New York most of the time.

One day Tony saw SHIELD agents in his tower. He cursed under his nose and went to greet them. "Hey there, fellas. What wind blew you here?"  
Agent Coulson answered in his calm measured tone, "Mr. Stark, do you have a minute? We need to ask you something important."  
Tony gave each agent a look and shrugged, "Yeah. Follow me. If it is important maybe we don`t want others to hear."

When they were alone in a meeting room Stark went to pour himself a glass of gin. The agents refused to drink of course. Finally, when they were sitting on a rounded table Stark crossed his legs and looked expectantly at the agents before he spoke, "Well, agent Coulson, to what do I owe the honor of your presence?"  
Coulson ignored the sarcasm in Stark`s tone and began, "Director Fury was wondering if you know anyone with superpowers who might be working for you." The agent's voice was with the same calm note as usual, but the question sent some unpleasant chills up Stark`s spine.  
He of course decided to play cool. "Yes. SHIELD has sent some super humans to work for me. Who do you need?" He wore the expression of a bored child.

Agent Coulson put a folder in front Stark. He opened it and his brows slightly raised. There was a picture of a teenage girl who he immediately recognized from the first day he met Caroline – the very first image he had seen of her. The space for the name, age and location were empty, and down the page there was a list with supposed powers. Tony looked at the agent and smiled. "I don`t have anyone with such looks working for me. But hey, if I suspect anybody in my company to have any of those powers I will contact you, I promise. Until then you may wait patiently without interrupting my work, because I am a busy men." With that he walked the protesting agents to the very exit of the building and wished them goodbye.

Stark didn`t want to involve Caroline with SHIELD. He could feel that something was off with their search for her. So he decided to forget about his talk with the agents and continue life as usual. However, a month later one of his workers got involved in a car crash and didn`t survive it. Stark used that as a distraction. He reported the death of the woman to SHIELD saying that this is being the unknown superhuman in his company. The lie worked only partly, because the woman who died was at the age of 38. The case remained in SHIELD`s database, but the organization had no clue on how to trace the superhuman if she was still in existence.

. .. . .. . .. .

"This is how I met her, and this is what happened after that." Stark smiled tiredly at the Avengers.

Natasha exclaimed with a smirk, "I knew you lied then."

"Oh, but we all lie sometimes, do not we?" This cold voice came from behind the assassin.

Everybody turned at its direction only to find the smirking god of Mischief.

In that moment Caroline flew in the hall shouting, "Guys, Loki has crossed Earth`s atmosphere. He shall be here any moment."

Tony looked at her and pointed his thumb at the said god. "Yeah. We know that."

* * *

Natasha - always her cunning self. Did you like Loki's appearance here?


	3. Caught unprepared

My Wonderful Beta - Kipp Antonymous Warner

Thank you for the wonderful reviews, mates!

**Caught unprepared**

* * *

The breath hitched in Caroline`s throat as she took in Loki`s appearances. His eyes bored in her the same way as before, and she flinched under his gaze.

Thor was already spinning his hammer, preparing to attack Loki, and Natasha was already shooting at him, while Clint, Tony and Steve flew out the room to go and get their fighting equipment. Bruce didn`t take action. He only waited. Loki was quicker than his attackers. Natasha`s bullets hit the wall and the framed pictures on it behind him, leaving shattered glass all over the place. Thor's lightning strike missed Loki`s chest and recoiled in the bulletproofed glass wall, returning and hitting the god of Thunder, sending him in the other end of the hall. With a flick of Loki`s hand Natasha followed his brother, her back severely hitting the wall. She fell next to Thor and remained there.

The god of Mischief turned to Caroline smirking and disappeared. A voice as smooth as silk purred in her head, "_It is you and me now."_  
Caroline quickly mimicked him in disappearing and wished she could see him, and so his form reappeared against his will. A sly laughter echoed in her head, "_Impressive. We have a Will Master here. It seems that I cannot deceive you by making myself invisible. But __little__ Carró, whether you are visible or not I can still feel you."_

He quickly attacked her with a green energy ball. Caroline made the ball vanish before it made contact with her and tried to mentally attack Loki. She wanted to paralyze him. But the trickster blocked each of her attempts, and attacked her again getting closer and closer. She tried to get away from him, dematerializing and materializing in different parts of the hall, still invisible. Loki followed her without missing any of her movements, his blows striking her body, hurting her, but not taking her down. He didn't wish to. He wanted to push her to the edge, see what she was capable of. Test her powers, and decide if she was going to be of use of him or not.

Caroline felt herself starting panicking. What was happening? This was impossible! No one can stop the power of Will! If she willed for something to happen, then it was inevitable. At least this was what she believed so far.

Suddenly an arrow took Loki down and it was enough for Caroline to put an energy shield around him, so he wouldn't be able to do anything she wouldn't allow him to. She took the advantage to completely break his mental shields willing herself in his mind and stopping the flow of neurons to his muscles, leaving him paralyzed on the ground. She made the arrow disappear from his shoulder, and healed the wound.

The others surrounded him, ready to attack if he decided to fight again, but Caroline waved her hand. "Don`t worry. He cannot move without my permission."  
Loki hissed in anger. His magic instantly started trying to contradict Caroline`s attempt to hold him still. Yet he knew it would take time before he adjusted to this new challenge. For now he was defeated.

_Perfect, _he thought letting a small smirk appear on his face.

Caroline took in the sight around her. The bar hall was almost destroyed. Shattered glass and spilled drinks were covering the floor. One of two brick walls in the semi rounded hall was covered with bullet holes. A big hole was cracking the other wall in two. Half of the bar itself was in pieces around the place. At least the bulletproofed glass wall was in one peace.

"Hell, Addison! You look awful," came Stark`s concerned voice.  
"Why, thank you." She made to punch him playfully in the iron shoulder, but winced in pain and instantly stopped her friendly attempt. She looked down at herself and yelped as she saw her clothes hanging in rags from her body, every hole in her clothing revealing a severe bruise. Her adrenaline was still sky high, so she couldn't really feel the pain before she made to move. Now she only needed several seconds for her clothes to repair on her body, while her skin acquire its healthy complexion.

She turned to Natasha, who was leaning on Thor`s shoulder, and offered, "I saw you harshly hit the wall. May I?" Romanoff instantly knew Caroline wanted to ease her pain. The assassin nodded her head and closed her eyes when she felt a gentle heat go through her assaulted side.

The pain was gone. Natasha stood straight and tried twisting her back. She looked back at her healer and nodded again, "Thank you Addison!"  
"You are welcome!" Caroline gave her a big smile. She gave the hall a last glance and it started repairing itself. Pieces and dust coming together to restore what has been broken.  
Addison looked at Clint with big grateful eyes. "Thank you for distracting him!" He only nodded in response.

"It wasn't easy for the boy to get him," came Stark`s voice. "You were nowhere to see, while the bastard would appear and disappear all over the room. It was obvious that he was fighting and I quickly assumed it was you who he was trying to take down. Both of you were so fast in moving around that my sensors couldn't detect and strike him without the risk to hit you. But this is why we have Hawkeye, right?" He proudly patted Clint`s back with an iron hand, making him stumble forwards. Then his eyes softened at Caroline before he spoke again, "Next time when you fight somebody as strong as Loki, let yourself visible, so I can help you. Do you hear me?"

His tone was gentle, but Caroline felt like a scolded child, she instantly felt the need of a hug, but the moment was more than inappropriate. A sinister laughter echoed in her head, _"How sweet! The little Carró is in a moment of weakness. Need a hug? Why don't you release me? My hugs can be very soothing."_ The sarcasm in his voice was dripping with poison.

Caroline looked at him with hateful eyes, and locked his thoughts inside his head. She released him from the paralysis, and commanded his body to stand up from the ground and sit on a comfortable red sofa. The moment Loki moved the others were ready to shoot at him with everything they had, but Caroline mentally calmed them. She herself sat on the same sofa not far away from Loki, giving him an evaluating look. She could feel his struggle against her manipulation, but he was no threat at that point.

"What shall we do to, ehh… with him?" Clint`s voice sounded more disgusted than he intended it to be.

Expectant looks darted at Thor. He in turn looked at Caroline. "I can see that we didn`t make a mistake when we decided to trust you with this. But tell me, lady Addison, how do you keep him like this?" Thor's voice was low and calm.

She debated in her mind if she should tell them exactly what she was doing to keep him from being naughty, or just say that she could restrict him from moving.  
She simply said, "I can manipulate his movements."

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to hold him like this all the time? Manipulate him in eating, sleeping… and other not so pleasant needs?"  
Caroline felt Loki clench his teeth. She thought for a moment and an idea occurred her.  
"A shield!" She exclaimed.  
That gain her several "What?" and many confused looks.

Suddenly Loki shifted at his place. The moment he felt free to move he tried to stand, but his head met something invisible, and he fell back in his place.  
Caroline shook a finger to him. "Uh, uh! You can move, but cannot go anywhere before you ask for it, and I allow you."

Thor frowned.

Clint spoke again with less hatred, "Can`t you take his powers away? Can you make him civil, as…" He stopped himself before he say 'as Stark'. The others chuckled and gave Tony amused looks.  
The billionaire rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes. I shall never share with you anything. But seriously, can you do that Addison?"

She looked at Loki and was met by his iced gaze. The young woman tried not to look away at least for a second. Then she looked back at the others. "He himself is the power he holds. It flows through his veins. It is his DNA. I take that away and he dies."  
Loki glared daggers at her and opened his mouth to speak, but found himself muted.  
"I am sorry Loki, but right now I do not trust you enough to let you speak your mind. You can write down if you need something and I will supply for you." A notebook and a pen appeared in his hands.

Oh, how he wanted his body to adjust more quickly to her manipulation skills. This was making him feel like a doll. The last time he felt like this was when the Hulk got him. This time however it was different. This pity excuse for a Will Master did not intend to hurt him. She wanted to control him. It was more shaming than being beaten. He never planned being dependent on her. He only wanted to see if she got what he needed. And she did. This thought was a bit of relief. And she hinted that maybe one day she would trust him. That would be her last mistake. He suppressed a sly smile.

Yet he was angry at how he underestimated her and his surroundings. These were the Avengers after all. He had to be extra careful, yet he got caught unprepared. At least, now he had the opportunity to be literally in touch with the Will Master`s powers. When he will be able to overcome her, there won't be anything to stop him from making her his own puppet and using her against her own friends.

.. .. .. .. ..

It was morning already, and the sun was shyly peeping through the wide windows of the bar hall, the colours of the new day ironically enlightening the tired faces of the Avengers. Caroline was asleep, yet Loki seemed to be calm on his sitting place.

Stark let a yawn. "Well I believe we all need a break now. No buts Natasha." He pointed a warning finger at the redhead and she lifted her hands in mock-surrender.  
Tony quickly dismissed them, "You know where the guest rooms are. Help yourselves."

Thor looked at Loki, earning a hateful look from his adopted brother. "I am sorry Loki." With this he left the hall.

Stark went to the sleeping one on the big red sofa. The billionaire gave Loki a cautious glance before he shook Caroline`s shoulder and spoke gently, "Wake up Addison. Your neck will hurt from this position."  
The young woman mumbled in her sleep. "Mmm… Loki is fine. Leave me alone."

The said god raised an eyebrow at her. This mortal`s guts!

Stark laughed. "Addison get your ass to one of the guest rooms now, or I will get JARVIS do it for you!" Caroline blinked awake. Her eyes searched for her prisoner, and she sighed in relief when she found him sitting on the same place she had left him before she fell asleep.  
Reluctantly the Will Master lifted herself from the sofa, and sleepily turned to Loki. "The couch is yours."

She left without another word as she desperately needed sleep. And so the next few hours were of rest for everybody. Even Loki had taken the opportunity to gain his strength. After he had made his escape, he never really had the time to take any break. But he didn't let himself relax even now, for he had to get away. Only he found, when he tried, that he couldn't, and a warning female voice resounded in his mind. "Do not even think about it."

* * *

Well! Ha! I really love writing Natasha. She is kinda funny when bluntly asking the right questions. How did you like Loki being a bit helpless, but not giving up?


	4. The cat got the canary

_Politician George Water is a made up character. Any resemblance with the name and real people is coincidental._

**The cat got the canary**

* * *

The several hours of rest were peaceful and quiet. Loki was sleeping on his back on the sofa with one hand under his head and the other resting on his abdomen. His wide chest was delicately rising and falling, his breathing calm. For a moment in his slumber he felt a soft power entering his head, and gently caressing his mind. He was immediately aware of what was happening.

'_Hello Carró._' He smirked, when his measured mental voice caught the other side in surprise. She instantly withdrew, her presence lost.

Her actions were the lightest of mind reading attempt he had ever experienced. It would be absolutely undetectable for a regular human and even for the majority of mind readers, but he had thousands of years of practicing his telepathic skills. Even when exposed to other telepaths he could not only feel them in his head, but also he could deceive them in getting a lot less information from him than they would want. He would lead them through unimportant thoughts that they would find annoying, or even horrific, and would quickly withdraw from his mind. However Caroline was way easier to be scared away. Like a canary would fly away only by the sight of a cat passing by.

. .. .. .. .

Caroline shifted in her bed. She was annoyed. How could he know she was there. She had chosen the possibly most insensible roots of his mind. What was more, he was asleep. People were never aware of what happens with their mind when they were asleep. Oh, but he wasn`t human, was he?

When Caroline entered Loki`s flow of thoughts she wasn`t in search of something in particular. She only wanted to know what this person would think about in the calmest statement of his mind.

He was dreaming. In his dream he was walking next to a bubbly river, and she could see through his eyes. His feet were bare on the soft grass and his shirt was open for the skin of his chest to be caressed by the sun. Water flow filled her ears. They were in a rather wild jungle-like environment. Loki`s steps halted when he reached the end of a cliff, the river going down in a glorious waterfall. He glanced in the distance where ocean waves calmly splashed on a white-sanded beach. Caroline somehow knew this wasn't her world. Loki prepared to jump off the cliff and in the pool below. Suddenly blackness enveloped her, and his voice sounded in her head, '_Hello Carró._'

What kind of nickname was that? And every time he would call her 'little' she would literally feel so. Little Carró. It never sounded sweet from his mouth, but more like diminutive for her self esteem. Caroline gave out a puffing sigh and got up her bed. He was awake now, she could tell. Was he hungry? She went to the mirror. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all." She smiled to her reflection and her messy hazel curly hair quickly regained its tidied appearance, and spilled over her female frame. She then went to the wide window in her room and let her gaze dart around the distant New York City buildings.

Meanwhile in the bar hall Loki had tried to stand from the red sofa, and was pleasantly surprised to find that he could. He moved forward to the exit of the hall with a hand in front him, so this time his fingers would feel the damned shield before his forehead.

A soft "Damn." escaped his lips. His fingers tapped the surface of an energy field which kept him inside the hall. He shifted in the other part of the hall and found that he could use his powers inside that shield. He quickly reminded himself of what Caroline had said. His power was in his DNA, an indivisible part of him. Concern crossed his face. Could she really kill him? He knew that the demise of the gods was a possibility. His fists clenched on the sides of his body.

"Having fun?"

Loki turned around to see Tony entering the hall. The god`s eyes immediately darkened. He once had had the chance to get rid of this petty mortal, but he missed it. Now, however, he wouldn't do this mistake again. He instantly shifted towards Stark appearing close enough to strike him with a deadly ball of green light.

Stark quickly ducked behind the bar, calling, "JARVIS, now!"

In an instant his suit flew in the hall ready to defend its creator, but no battle followed. Stark waited for a second and then let himself peep around the bar. There several steps away from him Loki was standing in his full height staring down at an angry Caroline who was dangerously eyeing him with crossed arms on her chest. The view was extremely comical. Stark let out a chuckle before he got on his feet. "What the heck Addison?" At this moment the rest of the Avengers ran inside the hall, armed and ready to fight.

Caroline looked at Stark and started apologetically, "I am sorry Tony. It is my fault he attacked you. Are you ok?" Her forehead wrinkled in worry."I`m good, yes. How did he manage to attack me?" Stark gave Loki a hardened nervously scratched the back of her neck. "I might have given him free access to every end of the hall. I will get him to one of the guest rooms. We cannot keep him in the bar hall. Oh, and from now on the shield will not only restrict him from stepping out of it, but it also will stop anybody from entering it. I didn't figure that one before."

Stark gave her a look of shock and scolded her. "Didn't figure that one? Are you crazy?" He started laughing. "And I entered the place more carelessly than any time before. I guess I am the crazy one after all."

'_Or too arrogant for your own good,_' thought Loki. Caroline glared back at him and it showed him she was in his mind again. He smiled to himself. This might be interesting. '_Will you show me to my quarters?_' He raised an eyebrow at her.

'_But of course your Majesty_.' She mock bowed to him and turned to Stark.

"I am going to lead him to the only green room you have here. You know the one on the 110th floor." She glanced back at the god of mischief and eyed his green outfit, raising her brows at him. The Trickster nodded in response and she moved forward, followed by him.

"Before you go… Addison don't mentally speak with him. Don't let him get to you." Stark gave her a last strict look and dismissed her with a wave of his hand, a friendly smirk playing on his lips.

Steve raised an eyebrow at Loki, "Yes. Be careful." Caroline wasn't sure if he was warning her or her Avengers followed them with eyes until the Will Master and the god of Mischief were out of sight.

They were now walking the long corridor to the elevators.

'_You let him treat you like a child,_' came Loki`s amused voice. It was such a purr in her head. It took her a second to assimilate what he had said.

'_I know, but he's like a father to me. If you had hurt him…_' Her thoughts trailed. She couldn't imagine Tony being murdered because of her own mistake of letting a mad man wander free with a one side closed shield - the perfect trap.

'_It would have been your mistake. You are right._' He smirked.

'_But then I would have killed you myself._' Her eyes narrowed at him. She stopped and glared at his emerald pools. Loki couldn't approach her, for her shield was restricting him. Yet he leaned forward making the impression of towering over her, while she was two steps away from him. His honey smooth voice echoed in her head again,

'_Ooh. Little Carró is getting angry. And would that bring your precious mortal back? No. And it would be even worse when Thor finds about my death. No matter what I do, he will never hate me enough to wish me dead. He will__ even__ want to avenge me, as idiotic and impulsive as he is. He is war thirsty. He has always been. Can you imagine how angry he will be if you were to _murder_ his precious little brother? Midgard has never seen anything like Asgardian force before. The petty Avengers will be useless against the mighty warriors of Asgard._'

Caroline lifted her eyebrows in a bored expression and blankly stated, '_You are just afraid that I may be able to kill you._'

'_I am only giving you something to think about before you act out like the mindless beast._'

'_This is why I silence you Silvertongue. You speak too much nonsense to trick people in believing your ways._'

'_And yet you let me speak to_ you.' His eyes sparkled with smugness, '_You like my voice._'

Caroline instantly closed her mind for him and looked away. Damn this purr of his voice!

Addison continued leading him silently to his room. Loki walked besides her with a victorious smirk. When they reached his future prison she opened the door widely letting him enter before her. She followed him inside the room and closed the door.

"So," she started out loud, "This is going to be your so called quarters. Don`t give me this disapproving look! This is not Valhalla." She went to let light enter the room. "The place is still way bigger than an average bedroom, and looks a lot better than a five star hotel room. You have a very comfortable bathroom over there with everything you need. The bookshelves are quite empty, but I can supply you with some really great books. The wardrobes will be shortly filled with clothes, although…" She stroke her chin looking him up and down. "What size would you be?"

Loki made a writing gesture with his hand and Caroline made a notebook and a pen appear in his hands. He instantly dropped the unneeded pen on the floor and turned the notebook to her. It read,

'You cannot keep me here forever, little Carró.

You are but a mere mortal.

What happens when you die?'

Her eyes widened. She looked in his emeralds, vulnerability flashing through her aventurine green pools. What happens when she is gone? Will the shield keep itself around Loki? No. It wouldn`t. She could feel the god`s constant struggle to gnaw at the energy field, so she needed to renew it every now and then to keep him inside. Maybe she could renew her youth. She had thought of this before – the egotistical want to stay young, which now may turn into a need. Yet she wasn't sure if she could deceive death.

Loki couldn't have been more pleased with her reaction. The vulnerability in her eyes giving out her concern. He felt in control once again, even though, he still couldn't move by his own accord. He had made her worry. His intentions weren't to wait for her to die though. He needed her alive and under his command. Until then he had to break her shields.

Suddenly he felt himself free from the close feeling of the restricting energy field. He looked questioningly at Caroline. She glared back in anticipation. He slowly walked toward her, smiling slyly when he heard her heart pick up its pace. She didn't move from her place, only watched him coming closer and closer. He lifted his hand as if to caress her cheek, but his fingers touched a new shield. It wasn`t around him. This shield was surrounding Caroline`s frame. And he was oh so close to her, his hand stopping millimeters from her skin. He was already imagining the pain he could cause if he actually touched this vanilla skin of hers. She would beg him to end her life. Yet he had to make her let him approach her.

His fingers sensitively slid down the surface of her shield, drawing the forms of her body.

Caroline felt herself inhaling for longer than needed. She made a step backwards, and Loki mirrored her stepping forward and letting his hand fall to his hide. He smiled at her with smug eyes and turned away, grinning to himself, already knowing what her Achilles` heel was. He went to the notebook and turned it to her. It wrote,

'I am going to take a shower, Carró. You are free to join me.

Bring me lamb with vegetables.'

Well, yeah. He was quite the moment killer. Caroline rolled her eyes at him and looked at the table in the room. There already stood the wanted dish, hot and streaming. A pleasant scent caught his nose. He turned the notebook once again toward the young woman in front him.

'I wanted the food after I have showered.

It will be cold when I come out the bathroom.'

Caroline suppressed a growl and turned on her heels walking towards the door. Before she exit the room she said without turning to meet Loki`s gaze, "This room will be your habitat until we decide something else for you. You cannot exit it, and nobody can enter it, except from me. Oh, and don`t worry about the food. It will be warm when you finish with your shower." She exited now Loki`s green room and wished for the door to lock itself.

With a sigh of relief Caroline walked to her office, and started her working day 6 hours later than normal. The phones were heated to fire. Paper documents were hanging off her bureau. She pouted in irritation. Somebody could have sorted the documents after unloading them on her desk. She sat on her office chair, turned it toward the city and took the office phone to check on the missed calls.

Pepper flew in her office. "Caroline? Oh! Thank God you are here! I know you were busy today, but George Water has sent people for you and insists to meet with you."

The other Addison`s eyes widened. "Water? The politician? What the-...?"

"Yes I know. It`s rather strange. Now that you are here, you might want to take some action, because I am on the verge of tears with him." Pepper lifted her brow showing annoyance, and smirked friendly at Caroline before exiting her office.

"Ahh, stress could be a killer," Caroline said to herself before she clicked a button on the office phone. "Brittany," she spoke into the receptor, "give me the contacts of Politician George Water."

"Right away Miss Addison."

It turned out that the said politician had heard about Caroline`s negotiating and assisting skills and had decided to offer her a job as his own assistant with a double salary. The poor man will never know how silly it was to try to buy a Will Master, or do anything to make her leave Stark and Pepper.

After her meeting with the politician, Caroline phoned Tony. "Stark, where are you?"

Club music was coming through the phone. He was definitely having fun somewhere. He was chewing a cocktail olive when he answered, "What do you need Addison?"

"Talk about Loki. He is eating my shield from inside out. Call Thor and meet me at the bar hall in an hour." Tony hung up without saying a word. At least, it meant that he had gotten the message.

She was at Stark Tower in a matter of minutes, her appointment with the politician being in a nearby building. The first place she visited was Loki`s luxurious prison. She wanted to confront him for trying to escape. Well, of course he would try that, but her frustration was coming from the weakness that was creeping up her spine while feeling his constant unstoppable struggle. She had to deal with the blows of his powers all the time. And for how long? She was beginning to feel him slipping away.

Caroline entered his room without knocking only to see the god of Mischief lying on the couch in his birthday suit reading the newspaper. She quickly turned her back to him. Loki smirked, but suddenly felt a silk robe materializing around his body. The cloth nicely tickled his bare skin. His smirk turned into a smile. Mortal people and their fear of nakedness.

Addison turned to look at him and was satisfied with the look of the night gown on him. It was black, opened on his wide chest and his strong legs. The end of it hanging from the couch. Just the way she had imagined it. Why did she imagine it that way?

Loki also looked at himself and gave Caroline an almost curious look with a raised eyebrow, though it seemed more like a knowing smoulder gaze, while watching her entering the room more and sitting on an armchair across from him.

When his visitor spoke, she sounded concerned. "Loki you can speak. Tell me what you are doing."

He smirked. But didn't say anything. He wanted to try and angry her. Caroline felt irritation build in her. If he wasn't going to speak, then she will take the information herself. She willed her mind enter his head, but she wasn't prepared for what happened next. Usually when reading somebody`s mind, she could see her actual environment and even have a normal talk with another person if needed, while her inner eyes and ears would see memories, and hear thoughts from the person her mind is reading.

This time, however, deep blackness surrounded her. What happened? Fear crept her spine. Her skin pricked. A well-known baritone voice sounded in her ear in almost a whisper. 'The cat got the canary. Welcome to my world, little Carró.'

She wished the darkness away, but it didn't work. Loki`s laughter echoed around her. "Your powers are useless here. Now, let us finish what we started. Fight me!"

Caroline`s eyes widened in shock when she saw a green energy ball flying towards her. She tried to send it back to Loki as a counter attack, but the ball clashed with her anyway. She flew to the floor. Addison's heart rate was rising. She looked at her hands with searching eyes. What was happening? Why would her talent betray her just now?

Loki`s laughter sounded in her ears again and the next words of his were pure hiss, filled with poison. "Feeling weak? Your little shield not working anymore? You must have known better than to try to overpower _me_, _the god of Mischief_."

And the thought hit her. Of course her powers wouldn't work. She was in his mind and he was in hers, her whole consciousness swallowed by him. Yet her true body was unharmed, but if he stayed in her mind for long he might be able to break her shields from inside out.

Still lying on the blackness she said aloud, "There is only one God, Loki, and he doesn't dress like you." She willed their minds to separate and it worked.

When Caroline finally felt her mind one with her body, she looked around and was met by the Trickster`s angry gaze. Her back was leaning on the wall behind her. She never felt herself standing from the armchair. Loki was towering over her, his hands propped on the wall on both sides of her head. Only her shield was keeping him from doing anything to her. She was angry too, but before she could say anything, her phone went off. Unceremoniously she pushed him away with a blow which almost knocked him from his feet.

Caroline looked at the name on the screen and held the phone to her ear, "I am coming up Stark."

Tony`s casual voice sounded on the other side of the line, "Yeah, you'd better come already. There`s an idea formed here which you might strongly dislike."

* * *

'Mortal people and their fear of nakedness.' Well? How would you react if there was a very nude Loki before you?


	5. Careful what you wish for

**Careful what you wish for**

* * *

"What do you mean we go to Asgard? For good?" Caroline`s eyes were wide at Thor.

"If what you say is true then we need more power to restrain him until his imprisonment is over. Asgardian magical prisons combined with your talent would be the most powerful hold in the universe. But tell me, lady Addison, do you know how he is capable of fighting the power of Will?"

Caroline sighed. She put her head in her hands and started massaging her temples. "I don`t know." Her voice sounded tired. "He fights me no matter how much I wish him not to. He somehow adjusts to my power. He isn`t a Will Master, yet his will is very strong. But if I am to break his will… I don`t know what might happen with him."

"Will Master?" Stark furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"Yes. This is how he called me." She raised her head from her hands to look at her friend. Thor`s eyes slightly widened, but he didn`t say anything.

Stark`s lips thinned and his eyes grew with concern. "Will you go to Asgard?"

She tore her eyes from Tony`s puppy dog expression and remained silent for a second, before she spoke, "I will have to. But until then, I wish we could stay for at least one more month."

Stark smiled sadly. "Careful what you wish for. It might come true."

Addison returned him the smile. "I only hope I can restrain him on my own for at least one month."

Thor cleared his throat. "I also hope you can do this. I do not wish to take you from your homeland before you are ready. Yet I trust you will let me know if you struggle too much to contain him."

To contain him. These words stuck in Caroline`s head. He had come in her life only a few hours ago and she was already tired of the constant feeling of him. Or maybe she just needed time to get used to him. A warm ball formed in her stomach by the thought of that. How could she get used to him? He was dangerously attractive and unnerving. With him being inside the energy field she had built for him, she could feel him moving, breathing, his frustration and anger, and of course the burning counter power he unleashed towards her shield around him.

An idea came to her. She held back the expression of a genius who has found the right formula and casually turned to Thor and Tony, "I shall go and see how he is doing."

"May I come?" Thor straightened his position ready to get up and follow.

"Eeeh… Maybe later? I think he is in a rather sour mood right now. Will you trust me to call you when I know he won't eat you for just showing up?"

The god of Thunder sighed and sank back on his seat. "Yes. I will." A wry smile crook on his face. Caroline smiled back and bowed her head, before she went out the bar hall.

"Damn! She never bows to me." Stark gave Thor a look of a broken-hearted father and both men started laughing.

.. … .. … ..

This time when Caroline went to Loki`s door she stopped and knocked. She knew she had given him his speech back, so now he could normally allow her enter his presence. Not that she wouldn`t if he was to send her away. However, nobody answered. Addison felt anxiety build in her chest. She pushed the door open and went inside the room, which to her horror turned to be empty. She concentrated her thoughts on the god of Mischief and then she heard shower water. With a sigh of relief Caroline rolled her eyes. He was in the bathroom, she could feel that now. And under the shower again? Well, boredom could spoil anyone.

Suddenly she felt hot water stream falling down her body. But it wasn`t her body. It was Loki`s. The scent of wild forest flowers filled her nostrils as he started rub the douche gel over his bare skin. Caroline`s eyes went wide. She never knew she could feel somebody`s senses with her own. Apparently her shield around him was exposing him more than anyone else.

She could block the feeling, but she didn`t. She stood on her place without moving, without even breathing, as his hands slowly slid down his chest to the bottom of his abdomen with a pause and then back up through his sides, his wide shoulders and in his hair. Suddenly Caroline felt her body ache for his touch, while her hands itched to trace the length of his oh so well-shaped body. She considered leaving the room and coming back later. Her body was so excited, that if Loki decided to go out the bathroom now, she wasn`t sure how she would react to him. And he would probably be naked again with a towel around his hips at best. His mental barriers were up, but his other barriers were opened. Did he know this? Maybe he was only a mind reader and could not sense others physical body, meaning he wouldn't know it was possible for her to feel him so... tangibly.

Caroline didn`t hear when the water had stopped. She felt a soft towel rub against her body with such sensuality, she felt giddy. But she knew she had to get away _now_. However, the moment she turned to exit the room the door of the bathroom opened and there stood a very wet smirking Trickster.

"So you decided to join me for a shower?"

He knew? Her eyes widened, and she stumbled backwards. A blush threatened to colour her cheeks, but anger quickly replaced shame. She made a step toward him and pointed a finger at him, "Very funny! I…"

"You were enjoying this far too much, if I may say." His eyes were so smug, Caroline couldn't bring herself to look at them.

"And you were touching your body far too sensitively for a normal shower!" She made a pout and really thought of exiting the room. This situation was so awkward for her, she didn't want Loki to take any further pleasure in watching her struggle to stay coherent. But then a question surfaced in her mind. "How did you know that I could feel… you."

He smirked. "Why are you asking?"

"Because all my shields are up. It should be absolutely impossible for you to know what I think, or feel." She crossed her hands on her chest and waited for Loki`s answer.

"Your shields, little Carró, are working just fine. The thing is, I don`t need to read you, to predict what you will do."

He raised his eyebrows at her before he walked to the cupboard with the mirror in the room, leaving her feeling like a foolish child. He then took the towel from around his hips and tossed it on the bed, replacing it with the black silk robe Addison had created for him. He looked at the little creature in his room and shifted behind her.

At the disappearance of Loki Caroline yelped and looked around. She felt physical impact at the back her shield and turned around. The Trickster was standing between her and the door, grinning. She rolled her eyes. "Do you really think you can stop me from going out the room?"

"Stopping you from whatever action is not my intention." His voice was a low purr. "Come now, sit." He pushed lightly at her shield at the height of her lower back, guiding her to the couch.

"What are you doing?" Her voice was unsure. She dug her heels in the floor.

"I only want to be a good host and make my master feel comfortable." He smiled sweetly at the now frowning Caroline.

"I am not your master."

"Oh? But am I not yours?" He lifted his eyebrows with innocent look.

"You are not mine." She glared strangely at him.

Loki lowered his lips at the height of her ear, "Oh, but little Carró, I know that you think of me as _your _prisoner." Laughter threatened to bubble in his throat.

Addison shivered. She let herself look in his now big innocent eyes. However, the moment their looks locked Loki`s features slowly formed into a smirk, and the smugness in his eyes was back. This look of his was something she couldn't bear. She looked away and went to really sit on the couch, followed by Loki, who looked very pleased with himself.

"Loki, I came to talk with you." She was back in serious mood, her discomfort forgotten. Her face was tensed with another concern.

The Trickster raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I thought you came for else."

"We are planning on taking you to Asgard."

Loki`s countenance instantly changed from smug to slightly worried.

"Yes, Loki. Now you don't find that so funny, do you? If you don't want to go there you have to stop fighting me."

He slightly recoiled looking surprised, both his eyebrows rising. "Fighting you?"

"Oh, don`t play innocent! You constantly try to overpower my shield. If you don`t stop, then we will have to take you to Asgard. Thor assured me you will not be able to overcome the magical prison combined with my powers. And who knows what they will do to you when we get there." Her eyes were full with pleading.

"And you play concerned about me while it is _you _who doesn't want to go there. You are contented with you life here, am I right?" His features were absolutely calm, his voice low.

"You are. I am not concerned about you. Yet whether your punishment is a snake dripping poison in your mouth, or you being banded with your lips sewn shut, I believe you would choose for yourself to stay here, and not go to Asgard. Tell me Loki..." She gave him a hardened look. "From what punishment did you escape?"

He remained silent for a second. His eyes wandered around the room, his mind going through the possibilities. He cursed inwardly. How was he to adjust to her powers if he wasn`t to fight her? An idea came to him. There were other ways. "You are right. I do not _wish_to go back to Asgard." At the word 'wish' he looked back at her. "If you want me to stop fighting, then I shall stop it."

In that very moment Caroline felt his magical pressure disappear. It made her feel light and relaxed. Then she turned to him, "You didn`t answer my previous question and I will not press you for it, but please tell me, how do you manage to fight me? How did you block my first attacks?"

He laughed. "It is eating you from inside out, isn`t it? You Will Masters are very arrogant. You think you can do everything. Yet you know nothing about your surroundings and you are lazy, thus you cannot use your powers properly."

"There are others?" Her eyes widened eager to know more.

"Ah yes. But you wouldn`t know that, for it isn`t in your history books. Every realm has one Will Master every 500 years. There are events in your history that would suggest there have been Will Masters amongst _humans_. Mass murders of Jews – World War 2, Late Middle Ages in Europe – witch-hunt, mass murders in South America – rebellion of the slaves, South Europe – Ottoman Empire invasion, Central Africa – starvation, hell yeah, mass murders in Asia. Shall I continue until I get to Adam and Eve`s two sons? The first Will Master?"

Caroline was absolutely dumbfounded. "Cain? No."

"It is 'no' indeed. Abel."

She looked at him, total shock and vulnerability in her eyes. "How are the murders involved with this… my kind?"

His expression didn`t change by the look of her distress, but his voice softened, "Because they are all performed in order to get rid of the Will Master for its time. There is restricted information about the existence of such force as yours. Usually the one holding this gift causes chaos, thus the ones who know about Will Masters go out and pursue them, until they make sure the Will Master is no more."

"And the fate of those in the other realms?"

"The same."

Addison quickly thought of SHIELD and how they were looking for her. Were they the Will Master pursuers now? Would history repeat itself? "How do they get to us?" She didn't want to believe it was even possible.

"The ways are unknown for me, for they are hidden and guarded very well." A lie.

"But you fought me, didn`t you. How? How did you block my attacks at the beginning? And then, when you were captured, I wished you to be calm and you fell asleep, but your magic kept on pushing at my shield, eating it, so I had to renew it every now and then. How do you manage that?"

He smirked. "With skill."

"Loki!"

He parted his lips raising an eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Why did you come?"

Oh, could she really think he was there to assassinate her? But she was so much more of a use alive. He smiled mischievously. "I merely wanted to see who dares to try and enter my mind." He glared expectantly at her, the smile not leaving his face.

"You could've killed me when you fought me. You predicted every movement on of mine. You were in my mind. What happened?" Her brows furrowed, her eyes searching in his.

Suddenly Loki stood from the couch and turned his back to her. His body covered with Asgardian formal outfit. When he spoke his voice was cold, his back turned to Caroline. "You ask me questions and expect me to answer, and even to be sincere with you. You talk to me as if I am equal when I am not. Can a prisoner ever have a normal conversation through the bars? I am your captive, but you act as if I am a person with free will. You would have forcefully taken all the information you need from my mind if you dared enter it again!" He turned to look at her with disappointment. "You step on me, and then expect me to speak my heart." He looked deeply hurt. His breathing became frequent emphasizing his emotion. He was such a good actor.

The site of him was hurtful. Caroline could feel something tightening in her chest. Her next words were almost a whisper. "I am sorry, Loki. This is not what I would want for you either, but you are… scaringly dangerous. You would have killed Tony if you could. I cannot let you hurt the people I love. I can't let you free."

"I do not ask you to let me free." He carefully chose his next words. "I only want to know that there is somebody who is not afraid of me, somebody who would talk to me without something separating us from one another. You have no idea how it feels to be shoved in different cages and observed from the outside as a wild beast, being pitied and hated at the same time…"

"But I am here, inside with you. I-…"

With sorrowful eyes he traced a lazy finger down the surface of her shield. "No. Not exactly."

* * *

Loki can be a dangerous tease. You have to either be too smart of too afraid to not just fall for his ministrations, don't you think? And now that we have him so close...


	6. Enigma

**Enigma**

* * *

Loki felt Caroline`s shield become softer to his fingers. He gently pressed his palm to it, waiting for it to melt away. His emerald eyes sincere with softness were searching her aventurine green pools, while his insides were screaming at him, 'SUCCESS! You finally got her!'

He bent forward, his eyes not leaving hers, and parted his lips in anticipation. It seemed as if the moment she lowered her barriers his lips would capture hers, but Caroline feared such a moment. She didn`t want to give in to her affections to one who mentally attacked her a couple of hours ago. Oh, she did fear him, for the danger the god of Lies could be.

Loki waited for the shield to fall, but it only stayed soft to his touch. He looked at her confused and almost hurt, and saw her hesitation. "Carró, what… what happened?"  
She looked away. "I cannot let you in Loki. It`s… You…" She wanted to say that he was dangerous, but that would confirm her fear, and she didn`t want him to know she was truly afraid of what he could do. The last few hours showed he was capable of pure cruelty. Way to go Loki.

He placed his fingers to where her mouth would have been if her shield wasn`t there. Feeling the gentle impact with her shield, she returned her gaze to him. _Kiss him. _A gasp escaped her mouth. That voice in her head sounded like hers. She wanted to kiss him. She looked into his eyes trying to find anything false, but he looked so sincere in his sadness and in his pleading for her to open for him.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and their hypnosis broke. The door opened and Thor stood lightly smiling at the doorstep. "Brother. Lady Addison."

Caroline quickly manipulated the outer shield to let Thor inside the room, and placed another shield around the god of Thunder himself. His sudden appearance was a relief for her. She quickly spoke, "I shall excuse myself." She gave each god a look and headed the door. Mentally she added addressing the older brother, '_Forgive me Thor, but I placed a protecting shield around you. It will not restrain you from anything, but Loki will not be able to influence you neither physically, nor mentally._' She closed the door behind her back and walked the long corridor of the 110th floor to the elevator. Addison desperately wanted to go home. This night she was determined to sleep in her own bed.

When she got out the building she easily stopped a taxi from the ever flowing traffic on the main streets in New York City. She got inside and quickly told the driver her address. She sat back in the backseat and a thought occurred her. "Oh!" She got out her cell-phone. "Stark, I just exited the tower and heading home. Loki is fine. Thor went to see him. Did you want to tell me something before I leave?"  
"No, Addison. If you think it is fine to go home, then it`s fine with me too. Thor should be fine in the dragon's den. Although I became a little worried you spent a lot of time there. I must admit that I was the one to persuade Thor it was just fine to interfere whatever it was happening in that room." He paused and Caroline felt like she was going numb. However, she maintained to stay calm and her voice didn't change when she spoke again,

"Yes, Stark. It was a good idea to send him. I really needed to get away from this all for a little bit. I don`t plan on showing at the tower for the weekend. So, I guess I`ll see you on Monday if you don`t need anything."  
"See you on Monday then. You know that if _you_ need something you can call, ok?"  
"Ok. Bye." She hung up and looked out the window letting the street and shop lights dance across her face.

When Caroline was up in her apartment she collected from the floor the account letters she had received, then let her bag fall on the couch in her living room and moved to the kitchen to make herself a strawberry shake. With a glass of the tasty liquid she moved to her bedroom where she sat on an armchair to go through the letters while drinking her shake.

After she had finished with her drink and the account letters she stripped and headed for the bathroom. But then Addison remembered about the bath Loki had taken. She stopped for a moment and made sure her shields were up. She then went inside the shower cabin and let the water run. She took the shower gel, put a little of it in her hand, and made to rub it against her body, but her movement halted. Caroline couldn't stop thinking about Loki`s shower. She quickly washed her hand and stopped the water. She then exited the cabin and went straight in front the wide mirror, grabbing and leaning on the sides of the sink. She looked at her reflection and stayed like this for a long time – wet, in thoughts, and unspoken desire.

Being the mind reader she was, no boy or man had ever been good enough for her to let him in her heart. She didn`t have many relationships, and she never gave too much affection to her boyfriends. They were simple-minded, with limited fantasy, small dreams, and no big ambitions.

Loki was different. His mind was a complete enigma. He had the countenance of a person with big dreams, and big plans. Oh, how she wanted to know what his plans were. He did what he wanted to do. His will was strong and he was the only one she had met so far that could very well defeat her. The danger that hanged around him could send every kind of shiver up her spine.

Her relationships before were all an attempt for her to live a normal life as a normal teenager. With time, however, and after one year of relationship with a good boy, she tired of being tied to somebody, and broke with him. The next years she concentrated on her studies, work, family, and her friends, especially Stark and Pepper. This never meant she didn`t want to meet somebody who would make her fall in love with him, but she was one to believe that the man should be the strong one in a relationship, the head of the family, the leader. But with her powers, it was impossible for her to not be the stronger one, and to let somebody make decisions for her life.

Caroline stopped the trail of her thoughts and wished herself dry and dressed in a short strapped nightgown. She went out the bathroom and straight to bed. She laid in her spacious bed and pushed aside the pillows before she covered herself with a golden comforter. She then took her favorite book 'Shogun' and settled on reading a bit before she goes to sleep. Yet the thoughts about Loki didn`t let go of her. She was extremely curious about him.

The mind reader had already seen Loki through Thor`s and the other Avenger`s point of view. She now wanted to know what stood behind his actions. She wanted to know _his_point of view. She let the book fall face down on her stomach and closed her eyes in an attempt to contain her curiosity. As somebody containing the power of the Will, or a Will Master, as Loki had called her, she had to be careful with the wishes of her heart, otherwise her powers would be uncontrollably causing chaos in her life and the life of others. In this particular situation she risked herself to fall under Loki`s control again. Yet she wanted to try and trick him. Could she do it?

Meanwhile, in the green room Thor was trying to have a conversation with his brother. He wanted to talk the god of Mischief some sense, but Loki only glared at him with hatred as the god of Thunder had yet again ruined his opportunity to take over another thing.

After what seemed like hours of listening to Thor`s voice, which in reality was no more than 20 minutes, Loki was let alone to himself. He stood in the middle of the room, silent and proud, his fists clenching at his sides as he watched the door through which his brother had exited. Thor had expressed his disappointment and hurt about Loki`s attempts to murder him, and to take over the realm the demi-god had taken under his protection. There were many questions Thor had asked the god of Lies starting with 'Why', to which Loki never answered. But those questions stayed in his mind. He wanted to remember them and give them time to answer themselves.

He let himself relax his clenched fists and walked to his bed, changing his Asgardian attire into a long black robe just the same as Caroline had created on him. He didn`t bother to tie the belt, letting it hang loosely around his hips, and the robe slightly opened. As he lay on his back with hands under his head he forced himself to calm. He stared at the ceiling for long time thinking about his future possibilities. Suddenly, a very soft energy caressed his mental shield and quickly withdrew. He smirked to himself. The little Carró was playing with fire again. Should he let her in?

He lowered his barriers and waited. Not long after this, her presence appeared again. In a split second her mind traced the flow of the numerous connections in his mind, and disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared. It was the lightest of a mind touch and it didn`t make him tense as when other mind readers would try to read him. He felt himself relax under her touch. He also didn`t worry about what she could find out for he was too well skilled to let her see what he wouldn`t like her to know.

He kept his mind open for her, and this night he felt her presence several more times. Caroline would stay for a second or two and then flee from him, as if she would get a burn if she stayed longer. It was enough for her to pick fragments of thoughts and then puzzle over them. She was extremely careful to not fully open herself as she did before. She would lower her mental shields only a little, and try to stay safe.

The days passed through, but Caroline didn`t visit Loki`s room anymore. She was too aware of what she would see or experience there. It was enough for her to know he was inside the shield and wasn`t fighting it anymore. But she kept trying to read his mind, thinking that her strategy of keeping her presence in secret from him was successful. He, on the other hand, also let himself search her mind only to find out she was being utterly curious about him and genuinely afraid of him. It pleased him to know that. He liked the idea of this woman wanting to get to know him, and bathed in the thought that she didn`t dare show herself to him, because she feared him. But most of all he favoured the fact that he attracted her in a way nobody else had managed before.

For Loki, her gentle presence was pleasurable in a way. He wanted more of it. Also, he found something more about her mental presence. It gave him the same direct access to her powers as when he was fighting her shield. The Trickster never tried to speak to her, or show her he knew about her searching his mind. Any time he felt her mind touch his, he responded with waves of soothing energy. This lulled her vigilance and bit by bit it made her extend the time she spent in his mind until it grew from a split second to minutes. He deliberately let her find some of his memories, and hear some of his thoughts. Once late in the night after she had lingered for almost 10 minutes in the folds of his memories, she decided to withdraw only to find that she couldn`t, and she instantly knew that he had caught her. She shouted at him,

'_Let me go_!' Caroline sent shock waves which felt like electricity through him. Loki gritted his teeth.  
'_Please! I seek no harm. Don`t go! It is been always so pleasant to feel your presence._' The shock waves stopped. Her voice snapped,  
'_What do you want_?' Caroline could hear him breathing heavily after the torture she had caused him and regretted it. '_I am sorry Loki. I didn`t want to hurt you._'

He let go of her mind and remained silent. Her voice came to him again. This time is was calm. '_You knew I was searching your mind__?__ Did you read mine_?'

'_Yes_.' He grinned and turned on his other side in the bed.  
She felt her heart pick its pace. '_How much did you learn_?'  
'_A lot._'

'_And what do you think about it_?' It was a leading question. She wanted to know what he knew already.  
Loki smirked. '_About what_?'  
'_Ah, bastard! He won`t tell me._'  
'_Little Carró, you know I can still hear your thoughts._'  
`_Ah, damn it! I didn`t want him to hear that one._` Addison was now desperate. She was doing her best to shield a particular thought, but he heard it. How much more could he find out, only during this mental conversation? '_But I didn`t want you to hear that one__, __ Loki__.__H__ow do you do that? Tell me, please__!_'

The Trickster was very pleased with himself, and Caroline felt this change of emotion. Anger started building in her. '_Loki!_'  
'_Yes?_'

This god of Mischief! She could imagine his eyebrows slightly raised with eyes filled with mock innocence.

'_Tell me Loki!_'  
'_Tell you what?_' He could feel her face going red from anger, so he decided to end her agony. But before this he could have a little more fun. '_Little Carró, you asked me so many questions already, I am totally lost. But hey, why don`t you come over, and then I can tell you everything you need._'  
'_It is past midnight Trickster! I am not going anywhere. Why don`t you tell me now__?_'

He made tsking noise with tongue. '_As it suits you. But don`t forget that I had tried. After all, I know you want to learn how to effectively shield your mind from me while you try to read mine. I can teach you._'

* * *

He could teach her alright. But at what price?


	7. This loading dose of Caroline's talents

My Wonderful Beta - Scarlet Kingston

I am so happy with all the reviews, allerts and faves. Your love for this story makes me write more.

**This loading dose of Caroline`s talents**

* * *

Loki`s voice was as smooth as velvet when he had offered Caroline to teach her how to control mind reading. She remained silent for a while, and when she spoke every word of hers dripped with suspicion. 'Why would you do this?'

Loki kept a little smirk on his face, while his voice sounded serious, 'Let`s say that I want you to be more confident around me. I am your prisoner, yet you fear to come near me, and all this clumsy cautiousness of yours just makes me sick. Your knowledge about medicine cannot give you the skill. If you want to remain a simple bookworm, and continue using your astonishing powers in a most foolish way, then keep doing what you're doing. Keep hiding.'

That was it. Caroline closed the connection and stood from her bed. She quickly changed in comfortable jeans and a tunic and 'flew' out her apartment toward Stark Tower. She wanted this. She wanted to improve her skill. Loki could have seized her as before, but he didn`t. She had had this conversation with him and he didn`t threaten her safety in the slightest.

When she was in the taxi reality started coming to her. What was she doing? She was so excited to finally find a teacher who would show her something she didn`t know already. Was it a trap? What would happen if he tried to approach her again? The last time she was with him, she had experienced something too oddly pleasurable for her to ever confess it out loud.

The time for traveling between her home and Stark`s passed in what seemed like seconds as her mind raced through these thoughts. When she stood in front the tall building her heart was pounding as if she was a scared rabbit. The fear, however, was quickly replaced with anger. She was stronger than this. What was she afraid of? She should be afraid of nothing. She only needed to have strong will, and that should be enough for her to defeat even the most ferocious monster. With these thoughts, she headed for the entrance where two armed guards asked for her identity and purpose for visiting. She quickly lulled them to think Stark had called for her, and they let her in.

Her soft shoes lightly tapped along the corridors leading to the green room on the 110th floor, where she was already expected by the god of Mischief. She stopped in front his door and knocked. The door opened and there stood Loki, tall and dressed in his Asgardian attire without the armor.

He smirked at her, "You came?" He motioned to the room and let her enter, frowning as he felt the energy field, her shield, wrapped around her body.  
She turned to him. "You promised me answers, and to teach me how to use my mental powers better, so I came."

He lifted his hands as if to protect himself from her and said with sarcastic voice, "Oh, don`t you want to sit first? Rushed work is work poorly done."  
She looked away and her shoulders dropped. "Just don`t mock me, ok?"  
The sadness in her voice surprisingly stuck him. "If you call teaching a thing or two mockery, then what would you say to me when you find yourself capable of winning mind combats with powerful mind manipulators such as I?"

Her eyes slightly grew at the mentioning of mind combats. "Sounds really great. But why would you do that?"  
"I hate questions with 'why' in them." He thought of the time when Thor came to him and showered him with such questions.  
"Oh-ok. Then what is the reason behind the want to teach me battle you?" She gave him one of his mischievous looks and smirked at him in a way he would.

Loki returned the smirk and regarded her with an evaluating up and down look. "Didn`t I tell you already? Shall I repeat myself? The mind influence is the only reason you are afraid of me, is it not?"  
"I am not afraid of you."  
He raised his eyebrows so high that creases formed on his forehead. His emerald pools glistered with distrust and something dangerous, or was she imagining it? "Come again?"  
She gulped nervously. "Ok! I might find it impossible to compare with your mental skills, thus causing me to be more cautious when it comes to this."  
"There is something more to it, Carró. You are afraid of what I may do to you. Physically." Loki`s gaze became slightly smug with a raised eyebrow. His smirk had fallen, leaving his lips slightly parted.

She could hear the slammers of her heartbeat in her ears. Her eyes narrowed. "If you only try something…"  
"Stop!" His look hardened. "Let us not threaten each other. What I want you to understand is that I will not try anything to harm you. I could have captured you long time ago. I knew you were trying to reach my mind the moment you touched my mental shields the night when Thor came to visit me. Don`t look at me with those big eyes! I knew about you wanting to be in my mind even before I let you in. How do you think my barriers had fallen? Don`t tell me you thought you did it yourself. This happened only once, when the precious Hawkeye of yours pierced my shoulder with an arrow carrying electrical shock."

"I…"  
"Open your mind!"  
"What? No!" She stepped backwards.  
"What are you afraid of?" His voice was softer. "What could I do, that I couldn`t have done before?"

Addison inhaled. She held his gaze with hesitant eyes before lowering her mental shield. She still kept the one around her. They stayed one against another in tense silence. He made a nod to her. "When you are ready."

It was an invitation. Caroline let her mind touch Loki`s, and he smiled. The feeling could actually make him giddy. He mentally spoke to her. '_I must confess little Carró, that you have a talent. There is no mind reader out there who can manage such a delicate touch. If I was several hundred years younger, your mental presence would have been imperceptible for me.' _He smirked knowingly at her.

Addison felt his excitement about her mental presence. She didn`t really know how to feel about it. Emotions, being feeling states with physiological, cognitive, and behavioral components, are always sincere. No human or god could deceive their emotions. She felt proud and weak in the knees at the same time.

Loki continued talking to her, '_Now, first lesson. Imagine your apartment. You have decorated it yourself with the creativity of your mind and the powers you have. Also, you often change the furnishing and decorations. You like how your place looks now, do you?_'  
'_Where are you going with this_?'  
'_See, your apartment is too feminine and simple for me. I`d prefer it to have more ornamental furniture with leather, fur on the ground, green and black colours, and golden walls._'

Her eyes grew wide at him and her mouth formed a perfect 'O', when she got the image of her new looking apartment. '_I can`t believe you did` this! I hate this shade of green! No offense meant Loki, but I do!_' She wished her place to turn back to its white and peach colours, only to find that it quickly turned back to black and green. They battled over the colours of her place until Caroline decided to project to Loki an image of her apartment in black and green while she changed it to its original colours, and waited for his reaction.

'_Do you surrender_?' Loki lifted an eyebrow.  
'_No. I just changed it_,' came her lie.  
Loki looked at the image but he only saw his colours and not hers. He smiled. 'You win.'

Her face lifted with excitement. '_Really? I do?_'  
'_Don`t be so excited. This was the easiest of exercises._' That sounded very cutting.  
'_But if it was easy, why did _I_ win_?' She raised an eyebrow at him.

'_The first lesson was about you using a __deceptive __move to try and persuade the opponent they have won the combat._' He paused. '_Next. We go to my chambers in Asgard._' He gave her the image of his bedroom and said, '_This is a little far away for you, and now I want you to do the same exercise._' They changed the room completely, going through all the colours of the rainbow, and decoration of any sort.

Asgard was so far away for Caroline that she quickly got tired. She willed herself to be strong, but her brain needed its sleep and started betraying her. Loki on the other hand was only having fun. His actions came with easiness. His magic was of a different nature from her will-powers. It seemed that he often needed spells and special movements of his fingers, wrists, or even the whole of his hands. This time he also used deceiving manipulations, without letting her delude him so easily. In the middle of the game combat Caroline`s legs gave away underneath her and she collapsed on the floor. She then sat down Indian style and tried to continue, but Loki had already disconnected with her mind. He crouched before her and smiled, saying with gentle voice, "This is enough for tonight. You are exhausted. You didn`t think it will be easy, did you?"

She didn`t answer, only gave him a small tired smile. Her heart was already sleeping. Her mind was a mess. He tried to put his hand on her shoulder and it worked partly. Her shield had this soft feeling as when he had tried to persuade her to take it down. It stood millimeters away from her skin, moving with her, and protecting her from any harm or magic that would come from the outside. What the shield couldn`t stop at this moment was Loki scooping Caroline up in his hands. '_Come now, you need to rest. And don`t think of shifting to your comfy green apartment, for I am afraid you might materialize __in the __wrong place._'

"_My comfy green apartment? You bastard._' She was completely relaxed in his hold, with eyes shut and hands bent and resting on her chest.

He smirked and placed her on his bed. He himself retired to the comfy dark green couch. Lying on his side, he looked at the form, now sleeping soundly on the bed. He found himself missing her mental presence already. It was too easy for him to trick Caroline into sharing her powers with him. Her exhaustion occurred partly because he was trying to drink as much of her powers as possible, without her noticing. He felt more alive than ever before. He would have never been able to have influence on anything outside of her shield if it wasn`t for her gift of powers.

Loki couldn`t go to sleep after this loading dose of Caroline`s talents. She had shielded her mind from him again. It showed him she didn`t trust him fully yet. But it was fine with him. As long as she wanted to let him train her, he would take what he wanted, and she would acquire good skill in the art of mind manipulations. It bemused him how she had decided to develop this one talent out of so many. The same was the talent he had chosen to use and improve more than his other talents.

The god of Mischief had noticed that Caroline would open her mind for anybody when she tried to read his mind and during their conversations. He decided the next thing he will teach her, would be how to open her mind only for the person or people she had chosen to read, or speak to.

Suddenly Addison mumbled, "Not green, no…"

Loki was completely amused. She was dreaming about him. He got up from the couch and approached the bed where Caroline had buried her head in the pillow and was searching with her hand for something. Loki made the lights go down, and took the comforter to cover the young woman in his bed. The moment she felt the cover Addison relaxed and her hand stopped its searching movements. A soft moan escaped her mouth as she hugged the comforter to her. Loki cursed her shield countless of times as he couldn`t place a simple kiss to her forehead, something he strangely wanted to do now.

For the rest of the night he remained around the bed, sitting in an armchair and whispering sweetly in her ear. He may not be able to influence her with his magic through her shield, but she could well hear him through it, so Silvertongue yet again took advantage of what circumstances offered him. He didn`t want to admit it, but the few mewing sounds and soft moans he had earned from her were more than welcomed.

* * *

Loki's whispers... That could be a great turn on. What would you have Loki tell you?


	8. Loneliness

**Loneliness**

* * *

The morning came too soon for Caroline`s likes. She was wrapped in the soft green comforter, lying in a diagonal across the bed, with a leg hanging from one side of it, when her alarm went off. It started vibrating inside her pocket which was odd. Usually she kept her cell-phone on the night cupboard. She sat on the bed, eyes still closed, struggling with the comforter, and trying to take off the eye-cover which usually will be on her eyes when she was asleep. When Addison realized that her eye-cover wasn`t there, she opened her eyes only to find herself in a room, which wasn`t her bedroom. She quickly remembered what had happened and reached in her pocket to turn off the still going alarm. She looked around and saw Loki sleeping on the couch. She wondered how he wasn`t awakened by the damned alarm.

She stood quietly form the bed and went to the mirror. She looked at herself and frowned. Caroline quickly wished for a black Armani suit of hers to appear in her hands with a pearl coloured matching shirt. She wished herself invisible and got changed. Her previous clothes were sent back to her apartment while her ballet-like shoes grew high heels and acquired a dark cherry colour. She took them between her fingers and tiptoed toward the door. But before she stepped out the room she turned around and made sure the bed was tidied and changed its sheets and pillows to her favourite white and peach colours with a golden comforter. She looked at the sleeping Loki and smirked impishly before she closed the door behind her back and head the elevators with still bare feet.

When Loki felt Caroline`s presence disappear from the room he opened his eyes only to frown at the odd princess pink comforter that was now covering him. He quickly pushed-kicked it away from his body and sat in the couch.

His heart was still pounding. He was standing beside Caroline`s bed when the alarm suddenly went off. He had jumped from his seat like a startled cat before he shift to the couch where he pretended being asleep. Addison`s confusion and struggle had given him the time to calm himself and turn on his side, so his face wasn`t in display.

His eyes darted to the feminine looking bed and he started laughing.

… . … . …

Caroline had just exited a meeting when Stark appeared from behind the corner. "Addison? There you are. I was searching for you. Can I have a word with you in my office? No buts, Addison! Work can wait."

They went to the bar hall, it being Tony`s office, and settled on the huge red couch with drinks in hand. "Ok, Stark. What is going on?" Caroline smiled at him.

He looked to the ground confused. "I don`t know. You tell me." He looked at her with mixed feelings. "Today morning the cameras on the 110th floor detected presence and I jumped out of my skin, knowing who inhabits the only taken room on this floor. But instead of the crazed god of Mischief, I see _you_ walking out his room with the shoes in your hand, and with some strange kind of satisfaction on your face."

"Tony, it is not…"  
"Do you sleep with him?"  
Her insides turned upside down. "What? No!"

He frowned. His voice was even when he spoke, "You have been there the whole night from 1 am on. Did you think I will not find out? What were you doing there?"  
"We were… talking," _and performing mind exercises that you would never understand.__  
_"Talking? About what?" He raised an eyebrow.  
"About our powers." She waited for him to respond.

He looked desperate. His tone slightly rose, "Goodness, Addison! Six hours talking about powers? Your powers? Did I warn you not to speak to him? His silver tongue is more dangerous than a snake`s poison. Haven`t you read the myths? Talking is even worse than sex!" He paused, panting and watching her. She didn`t try to answer him. One, his questions were rhetorical. Two, she didn`t want to argue with his statements.

Stark calmed and quickly asked with a raised eyebrow, his anger forgotten. "So you didn`t do it?"  
She looked at him with serious eyes and spoke knowingly, "Stark, you know my perception about sex before marriage."  
"Ah, yes! Thank goodness you are old fashioned." He grinned playfully.  
She laughed. "Ah, no! Thank God that I am a Christian. Otherwise I might find myself worshipping the wrong god. Do you imagine that?"  
He shook his head. "Mmm, no. No, I can`t."

Caroline tapped him on the head like a good dog and motioned to the thick folders she was holding, "I must run." Without waiting for him to say something else, she stood from her place and headed the exit.  
"Yeah, run along pup. But, Addison?" She stopped half way and turned to hear what he had to say. He pointed a finger at her, and said with seriousness, "Careful with this divinity in the green room. He has the wisdom of thousand and thousand generations. I know that you are powerful, but there are things that are better left unchallenged."

. … .. … .

The rest of Caroline`s day wasn`t really busy: one more meeting, several phone calls, interview with two media representatives one by one, catching a colleague trying to steal important data, and dealing with police and more media.

She was standing in front the police station and was still trying to convince a reporter that there hadn't been any explosion in Stark`s Tower when her cell-phone went off. "Hello?"  
Stark was on the other line. "Addison, can you come to my office in the next 30 minutes? But I have to tell you I won`t be there." He hung up.  
"Who am I to meet there? Stark?"

The reporter who was interviewing her quickly asked, "Is that Tony Stark? Can I ask him a couple of questions through the phone?" She pushed her microphone to the cell-phone on Caroline`s ear. The Will Master felt anger building in her chest. Suddenly the microphone disappeared in thin air, and the headphones in the reporter`s ears started buzzing, while Addison was already retreating.

She made her way through the crowd to the street without any trouble and took a taxi back to her working place. When she entered the bar hall she instantly knew of whom they were going to talk about. Thor with his lovely Jane were sitting on the bar. His hand was across her waist. The god saw Caroline and smiled widely,

"Hello, Lady Addison!"  
She also smiled. "Hello Thor!" She walked to the couple.  
Thor made to introduce the two women, "Jane, meet Lady Addison. She is the Will Master I told you about."  
The petite scientist smiled sweetly at Caroline and extended her hand to shake it with her new acquaintance. "It is nice to meet you Addison. This is your Maiden, right?"

"Yes. My first name is Caroline, but I prefer people call me Addison." Only the people from her family called her by her first name. Many people had tried to call her with different variations of her names, but she had always insisted on Addison. She thought of the one calling her Carró. It sounded to her strange and foreign, with an Alice in Wonderland aftertaste.  
Jane keeping her sweet smile said, "Then it should be Addison. I like it though. It sounds like Odinson." She turned to Thor with loving eyes and they kissed.

It was a fascinating view. Caroline was watching them with sincere happiness. Yet she didn't believe she was there only to meet Thor`s beloved. He turned to her with a little troubled expression. "How is he?"  
She smiled. "He is alright, and he is behaving, meaning he fights me no more. I told him about the decision for going to Asgard and made him choose between the comfy room downstairs, or whatever prison Asgardians will put him in."

Thor nodded sadly. "I see. But you know there are three weeks left for us to stay on Midgard, do you?"  
"But if he is not fighting, then why move?" Her aventurine green eyes filled with concern.  
"His place is in Asgard where he can serve his sentence. This is the Allfather`s order. Heimdall must have had already seen that Loki is being captured. He must have already told father about it. I extended the time for staying in your realm, because you asked for it, but we have to go when the time comes."

Caroline glared at him with expressionless countenance. What if she said no? Why would she have to give up on her life to fulfill the orders of a person who had no authority over her? Loki was no longer a problem for her, or at least at this moment. She was ready to go to the Shining City should Loki keep on threatening to break her shield. But now…

"How long is his punishment? You do have in mind I am mortal, right?" No emotion in her voice. She also wanted to ask what his punishment would be from pure curiosity, but she didn`t want to seem worried about the god of Mischief.  
Thor`s eyes slightly widened. "Dear Lady Addison, don`t you know that you can always be young?" His voice sounded like he was talking to a silly child, and she was one in a way.  
Caroline was absolutely dumbfounded. Her eyes also grew wide and her lips parted, her mouth almost gaping. "How do you know that?"

"If you are a Will Master, then there is nothing that can make you age if you wish for yourself to stay young." He looked at her anticipating some understanding from her, but she kept her surprised gaze. He sighed and continued, "I guess there is no information on Midgard about your kind. Your powers are developed in countless areas. You can manipulate almost everything with a single wish of your heart. There are three things you will find impossible to do though. First, you may be able to grow a seed in seconds, but you cannot create the seed, meaning you cannot create life or bring anybody back to life. Second, you can`t make anybody stop age, but yourself. And third, you cannot manipulate time."

She smiled. "I knew about the first and last one. Do you know where I can find more information about my… kind?"  
Thor answered her with voice sounding as if the answer was obvious, "In Asgard."  
She frowned. "Will I not be pursued there?"

Thor straightened a bit. "So you know something? Well, as long as you are under Odin`s and my protection, no one will try to hurt you. Although, you are no ordinary Will Master. I had trouble believing it when I first heard it. People from your kind usually are unable to control their wishes. They cause a lot of chaos, thus causing people to see them as a threat. This is why they are pursued."

Caroline shrugged and said nonchalantly, "Well, I guess the first time I made one nasty girl scream I was fascinated and terrified at the same time. This was not the first miraculous thing I did, but it was the first time I literally hurt somebody. From then on, I started trying to be good." She smirked at Thor and Jane.

They laughed in response and Thor spoke again, "As part of the family I would like to introduce Jane to my brother. I still have hope that he too would turn back to being part of the family when he is free from his imprisonment. Our last talk didn`t go well. He seemed to be very upset due to your leaving so soon back then. So maybe you could come with us?"

What did he mean? Could this be true? Loki had almost begged her to open for him then, and Thor had been the only reason she hadn't succumb to this. Something that would have been complete madness. She turned to the god of Thunder, "I will come. I only hope you know what you are doing Thor, because it really seems that you and Loki aren`t quite in great terms. I am just saying." She gulped not sure if it was her business, but eventually thought that maybe it was if she was to be tied to Loki only God knew how long.

. .. … . … .. .

Caroline led Thor and Jane toward Loki`s room, but before they reach it she wanted to warn him. '_Loki._'

The god of Mischief was reading a compilation of journals which had belonged to soldiers of many different nations, the historical period this journal belonged to being the Second World War. When he heard Caroline`s voice he smirked. '_Yes?_'  
'_Thor, his beloved Jane and I are coming to you, so you could be introduced to each other._'  
'_Shall I feel honored_? ' His voice was cold and even.  
'_No. I guess not._' She knocked on the door.  
"Come in," came Loki`s velvet voice.

When they entered the room they saw Loki sitting on an armchair beside the wide window, facing the room. The armchair looked like a throne, and the god of Mischief was in his full Asgardian attire, plus the golden horns. Only the scepter was missing. The room`s walls had turned from white and green to golden.

Loki smirked at them, "Welcome to my little kingdom!" He didn`t invite them to sit.

The visitors stood in front of him. Jane was dumbfounded. She really didn`t know how to act. Thor wasn`t surprised in the slightest, while Caroline was desperately trying to suppress a gasp. The whole picture of Loki sitting on that throne in the golden room was something she never expected would be so impressing.

Thor smiled and spoke, "Brother, I see that you feel comfortable here."  
Loki tilted his head and rose his eyebrows when he spoke, his voice going from light to dark, "But of course! I must make use my time here before you take me to Asgard, right brother?" His eyes glittered with danger.

Caroline felt Jane`s uneasiness. She clung to Thor`s arm to find some comfort. The god of Thunder spoke again, "Let us not think of what awaits us for now. I came to introduce you with a new member of our family. Her name is Jane and she has my heart."  
"I am not your family Thor. I do not care what women you bed." Poison. His words were pure poison. They stuck even in Caroline`s heart. Jane looked at him with slight anger in her otherwise warm eyes.

Thor`s voice came bitter, "Loki… Brother… Please don`t do this. You dishonor yourself from our family with such ease. I… I really wish that you come back to us. If our father see that you want to be part of the family again, he will surely give you a milder punishment. However, whether you choose to accept me again as your brother or not, I will insist for a milder sentence."  
Loki`s lips curved upwards. "Thank you _brother_, but I don`t fear whatever our _father_ sentenced me to. I will not succumb to do anything only to gain your or Odin`s pity."  
Thor shook his head. "Not pity. No. It is Love that makes us one. Our mother misses you very much."

At the word Love, Loki had to suppress a scoff, but the mention of his mother made his smug smirk fade. He loved Frigga. She was a very gentle and loving being, and she raised him with much love.

Loki looked away and didn`t say anything. His gaze became softer. His eyes searched the wall on his side. For a moment, a very short moment, he looked like a lost boy, before he looked back at Thor with straitened features. "I also miss her."

Thor felt euphoric. This was such a huge progress. He wanted to give Loki a bear hug and a huge smooch on his cheek, but he didn`t want to push his luck. Instead he smiled warmly at his younger brother and said with almost measured voice, the excitement obvious under the calm surface, "She will be more than happy to see you again."  
"Of course. Everybody will be happy to see _me_, Thor`s failed brother, but let`s not dramatize anymore. I intend on having some more fun before we go back to Asgard, so if you would excuse me, I would appreciate if you leave." He made a dismissive wave with his hand.

Thor sighed. "Well. I will see you soon, Loki." With this he headed the exit followed by Jane. Caroline held her sad gaze upon her prisoner for a moment longer, before she followed the god of Thunder and his beloved.

Loki tried to search her mind, but she had lifted her mental shields. Sudden emptiness enveloped him, swallowing him whole. His eyes burned with fire, his pools glittering with unshed tears. _Loneliness_. The word stuck in his mind. Why would he feel this way? He was too proud for such a pity emotion! He didn`t need this fake family of his, nor that silly ignorant excuse for a Will Master. He stood from his throne, took it over his head and slammed it in the ground with all the strength he could muster.

The harsh impact with the floor quickly sent waves of alarm to Caroline. She had bricked the shield holding him inside the room in the walls, floor, ceiling and windows, so he couldn`t break out from anywhere. Had Loki decided to fight her again? She feared the answer.

Caroline spent some more minutes with Thor and Jane, and then excused herself. She quickly went out the building, took a taxi and headed home. This was the only place from where she could shift to Loki`s room without being caught. She had felt his loneliness and his wild frustration.

When she was back in her apartment she stood in the middle of her living room and tried to think of a strategy. What was she to do? His anger was tiring her senses. The objects that he was slamming in the walls were hurting her shield. She didn`t feel pain, but the aggression alarmed her powers. It sent her to the edge. Before she shifted to Loki`s place, she willed him to go asleep. She immediately felt him tire, and then calm. There was no more fight against the shield. Caroline smiled. If he wanted to break the shield he would continue working against it even during his slumber.

When she appeared in his room, she saw him asleep on the bed. It seemed like he had collapsed on it. He was laying on his face, with the horned helmet still on his head, one hand under his body, the other one was resting on a peach coloured pillow. Addison took a closer look at the bed. Loki had kept the golden comforter and this one pillow. The rest of the sheets and pillows were forest green with Norse ornaments. It all actually looked beautiful.

Addison didn`t bother put her protecting shield on. She went to him and carefully took the helmet off, taking a moment to look at it as well. She willed his armor to take itself off, and sent it on the short table. She then climbed the bed and easily made him turn on his back, gently placing his head in her lap. She caressed his hair and sighed, "Now I know why you distaste questions with 'why' in them. I guess people ask you that a lot. If I could only understand why you are doing this to yourself Loki?" She looked away and kept on caressing his hair absentmindedly.

Even in his sleeping, the god of Mischief knew of Caroline`s presence was with him. He wanted to tell her to speak more to him, but her spell was holding him asleep and silent.

* * *

Did you imagine Loki jumping like a startled cat? I laughed when this thought passed through my mind.


	9. What have I done?

**What have I done?**

* * *

Caroline sat on the bed with the sleeping Loki for a couple of hours before he started awakening. She quickly built her shield and stopped caressing his head.

What was she to tell him when he woke up? That she had been there for the past three hours and he is being sleeping in her lap? Oh, what was she thinking! She started panicking on what to do when his eyes blinked open and met with hers.

The Will Master instantly dematerialized from her place and materialized back at her home. She found herself sitting on her 18th-century-style couch in the living room. Pouting and still with the wide eyes of a kid caught in thievery, she put a hand on her chest to try and calm herself. She then looked at the couch again. In was green. When she looked around she saw that many objects had changed either their colour or their form. She hadn`t had the time to pay any heed to the decoration in her apartment, and she would have laughed if she wasn`t so nervous about her stupid actions.

. … . … . … .

When Loki felt himself waking up he didn`t move at first. He felt a hand slowly caressing his head and for a second he thought about Frigga, but reality quickly came back to him, and he remembered the unnatural way he had fallen asleep while he was destroying the place. He instantly knew who was with him. The god wanted to look at her, curious of what he would see in her eyes, but the moment he opened his eyes and met hers, his head suddenly dropped on the bed, and Caroline was gone.

The god lazily lifted himself and leaned on his elbows to look around the room. There was no sign of his fit of fury from couple of hours ago. His armor was nicely tidied on the short table, his helmet standing beside it with the horns up. Caroline had stripped him from his protection. He suddenly was reminded of the harm she was truly able to do to him. She could be a deadly danger. Yet her lap had become his comfortable pillow, and her hand was soothing him. He wasn`t moved by this. He only appreciated that she wasn`t posing a threat for him. At least for now.

Loki stood and made his way to the wide windows. He sat in an old fashioned armchair which he assumed was made from the broken one. It was covered with black leather with a dark, sea blue-green spice. Smiling he assumed this shade was preferable for Caroline. Turning his gaze to the city he concentrated on her and mentally called, '_Carró?_' His voice was soft and calm. Nobody answered him. "Damn." The shield was restricting him from influencing anything out of it. But what he didn`t know was that Addison was thinking about calling him at the same moment.

'_Loki?_' her voice came very quiet and unsure.  
His face lifted. '_I am here_", he purred back. A small smile turned up the corners of his lips.  
'_How do you feel?_' She was concerned, he could tell.  
The Trickster smirked. '_I feel like I have been forcefully put to sleep for three hours._' There was mischief and pretended accusation in his voice.  
Caroline smiled. '_I am not sorry._'  
Loki chuckled, '_I thought you wouldn't be. Now, are you ready to continue your training?_'  
'_Yes. I am. Shall I…_' Should she go back to him? She had just fled like a startled deer.

'_I cannot train you if you are not here with me. We may be able to have a normal conversation when you are out of the energy field, but not mind combats. Not if I want to train you and not kill you_.' It was a lie. He couldn`t kill her in a mind battle. He still was neither fast, nor strong enough to contradict _all_ of her powers at once. But he was an ancient being, and when the time came for him to be stronger than her, she wouldn't be able to fight him. And not she, but he would be the one to contain her. He knew that this time was coming, and he was patient and determined enough to wait for the right moment and then to grab it. But for now… '_You can come back, little Carró. I am deeply hurt you felt the need to run from me when I woke up_.'

She could hear the sarcasm in his last words, but they sounded playful, and not poisoning as his sarcasm could be. Her heart fluttered without her permission, and she was reminded of her own logic about the sincerity of emotions. However, she could shield her feelings very well, so Loki wouldn't feel any of her sentiments.

Caroline looked at the clock. It was 10pm. Not bad. Comparing to last night when she went to Loki at 1am, 10 pm was early. She then willed herself back to the green room in Stark`s Tower. When she materialized, she was met by the smirking god. His emerald eyes held hers and she had to fight the urge to look away. "Hello Loki!"  
"Hello, little Carró!" The voice came double. One from the man in front of her, and the other, from behind her. She spun around to find another Loki smiling down at her. With wide eyes she backed away from the doppelganger and looked back at the other Loki, not sure who actually was the real one.

"Nice trick." She instinctively doubled her body and mental shields.  
The Loki who she firstly met shook his head and tsked with tongue. "No need for that, Carró. This is what the next exercise is about. You are to learn how to open your mental shield for one telepath and to hold them closed for another."  
She couldn`t suppress her surprise. "This is actually possible?"

Their exercise was literally mind-blowing for her. It firstly started with two Lokies. When she was able to speak only to one of them, while the other was shielded away, Loki made more doppelgangers to appear. Their presence in her head was like the buzz from apiary. They would speak to her at the same time about different issues, or send different sensations through her body which she had to block. Some of those sensations were pleasant, others were painful.

The clones were driving her crazy. They were playing with her in countless different ways, pulling the strings of her mind like a virtuoso. Caroline was exhausted but she fought with passion. She managed to keep her body shield untouched, as Loki had warned her that he _would_ try to break it during the process. After an hour of mental battles, Caroline finally was able to inwardly communicate with whoever she decided to, and shield away the others.

They continued with other exercises during the night and the next couple of nights in secret. Her mental skills improved and her powers developed. She became more tenacious and could battle with the god of Mischief for hours. With Loki`s instructions Caroline learnt how to manipulate objects and people from the distant realms.

One night Addison melted the throne of the new Jötun king. She and the Trickster couldn`t stop laughing for several minutes. Tears were leaking from their eyes. Loki was leaning against the wall, while Addison was sitting on the couch, both trying to calm down. Suddenly Loki stopped laughing as he felt something change in the air. He slowly lifted his head and looked at Caroline. His eyes were wide as he looked at her, and his lips parted. He pushed himself from the wall and stepped closer.

When the Will Master saw Loki`s odd actions, she again doubled her shield, not sure of what was happening. She had also felt a change in the air, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Loki went to her and crouched in front her, trapping her on the couch. Caroline wanted to ask him what was happening and to tell him to stop this foolishness, but she couldn't find her voice. He looked longingly into her eyes, and then his eyes slid down her arm. He slowly brought his hand to her wrist. Addison sank in her place and concentrated on keeping her protecting shield up. Now she only watched as his fingers neared her hand. He paused, barely letting his fingers graze her shield, and looked back into her eyes, searching for any sign of resistance.

In a breathtaking moment his fingers gently brushed against her skin. Loki blinked and inhaled, a little smile forming on his face. He then looked up at Caroline`s wide green aventurines. The fingers of his other hand reached up and touched her chin, and he leaned in, beginning to close the gap between their lips. Caroline`s breathing became faster as he drew closer. His lips claimed hers. It was a gentle, but lustful kiss he placed on her.

Caroline's heart tore in two. Was she supposed to like this? Should she? Gently, she pushed him away, as she had no place to pull back. Panting slightly and with searching eyes, she looked at her hands the same way as when Loki had mentally attacked her the first time. Panic and fear started to rise in her chest.

He frowned. "Of all the things I taught you, didn`t you learn that I have no intention of hurting you?" His eyes ran down her face until they came to her rosy lips. He kissed her again, placing his lips possessively against hers. His hand moved to gently caress the back of her neck. He began to grasp her more tightly around the waist with his other hand, pulling her closer to him, letting her body press ever so slightly into his.

Her heart's rate rose, and she could feel her face become hot. She had forgotten what it was like... to be kissed by another. His lips were demanding, but as soft as velvet. Her breath was becoming heavier, and her body ached to fully press against his, yet her panic was still there. If he could break her shield, then-...

Loki began to kiss her more roughly realizing what was going through her head. His fingers that were behind her neck began to climb their way up to her soft spot right behind her ears. When they graced over it, she tightened her embrace around him, and for a second she forgot all her worries, letting that moment of stimulation last. But presently, his kiss began to soften, and became less demanding. His hands slid down to her waist and gently rested there, keeping her body close to his.

Caroline`s hands moved to his temples and held them between her palms. She then pulled away from the kiss to put her forehead to his and spoke out loud. "You are to never leave this room without my permission. You will not use your powers against anybody. From now on you are going to be my best friend. You will love me and be loyal to me like a dog." She pulled away and held his eyes with hers, waiting for him to react. Goodness! Why did she say that exactly? It was-...so demanding.

A smile spread across his features, the goofiest smile she had ever seen, and he said with boyish voice, "I love you."

Caroline was in a new shock. Did it work? Or was he pretending before he split her skull for what she tried to do?  
"Loki?" She placed a hand on the side of his neck. She could feel his warm pulse. His eyes gleamed when his name was mentioned and he eagerly leaned in her hand.

Addison tried to search his mind. '_Loki!_' She paused, waiting for an answer, but nobody called back. '_Loki!_' His memories weren`t there. His thoughts were of pure puppy love and happiness. His person was gone. Her eyes filled with dread. "What have I done?"

. .. . .. .

Meanwhile in a faraway land, two dark creatures from two different worlds met for planning the ruining of Asgard.

"I am very pleased with your decision to reinforce me with your military power, but what do you want in return?" Came the dreadful deep voice of the frostgiant.

"There are only two things I want: the fall of this powerful realm and one traitor who is imprisoned there. I want him alive." The voice of this creature was a sickening hiss.

The other smirked menacingly, "And who would that unfortunate soul be?"

"Loki Laufeyson."

The giant`s red eyes glowed slightly redder and narrowed before he furrowed his eyebrows again and nodded. "It will be as you want. We attack in one month."

* * *

Whoa! Things are getting serious. What would you have done on Addison's place in this situation?


	10. Doppelganger

My Beta - Scarlet Kingston

**Doppelganger**

* * *

_This bitch! This ignorant stupid mortal!_

Loki was about to kill her very slowly and painfully, when she started talking to his enchanted doppelganger.  
"What have I done?" Caroline hugged him close and started crying. "Loki, you can`t possibly be gone! What have I done? I am a monster! A monster in human skin." The doppelganger, very confused, hugged her back and let Caroline cry in the crook of his neck.

Loki stood invisible on his place and looked at the couple in disgust. Should he end this stupidity now? But then he thought about Caroline calling herself a monster in human skin. Wasn`t he too a monster in Asgardian skin? She was truly sorry for what she had done, he could feel that. He decided to let her suffer for a while. He would let her think she had destroyed him, and watch to see for how long she would mourn.

During their kiss he had thought that he was in control, that she will not try to fight him, lest to truly hurt him. But what she did was the closest danger he had ever been in throughout his long existence. The moment she took his temples between her palms he knew that something was wrong. When she broke the kiss he pulled away, leaving his doppelganger to her mercy, and it turned to be the right thing to do.

Loki was so enraged by her reaction to his affection and trust, that he couldn`t stay on that place anymore. Otherwise he would kill her. At least now he wouldn`t have any regrets for using her for his purposes. He shifted to the uninhabited lands in Jötunheim where he could spend his rage without being noticed.

..

Caroline stayed with the enchanted Loki all the night trying to figure how to take back her spell. The doppelganger could feel her worry. He would mirror her worried expression and ask her what was wrong. He even would think that she wasn`t happy with him and start apologizing for whatever came to his mind.

For Caroline all this was horrific. She had started liking Loki. He was a good teacher and he could be kind when he wanted to be. How was she to tell Thor that she had replaced his brother`s soul with the one of a puppy dog? Could his soul be somewhere else?

..

The next day at work was hell. Caroline couldn't focus on her tasks while thinking about Loki. She went to the restroom several times that day to shift to his room and check on him. He was always happy to see her. She would tap him on the head and tell him that she would only be there for little while, and he would frown in a most childish way.

Addison was desperate. She had to quickly find a way to bring him back. She terribly missed him. Loki`s demolishment felt like a murder for her.

At the end of the day she went to Loki to spend more time with him. He then asked her, "Why can`t I go out this room?"

Caroline looked at him. His eyes were sincere with curiosity. She sighed and thought for a moment. An idea occurred her and she smiled at him. " I think I can show you one place."

She willed both of them to move to the living room in her apartment. No one would notice Loki missing. "Welcome to the place where I live."

Loki gaped his mouth looking around and moved forward to take a look at each and every room: the bedroom, the guest rooms, office room, kitchen and bathrooms. When he was done he went back to Caroline with a big smile on his face. "This place is bigger than the other one. There is only one thing…" He looked away.

Caroline lifted her eyebrows, and spoke gently, "What is it Loki?"  
He looked back at her. "It just… There is nothing green in here, except from your flowers."

Goodness! Loki and his green! She smiled and spoke with a matter-of-fact intonation, "Actually, if you look closer you will find this dark, forest-green vase there," she pointed to the said object in her living room and led him to her bedroom. "...-and here you can find a green pillow with the Norse ornaments."  
He laughed and jumped on the bed. "Only one green pillow? Are you kidding me?" He held the pillow in front him looking at her with smiling warm eyes. Addison stood on the doorstep of her bedroom and observed him. This was so not Loki. She searched his mind again, trying to find something left of the Norse god. There was nothing.

She entered the room and sat next to him, looking in his almost childishly pure eyes. Her eyes filled with tears and she stood from her place muffling a 'stay here' and left the room, closing the door behind her. She then went to her living room, laid on her back on the couch and let big tears fall on the sides of her cheeks.  
"Loki, I am so sorry." She wasn't sobbing, but her voice was broken. Her tears made the armrest wet on the sides of her head.

The said god was standing across the room watching with a smirk of content. He fought the urge to bring a bowl of popcorns for his show. It maybe was because he feared it would finish too soon. He liked the idea that somebody would miss him when he was gone, although he had ignored the fact that his family had missed him much when he fell in Space.

Caroline reached for her bag and took her cell-phone out. She dialed a number and held the phone to her year, still lying on her back. "Hi Pepper! Are you busy?"  
"Hey Addison! I am partly busy. You know how it is with Tony around." She laughed and Stark`s protesting voice sounded from the distance saying something unintelligible for Caroline to grasp through the phone.  
"Oh, I see." Caroline faked a laugh. "I`ll leave you to your tasks then." She was about to say goodbye and hang up, but Pepper`s concerned voice stopped her.

"Addison, are you ok? You don`t sound very well. And you haven`t called me for a while. You also looked paler than usual today. Is everything alright?"  
To this, the depressed young woman smiled. "Why you are always so right?"  
"It is a blessing and a curse," said the redhead with mock pride. "Look I have to take one more phone-call and then I will come over to see you. I missed you these days. It will be nice to have a girl`s night just the two of us."

Stark`s voice echoed from somewhere nearer, "Girl`s night? You ain`t goinna have any male dancers there, right?" To that the two women only laughed and ended the talk with a 'see you soon'.

Caroline stood from the couch and went to see how Loki was doing in her bedroom.

.. . .. . ..

An hour later the doorbell rang and Caroline sprang to let her friend in. Pepper was carrying a bottle of Merlot and black chocolate. Addison grinned, "Just what I need." She went to the mini bar in the opposite side of her living room and pulled out two wine glasses and some snack food, while Pepper left her bribes on the short table and settled on a comfy armchair. Caroline joined her shortly and soon the two friends were talking and laughing telling each other funny stories about their work.

Still grinning, Pepper sipped from her wine and warmly said, "I miss doing this. We should do it more often again."  
Caroline scratched the back of her neck and looked away, "Well, about that…"  
Pepper held a hand in the air, "Oh no! I know this look of yours. What did you do this time?"  
Addison gulped thickly, the mirth in her eyes from the previous moment was gone. "I think I turned Loki into my own pet."  
The redhead blinked. There was no joke in her friend`s words. She furrowed her brows ever so slightly. "What do you mean Addison?"  
"Um…" Caroline's lips thinned for a second. "Just don`t freak out will you?"  
"Addison I don`t understand." Pepper shook her head.  
Caroline only called. "Loki!"

A door opened and closed from somewhere inside the apartment and soft steps quickly approached. Pepper`s eyes started widening. Suddenly the god of Mischief entered the living room and hurried toward them. Pepper flew up from her place with a yelp, and Caroline had to use her power to calm her down. "Did you call for me," came Loki`s eager voice.

Pepper was on the verge of tears. "Oh my gosh, Addison," she yelled, "What is he doing here! Why is he hugging you?" To her outburst Loki answered with a cold glare, which made her blood freeze.  
Caroline looked at him with a smile and caressed his shoulder, saying gently, "It`s ok Loki. She is a friend, and you can`t hurt her." His glare visibly relaxed and he settled himself on the couch, happy to be in Caroline`s presence again.

Pepper`s eyes were wide like sausages, her face paled considerably, "Addison you`d better have a good explanation for this. Not that I am sure I want to hear." She sat back on her place and mumbled to herself, "Stark was right to think they had something."

Caroline knew that this wasn`t any far from the truth, but the god wasn`t there because of what Stark had thought. Before she spoke, she deafened Loki`s ears and made him be more interested in the food and not her talk with her friend. "Pepper?" She looked at the woman`s blue eyes and continued sadly, "I changed him. This is not Loki that you saw before, he is…" Her voice trailed and tears threatened to fill her eyes again. "He is gone Pepper. I destroyed him." Her voice cracked and tears started falling down her cheeks.

The redhead leaned forward to hug her crying friend, not really sure of what to think, or what to say. The doppelganger saw Caroline crying and rushed to her side to try and sooth her. Pepper pulled away when she saw him suddenly coming so close. She watched as the god hugged her friend, asking what was wrong, and brushing the tears from her cheeks. It was such an odd view. Pepper had seen video materials with Loki and he was always dreadfully scarring. Now, however, he looked like he really cared for Caroline. Maybe she _had_ actually changed him, after all, and Pepper wasn`t sure if it was a bad thing.

"What is wrong with him?" The question itself sounded wrong, but this really didn`t look like the real Loki.  
"Well," Caroline turned back to her, not crying anymore, "I made a spell and it worked. In a moment of panic I said something stupid and it spoiled his brain. His memories vanished and his person is replaced with something… else. I said…" She paused to take a deep breath. "I said that he was to love me and to be loyal to me like a dog. And it worked, Pepper! I never thought it might work!" She buried her head in her arms in embarrassment.

The said woman raised an eyebrow, "Does Tony know?"  
Caroline lifted her head to look at her friend with wide eyes and yelled, "Goodness, no! He can`t know! He will tell Thor!"

So far the real god of Mischief was only sitting near the two women and calmly observing, but when Addison mentioned Thor, his blood boiled. She was concerned of what this idiotic brother of his would think. Loki wanted to yell at her. He wanted to hurt her physically, to show her she was no match for him anymore. But this time would come. He could wait a little bit more before he used her against her own race, starting with her precious Stark and Pepper. Her voice interrupted the trail of his dark thoughts.

"If I could only turn the time back, I would have never done that, no matter the consequences."  
Pepper sighed. "Addison, what happened that you felt the need to do this?"  
The other woman remained silent, looking down at Loki, who was sitting in her feet and happily leaning his head in her hand while she was caressing him. She squeezed her eyes shut at the memory. "He… kissed me."  
Pepper lifted and eyebrow. "He actually kissed you? Does this mean he…"  
"Yes, my friend. Suddenly he was stronger than my shield. I thought that I had to stop him, and I did. Now he is gone." She swallowed her tears and looked pleadingly at Pepper. "Please don`t tell anyone. It is as if Loki is dead. I cannot face the consequences yet. Not before I am sure he is completely gone. I search his mind every once in awhile. I may soon find him somewhere encaged in his own mind. I hope that this is the situation and he hasn`t perished."  
"You sound like you care about him."  
Caroline sighed. "It sounds pretty bad, huh?" She gave a sad smile. "I cared about him and I killed him. If I hurt the people I care for, what does this make me?"

Pepper looked at her clock and it showed 11pm. "Addison dear, I really want to help, but I have no idea how. It is getting late anyway. I should head back home." She gave her friend a sympathetic look, placing a reassuring hand on her knee and smiled. "I will not tell Tony, and I hope you find a solution to this." She looked down at Loki who was dangerously eyeing her hand on Caroline`s knee. Was he jealous of their friendship?

The two women stood from their places and headed the door exchanging last words. "Are you sure you don`t want me to shift you back home?" Caroline looked expectantly at Pepper.  
The woman shook her head, "No, no. I`d rather have Happy drive me back home. You know how dizzy a shift makes me. Besides, I already signalized him."  
The younger woman smirked impishly, "As you wish." She mock saluted and Pepper started laughing. Caroline continued, "Have a great weekend, darling."  
"You too Addison!" They hugged for a last time and wished goodnight to each other.

After Pepper was gone Caroline turned to Loki`s doppelganger who was now sitting in the armchair where she was seconds ago. "What am I to do with you? No. The question is how am I to find Loki?"

The doppelganger looked perplexed but didn`t say anything. Instead Addison continued, making a 'come' motion with her Hand, "Let`s settle you in one of the guest rooms. I will make it as green for you as your heart would wish."

Loki jumped from his seat and readily followed her. They went into the nearest room to her own bedroom. "Ok. This is your own chamber from now on. Make yourself comfortable. I will go to my room now and you will stay here. Capish?" She gave him a smile with a raised eyebrow and turned to walk out the room.

Loki`s saddened voice sounded behind her, "Addison, why do I need to have my own room?" She froze on her place. Addison? Addison?! Oh, this certainly wasn`t Loki. She felt her eyes fill with water again and turned back trying to smile, "Because you are my guest, and you have the right to have your own room."  
He shook his head, "But I don`t want it."  
She looked puzzled. "Then choose another room. You can decorate it yourself."

He smiled and brushed past her heading straight to her bedroom. Reaching the room several seconds after Loki, she saw him lying on her bed with a very self-contented smile. She remained on the doorstep and waved a finger, "No, no, no! You are not going to sleep on my bed! This is my own territory, my privacy. You have to choose another room."  
He gave her the perfect kicked-puppy-dog expression and said bitterly, "You always leave me alone."  
Her heart cracked. Another bed materialized in the other side of the room and she pointed at it. "You can stay in the room with me, but you will sleep there, Loki. Now, please move." Her voice sounded like a parent who was sending the kids to bed.

Loki reluctantly stood from the comfy bed and sat on the other one. Caroline seemed satisfied and headed for the bathroom to change. She chose to wear shorts and a t-shirt this time and not the usual strapped short silk gowns. She then gave Loki almost the same attire, but male style with the usual green and black.

Addison climbed in bed and wished the light to go off. She gently said, "Goodnight, Loki."  
"Goodnight, Addison," came his eager answer.  
She turned her back to him. He called her Addison again. "Hey, Loki?"  
He quickly sat up in his bed with a big grin on his face, "Yes?"  
"Call me Carró."  
His shoulders dropped and his grin disappeared. "Oh. Alright Carró. As you wish."

Caroline lay on her side for long, trying to figure out what she could do with Loki. When sleep started claiming her, she felt her bed shake and something big landed on it near her feet. She sat up and the lights went on. "Loki? What are you doing?" Her eyebrows were furrowed and her voice became angry.

He sank in his place and looked guiltily. "I am sorry I startled you."  
She sighed not sure of what to say to him, "Loki…"  
"Can I stay? Pleeease! It is much more comfortable here."  
"You can`t sleep in my bed! Yours is absolutely the same as mine, Loki!" She could feel herself growl inwardly. He only looked at her with big pleading eyes. Her look hardened. "No."  
He laid his head on the comforter. "Please!"  
"You want to sleep there?" If he was to sleep in her feet, then she would let him, but if he wanted to sleep beside her, then she would promptly kick him out of the bed.

He smiled, "Yes!"

And it was settled. Caroline widened the bed so it would be more comfortable for both of them. His 6.2 feet had to fit somewhere. She tried to relax and go back to sleep. At least, it was Saturday tomorrow. Suddenly a hand slid under her comforted and gently held her foot. Caroline tensed and quickly searched Loki`s mind. '_Loki?_' No one answered. The doppelganger was falling asleep already and it seemed that holding her foot was soothing him.

She whispered, "Oh, Loki. Where are you?"  
The doppelganger replied, "I am here."  
She smiled sadly, "I know that _you_ are here. I was thinking of another Loki."

Watching Caroline and his doppelganger falling asleep the god of Mischief puzzled over Caroline`s emotions. He never meant to read her mind because she would immediately feel him. This is why he settled on picking up her emotions. In one moment she would be extremely upset, while in another she would be amused. He felt her thrill when his clone had touched her, and a second after this - her deep disappointment. He could feel her pain when she whispered in the darkness. Caroline missed him, he could tell. She was tirelessly searching for the real him, and the dog she had created could never be enough for her, or could it? Loki smirked to himself. Oh, he wanted to see more of this.

* * *

Would you rather have a puppy Loki, or a criminal mind Loki?


	11. Eithon Daggers

**Claim** - I own the Eithon Daggers, the world they come from, and the pursuers

My Wonderful Beta - Scarlet Kingston

**Eithon**** daggers**

* * *

It had been three weeks since Loki came into Caroline`s life. The first few days they had spent in mentally stalking each other. The rest of those three weeks they had spent in training, learning, talking. Addison was not only eager to know how to improve her skills, but she also wanted to learn more about the Norse god himself. Little by little he opened for her, showing her different sides of his nature. They laughed together, had arguments about philosophy of life, shared memories, and most of all, they trained tirelessly.

At present the god of Mischief was looking at his doppelganger and Caroline sleeping soundly. They were in a complete mess. Addison had kicked her comforter on the ground and was half covered with Loki`s one. She was hugging the only green pillow in the bed with her hair spilled on her shoulders, pillow and half her face, while Loki, uncovered, was tangled in her legs and hugging the rest of the comforter.

Contrary to his plan the Trickster had grown attached to Caroline. After experiencing her gentle mental presence he had wondered countless of times what a physical contact would feel like. When he finally could break her shield the first thing he wanted to do was to make her touch him. She was soft in his hands and her touch was light and unsure as he had expected, but it all lasted for far too short for his likes. Now he wasn`t sure if he wanted her this way anymore. The little Carró only seemed harmless and vulnerable. No matter how strong he was, she would always be a threat for him. He had to be careful from now on.

The doppelganger woke up. He didn`t seem moved by the fact that Caroline`s bare legs were wrapped around him. He untangled himself and lifted his body on his elbows to see if Addison was awakened. Her eyes were closed, her breathing calm. He slowly lied on his back, put his hands under his head and crossed his legs. The real Loki smirked proudly. This position was so him. There still had remainders of the previous god of Mischief in this unfortunate creature, which he could make disappear only by a single wave of his hand. He had one more week to leave Caroline to her regrets though. After that Thor would want to take them to Asgard. Loki`s proud smirk turned into a malicious one. Oh, how surprised his _brother_ would be to find that he wouldn`t be able to do such a thing.

.. , … , ..

Loki needed to have a track on the Avengers and SHIELD. He had sent doppelgangers after them so he wouldn't lose them and have his revenge without problems. One day a doppelganger of his heard a very interesting conversation between agent Maria Hill and Nick Fury. The agent was reporting, "The World Council`s radars have detected a massive unstable force in New York. We used all our technology and sent as many agents as we have to try and find the source."  
Fury`s expression hardened, "What did you find," came his deep voice.  
She gave him a folder, "Her name is Caroline Addison, 20, PR of Stark`s corporation. We are very positive Sir, that she is this age`s Will Master."

Looking at the picture of the pretty young woman Fury nodded and spoke calmly, "I see. We almost found her 5 years ago. Stark hid her well, that bastard. The question is why she is not acting out? What keeps her powers quiet? She must be causing havoc from the moment she had found out about her talents."  
Agent Hill looked puzzled too. "I am asking myself the same, Sir. I presume she has learned to be secretive enough to cause problems and then hide them well. The World Council insists on taking action right away before she does something big and irreversible."  
The director smirked, "You know how seriously I take hasty orders from the Council. Tell me, how unstable is her power?"  
"From zero to the highest ratings on our machines, Sir. I fear she has had too many peaceful years to develop her talents. She probably is stronger than what we are prepared for."  
"They are never stronger than their pursuers. The ancient weapons had always worked. This will not be different. Yet I cannot take actions without a prove that she is dangerous. Keep tracking her. Don`t tell Stark. You have to make sure that the Will Master doesn`t find out she is being spotted, or else, we might lose her for years until we find her again."

Loki observed silently in the dark corner of the room. Those foolish mortals thought they could have _his_ prey. How wrong they were. He was to watch closely SHIELD`s process of getting to his Will Master.

, .. , . , .. ,

Meanwhile at Caroline`s place the real Loki was already planning how to protect Addison from the special weapons that were created in a long lost world called Eithongard. The Eithons were unique magical creatures. They of all nations were capable of creating a weapon strong enough to kill a Will Master.

It was a liquid magical crystal extracted from the bottom of their deepest ocean. Eithongard`s finest scientists studied the new material for years before they found it was venomous only toward the Will Masters. No one knows how the discovery is being achieved.

The Eithons had to figure how to force the venom inside the Will Master`s body. This dangerous kind was very difficult to find and impossible to fight. The pursuers needed the element of surprise if they wanted to stand against a Master. The weapons had to be easy to carry, light and small. This is why the crystal was placed in the heart of numerous daggers. The venomous liquid was deadly only for the Will Master. It never wore off, for the crystal liquid would only release a microscopic drop, and only when there was an impact with a Master. The venom would spread in their blood and poison them.

The Eithons created a huge trade business with the daggers, for the other realms also needed to protect themselves from every coming Will Master. The foreigners called the weapons the Eithon Daggers. No one else could recreate them. Thus they are kept well hidden and protected until it was time to use them.

Loki had never been interested in a Will Master before. When he met Caroline, he didn`t expect her to be one of this kind and one who would want to imprison him. He never thought of using her ancestors for his schemes. He despised them for being too ignorant and foolish to use their powers properly. Addison was almost the same as the others of her kind, except from two things. One, she wasn`t arrogant enough to think she didn`t need to educate herself. On the contrary. Carró was an eager student, pleasantly so. And two, she didn`t cause the noise her ancestors did, for she was too delicate and gentle to want to hurt people. And yet, she almost destroyed him, the god of Mischief, someone who had been in existence thousands of years before her. She definitely was something, a wolf in sheep`s clothing. Loki felt something sweet tingle in his stomach. There was something exiting about her being so innocently dangerous.

He watched as Caroline woke up and mumbled a good morning to his clone. Her shorts were rolled up her thighs, as well as her t-shirt, revealing much bare skin. This vanilla skin of hers was to be pierced by the Eithon daggers, created to send her in oblivion. Loki`s thoughtful eyes followed her to the bathroom until she entered it and closed the door. He entered his doppelganger`s mind and spoke with a low purr, '_Keep her sa__f__e for me will you? You have powers. Use them!_' The clone nodded to nobody and Loki left to go and investigate hoping to find where the weapons were located.

While Caroline was still in the bathroom her cell-phone went off. She rushed to open the door only found Loki already standing on the other side with the phone in his hand. He handed it to her happy to be of use. Addison smiled to him, "Thank you, Loki!" She took the device and saw Pepper`s picture. She gulped and put the phone to her ear, and said with a smile "Hi, Pepper?"

Pepper was trying to talk calmly, but Caroline could still hear her friend`s concern. "Hi Addison! I call to tell you that at this very moment Thor is heading to visit Loki in his room."  
The younger woman froze for a second, her eyes becoming big like sausages. "How much do I have?"  
"One minute. I just saw him on the monitors."

Thor was the only one that her shield would let enter Loki`s room. Caroline threw her phone on the bed and took several deep breaths. She needed to be calm if she wanted to perform clearly the next wishes. She counted to 10 and wished herself and Loki go back to the green room in the Stark Tower. She remained invisible and entered the clone`s mind to try and manipulate him in acting like Loki.

She could already hear the heavy steps of the approaching god of Thunder. Several long seconds later the door opened and Thor entered the room. "Hello Loki."  
Said Loki was lying on the bed reading 'Shogun'. He gave his sibling an evaluating up and down look and continued his reading.  
"Won`t you talk to me brother?" There was slight anger in Thor`s voice.  
Loki closed the book with a soft thud, placed it on the bed and sat on it with pillows behind his back. "Hello Thor." He looked at the blond god with a raised eyebrow. "To what do I owe your presence in my humble prison?"  
Thor moved to sit on an armchair. "There is one week until we go to Asgard." To that the god of Mischief winced. The other one continued, "Are you still inclined to reject your family's love and compassion?"

Caroline didn`t know what to answer to that. She wanted to say that he wanted to go back to his family, but that had never been Loki's inclination. She quickly searched Thor`s mind for the moment when Loki had been sentenced by the All-father, and she heard the sentence. His mouth was to be sewn shut and he was to be bound and put in a cage with serpents, which will bite him with poisoned sharp teeth every now and then. The blood drained from her face. After several seconds keeping silence, Loki spoke with malice, "When we got back to Asgard, Odin almost didn`t looked me in the eye. I was nobody for him, just the next criminal who was brought to his judgment. Why would I want to go back to such a _father_?"  
Thor looked pleadingly at him. "Because Father would lessen your sentence."

This time Caroline acted by her heart. "Thor, I am not afraid of being bound, nor do I fear the snakes, but our last conversations had made me think a lot about our brotherhood. This Jane of yours, she seems a fine woman."  
Thor smiled with tears in his eyes. "Brother!"

_Oh, the god of Thunder was so easy to be deceived._ Loki stood from the bed and went to hug the big god, "You have always had faith in me Thor, and I appreciate that." He pulled away. "But I won`t forgive father. Not any soon. And mother-… I can`t wait to embrace her also."  
The two gods spent some more time together before Thor decided it was time for him to leave Loki. Caroline then left his mind and became visible. The clone looked at her perplexed. "I have a brother?" He raised an eyebrow.  
She nodded. "It seems so."  
He, still confused continued, "But why was I so mean to him?"  
She looked at him with sad eyes, "I don`t know Loki. I don`t know." She could hear the questions that surfaced in his mind. "Do you want to go back to my place, where you can ask me as much questions as you want?" And so they did.

Later this night she was sitting on the couch in the living room with Loki laying in her lap. She had deafened his ears and caressing his hair absentmindedly, while thinking out loud. "I will have to tell them. I have to tell them this is not Loki. Odin may decide to put me in his place and sew my lips instead of his, but I cannot let them have this shell of his put in the snakes` pit." She put a hand behind her head and sank more in her place to be more comfortable.

"I search for you every day Loki. And there is nothing left of you." Tears started falling down her cheeks. She remained still and silent for a while leaving the tears fall freely. When they stopped, she didn`t make to dry her face, and sighed, "If I only had hope for him to come back..." With sad eyes she looked down at the almost asleep Loki.

The real god of Mischief was staying nearby and observing. She was going to tell Odin about her deed and was ready to take a punishment for it. How foolish this sounded. She knew the Trickster for three weeks only, yet she came to care about him enough to mourn for him, and to wish for him to be there. As naive as her attitude seemed to him, it pleased him. Loki watched as she caressed his doppelganger, and he seemed to like it. The clone was laying on his side with his head in Caroline`s lap. His bottom hand was folded close to his chest, the upper one was placed around her knees. He had a small smile on his face and his eyelids were half closed. Addison was petting him absentmindedly. Sometimes her fingers would slid to his ear and massage it gently, or rest for a couple of seconds on his neck.

For the real Loki this view suddenly turned to be a torture. Caroline was so calm in the presence of this 6.2 feet dog. Something she had never been while with the true him. Suddenly he realized that he wanted to be on the place of his doppelganger. What a ridiculous thought. His fists clenched, his knuckles turning white. He was too proud to accept that he wanted her affection. He was to never let her so close again. She was too dangerous for this. He tore his eyes from the couple and vanished to search for the Eithon daggers.

* * *

How did you like the whole idea with the Eithon daggers and the pursuers?


	12. Bonecrushing embrace

**Bone crushing embrace****  
**

* * *

Caroline was smiling in her slumber. She was dreaming of beautiful faraway lands, but suddenly all this started shaking and disappeared from her view. She felt herself waking up and felt that somebody was shaking her by the shoulder.

A very familiar male voice came to her, "Carró?"  
Addison opened her eyes and saw it was the beginning of dawn. She closed them again and murmured, "Mmmm… Loki." She quickly searched his mind for any sign from the real him, but it was fruitless. She sighed and waved her hand as if to scare a fly away. "Leave me to sleep. It is not morning yet."  
He kept shaking her shoulder. "It is 5 am, and it _is_ morning. Let us go and see the sunrise, please! This Sunday is going to be beautiful. I can feel it! Please!"  
She looked at him with half smile, half pout, "Goodness Loki, you sound like a child. Where did you get the idea of watching the sunrise?"  
He shrugged, "I just woke up and saw that the sun was going to show up in around 30 minutes, so I thought maybe you'd want to see it."

Caroline was dumbfounded. Real Loki was an enigma for her. Yet her pet proved to be just as same, but in… an innocent way. Wasn`t she supposed to keep him inside? But he… She frowned inwardly. This wasn`t the Loki she had to imprison. This one was never going to run away from her or try to harm somebody. His look at her was of childish expectation, his smile exitedly. How could she refuse him? "Alright, alright! You are lucky we live near the channel. We`ll get a great view."  
"Yes!" He jumped from the bed. "But we need to hurry."  
"Yeah, yeah! You are not going to go out with the night t-shirt and shorts attire, are you?"  
He looked at himself and then back at her with big questioning eyes. "What`s with it?"

Caroline laughed. She didn`t have any male clothes, so she materialized a pair of blue jeans, white t-shirt and light jacket. "Here." She threw the clothes to him and he caught them. For her she got a white short dress , leather jacket and a silk cream scarf. Before they go out she looked at Loki and stroke her chin. Suddenly on Loki`s place stood a man a little bit shorter than usual, with blond curls and brown eyes. She smiled, "Yes. That would do." The last thing she wanted was for somebody to recognize him.

Ten minutes later Caroline and Loki were sitting on a bench near the channel. It was summer time but the mornings before sunrise were always mildly cold. The breeze was slightly chilly, but not unpleasant. Loki didn`t even need his jacket. He may have been brainwashed, but this didn`t change his frostgiant nature. The sun lazily came out to greet them with its light and warmth.

People were having their morning walk. Most of them were probably their neighbors but in New York you never get to know who lives around you. A very sweet elderly couple passed near her and Loki and smiled at them, happy to see a young couple who wasn`t kissing senselessly in public. Caroline turned to Loki. "Do you want to go for a walk in the park?" He nodded and so they went.

Their talks were never something special. Addison often found herself bored with all the vain things that this person would talk about. She was now walking and thinking again about the damage she had done while Loki was explaining how beautiful the day was. Even if there was nothing dark about him anymore, and even if he was charmingly cheerful, the fact that his person was gone was killing her. Tears glittered in her eyes and she shut them to try and stop the water from falling down her cheeks. Her mind was screaming for him to hear her call. She was desperately trying to provoke any response from the Loki she knew.

… , … , …

Loki was currently in Norway trying to find information about the Eithon daggers, and what he found didn`t please him in the slightest. It turned that every nation on Midgard had plenty of those weapons. How many daggers had the Eithons created? Hundreds? Thousands of hundreds? He cursed inwardly. Every nation had their pursuers, for nobody knew where the Will Master would appear.

Suddenly Caroline`s desperate cry sounded in his head, "Loki, answer me! You can`t be gone! I can`t do this anymore. I can`t live with the thought that I have destroyed you. You have never been easy to get. How was it possible that I turned you so easily?" The voice paused, but he could hear her breathing. He had frozen on his place, his eyes wide. She had managed to contact him with his mental shields up. She wasn`t in his mind, but he could hear her. He didn`t answer her and made sure to not let her in. Her voice came again. This time it was quiet and gentle, "Loki? Talk to me! Please!" He immediately shifted to where her voice was coming from to see what was happening.

Caroline was walking in a park. She looked lovely in her short white dress, but there was something else, a man. Loki frowned. She was with another man and calling for him. What was going on? Was he threatening her? The beast in him growled. He quickly searched this man`s mind, only to find that this was his unfortunate doppelganger with changed appearance. Loki calmed a little, but his curiosity kicked in. Why would she take him out, and why would she change him in that way? Was this her type of man? But most of all, what had caused for her to cry out for him with so much power? Did she feel so strong for him?

He watched as Addison and his disguised clone passed near him. Caroline held a little smile on her face while listening to the other Loki`s rambling, but her eyes weren`t smiling. He could recognize the sorrow underneath her mask. His heart filled with mixed emotions: happiness and coldness at the same time, as well as fear - fear that he might be making a mistake by leaving her suffer. Or was it a mistake that he had ever left himself feel for her? Loki`s heart hardened and he chased those thoughts away. The only thing he needed to do now was to keep around her, for he didn`t know when S.H.I.E.L.D would take action. And he wanted to wait a little bit more before he struck. There wouldn`t be any fun if he rushed his revenge.

, … , … , … ,

The day passed very quickly, or at least, this is how it seemed for Caroline. She was sitting on an armchair in her living room, lost in thoughts. Her mood was becoming more bitter with every hour, thinking about what she had done to Loki. His doppelganger wasn`t helping her. Everything about him differentiated Loki and reminded her about the god at the same time. If she only knew this was a simple clone.

It was sunset already when a thought came to her. She had wished so many times to find Loki and it didn`t happen. But so far she was only mourning and pleading. Maybe she wasn`t doing it the right way. She had done the brainwash out loud and with a demanding confidence. If she wanted to redo it, she probably had to do the same. She straightened on her seat, looked at the napping Loki on the couch and spoke loudly, "Loki, you are to restore your true person, and come to life again. I take my previous demand. You are no longer to love me, or be loyal to me like a dog. Be yourself!"

She watched carefully the sleeping figure on the couch. Nothing happened. She went to him and shook his shoulder the way he had done it this morning. He blinked awaken. "Loki?" Her eyes were searching and full with new hope, an unsure smile creeping on her face.  
He smiled goofily, "Yes?"  
Her smile faded in an instant. Nothing had changed. Nothing. She stood up and shook her head. This couldn`t be true.

Meanwhile the real Loki was standing stunned at her actions. For a second he feared that her spell might work on she said those words she was addressing him and him only, but fortunately her demand was directed in the wrong place. She was searching for the real Loki inside his doppelganger, and of course, he wasn`t there.

Caroline was crying at this moment, the pain in her heart becoming unbearable. Her broken voice came to Loki`s ears, "I wish you were here-…"  
He smirked sadly. He _was_ there already, she just couldn`t...  
"And I wish I could see you!"

He felt the veil keeping him invisible starting to fade away. '_Crap!_' This wasn`t planned. Damn you Will Master! He made a step forward so when he was fully visible he wouldn`t be standing in the corner. When his image fully materialized he stopped in the middle of the room looking down at Caroline. Her eyes widened at him.

"Loki?" She glanced at the other one on her couch. The real god of Mischief waved his hand and his doppelganger disappeared. He then looked with cold expressionless eyes at Addison. Her eyes had turned bright emerald from crying. She smiled weakly at him. She couldn`t read his mind. It was him. It must be him! "Loki!" She threw her hands around his neck and held him close. "It _is_ you! You are back!"

When she threw herself at him, he tensed. Her tears of happiness were overwhelming him. His eyes filled with water, his jaw tightened, his brow formed a somber frown. He wanted to return the warm embrace and to tell her, that he was back. Yet with a last effort to control his emotions, he took a hold of her wrists and untangled her hands from around his neck, pushing her away from his body. He returned his cold countenance and spat at her, "So you didn`t like your pet? Are you happy now?"

Caroline blinked and gulped. There were no more tears in her eyes. She had cried too much already. There was so much guilt in her that she dropped on her knees in front of him and pressed her fists to her forehead, bending almost to the ground. "Loki…, I did so much wrong to you. I will understand if you never forgive me, for my actions were undeserved and foolish. I believe you will want to punish me for the horrible thing I did, and I will accept that punishment, for I cannot bear that I hurt you after all you did for me. Yet I cannot help but wonder if you will ever find the will to forgive me." She placed her palms on the ground and remained low down not daring to look him in the eye.

At first, Loki stood tall and proud, but then something cracked in him. Was it because she had found his soft spot by kneeling in front of him? No. She wasn`t one to be beneath him. She was sincerely remorseful for something which was not fully the way she thought it was. All he did for her was to deceive her in opening her powers for him. He hadn`t obtained them, he had only adjusted to them so to be able to break her shields in order to use her against her people.

He kneeled in front her surrendered form and grabbed her shoulders with in his hands, lifting her from her bended position. She slowly raised her eyes to his, and he was stunned of how much their color had changed after she had cried. He lifted an eyebrow and said gently, "Your eyes are no more aventurine green, but emerald. Just like mine."  
Caroline smiled, "They won`t stay emerald forever."

Loki then pulled her in a bone crushing embrace. The action was so sudden that at first she stiffened, but a second later her body relaxed in his hands, sinking more into him. Her hands were trapped between her chest and his. She shifted to release them and embraced him just as hard, hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

Caroline then looked at his skin, tracing the length of his neck to his ear. She wanted to kiss him. '_Do it,_' came his purr in her head. She had left her mental shields opened for him the entire time. She pulled away an inch, unsure and hesitating. Then she leaned back to him and pressed her soft lips to the crook of his neck, kissing up gently. But they had craved for such a moment for too long, so tenderness was quickly replaced with passion when his hands moved to squeeze her curves. Her hand tangled in his hair when their lips met in a lustful kiss.

His tongue swayed to caress hers and she responded to it, giving a moan of pleasure in his mouth. He smiled against her lips and bit her bottom lip, moving to kiss her jaw and then her neck, kissing, nipping and licking. He was holding her flush firmly against his strong body and she was absolutely surrendered to his mercy.

They kept their mental shields opened so they could feel each other`s passion. Her body was shivering with excitement. Never had she been so overwhelmed with affection. Their bodies were moving roughly against each other, their hands squeezing their flesh through clothes, their lips meeting in a searing, longing kiss. Suddenly his hand violently moved under her t-shirt and up her bare back. She tensed. Her eyes flew open, and she pulled away inhaling sharply.

_A virgin? _Loki also opened his eyes to meet hers, letting her pull away. He didn`t remove his hand from under her t-shirt, but let it lightly rest against her now pricked skin. She wasn`t scared. She only didn`t expect this so intimate touch to be performed so abruptly. His hand that rested on Caroline`s back was sending electrical vibrations through her body. He was pleased to know what his touch could do to her. He detached his palm from her back, leaving only his fingers slid down her hot flesh, his eyes not leaving hers, watching her shiver under his intentions.

He then leaned down and gently kissed her again. There was no lust now, only adoration. Her soft lips felt like rose petals against his, and he was careful to be tender. He now moved slowly, one hand cupping her cheek, while the other kept caressing her bare lower back. He felt soft fingers locking around the wrist of his naughty hand and pulling it away from her skin. She placed his hand back on her waist and over her t-shirt. He smirked against her lips. _Not used to touch. Well, this is going to be fun._

Suddenly Loki felt Caroline`s exhaustion. She hadn`t had good sleep since that fateful night when she almost destroyed him. Still kissing her he placed his hands on the sides of her soft neck, caressing her ears with his thumbs. Then he pulled from their sweet kiss and placed his forehead against hers. "You won`t try to turn me into a cat now, will you?"  
She smiled, "No. Never. Besides, your voice is a pure purr, so I fear I will not see any difference in you if I was to do so."

He chuckled and embraced her planting a kiss to her forehead. "You are tired, you need to sleep." They were still on their knees, holding each other. He made them shift to her bed and laid beside her. She raised an eyebrow at him. He smirked, "Did you think you were the only one who could teleport?"  
She felt her cheeks go red. She was being silly. "I guess not. But I must admit you are full with surprises."  
He chuckled playfully, "Oh, so are you, little Carró. So are you. Here, call Stark and tell him you are not going to work tomorrow. No buts. I want you to get good rest." He handled her the cell-phone.

She sighed exasperatedly and took it. "Hey Stark! Yeah, I know it is past midnight, but you are never in bed by this time. Anyhow, I plan on not showing up tomorrow. Any problem with that?"  
"Um… Is there any problem, or are you lazy?"  
"Just lazy. Pleease. Pretty please! The weekend came too short this time. You know I never take a day off, except from when I travel to other countries, and that happens super rarely."  
Stark sighed, "Yeah, I can understand you. I also find it hard sometimes to believe the weekend is over. Fine Addison! Take care. I want you there on Tuesday though."

She laughed and said with mock seriousness like a soldier, "Sir, yes sir! Thank you Stark!"  
He responded with a command, "At ease! You are welcome Addison!" He chuckled and hung up.

Caroline looked at Loki with an expression asking 'are you happy now?' and smiled to him. He answered her with a smug smirk, and took the phone from her hand, placing it on the night cupboard. Something on top the cupboard drew his attention. With one finger he picked a cherry-red silk strange little cloth. One half was wide, the other was a piece of elastic holding the two ends of the wide part. The whole thing was laced with soft black curls. It simply looked like some very strange kind of underwear.  
Addison saw her provoking eye-cover hanging from Loki`s finger and his amused expression and reached out to try and take it from him. "Give this to me."

Loki easily blocked her attempt and held her on place. He brought the delicious piece closer to take a look at it and raised an eyebrow at the now deeply embarrassed Caroline. His eyes obtained a smug shade. "What is this?"  
"This is my eye-cover Loki! Now if you don`t mind…" She reached again to take it.

He lifted his hand and her fingers shaved close to the piece without even touching it. "Ah, ah, I do mind actually. You put this on your eyes? I wonder, what else you put to go to sleep. It surely isn`t the t-shirts and shorts you used for the last two nights." She smacked him on the chest and made the eye-cover disappear from his finger. He laughed, "You can hide it, but you cannot hide the fact that you have such an interesting item. I wonder how I didn`t see it the other nights."

"Loki stop it! I didn`t use it then, so you wouldn`t see it. Not that your doppelganger would have been moved as much as you are." His eyes widened. _So she knows?_ "Yes, Loki. I figured it, when you made him disappear." She paused and looked at him guilt filling her again, "I am so happy it was the clone I brainwashed and not you." She looked down at the sheets.

He reached his hand and cupped her cheek, "It is forgiven and forgotten. Don`t feel guilty anymore."  
She smiled and snuggled close to him, with her face buried in his chest. _Trust._ They both knew the other one wouldn`t make to hurt the other. Suddenly he laughed and said, "Don`t even think about it."  
She giggled. Caroline had thought of his doppelganger happily sleeping in her feet. She placed a warm kiss to his collarbone. "I prefer _you_!" After this she let sleep claim her.

Loki didn`t go to sleep. He didn`t really need it now. All he was thinking about was the pursuers that were coming in secrecy to slaughter the delicate creature in his hands. Will Masters were powerful beings, but against the Eithon daggers and the pursuers the Masters were almost defenseless. They were killing machines trained to recognize the Will Master`s manipulations and not fall for them. They wouldn`t have known about Addison`s existence if it wasn`t for the new technology they were using to trace her. Little Carró, was different from the other Will Masters, yes. But Loki didn`t dare hope the pursuers weren`t going to treat her the same way as the others before her. The new technology also made it possible for them to find the Will Master without the need to kill innocent people. He couldn`t take her to another realm. Her kind was pursued everywhere, and people from other worlds had their ways of finding the Will Masters. His mind kept thinking of the possibilities, and the more he thought about them, the more his inner peace was leaving him.

* * *

Building up the stress? Hell yes!

I feel nervous about this chapter. How did you find Loki's come back?


	13. Shit happens

**Shit happens**

* * *

Monday, 6:20 am

"Director Fury?" Agent Hill flew in the fitness hall where the director was having his regular training. Fury let go of the weights and sat straight on his place, giving his full attention to Maria. Without paying any heed to his casual attire revealing how strong his body was, the agent reported, "After seeing that we didn`t take immediate _actions_ about the Will Master the World Council has sent pursuers from other countries."  
"Shit!" He stood from his place and walked out the fitness and directly to the monitor hall. He pressed a call-button and the directors of organizations all over the world appeared on the screen. Fury didn`t even bother say 'hello'. "What the fuck?"

A man on the other line spoke arrogantly calmly, "We cannot risk ze Will Mater to wander freely anymore. Et was your job to take care of her, and you didn`t. Now we took action already. You are no longer required en zis operation, Nick Fury."  
Fury slapped his palm to his forehead and yelled, "Are you out of your mind? Do you even know what you are dealing with? I have my people spying her. We need more information about her before we do anything else!"  
The other directors only shook their heads and a woman spoke, "What have you found about her so far? You can`t even bug her home, because she has a shield of unknown energy surrounding it. We know why you are waiting Fury, but the fact that we don`t know if she has caused problems doesn`t mean that she hasn't." And the conversation was canceled with no further talking.

The S.H.I.E.L.D director was absolutely pissed. "Shit! Shit! Shit! These idiots are going to provoke mass destruction. They… We all still don`t know what we are facing! Once a Will Master realizes they are being wanted, they go mad!"

Standing straight beside him, with hands firmly clasped behind her back agent Hill asked, "What are we going to do?"  
"Assemble the Avengers."  
"I thought you didn't want to involve the Avengers in the assassination of the Will Master, Sir."

"I still don't want it. They are going to protect her." He gave the agent the same look when Fury had told Loki that he had made him very desperate. Maria Hill immediately understood the director was truly worried and went on her way to contact the Avengers. Fury shouted after her, "Leave Stark to me."

.. . .. , .. . ..

7:45 am

The genius billionaire was polishing his suit and was whistling _Soundgarden – Live to Rise_. There was a steaming coffee-mug on the table near him. Suddenly he felt a strange dark presence behind his back. He turned and yelped dropping the polisher and lifting the hand that was holding it to his glowing chest. There, with his back to the morning light stood the tall shadowed figure of the S.H.I.E.L.D director in his full black leather attire.

"Wow, Nick! You scared the sh… angels out of me!" Tony took several deep breaths to calm himself and then looked at the man with a raised eyebrow and playful smirk. "To what do I owe your presence?"  
"You have a very important person working for you for the last 5 years, Stark."  
He shrugged, "Everybody who works for me is special. This is why I hire them."  
"Don`t give me that Stark, they are going to kill her."  
Tony furrowed his brows and made a step closer. "Who is going to kill who?" His voice was threatening.  
"Caroline Addison, known to be this age`s Will Master. Tell me what you know about her."

Stark frowned further, "Wait what!? What does this mean Fury? Don`t tell me you are after her." He stepped closer and pointed a finger at the director. "If you want to harm her, you will have to get over me first."  
Fury, who steadily endured Stark`s outburst nodded and smirked, "Good. We will need your passion in this. Come walk with me. I will tell you everything about the situation. You will have to call her here."

. .. . .. , .. . .. .

"It is good that you came to me Fury." Stark wasn`t less worried about Caroline, but he was thankful that now he knew what was going on. The corner of his eye caught the god of Thunder striding toward the bar hall. "And you know what? I can`t wait to hear what Thor will say." He gave the director a knowing smile, to which Fury raised an eyebrow not sure why Stark had said that.

In that moment the said god thunderously entered the hall where the Avengers were to meet. "Who dares threaten a person under Odin`s protection?" He glared at Fury waiting for answer.  
The director shook his head and spoke with calm, but firm voice. "I don`t know. Those pursuers are not under my order. This is why I turned to you. Wait! Why is she under Odin`s protection?" His eye widened.  
Thor sighed. "My brother Loki escaped from Asgard after I took him there." Fury`s lips thinned. Thor continued, "Lady Addison is the one that found him and imprisoned him. She is to come with us to Asgard and to restrain him from second escaping."

"Loki is here?" Fury furrowed his brow.  
Stark raised his eyebrows and turned to Furry, "See? I told you she is just the opposite of threat!"  
"Yes. I see now that I haven`t made a mistake in deciding to not kill her before I knew anything about her." He took a cell-phone out his pocket and put it to his ear. "This is Nick Fury, director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Cease all action you have taken against the Will Master. She has Loki imprisoned. You kill her, you set Loki free, and you know what a trouble he is."

On the other line, the director of the World Council laughed. "You dealt with Loki once. You can do it again. The Will Master will not be let to live. You know the bloody history Nick! It will happen again sooner or later. I prefer my hands to be clear of people`s innocent blood. Once the world tastes the Will master`s wrath again, we will be in more trouble than your Norse god can cause with all the alien armies he can bring."  
"Don`t talk nonsense! If the girl was to cause problems she would have started so far. One of the Avengers have known her for 5 years, he is absolutely positive she hasn`t harmed a fly."  
"You know that the Masters can wipe memory, don`t you? How can he be sure? I am not having this conversation anymore Nick. Take care." The line went dead.

Fury growled. He was breathing heavily with frustration. He turned to Thor. "You will have to take her to Asgard sooner."

He shook his head. "I can`t. The new Bifrost is still unstable. Heimdall uses the Tesseract to create portals for traveling between the realms. The cube has its character, and before he can fully understand it, travels have to be planned in advance, so he can command the Tesseract in creating a stable byway.  
"How long?"  
"Five days."

Stark`s eyes lit up. "I will call her."  
Fury lifted a hand and demanded, "Wait! What are you going to tell her?"  
Stark raised his eyebrows, "That she is in danger." The answer was the most obvious one and this was what Fury feared.  
"Stark, don`t."  
"Why?" He kept searching his pockets for his cell-phone.  
"Because she shouldn`t disappear." The director`s voice held a dangerous note.  
"Ah-ha! I knew it! You want to keep an eye on her do you? Well I must disappoint you Fury, because I care about her safety more than you, your agents, and your crazy legends that kind of are true, but still." Then after he couldn`t find his phone he turned to his program. "JARVIS, call Addison."

Fury stepped forward, "This will be a mistake. The Russians used an Eithon dagger and created a tracking device that will find her no matter where she is, no matter her looks and identity. And with this new creation we found a fourth thing a Will Master cannot do – hide the waves of their power."  
Stark frowned. "JARVIS, wait!" He turned to the director. "She hasn't tried to do that. How can you be sure she can`t cover herself."  
"I am almost sure. Our sensors detect her even when she doesn't use her powers, but she still seems to do it a lot. And with Loki around I believe she can`t just cease using her talents. We must take her here and protect her at any price. We are waiting for agents Romanoff and Barton to join us in the next hour. The Captain will be here at any moment. Dr. Banner will be here tomorrow. And the pursuers… they can show any moment."

Stark spoke again, "JARVIS, call Addison."  
Fury warned, "You know you have 10 seconds before the talk is being followed and eavesdropped from then on, do you?"

, .. . .. … .. . .. ,

9:30 am

Caroline and Loki were sound asleep. He had turned his back to her, and she was pressed against him, with her hand across his waist. Her cell-phone went off unexpectedly and she jumped. She quickly reached over Loki and held the phone to her ear, "Hello?"  
Tony spoke quickly, "Addison, listen carefully, come in the bar hall right at that moment. No taxi and no metro – teleport. Don`t take anything. Don`t ask questions. You have to come right now."  
"Stark, wha…"  
He yelled, "Now Addison," and hung up.

Her insides turned upside down. They probably had found Loki missing. She stood dumbfounded and shocked. Loki was still lying on his side, so he couldn`t see her expression. He growled, "Remind me later to destroy this noisy device of yours. It is not the first time…" He then felt her worry. He turned to her. "What is it?"  
She looked at him, "I believe Stark knows you are not in your room anymore."  
He smirked, "And he is not happy I suppose? Are you afraid he might yell at you?"  
She glared at him, "In a matter of fact, yes. I do care what he thinks about me. Or Pepper. Pepper? Ooh." She buried her face in her hands. "What am I going to do?"

Her phone went off again. Stark was getting impatient. Caroline ignored the ringing and closed her eyes to think. She quickly searched Pepper`s mind and found she hadn`t told Stark anything about their night together. Her friend didn`t hold any information on why Stark would want her to come so urgently. Caroline then searched Thor`s head. And there it was. Danger. The pursuers were coming after her. Loki absorbed the information she got and sat straight in the bed. He said with calm voice, "I believe we must go."  
"Wait! You are coming?"  
"Of course I am." He smirked playfully at her.  
She narrowed her eyes and said accusingly, "You show off!"  
He stood tall and opened his hands rising a playful eyebrow at her, "Is that supposed to insult me?" He chuckled, "Now, let us not waste anymore time."  
She raised an eyebrow at him, "Just don`t cause troubles, will you?"

He smiled mischievously and disappeared without saying another word. Caroline followed almost immediately. She appeared in the bar hall. The moment Stark saw her he said, "JARVIS, stop calling Addison." Then he turned to her very surprised to see her in simple jeans and a tunic, "Thank goodness Addison! What took you so long? I thought you were powdering your nose!" He gave her a scolding look.

She looked around not giving a damn about her casual attire. Loki was nowhere to see. Thor wasn`t a surprise for her, but the dark leather man with the eye patch was something new. She looked questioningly at Stark.  
"Meet Nick Fury. He is…from S.H.I.E.L.D. Don`t look at me like that. He is here to protect you. We all are gathering because you are in danger, and if it was for something to happen to you, then… if we put aside my sentiments, it just turns out that the world will suffer."

She nodded with a slightly raised eyebrow and turned to Fury, "You are the pursuers aren`t you? S.H.I.E.L.D." Her eyes were cold at him.  
He responded firmly, "We are not the only pursuers out there, but as Stark told you, now we are here to protect you. This makes S.H.I.E.L.D no pursuers anymore."  
She spoke again, "Is that so? Alright then. Tell me everything you know. I have always wanted to learn about my kind. But be careful not to lie to me, because I will know if you do." There was a slight smirk on her face.

There were many questions and answers about ancient Earth and Extraterrestrial cultures, previous Will Masters vs. Pursuers, and the Eithon daggers, especially the daggers. They also made experiments to see if the director`s theory about Will Masters being unable to hide from the satellites, and it turned to be true. Her powers were radiating in waves from her. No matter how hard she tried, Caroline couldn`t stop the satellite from tracking her. She could destroy the satellite. Unfortunately there were hundreds of satellites out there and she just couldn`t erase them all, for she needed to find them first.

In the end Caroline looked at her hands feeling momentarily helpless, and said quietly, "Crap!"  
Tony tapped her on the back and said casually, "Yeah, shit happens."

* * *

Great! The girl is in trouble and Loki didn`t show. What kind of mischief is he planing?

I really love writing Tony! I hope you find him in character.


	14. Catastrophic nature and body contact

**Catastrophic nature and body contact**

* * *

Monday 11 am

The Avengers and many S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had already gathered at Stark Tower. Only Dr. Banner was missing for now. The bar hall in Stark`s Tower was noisy with people talking about the coming events and were eyeing Caroline, some with distrust, others with fear, but mostly with curiosity. No one dared to go near her, for they didn`t know how dangerous she could be. It was as if she wasn`t a human, but a wild beast that could turn around and bite their heads off. It was partly amusing for her, but there was something unnerving for them to have such prejudices.

Fury turned to Stark. "Where is Loki at this moment?"

Tony smirked and pointed a finger downwards opening his mouth to speak but he was cut by a cold familiar voice, "To what end do you seek me mortal?"

The recoil was huge. Almost everybody in the room yelped and stepped away from him. Loki smirked menacingly and looked around, happy to see all those pairs of wide eyes at him. Guns, arrows, and a hammer were instantly pointed at him. He lifted his hands in a casual surrender and said with laughing voice, "I am civil."

Nobody lowered their weapons. Tony looked questioningly at Caroline, who answered him with unsure eyes. She truly didn`t know what Loki had in mind. Stark made a sour face and snuck out the hall. Fury turned to Loki and demanded, "What do you want?"

Loki shrugged, "To help." He smirked when he was regarded with unbelieving looks. He continued, "You are facing a threat you don`t know how to deal with, aren`t you?"

Fury cocked slightly his head and raised an eyebrow, his eyes still distrusting. "And you know?"

Loki`s impish smirk never failed to irritate the director. "I don`t know, but you will need me."

Holding his bow drawn at Loki Clint Barton scoffed, "He is mocking us. I thought Addison had him."

Many eyes turned to her, but Loki didn`t let them wonder for too long. His voice dripped with amusement. "Oh, she has got me… in away. See I _was _her prisoner. Now you wouldn`t like to piss the Will Master off, would you? Take the weapons down." And slowly they did. This was a little bit wounding for the god`s ego. The mortals were more scared of her, than him.

Iron Man stood on the entrance of the hall "I knew it! Addison?"

She only gulped and looked back at him. Again Stark said with even voice, "I knew it!"

One of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents asked accusingly, "She has joined Loki?"

Agents and Avengers started asking questions at the same time, "What does this mean? Is it true? We thought we could count on her. What do we do? Is she a threat now, or is she not?"

Suddenly the air in the room changed. The tension felt almost unbearable. Everybody stopped talking and looked at Caroline. She was standing straight and her eyes, filled with worry, were searching. Fury cursed under his nose. Somebody had done the unthinkable. A man who had drawn a silvery knife, no, an Eithon dagger, was making his way through the agents searching for a good position to strike. Fury immediately jumped on the man punching him in the jaw, making him lose balance. Others joined by holding the man still. Fury took the dagger from his hands, turned to Caroline and said with a serious tone, "It`s alright. The threat is gone." He waited for her reaction.

The Will Master stretched her hand. Nothing happened. She looked at her empty hand opening and closing her fingers feeling the failed attempt to bring the weapon to her hold. She frowned, her eyes narrowed slightly. "Is this an Eithon dagger?" Fury nodded. She sharply said, "Give it to me!"

He lifted his free hand and shook his head, "You`d better not do this. The crystal in the dagger will activate immediately when you touch it. I don`t know if the venom can poison you if there is no wound, but I wouldn`t experiment with that."

Caroline stepped closer, her eyes dark and dangerous. She hissed at the weapon, "Disappear!" But the weapon remained in Fury`s hold. She felt her breathing become more frequent. Turning her eyes to a bottle of whiskey, she made it dematerialize. Then again she turned her gaze to the dagger. Nothing happened. Everybody was watching hoping she would calm.

Fury spoke again, "Everything is alright Miss Addison. There is no reason for worry." Contrary to what the director said she felt fear and panic taking over her. But those feelings didn`t feel familiar. They were powerful, completely overwhelming, ancient, and mystic. Suddenly everybody in the room fell to the ground holding their heads and moaning in pain. Only Loki, Thor, and Iron Man, who had drawn his mask on, felt only a little dizzy.

Stark stepped forward and spoke with his metallic voice, "Addison, this is enough! Nobody is going to hurt you." He tried to go to her, but she held him back. She looked completely out of her mind. Her eyes were wide and full with tears. Her heart was slamming in her ears. She could hear Thor trying to break with Mjölnir the protecting shield she had put around her. But there was only one thought that held her right now. Her shield wouldn`t be enough if one of those daggers was to be thrown at her. She had no power over it. Caroline dug her fingers in her hair. Her panic was overwhelming her and devastating for every living creature in the place.

Suddenly she felt a pair of strong hands wrapping around her small form from behind and warm lips on her ear. "Calm, Carró. Control your will. Control it! You are stronger than this." Of course. There were only the Eithon daggers and the god of Mischief her shield couldn`t keep away from her.

The feel of his firm embrace and the sound of his voice purring in her ear instantly made her snap out of the maddening panic that had been holding her a second ago. Her eyes cleared from the dangerous shade they held and her frequent breathing slowed. She looked around. The people around her started standing up from the ground. Their faces were pained, eyes filled with shock and fear of what she was capable of. Thor`s attention was turned to Loki, who had effortlessly entered Caroline`s shield, while his hammer seemed to not be able to harm it in the slightest. Fury quickly gained his composure and spoke out loud, "No one is to threaten the Will Master ever again. Am I clear?" The agents nodded. The one who had dared to bring a dagger was taken out by two others.

The director turned to Caroline. "What is this man to you?" He looked at Loki.

The Norse god warned with low voice, "Be careful how you speak mortal! I am no man."

Addison hesitated and mentally turned to the Trickster. '_Loki I don`t know what to tell him. What are we?'_

He smirked, _'You don`t have to tell him anything.'_

_'But..'_

Fury spoke evenly, "I take your silence means you and Loki are together."

Loki`s amused velvet voice sounded in Caroline`s head again. '_See? You didn`t need to say anything_.'

Natasha Romanoff narrowed her eyes. "You slept with the fucking god of Mischief?"

Tony yet again said to himself, "I knew it!"

Addison felt anger rising in her throat. "Will you stop with this I knew it? No, I don`t sleep with him. If it wasn`t for Loki you would have been dead. Right now you own him your petty lives, but the only thing you care for is if he shares my bed. I thought we were here for a higher cause and not to look down at my relationships."

His playful voice sounded in her mind, '_Petty lives? My, my__,__ Carró! Where did you get this godly phrase from?_' He smirked knowingly at her.

Loki then spoke out loud, "I guess there is a special inclination to this mortal`s question." He motioned to Fury. "It seems that it becomes a little more complicated if we are _together_, as he expressed it, does it not?" And just when Fury started thinking that the idea of killing the Will Master maybe wasn`t bad, earning a dangerous look from her, Loki spoke again, "Yet, I am here to make sure that she is being taken good care of, before we go to Asgard." He looked at Thor, who couldn`t believe his ears. Loki was going to go _willingly _to Asgard?

Well, no. Loki didn't have any plans on going to Asgard but he couldn't miss the opportunity to have some fun before he made his escape with Caroline, just when the time comes. He hadn`t forgotten about the revenge he was preparing. He only had to change his tactics with Addison because now things with her were a little more 'complicated' as he had called it.

Loki wanted to enjoy those petty mortal`s fear from him and his little Carró. The though that they might be a couple made some want to run and hide while others felt their fingers itch for their weapons. Oh, he loved it! This chaos in their simple minds. But there was something else. Something he wasn`t ready to admit. He wasn`t sure if he would be able to stop the coming pursuers.

They were humans injected with serum which would make their bodies fast and fluid, while their minds would change to recognize the Master`s mind-manipulations. They could enter a Master`s shield with the help of the Eithon daggers. The pursuers were known for being able to take the Will Master by surprise. Surrounding their victim, their` Eithon weapons create an energy field which entraps the Master inside, preventing them from teleporting on to another place.

However, killing a Will Master could take many victims. So far it was because of both sides: the Master`s catastrophic nature, and the pursuer`s search for them. Now this age`s Master was known, and they were coming for her. They were probably in the city already, spying and waiting for a good hour to strike. Loki knew that part of the team which was going to keep protection around Caroline were S.H.I.E.L.D.`s trained pursuers. It all was very risky, for any one could have a change of heart and wish to kill her like this lowlife minutes ago, but he felt that he had to take the risk.

Nick Fury didn`t quite believe that Loki was willing to go to Asgard, but decided to not question it. One, he knew that the couple standing in front him was very powerful. Two, he was absolutely positive the god felt for the Will Master. It meant he would want her to stay safe. It was a possibility to manipulate him in not causing troubles on Earth. The director spoke, "We are to set guards around Miss Addison`s whereabouts. Where is that going to be?"

Loki grinned and answered for her, "The green room on the 110th floor."

Caroline raised an eyebrow at him. "That`s your room."

He regarded her with a knowing smirk. "And you thought you were going to be in a separate room? I don`t think so."

She opened her mouth to object, but Loki spoke in her mind, '_How else am I going to defend you if I needed to?' _She remained silent. He smiled at her and put his hand on the small of her back, purring lowly, "Now, off we go."

They were escorted to said room, but they weren't left alone. Tony wanted to talk with Caroline about her madness with Loki, while the said god was spilled on an armchair nearby with his hands crossed behind his head. He was listening with obvious amusement across his face. Fury gave them last instructions. Pepper also came. She wanted to make sure her friend would feel alright during her stay. Caroline told her about Loki`s 'return from the death', and although Addison seemed relieved from this fact, the redhead wasn`t sure she was happy to see the smirking god of Mischief back.

.,. .,. .,.

6pm

Finally, after much talking, instructing, and reassuring, the door of the green room was closed from the outside and Caroline and Loki found themselves alone together. They looked at each other, the Trickster from his armchair, and the Will Master from her place on the couch. Suddenly, her features formed an impish smile and the room grew twice as big, losing its green colours only to obtain a golden wall with a huge heavily framed mirror on it. The other walls became white. The floor painted with exquisite Norse figures. The furniture formed wonderfully carved wooden parts and covered with white leather. A heavy beautiful chandelier hung from the ceiling. A jungle of flowers formed on the opposite side of the room. She couldn`t create the flowers, but this didn`t mean she couldn`t wish the ones from her home to materialize where she wanted them. She left the bed in the room untouched. She liked the combination of golden, green and peach on it. Instead she materialized another bed which she placed next to the flowers. The bed had night blue comforter and peach silk sheets with golden spice. The pillows were the same colour, yet there was one forest green pillow in the middle.

She turned to Loki and raised an eyebrow at him. He stood from his place and went to admire the changes. While he was walking, the floor turned green, earning a sour face from Caroline. Yet it kept its figures. Another wall turned golden and most of the other walls covered with heavily framed pictures. A fireplace formed in the middle of the wall he had just turned golden. He looked back at Caroline. She raised an eyebrow, and the floor gently turned back to white. "It was too much," she said nonchalantly.

He nodded and smirked looking at the bed with the blue comforter. It disappeared. Addison`s eyes widened, "Hey! That was my bed!"

Loki shrugged. "It was too much."

She placed her hands on her hips. "Oh, we`ll see about that! But later. I am going to take a long bath. Today`s events were tiring. Now if you would excuse me." She turned invisible and took her clothes off throwing them on the only bed in the now huge room. The moment the clothes landed on the bed, they turned visible. It wasn`t her intent, but this showed Loki she was only with her underwear now. He licked his lips and his eyes darted to the bathroom door. The moment the knob moved to open it, he shifted to it and grabbed the knob knowing that Caroline`s hand would be there.

When Addison felt Loki taking a grip on her hand she gasped and frowned, "Loki, what are you doing?"

He obtained an innocent look. "Oh, you were here? I beg your pardon." He let go of her hand but moved forward putting his hands on the wooden door on her sides, entrapping her between his body and the door.

"Loki, let me go." Her voice was calm but firm.

He lifted his eyebrows, "But to let you go, I firstly have to be holding you, which I am not." He smiled sweetly and slid one hand down the door to the height of where he presumed her waist would be. He then started moving his hand to her body. She quickly materialized clothes on her and shifted to another part of the room staying invisible. Loki followed her. "You know that even if I cannot see you, I can still feel you, little Carró," came his amused velvety voice.

It turned into a game for them. She kept shifting around the room trying to trick the Trickster. Loki followed her with ease. It seemed that he could predict every move of hers, even though she kept her mental shields up. Caroline started getting tired. Suddenly he intercepted her, catching her in a bear grip. She could dematerialize from his hands, but she didn`t.

He murmured a spell and Caroline became visible. She gasped and pulled away, eyes wide at him. "Goodness Loki! How much more can you do?"

Loki smirked and bent down to kiss her. She responded to his kiss, closing her eyes and putting her hands on his chest. He tightened his grip around her causing her make a step forward and press her body against his. Her hands slid up his chest to the collarbone and then his neck, wrapping around it. Loki took the advantage to trail the length of her body with his hands, to squeeze and feel her shiver.

Suddenly Caroline felt his hands on her skin, her bare chest met his, and she realized they were nude. She gasped in his mouth and willed them both clothed. She then pulled away and spoke, her voice only a bit under a whisper. "You can`t just do this!"

His eyes became smug and he smiled mischievously. "Do what?"

"Um…" It was too embarrassing to say.

He answered smugly for her, "I still do not have your permission to touch you when you are naked."

She nodded, her expression hardening. Loki then purred, "Alright then. I won`t touch you until you wish me to." With that Caroline found her back pressed against a wall, her clothes were gone again, and she found that she couldn`t materialize anything on her body any more. How powerful was he exactly? Her hands flew to cover her nakedness. The Will Master looked up at Loki slightly distressed. She didn`t like it feeling weak, and with him she felt that way very often. However, contrary to her expectations this thrilled her.

The room became slightly cold. Loki was towering over her, trapping her to the wall the same way as when they were at the door for the bathroom. His eyes were filled with what could only be called lust. He leaned forward and started closing the gap between their lips. Caroline parted hers and waited for him to kiss her. The moment he was close enough for her to feel his breath though, Loki twisted his head and made a warm breath trace along her jaw. The lack of Loki`s lips on hers surprised Caroline. He pulled away, "I said I will not touch you when you are naked should you not ask me to."

Addison tried to get away from his entrapment by bending under his arm, but he lowered his hand, blocking her. He spoke knowingly, "I must say that you need to be very still, because otherwise I might touch you by-…" He smirked. "…-accident."

Loki`s lips then were back to her neck. Only, there was no phisical contact, but breath. She involuntarily lifted her chin revealing more for him. He smiled and purred lowly, "You are a gentle lover, Carró." He slowly moved his mouth down the length of her neck. "You like tender passion and sensible rubbing." Loki brought his clothed body so close to hers that she thought he will press against her. Yet, he kept this impossibly small distance that even without his touch, she could feel the passion radiate from him and pulsing at her bare skin. He continued lowering his lips down to her chest. "You, little Carró, enjoy soft touch,…" He gracefully crouched down bringing his mouth to her abdomen. "…-slow movements, sweet lips and delicate nips." Each word left a trace of his breath across her bare skin, the contrast of his warmth with the cold air in the room causing it to prick.

In an instant the Will Master inwardly wished to feel him, to have his hands where his breath had been. Loki`s hand then moved on its own accord to brush the soft skin at her flat abdomen, thus he knew she had wished for it. Loki's lips peeled back from his teeth to reveal a sinful smile. He knew she hadn`t done this intentionally, but he had tricked her in making him touch her. Now her body ached for him and he couldn`t say 'no' to that. Oh, he just couldn`t.

Loki stood tall leaving his hand to rest on Caroline`s hip, while the other one he brought up to her neck, and pressed his lips to hers. He kissed her slowly and sensitively. His fingers brushing lightly at her skin. When he felt her breathing become heavy, he pulled away to look at her. She was still covering her body, but her eyes were filled with want. He bent to kiss her again but this time he stopped just before his lips brushed hers. He looked in her eyes, then at her slightly parted mouth, and moved his head a bit forward and then back again, showing her that he wanted her to initiate the kiss. Caroline tensed. She neared his lips hesitantly, slightly touching them, but he didn`t move any forward, only held his lips parted for her, and watched her with lustful half lidded eyes. She then pressed her mouth against his, feeling excitement taking over them both. They started moving their lips in a passionate kiss sending shivers up their spines.

Caroline moaned in his mouth and he pressed her more firmly against his clothed body. She moved her hands to place them on his chest, and Loki smiled victoriously. His feather like touch made her skin prick every now and then, sending electrical sensations through her body. But when Caroline felt Loki`s clothes disappear yet again, she stopped instantly. "Loki, wait! I can`t! I can`t do this!"

He smiled sweetly to her. "Do what?"

She looked at him still panting from excitement, not saying anything. Suddenly she found herself sitting on the cupboard with Loki`s strong body pressed against hers. She inhaled sharply. Her hands were wrapped around his neck, her chin resting on his shoulder. She could feel him between her thighs. Her body tensed. "Loki!"

The god wasn`t moving against her. He only held her close. He knew she wasn`t ready, but as always he wanted to push her to the edge. He enjoyed the shivers of her body and her tensed breathing. She didn`t dare move, neither did he. After all it wasn`t his intention to violate her senses. Her lack of experience in intimate relationships made her very vulnerable. However, it thrilled him to know that she enjoyed his touch more than she dared to admit. And right now, he wasn`t doing anything, yet she was deliciously aroused, and her body would quiver ever so slightly with tension.

For Caroline only this body contact was enough to send her to the edge. She could feel an unfamiliar warmth gathering down in her core, making her feel even more vulnerable in Loki`s hands. She knew he could feel her arousment. Did he want to take her now?

"And what of it Carró?" He smirked behind her neck.

Oh! He could hear her thoughts. She felt going even hotter. "But you can`t take me now!"

He smiled. "Why not?" He knew why. He was just teasing her.

This time she confidently responded, "Because I have decided to have sex only after I have married."

Loki chuckled and spoke in her ear, his voice soft and slightly amused, "I can sense your arousement, little Carró. You know this is going to be pleasurable for you, and yet you want to wait? I am quite puzzled." He pressed against her ever so slightly earning another sharp intake and causing her body to tense and quiver even more. Then he slid his hand down her back making her to involuntarily arch in him.

She spoke quickly, "I am going to give myself away only to the one who vows his love and loyalty to me."

He pulled away to look into her eyes. "Does this mean you want to be my wife?"

Her eyes widened as her hair fell into her face. "It this a proposal?"

He grinned. "If you want it that way, then a proposal it should be." He reached a gentle hand up and brushed her hair behind her ear.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Aren`t you married?"

He threw his head back and laughed. "I may have been married some thousand years ago. The mythologies are very old. It is a pity no one believes. They should write more about us, the gods. Time changes, as well as our history."

She added evenly, "But you do have kids."

"Ah yes. They are good grown up adults." Loki grinned at her. Suddenly she shivered, but it wasn`t of excitement, but cold. He smirked impishly and made them shift in the bathroom where he let hot water stream go down their bodies. The instant change of temperature was shocking but pleasant. He leaned down to purr in Addison`s ear, "Is the water hot? I must warn you that my passion is even hotter than this. What you saw minutes before was nothing. I want you Caroline."

* * *

Loki and his teasing moves. Did you find the water hot, eeh, I mean, the chapter hot?


	15. Time bomb

**Time****bomb**

* * *

Monday 6:30 pm

"I want you Caroline." Loki`s purr in her ear made her quiver.  
"My, Loki! If I knew you were that dangerous I wouldn`t have fallen for you." Sarcastic and a little bit breathless.  
He smiled mischievously. "Oh, I think you fell for me exactly because of that." He captured her lips in a searing kiss, bringing her wet flesh to his. She kissed him back with the same passion, but suddenly his embrace turned out empty, his lips kissed air and he stumbled forwards where Caroline had been just a second ago. She could only regret she wasn't there to see his priceless surprised face.

Wet and with a loosened towel around his hips Loki exited the bathroom to find Addison staying in the middle of the room dressed in a fighting, silk golden kimono, her feet bare and her hair tied in a high tight bun. She was smirking like the Cheshire cat at him when she spoke. "You started teaching me how to mind combat. I will be highly honored if you continue, Sensei." She bowed in a proper Shotokan-karate style.

He tilted his head looking her from top to bottom. "I must say that Chinese silk attire is one of the best mortals can have. It suits you. It is a bit funny that you called me Teacher in Japanese though. If those two cultures knew that you mix them so freely, they might unite just to try and punish you and then continue hate each other." He grinned knowingly.  
"It would be a great historical event, the one and only of this nature for those great cultures!" She laughed. "Thing is, I love China and Japan the same. But let`s not change the subject. Teach me!"

Loki smirked very amused. He lifted his hand to the height of his abdomen and his strong body covered with his Asgardian fighting attire, including the armor, and horned helmet. A long spear materialized in his right hand and he stood in a fighting position. The Norse god was pleased to see Caroline`s eyes widening ever so slightly at him. He chuckled, "It isn`t only me who changes the subject. I must say that you did it very abruptly just a minute ago. Did you get too hot?" He grinned playfully.  
She scoffed, "You are such a tease. But really, do you need all the armor _and_ helmet?"

He regarded her with slightly narrowed eyes and spoke with soft intonation, "Dear little Carró, as far as I know you, you only _seem_ harmless. The new thing I want to teach you is to have a mental and physical combat at the same time. This is why I would advise you to choose something more protecting for your puny mortal body. Something like this."

In an instant he materialized a golden metallic corset around her torso. Gloves and boots of a very light metal covered her bare hands and feet. She furrowed her eyebrows, "I must disagree with your statement about my puny mortal body. You know that I am not quite mortal. And for the body… well, this is what I am going to find out right about now."

She attached his neurons in attempt to make him take off the funny helmet which actually was a bit disturbing with the inches it added to the otherwise tall god. He quickly blocked her attack and swung his spear at her in a graceful attack. She made the spear melt in his hand and materialized daggers in hers. Loki immediately stopped. "Daggers! But of course! I should attack you with daggers." He almost slapped his forehead, but instead grinned playfully at Caroline. "This time you have no right to melt them away. You know that it will be a better training for you." She nodded. He looked around. "This place is rather small for battles."

Addison laughed. "What? Are you worried you might break a vase or two? Besides, if we are to be attacked, it will be here. We have the great opportunity to have general repetition."

He grinned at her response. "Indeed." Daggers materialized in his hands and he started mercilessly throwing them at her. At first, Caroline blocked them away with an energy field, but realized the Eithon daggers would go through it. So instead she materialized a white and golden shield and a sword in her hands. She tried to protect herself and deflect the daggers, but in the first half minute one of them went pass her shield and straight to her corset. Loki smirked. "You are slow."  
"And you are a tease."

His eyes became smug, "And what a tease I can be." He shifted to her other side and threw more daggers at her, while he mentally attacked her with a buzzing noise. She winced and blocked the buzz, trying to deflect the daggers but they were quicker than her. Two hit her abdomen and chest, while a third one grazed her thigh. She immediately healed the injure but knew that if it was a real Eithon dagger, this wound would be her last one. Loki, knowing what she was thinking said emotionlessly, "It is a training. You will get a lot more of those. We just started."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Great to know."

He made a doppelganger of his to materialize on her other side. They both started attacking her physically and mentally. At first, she wasn`t a graceful fighter, but when she saw Loki`s fluid movements, she soon managed to mimic him. This however, didn`t make her better in protecting herself from the constantly flying towards her daggers. Every wound burned like hell before Caroline healed it. She added more to her armor, putting metallic pieces to her hands and legs, covering as much as she could. She wished for her body to not tire, so she could endure at least one good hour of deflecting daggers and mind combatting with Loki`s doppelgangers.

After countless of thrown pointy metals and endless attacks, Caroline finally found a good chance to attack the real Loki, she could recognize him now. They flew out the door and in the corridor where a bunch of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents jumped in surprise and almost shot them. Loki and Addison looked at each other and started laughing hysterically. They excused themselves and entered back the room repairing and closing the door behind them, leaving the agents speechless.

The room was a complete mess. There was nothing which had survived Loki`s wrath. Everything was in daggers. With a wave of his hand the weapons disappeared, while Caroline wished for the broken subjects and the holes in the walls to repair themselves. They saluted each other in a Shotokan style and got rid of their armor. Loki spoke first, "Not bad, although, you know I was going easy on you do you?" She found herself pressed against the wall again, with Loki hovering over her with a predatory look.

She shook a finger at him. "Oh, no. This is not going to happen. I think we had enough of this today."  
He smirked desirously. "It is _never_ enough."

… , . … . , …

Meanwhile, in the bar hall Fury was making sour faces to a forcibly placed in front him glass of whiskey. Stark was trying to cheer himself up with another glass of the bitter alcohol, while the other Avengers were sitting silently around the bar. Steve lifted his head from the information folder he was holding and spoke, "So, what are we going to do with a crazed god of Mischief and an unstable Will Master?"  
Fury and the others looked at him puzzled. In that moment Fury got a signal from an agent. He pressed a button to the headphones in his ears and spoke, "Director Fury. I am listening."

"Director, Loki and Miss Addison just broke out their room. It seemed that they were fighting. The room didn`t look anything the same as what we saw an hour ago. It was somehow bigger and broken to pieces. After that they just stood up, laughed and went back inside. Should we do something?"  
Fury stayed silent and expressionless for a second. "No. If they are to kill each other that maybe will save us some headache."  
"I understand, Sir." Fury pressed a button and the conversation went dead. He looked at Steve.  
"Capitan, your question is quite reasonable. Loki has obviously compromised the Will Master, she is no longer to be fully trusted as before."

Clint Barton shot his golden eyes at Fury`s direction. "Compromised? Do you mean...?" He pointed to his head and twirled his finger around his temple.  
Fury shook his head. "No, not that way. I am afraid this one is stronger than a brainwash."  
Tony said with a loathing intonation, "I should've killed him when I had the chance."

Bruce, who had managed to arrive earlier from India, smirked involuntarily. He even thought that maybe the other guy was the one smirking at this moment. He spoke with his calm voice, "Maybe it is good to have Loki right now. The stories I heard say that he had stopped Addison from killing you guys." He raised his eyebrows questioningly at the others.

Natasha found herself not liking the situation in the slightest. "Why do we have to protect a person who is capable of killing so many people?" She gave Fury a distrusting look.

The director looked back at her. "If we have an eye on her, then we can either protect innocent people from dying, or get rid of her in the quickest way. The problem is that if a Will master feels  
threatened, they become mad, as you already saw. But, if we give her the confidence that she is not alone, then her destructive nature will be put to sleep. We have four days to take care of her."

"What about when she leaves for Asgard," asked Tony as he walked out from behind the bar table to sit on one of the stools.  
Fury turned to Thor and said, "Then Asgardians will have to deal with her."  
Tony continued, "But we all know that Loki is no longer her prisoner. Does anyone here really believe he will go back willingly to Asgard?"  
Thor sighed. "This turned to be more complicated than I predicted it to be. I did not believe my brother would fall for a Will Master."  
Tony raised his eyebrows and spoke, "You think he is using her?"  
Thor shook his head. "I don`t know. I can`t say such a thing for sure, but I know he doesn`t have a high opinion about their kind. I wonder what is going through his complicated mind."  
"Mischief," said Natasha nonchalantly. "He is playing the _great _Will Master that makes you all change your pants now and then."

The others gave her dirty looks. Tony spoke, "In my defence I must say that she can really be scary. You remember how we met." He shivered to emphasize his words. "I never again saw this part of her though. Until today. That was something... out of her control. I am really pissed that the bastard was the one to calm her down. I wonder how much influence he has on her."

Fury regarded him with a knowing look. "More than anybody could imagine I must say. No one has ever been able to stop her kind from going crazy. When they fear, they kill. And they kill hundreds. I already had started regretting I didn`t send that dagger in her throat when my head had a huge explosion from the inside."  
Tony looked dangerously at him, "This is all because of you. _The pursuers. _You live to hunt, and then you suffer when your prey turns around and runs through you. Bad thing is that everybody else suffers with that. She was fine before you and your army of mutants showed up."

Fury countered, "It is good that we found her before the Russians, although I cannot be sure that the assassins that are sent to slaughter her are from this country. The World Council is in this. The whole world is after her. So there are two ways of dealing with the problem. She either leaves Earth, or Midgard, and goes to Asgard, or my people deal with her before she makes her first kill."  
Tony scoffed, "So _that_is it. This is how you deal with problems!"  
"Would you rather she destroys the city?" Fury raised his eyebrow at the billionaire.

Tony pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath in and then letting it out. He set down his drink on the table top and looked at Thor with pleading eyes. "Just take care of her won`t you."  
The god of Thunder smiled reassuringly at him. "Do not fear, my friend." He walked over to Tony and soundly tapped him on the back.  
Stark smiled nervously. "Yeah."

Thor turned to the others and spoke, a large smile plastering itself on his face, "I have a good feeling about going back to Asgard. Loki and I had a very brotherly conversation the other day and I know that now he wants to go back with me. His relationship with lady Addison has had a good influence on him. Mother will be very happy for him, as she is happy for me and Jane."

Fury`s lips thinned slightly, but loosened in the same moment, the only one to notice this was Stark who had been watching the director very closely. You didn`t have to be a genius to know that the whole situation was like a time bomb. One, the pursuers could attack any moment. Two, Addison was capable of destroying every sign of life around her should she feel threatened in the slightest. And three, her so called protectors could turn around and slaughter her, if they decided they had no other choice.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

In the depth of space, a group of fearsome Chitauri soldiers flew silently through the cold blackness, stars blinking past. Two of the soldiers who were in the back of the group were talking quietly, "There are three weeks to the war with Asgard. This is going to be a glorious battle. I have always wanted to see how many Asgardians I could kill." He laughed huskily.

The other one punched him in the shoulder. "Don`t underestimate this race! Do you remember how they made Jötunheim fall to their knees?"

The other one looked back with menacing eyes and smirked uglily. "Yes, but now the frostgiants will pay them back double." His interlocutor didn`t say anything more and they continued their fly to the countless army of other soldiers like them to train and prepare for war.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Tony and Thor walked calmly down the corridor to Caroline and Loki`s room. Neither were anxious to have this conversation with the Will Master and the god of Mischief because each knew that if they made one slip up it could explode in their face. Before they reached the door, Tony turned around to Thor.

"Maybe only I should just go in," he said as he put his hands out in front of him to stop the god of Thunder from going further.  
"Why?" asked Thor confused.

"Addison can`t read my mind. If she finds out about the trap she is in, then we will have to greet each other with an 'it was an honor to… y'know, work with you'. I only want to make sure she will be alright, although I was hoping you would be there to restrain me from twisting Loki`s neck, but I guess I will have to restrain myself." He shrugged nonchalantly, more likely trying to shake away the feeling of a coming doom. He braced himself and knocked on the door.

Nobody answered or opened the door. He knocked again. "Addison? Can you stop doing whatever you are doing with this damned divinity in there with you, put some clothes on, and open the door? I need to speak with you two." Several long seconds after the door opened. There stood Caroline with messy hair, a strappy top, sweatpants, and…half closed eyes. She smiled sleepily. "Come in Tony." She pushed away from the door, giving him enough space to enter the room. "What is it?"

Stark looked around to examine the huge regal style place with furrowed eyebrows. "I don`t remember having such a room in my tower." He looked accusingly at the god of Mischief who was half naked, and lying casually on his back in the bed with hands under his head and crossed legs...and the bed was.._messy_. The billionaire turned to Caroline and raised an eyebrow at her. "I thought you had a… how did you call it? Ah! A perception about sex before marriage." There was no judging note in his words. They came as light as every one of Stark`s witty phrases.

She laughed as she waved off his statement. "Oh, you! Stop being so suspecting of me. We felt like taking a nap, is all."  
Stark still with the raised eyebrow countered, "But it is only like 9pm. Don`t play me."  
"Oh that. Well the day was kind of tiring. All these maddening feelings of insecurity turned out to be completely disastrous."  
Tony rolled his eyes, "Tell me `bout it!" he paused and his eyes lit with something playful. "Since we started talking about telling things, what happened earlier? You and Loki scared the shit out of your own guards!"

Both the god and the Master smirked mischievously. She waved a hand in the air, "Oh, that. We were training."  
Tony raised his eyebrow again. "Training?"  
"Well, not...Oh, Stark! Will you get your head out of your pants!"

Loki`s mirthful laughter echoed in the room. "Oh, but we trained a lot," he said seductively. " And we have trained in many ways." She gave him a dirty look. Loki obtained a mock serious look. "But I can honestly assure you Stark that she is still a virgin."  
Said billionaire put his palms to his ears and exclaimed loudly, "Goodness! No! I don`t want to know! I`ll stop asking, I promise." He lifted his head to look confused at particularly nowhere and said out loud to himself, "And I thought I had no problems with talking about sex."

Caroline shook her head disapprovingly looking at both of them. _Men_, she thought, _why is it that they are so focused on the__ intimate side of a relationship,__ whether they're human or not_? She paused her eyes on her friend and smiled. "Come, sit. What was it that you wanted to talk about with us? Drink?" she offered.  
He settled on an armchair opposite from Loki and nodded. "Yeah. A drink would do."

Loki looked at him, skeptically raising an eyebrow. "You do know what excess amounts of alcohol does to you, right?  
Stark`s orbs widened at the Trickster. "You don`t actually care about that do you?"  
Loki`s velvet voice sounded cold when he replied. "Not in the least." Caroline just rolled her eyes as she brought a glass of vodka and handed it to Tony.  
"Uh-..This isn't what I usually order," he said as he pointed to the glass.  
"Yeah, well..." she shrugged, "You looked like you needed something stronger."

"Ok then." He took the drink and brought it to his face, wrinkling it when the strong smell tickled his nose. He put the drink on the table in front of him and looked at Caroline and Loki. They were now sitting on the couch. Both had magically switched their attire with something more acceptable. Stark took a moment to observe the silent couple before him. They both stood calm and proud. And he just couldn`t deny it, they were a beautiful couple. Tony smiled at Caroline. She wasn`t the silly teenager he had spent so much time with the last five years. He only hoped she knew what she was doing with Loki. There was one thing _he_ knew though. In power, Loki was a good match for her, but in everything else? He couldn`t know. "Well, lovelies," he began cheerfully, "How is the plan about the honeymoon in Asgard going?"

They both winced and stayed silent. Caroline spoke mentally to Loki, '_You are not going to run are you?'_  
He looked at her without saying anything. But she knew he had to be thinking of something. Why wasn`t she able to hear his thoughts? '_Are you shielding your mind away?_'  
'_No._'  
'_Liar!_'  
'_If you look it that way,_ _this__ is a__part of my name__.__'_  
'_Tha__t__ doesn`t give you the right to deceive me. There is something you are not telling me.__I can-.._."

"Whoa, whoa guys," said Tony. "I can't have mental conversation y'know."  
Caroline smiled. "Yes. It is your blessing. You asked for it."  
"And I have never regretted it," he grinned widely.

Addison took a breath not sure what to say. There was something alarming her that Loki wouldn`t go to Asgard willingly, which was placing her in a very uncomfortable position. She asked seriously, "What about Asgard Tony? What did you come to talk about exactly?"  
He cleared his throat. "There is this thing that with or without Loki, you Addison, have to leave for Asgard in four days time."  
Both Caroline and the Trickster straightened in their seats. She obtained a worried look, "Why? What is it?"

Tony shrugged nonchalantly and spoke with his casual manner, "It's just so we can keep things under control until then. After that, Odin help us if you are still here. Y`know how crazy you went when you saw the damned dagger."

Loki raised an eyebrow at the comment Stark made about Odin.

Caroline looked away. "How come I can go to Asgard without Loki?"  
This question of hers made Loki`s heartache. Was she willing to leave him? To run for her life?  
Tony looked saddened at her. "Thor promised me to take good care of you there." This made Loki`s blood boil. Now he merely waited for Caroline to answer. He felt like a timebomb.

"And if I should decide against going?" She looked anticipating at her friend.  
He slowly shook his head. "You can`t stay here Addison. They will kill you." His eyes were pleading at her. Addison`s face darkened.  
Loki kept his cold gaze on Stark. "Who is going to kill her?"  
Stark`s eyes slightly widened. "The pursuers. _Who_ else?"  
The god`s lips revealed his pearly white teeth. "Yes, but which pursuers?"  
Unhesitantly Stark answered, "The coming ones."

"The coming ones, really?" There was a pause as both men glared at each other "Or the ones already here?" Loki finished icily. Caroline looked worriedly back and forth between the god and Stark, confusion filling her eyes. Neither noticed how nervous she had become. They just sat there, each holding an intense stare towards the other.

* * *

The 'term' timebomb was used in the Avengers, I know. But I really like the reference. I am still slightly nervous about this chapter. What do you think?


	16. Let me see into you!

Welcome new readers! Your alerts and faves are thrilling! Special appreciations for the people who take from their time to review.

**Let me see into you!**

* * *

To stand before a powerful angry god and not flinch away needs great amount of bravery and guts. For Tony Stark it was both. He was just used to challenging the strong ones. However, Loki`s deadly glare was upon Stark`s for more than Caroline would like. She wanted to distract them, and wished for Parov Stellar`s Booty Swing to sound in the room. The 80`s style rhythm snapped both men out of their trance and Caroline smiled at them. "Now before you grab each other`s throat, I want to ask you Stark, and don`t lie. Is there any possibility for somebody here to try and kill me?"

Stark furrowed his brows. "Addison, there will be no one that will try anything while I am here." His look hardened and his features straitened to emphasize. To that Loki scoffed. Tony gave him a dirty look and continued talking to Caroline, "I know you're thinking about this crazy guy from today. There won`t be anyone else, I tell you. Forget about him. Just stay calm and drink... vodka." He lifted his glass from the table and downed it at once, making a sour face afterwards. Addison's eye relaxed at Stark's words, and she gave him a soft smile. He put both his hands on the sides of the armchair and said, "Well, I should leave you two then." He stood from his place and headed the door with Caroline following him. Before he reached for the doorknob he turned back to the couple, looking specifically at the Trickster as he raised his eyebrow. "You two play nice, now." Addison closed the door softly behind him and turned to look coldly at Loki with the promise of a future argument.

"So what is it Loki? What are you hiding?" She walked to the armchair where Stark was sitting a minute ago and gracefully settled in it.  
He raised his eyebrows and looked innocently at her. "Hiding? There is nothing to hide, little Carró."  
She shoot him with disbelieving look. "Open your mind then. Let me see in you!"

Loki kept his glare at her, hesitating. She had improved her mind reading skills. There was a risk that she might see what he was up to, and she wouldn`t like it. But she was angry already. He was losing her trust. Loki braced himself and concentrated on keeping away the thoughts he didn`t want Caroline to hear, and lowered his shield. Her gentle energy quickly flooded his net connections. But this time it didn`t sooth him, because he knew she was searching for his secret. His low voice sounded in her head. '_Careful how deep you enter__, little Carró__, there are things in my mind that no mortal wishes to see._'

'_Give me a better reason not to search thoroughly. You still can hide things from me._'

He spoke out loud with dark voice. "You suddenly became very demanding, mortal. Don`t think that I am obligated to tell you anything." His eyes darkened too, and he whispered huskily in her mind. '_You want to see what it is like passing from one hell to the next? Be my guest._' He smirked at her, danger flashing in his eyes. Contrary to his expectation of scaring her away, Caroline seemed even more suspicious of what he was guarding, which made her more determined to find out.

Suddenly his memories started flashing before her inner eyes. Battles played in front her. Screams and roars of dying monsters echoed in her head. Blood, pain, sorrow and stench teased her senses. She felt every wound Loki had taken during these battles, ones Thor has dragged him in. She felt his heart twisting when observing the affection and trust his parents were giving his brother, the heir of the throne. His endless fall from Asgard made her skin prick, the enveloping blackness like a shroud clouded her mind. He had been in open Space for months, a constant fall pass realms, stars, and planets. His hunger and thirst were killing, his loneliness – devastating.

Her heart softened. '_Loki…_'  
'_Do not pity me mortal! I did not show you this so you could __feel__ sorry for me_!'  
'_Then why is it that you showed this to me? There must be a reason_.'

He looked away, his expression was absent when he spoke out loud, "It is been so long since I have had true peace."  
Caroline stood from her place and went to sit next to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder and looked him in his emerald pools. He gently brushed her hand away. "I told you-..."  
"I don`t pity you Loki," she said softly. "I-..." She stopped midsentence. She had found it. His plan to use her against her planet. He had let his guard down for only a second, his stupid feelings. The moment she narrowed her eyes at him he knew she had seen what was better for her not to know.

He turned to her and spoke gently, reaching to stroke her cheek, "Carró-..."  
She brushed his hand away in the same manner as he did to her a moment ago, and spoke, raising her tone, "Don`t Carró me! Is that why you were so secretive? Is that why you give me affection? To get to me? I almost believed you showed all that because you wanted me to know you better. It was the deceiving move you were teaching me all this time, wasn't it? Are the memories I saw true at least?"

"Of course," he replied bitterly. "I may not be the god of Truth, but when it comes to who I am-..._that_ I cannot lie about." He paused for a second to try and decipher the emotions flashing through her aventurine green pools. "Getting to you, little Carró, was not through affection, but by your lessons in mental combatting. The first thing I planned to do with you when I was strong enough was to brake you into pieces, then heal you, just to smash you again. Did I do it?" He fiercely looked at her from above. But he didn`t wait for her replay. The answer was obvious. "And what did I do instead of tearing you apart? I kissed you, Caroline. I let you close enough. I actually exposed myself to your destructive power, and you didn`t spare me! _Affection?_" It was said with disgust. "I don`t give it for a price, mortal."

Addison cursed inwardly. Why did he have to be so strong in rhetoric? At least, his sobriquet was deserved – the Silvertongue. She was panting in her frustration, trying to think of the possibilities of him deceiving her again. She couldn`t find any. Her heart tore in two, yet she was bewildered why he would keep on planning to use her after his obvious feelings for her. She shook her head and looked down with searching eyes. "I don`t understand you. You fall for your own pawn. It is no more the straight forward revenge you could have achieved. It would be hurtful for me. Thus I would surely start hating you. Then what happens with the affection you were so willingly giving me?" She looked questioningly at him.

He stared back, eyebrows furrowed, eyes cold. His cheekbones were expressed more than ever before. "I don`t know," was his simple replay. His features stayed unchanged as he waited for her to throw something heavy at him.

Her eyes filled with water and she whispered, "Why did you let me come here? You could have made me go uneasy on your enemies long time ago. Why wait?"  
"The moment I knew the pursuers were after you I started thinking of a way to protect you. I firstly had to make sure you were safe."  
"You can kill those people out there, not that I would let you."

Loki smirked amused and almost laughed the next words. "You? You wouldn`t be able to stop me from anything ever again should I decide to do something." His eyes glittered with ridicule. "The mere reason I let those puny mortals live is that they are here to keep guard around you. The pursuers that are coming are dangerous species. They are trained to take their victim by surprise."

"How do I know that you are not one of them?" asked Caroline suspiciously. "You were the first to find me, and who knew what I was."

Loki gave a throaty chuckle. "My dear Carró, if I were to be a pursuer you would already be dead, and as of yet I have not shown any such actions of wanting to kill you." He rested his hands on her shoulders. "The truth is that even I may not be able to stop them from getting to you. This is why I let you come. I want you safe."  
Caroline`s big eyes captured his. "You want me safe, but what about Asgard?" He let her shoulders go and looked away remaining silent for long. "You are not going there are you?"  
"Why should I?" He didn`t turn to her, but kept his gaze away. Addison suddenly felt him cold and distant. "I am not one of them. I would better be somewhere else."  
"What do you mean not one of them? Your family wants you back. You _are _one of them."

He shook his head, laughing bitterly, and spoke with low voice. "No I am the monster from the stories Asgardians tell their children to scare them. I come from Jötunheim. My heritage is of a frostgiant, a loathed creature."  
She narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Why? What is wrong with your kind?"  
Loki looked at her with sorrowful eyes. "Frostgiants look...different. They are a monstrous barbaric nation." He looked away again.  
Caroline narrowed her eyes. "Different? But you don`t seem any different. And you don`t look like a monster. Is it something with the soul? Being dark and evil?"  
He chuckled. "Foolish child. This is a mere mask that I wear. I have accepted it as my own skin, but I truly look different."  
Her gaze filled with curiosity. She cocked her head. "How different?" Loki did not respond, only narrowed his eyes as he looked at the wall in front of him. She furrowed her eyebrows, "Oh, come on! It is not like I don`t expect you to turn me against my own race and then, maybe you will finally kill me when you decide that you don`t need me anymore."

Her words stung but Loki knew better than to question her frustration, for she was right to be hurt. Yet she was pushing him to do something he didn`t want to. He calmly, but firmly spoke. "I am _not_ going to change."

"Why?" She was daring him. Loki had thought he had made it clear already. His hand snapped towards hers and he held it tightly in his grasp. He stood tall pulling her up with him. Her eyes opened wide in shock as she felt a sudden chill run through her spine. The god`s eyes bored into her with malice. His skin was changing. Its pale complexion melted off, and from underneath came a dark blue. There were markings on his face that looked like tattoo patterns, and his eyes shone a blazing scarlet, burning with ancient fire.  
"Do you see now why I wish not to return to Asgard," he hissed. "I do not belong there, I never have. Do you think they would accept me especially now with what I have done. My race is not the only reason why I am hated."

Addison yanked her wrist away feeling the frostbite pierce through her skin. She stepped away from Loki panting in pain. She quickly healed and looked accusingly at him. "Did you have to do that? What are you going to do now?"  
"Oh, but you wanted to know, little Carro," he said as he towered over her. "What do you expect me to do? Do I seem harmful enough to scare you?" He made a step toward her and narrowed his fiery eyes as he spat at her, "Would you like me to change back?" Caroline`s back touched the wall behind her as she was stepping backwards. Loki went over to her and leaned on his hands on the wall, peering into her eyes as he brought his cold face closer to hers.

"You always can be scary Loki. It is not the way you look, but the way you act. I am already afraid of what you could make me do, and even more afraid that I won`t be able to stop you from manipulating me in whatever."

His gaze softened at her and he let his mind shields fully opened for her to see that his next words were truth."I don`t think I would have the will to make you do something you would dislike, Caroline." She held his red eyes with hers. They were terrifying, but she forced herself to look calmly into them and smiled at him. She reached to touch his lips. He pulled away. "I thought you didn`t like to be hurt."  
"I think I can handle it." She smirked mischievously at him and said playfully, "You just caught me off guard, frostgiant. I am not that easy to hurt if I am prepared for it." The sounding of his kind on her lips was different than any time he had heard the word. It held no hatred, nor fear, or ridicule. His tensed features relaxed and he let her touch him. Her fingers on his lips felt feverishly hot. She put her other arm around his neck and rose up on her tiptoes to kiss him. His icy lips burned hers with cold, but she didn`t let it harm her.

Caroline`s kiss surprised him. He tried to pull away again, but she held him close and smiled in his lips, mumbling, "You are not going anywhere," and she pressed her lips to his again, driving her tongue over them until he granted her admission. Their kiss deepened and he moaned into her mouth startling himself with it. Usually he was the one earning moans from the women he had been with. He quickly changed to the appearance he was used to and grabbed Caroline`s thighs to lift her and pin her up the wall. She inhaled sharply and moaned when he drove with his tongue over her earlobe before he took it between his lips. She sighed as he sucked it, nibbled, played with his tongue over it and then doing the same to her neck, making her quiver in pleasure. Her aroused voice sounded in his head, '_I didn`t ask you to change._'

He smiled in the crook of her neck. '_I`d rather you concentrate on the pleasurable sensations._' He then captured her lips in a passionate kiss as he moved against her, making her mind go giddy with bliss. Her one hand tangled in his hair and the nails of the other dug in his back. He suppressed a growl and her seductive chuckle echoed in his mind, '_Oh, no Loki. Don`t hold for me. Moan!_' She lovingly drove her lips and tongue over the skin of his neck, gently nipping. Panting, he laid his head back, slowly revealing more for her to devour. She moved up and down, pressing firmly to him, and then she moaned his name in his ear. It sent him to the edge. He opened his mouth and half sighed, half moaned her name back. He then shifted them to the bed, where he let Caroline gracefully fall in it and he himself shifted on top of her, making her gasp in surprise. He smirked mischievously at her and leaned down to hungrily kiss her, tangling the fingers of his one hand with the hazel locks of her hair, while the other caressed under her strapped top at her abdomen. He played with the end of her top until he decided to take it off, and she let him do it, arching her back and pulling her hands up to help the movement. She laughed, "I can`t believe you didn`t make it vanish."

He smirked smugly and lowered his lips to hers, saying with molten velvet voice, "How else will I know that I have your permission of doing so?" Her eyes widened at him. When did he start caring if he had permission for doing something? He chuckled at her thoughts and kissed her sweetly, running gently his hands over her exposed body. She tugged at his Asgardian attire, not sure how to get rid of it. His mirthful laughter echoed in her head as he was kissing along her collarbone, '_If you want to take it off, there are many ways of doing so._' And so she vanished it, leaving him with his pants. He smiled against her skin and kept kissing down to her abdomen. Caroline smiled to herself. The night had just started for them.

* * *

This is maybe my favorite chapter so far. Let me know what you think about it. Tell me if you want me to continue Caroline and Loki`s sweet time together. I wasn`t planning to continue it, but there was this review which made me rethink my decision. Yet I will add more hottness in the next chapter only if there are more people who want it.


	17. Shadows

**Shadows**

* * *

The night had just started for two dark figures, entangled together in a beautiful mess of crumpled silk sheets, tousled hair and bare flesh. The half moon was shyly peeping through the windows, giving the two bodies an enchanting illusion of a fantasy come true.  
The room was filled with their heavy breathing and gasps of pleasure. "Loki!" A very feminine moan broke through the passion saturated air. A low purr followed her, "Caroline!"

She was lying on his chest with her flush pressed firmly to him. They were kissing with lust. His hand caressed the back of her neck, bringing his fingers in her hair before he slid them down her back. His touch was so light yet it made Addison arc her back. She was so sensitive still, and maybe would always be. He couldn`t know. All he wanted to know now was that she was willingly pressed against him, with no fear. Her mind was completely opened for him to feel what his touches did to her virginal senses.

Somewhere between their passionate intentions their clothes had fully disappeared, both of them wanting to feel the other. She was still very careful not to touch his member with any part of her body, and was keeping her knees firmly together. _That w__ill__ soon change,_ he thought smirking. Panting, she took a breath as she broke her lips from his and brought them to his ear. She licked over his sensitive ear-shell and took it in her lips. Loki gasped loudly and rolled her on her back, instantly moving on top of her with the ease and grace of a panther. His green eyes glowed dangerously with lust as they took in her slightly widened pools. He dipped his head to capture her mouth in another passionate kiss, drawing his tongue out to caress her rosy lips and then her tongue. He pulled away and captured her ear just the same as she did as his hands ran down her body. A soft laughter escaped her lips, "Why didn`t you let me do this to you?"

He chuckled against her neck, "Because you shouldn`t get me too excited, little Carró. Once fully aroused I might lose control and ravish you in an instant."  
Her eyes widened and the connections of her neck tensed. "But then-…"

He silenced her with a kiss, and when he pulled away to look at her he cooed, "No-o, we cannot stop now. I intend on showing you a little of what awaits you in future." His hand caressed her abdomen and lowered himself to kiss and nip the soft flesh there. She gasped and her fingers tangled with his hair. His tongue played at her navel. The sudden sensation made Caroline drop her head back on the pillow and take deep breath to steady herself. She could feel his smirk against her skin. But he wasn`t finished with the sudden sensations. Two ice cubes materialized in his hand and he let them slid down her front, from her chest to the bottom of her belly. A small cry escaped her lips when she felt the cold teasing her body. She was so hot, that the cubes disappeared, melting on her, as quickly as they had appeared. Loki made sure he placed hot kisses, licking every inch of the flesh where the ice had been a second ago. The temperature contrast made Caroline giddy. She wanted to kiss him, to feel his lips on hers again, but he wouldn`t come up. So she sat up and pulled him in a searing kiss. Loki`s hands found their way to her lower back and he brought her flush against his. He pulled away to whisper in her ear, "Lay on your front." She looked in his smug eyes, panting and exited. What was he going to do? She slowly turned her back to him, keeping him in sight in the corner of her eye. She made to lie down but he captured her waist and made her halt. Her eyes widened. "What-…"

He chuckled darkly and brought his face closer to her shoulder to purr against her skin, "I changed my mind." He tenderly kissed the bare skin and bit at it, making her jump in surprise. The god of Mischief smirked amused. His hands caressed her shoulders and down her hands. His palms covered hers and his fingers entangled with hers, as he teased her ear with his tongue. Her mouth gaped and her eyes closed at the sensation, as her fingers squeezed tightly around his. Loki bit the soft flesh at the bottom of her earlobe and licked it before he continued kissing and nipping along her neck. He eased one of his hands to trail a finger down her spine, making her arc yet again, an inevitable reaction of hers any time he caressed her back. He would remember this. Her back was so sensitive, he couldn`t help but explore more of it, see how every muscle there reacted to his touch. Loki pressed his wide chest to it and relished in her slight shiver. His hands caressed up and down her sides, slightly brushing her breasts. He burrowed his face in the crook of her neck and breathed against her skin. Holding her close, he embraced her and stopped for a moment, closing his eyes, to just take in her scent and enjoy her closeness. Then his hands slid down her hips to the side of her thighs. He leaned forward, pressing her down with his body and she obeyed to his movement, lying on her front. He picked himself from her, and she instantly missed the contact with his chest, but he didn`t let her miss him for long. She couldn`t see what he was doing but she felt him straddle over her thighs and his lips touched the lower of her back. She instantly tensed, but quickly relaxed when his hands caressed up her back, sending pleasurable sensations through her body. Loki kissed his way up Caroline`s spine, making her gasp and sigh with eyes firmly shut. She arced again and again, bringing her shoulders up. He loved the sight of her muscles tensing and relaxing like the waves in a sea of bare flesh. He kissed, licked, sucked and nipped every inch of her back, not leaving an untouched spot. His hands massaged at her buttocks and he felt how deliciously aroused she was.

He rolled her to face him and seized her lips with his. His tongue bore inside her and mercilessly played with her tongue, making her moan in his mouth. He placed a knee between her thighs and lay on his side, letting her lie on her back, and pressed his body to her. His hand slid from her neck through her breast and down her abdomen. She caught his wrist. "Loki!" His name was but a breath.  
He breathed back, "I know. I promise. I will not enter you."  
He kissed her again. This time it was soft and slow. Her hold on his wrist eased and his hand kept descending until he reached his aim. His fingers slid between her moist folds and she tensed trying to close her thighs, but his knee held her spread. Caroline gasped in his mouth and her eyes flew open at the sensation down there. She didn`t realize how much warmth had gathered at her core before this single touch. While bringing his fingers up and down her slit, Loki licked her ear and rose from his place next to her. He settled between her legs spreading her further. Her eyes went wide and she moaned, "Loki?" He grinned like the Cheshire cat and lowered himself over her to kiss the inner side of her thigh. She continued, "You are not going to-…"

"Oh, but I am," he cut her with mocking voice. His hands caressed the insides of her thighs, making Addison tense ever so slightly every time they neared her core. She inhaled sharply as he brought his lips to her folds. Her head fell back on the pillow, her eyes widened as she looked up at the ceiling. He chuckled and kissed more firmly over her sweet bud before he drove around it with the tip of his deft tongue. She moaned as he took the sensible skin between his lips, his finger pressing at her clit. His tongue moved only the tip through her slit. She moaned something inaudible and clutched the sheets in her hands. As he continued devouring her she shuddered and moved her hips against him but his hands held her implacably. She was gasping and moaning and he could not get enough of her voice, but she wouldn`t just gift him with the sounds of her pleasure. He had to earn every single one of them.

He kept his finger rounding her clit while his other hand caressed her body. She sighed and moaned his name, the very few times when she would say his name this way. It made his head light, his eyes filled with more lust. He watched her as she arched her back and brought her head back on the pillow, revealing her throat for him. He kept his fingers on her core, teasing at her sweet bud and sliding between her folds, while he rose up to devour her exposed throat. He kissed and nipped his way from the crook of her neck to her ear, where he purred, "Caroline." Her name had never sounded so pleasantly sweet. A moan escaped her mouth, so he said her name again. This time it sounded even more sensibly. Ecstasy was building in her, gathering in her core. When the sensations started being unbearable her toes curled and her back arched. She threw her head back on the pillow, her mouth forming a perfect 'o' as little cries of pleasure escaped it. Her chest felt hotter than before. Her breathing came faster. Her little cries kept coming as her bliss started reaching its peak. Suddenly the warmth that was mercilessly gathering in her core spread all over her body, making her shut her eyes and relish in the mind-blowing sensation. Her feminine cries of pleasure made Loki giddy. He rolled to lie next to her and affectionately kissed her lips when her enchanted body relaxed in the sheets.

Panting Caroline felt as if she was scattered all over the place. She tried to compose herself. Her mind was dimmed with satisfaction. She turned to Loki and lovingly kissed his lips. As she pulled away to look into his eyes, she found his livid desire for her. He lazily brought her body to his and kissed her again. They now moved very slowly against one another. His hand slid down her side to her thigh and brought it up his hip. He then pressed her more firmly to him, letting her feel his throbbing arousment between her legs. She tensed and shivered the same way as the very first time, but she didn`t make to pull away. Her breathing became heavy. A sharp gasp escaped her lips as he moved against her, sliding his member between her folds, without entering her. Her body quivered and she closed her eyes as her nails dug in his neck. He kept moving slowly, not wanting to scare her away. He kissed her tenderly at first and then deepened the kiss, pressing more firmly to her. She hadn`t noticed when her hips had started moving against him. She moaned in his mouth and broke the kiss to throw her head back and relish in the sensation. Loki also brought his head back. For a moment he closed his eyes to just enjoy the feeling. His lips, parted, his breathing heavy, mind filled with lust. His hands moved to caress and squeeze her delicious curves. She was like tout bow. Her body was pleasantly reacting to every touch of his. Every caress of her back made her arc in him. She was so hot and wet, and ready for him. Without thinking he rolled over her. With his knees he pushed her legs further apart. He shifted between her tights and pressed the tip of his head to her opening. A distressed feminine '_No…_' sounded in his head. Her hands weakly pressed against his chest, as if she didn`t have the strength to push him away. He halted his intention and shivered in want. His body was aching so much for her, yet the single thought that he wasn`t allowed to penetrate her made him stop. His eyes locked with hers and he saw in them that she truly meant him to not do it. A loud gasp escaped his lips as he reluctantly pulled away. He immediately missed the contact, but couldn`t stay there. He was brought to the edge. One more touch and he wouldn't be able to stop. He quickly kissed her brow and rolled off the bed, shifting to the bathroom. He then let ice cold water run down his impassioned body, and leaned on his elbow against the wall. He closed his eyes and sighed, "That was close."

He didn`t know how much it had taken him in the bathroom, but he surely wasn`t in a hurry to go out. When he was back to the room, Addison was already deep in sleep. She hadn`t bothered to put any clothes on, yet the sheet she was hugging was covering her buttocks and breasts, leaving her shoulders, back and legs profusely exposed. Loki felt his member twitch at the sight. He wasn`t ready to go back in this bed. His senses were too easily affected right now. If he laid next to Caroline, he wouldn`t hesitate to wake her up and continue from where they had stopped. He was a skillful seducer, and he could trick her in wanting him as much as he wanted her, but he feared the consequences. Would she feel satisfied and more in love with him, or would she feel dirty and deceived? Loki didn`t want to know the answer. He remembered the bed he had made vanish today and made it reappear in the other part of the room. He shifted under the night blue comforter and relaxed on his back in the silk peach sheets. He placed his hands under his head looking up at the dark ceiling. An almost inaudible whisper escaped his lips again, "That was close."

Loki turned on his side and tried to push away from his head Caroline`s moans, and the feeling of her aroused self pressed against his. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift to other events to try and forget the last sensations. Later the same night when he felt in control, he moved back to the bed where Caroline was sleeping. She had kicked the covering sheet in her feet, so now her whole body was on display. Loki took a moment to trace with his emerald eyes the delightful curves, so mysteriously blazed by moonlight. His silent but confident steps brought him closer to her. He pulled the sheet from under her legs and covered her to the shoulders. He then sneaked under it with her and wrapped a gentle hand around her waist. The moment Addison felt him next to her she snugged to him, their legs tangled, and it felt as if they had slept together all their lives, although this was the second time they slept beside one another. He relaxed his body and let slumber claim him.

.. ,, .. ,, ..

The next couple of days were stressful for everyone. There had been no attacks from the pursuers, but that didn't make anyone less suspicious of everyone else.  
Loki and Stark mostly kept their eyes on Caroline, occasionally giving each other freezing death glares. Addison didn`t want to stick in her room, so she would frequently sneak out of there and go take a walk to the bar hall where she would meet a scolding Stark, warning looks from the Avengers, and deadly glares from agents.

However, the night before Thor was to take Caroline to Asgard came without any accidents. People started thinking that they might be able to get rid of the Will Master without any bloodshed.  
Loki and Caroline were laying on their bed. He was resting on his back with a hand under his head. She was resting, pressed to his chest and Loki`s free hand was drawing circles over her back. He looked down at Addison whose eyes were closed in thought. He gave the top of her head a soft kiss. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up to look at him, her green pools glazed over with melancholy calmness.

"Are you ready to leave?" asked the god softly.  
She held his gaze for a moment. "Yes. I am. Where will _you _go?"  
He smiled and purred, "I know that you want me to come to Asgard, but I can`t."  
She frowned, "But then-... Will I see you again?"  
He smiled. "Oh, you surely will. When I find a safe place for both of us I will come for you, little Carró." He gently poked her nose.  
She raised her eyebrows at him, "So this is our last night together before who knows?"  
He rose to kiss her and purred in her lips, "I am afraid it is." Both felt their hearts sink into their stomachs at the sound of those words. They kissed again, but this wasn`t a lustful kiss, or a gentle one. It was a passionate kiss like there would be no other. And oh, how right they were in their feel.

While they were affectionately tangled in each other, their world darkened. The air around them stiffened and became heavy, their movements slowed. As they parted, Loki glanced to the widow out of the corner of his eyes. An ominous silence penetrated into the room, no breath of wind could be heard, no hum from those talking outside filled the void. His expression became sharp with dread. Something was not right. He let go of Addison's waist and slowly slipped off the bed, standing near the corner of it. He listened into the gloom of the room, the moonlight reflecting off the mirror creating an eerie glow about the chamber. Addison moved to the edge of the bed and stood next to Loki. His hand shot back and he shoved her behind his back.

"Stay," he commanded. She huffed in annoyance, but obeyed. Caroline looked into the mirror and saw something move. Her eyes widened as she stared at the reflective surface. A pair of fiery bronze eyes peered into the room.  
Suddenly, the window shattered sending sparks of glass flying through the room. There was a hissing noise, and three Eithon daggers shattered the mirror, piercing the wall behind it. Three pursuers lept through the broken window and turned their frightening gaze to the Will Master, each pulling out glistening, cruel blades.

"Get down!" shouted Loki. He flung his hands out in front, creating a green wave of energy that sent them flying back outside. However, while he had been paying attention to those, the other window shattered, and five more pursuers entered. Caroline started to panic. She tried to teleport out the room but collided with the wall and fell ungracefully to the floor. She scrambled to get up, her breathing erratic. One of the pursuers lept forward, landing near where she fell, a wicked gleam in his eyes. There were two daggers between his fingers, but the man flew to the wall, crashing with it, before he could send a blade toward her, blasted by another green bolt of light from Loki.

Addison felt a great power surge through her veins, a dizzying sensation flowing through her brain, addling her thoughts. She clutched her head. The pursuers started falling to their death one by one. Loki felt sick. He stumbled to the side of the bed and leaned against it. The room was spinning before him. He blinked his eyes trying to regain equilibrium by putting up his protective shield, but Caroline`s destructive power was gaining on him. His mind half pleaded, half shouted at her, '_Carró, calm yourself! Control your fear_!'

Meanwhile, the guards in the corridor felt the change in the air and some of them turned and attacked the others. One of the men shouted, "The pursuers are here! Undercover!" A blade went through his neck for him never to speak again. But his cry had alerted the Avengers.

Caroline clung to the side of the couch to try and stay on her feet as she caught her breath trying to control the destruction surging from her. Loki was up again but his movements were less fluid and graceful than before. She could see that he was becoming exhausted.

"Where are the guards?!" she screamed out loud. Neither realized, but a pursuer had managed to stay out the battle in the room, hanging upside down out the window. Thus her power hadn`t reached him yet. He threw several daggers at Caroline, one by one each following straight after the next. Loki was too far away from his to react. He saw how Addison materialized a metal shield in front her having no time to escape all of the blades, but the daggers went through it, as if it hadn`t been there. "No!" Loki shouted. He didn`t have time to shift to her. He mumbled a spell. There was a flash of white light and Caroline gave a cry of pain...but it wasn't Caroline.

Addison watched as her own body fell to the ground bewildered of what had happened. At that moment Iron Man and Thor flew through the window, killing the rest of the pursuers inside the room, and the ones trying to enter it from the windows, while the Avengers were taking care of the assassins in the corridor. At seeing Caroline on the floor with a bleeding neck, Stark shouted, "Addison!" He flew to her and took her hands between his metal clad ones. The shell of his mask opened up and revealed his tear filled eyes. "They got you, the bastards. I am so sorry. I should've been-.."

Loki inside Caroline`s body yanked his hand away from Stark`s hold and said choking, "No, they didn`t, you foolish mortal. She lives in my body." Stark raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
At that moment, what seemed to be Loki, ran to Caroline`s dying body, kneeled beside her, and put a hand to her neck to try and stop the bleeding. He spoke scared, "Loki! What did you do? Loki, don`t close your eyes. Stay with me!" The speaking one started murmuring healing wishes but they wouldn`t work...

'_You are not a Wish Master now, my love,_' his voice whispered in her head. Loki inside Caroline`s body turned his head towards Thor. "Brother," he weakly said, the green eyes beginning to dim slightly. "Take her...to...Asgard. Both of us." The last sentence he spoke was nearly inaudible. His eyes closed and his head fell to one side.

"Loki!" shouted Caroline as she felt for his pulse, not finding it. Her neck was bleeding profusely. She turned to Thor. "We need to go now!"  
He shook his head. "I wish to as well, but it takes time for Heimdall to conjure the spell. He is working on it now and it is nearly complete. We will get there, have no fear of that."  
"He is dying!" shouted Addison, tears filling her eyes as she motioned to the body on the floor.

"Calm down Addison," said Stark. "He's doing what he can. He can't alter time."  
"But there has to be some way, a faster way!" She looked pleadingly to Thor. "Please." She didn't realize, but since she was in Loki's body, her skin had begun to turn blue, her eyes reddened the more distressed she became. "He's going to fade away! My body will not endure so much blood loss," she sobbed. She leaned up against Tony`s metallic form, forgetting that she was in Loki's body, and rested against him, crying into his metal clad shoulder as she hugged him. Tony looked at Thor, a discomposed look on his face, unsure what to do with a crying frostgiant Loki.

* * *

Oh, mi goodness! Was this ok? I am so nervous about this chapter. Please tell me how you find it!


	18. Asgard

**Asgard**

* * *

"Loki! Wake up!" Caroline in Loki`s body slapped the face of her own dying one. But it was pointless. He had passed out.  
Tony`s voice shot, "JARVIS, call the nearest hospital!"  
Loki was lying deadly still in a puddle of blood on the ground when a group of doctor`s flew inside the room. Caroline and Thor were asked to leave the place.

Addison was pronounced dead, but the doctors still took the knife from her neck, patched the wound and bandaged it up. Stark had convinced the medics that the body didn`t have to be taken to a morgue, and the funeral was going to be performed on the next day. Well, he was already planning a fake funeral. Caroline, Loki and Thor were to fly-travel to Asgard through a portal that would hopefully open on the top of his tower.

Caroline was standing outside the room, silently letting tears roll down her cheeks. Thor was standing silently with her, for he wasn`t sure what to tell her. There was one thing sure. If Caroline`s body died, Loki`s soul would return to his shell and she would probably be lost forever. Thor`s thoughts were cut when the doctors exited the place. One of them turned to look with an apology in his eyes at the waiting ones, before he took off with the others of his group.

Addison emerged in the room and saw her own stiffened body lying lifeless on the sheet-less bed. "No." It came like a quiet growl from the back of the throat of the body she was currently inhabiting. She rushed to the side of the bed, took her own hand and squeezed it. "Loki?"

Tony was staying on the other side of the bed. He was watching with mixed feelings. His eyes were full with tears, but they seemed to never fall over his cheeks. His Addison was dead and alive at the same time, and he didn`t know how good, or bad that was. His thoughts were confused. All the loath he held toward the god of Mischief was replaced with gratitude. _He saved her, the bastard, _Tony thought_._

Thor looked perplexed at Stark. "Is it true that… her body is dead?"  
The other man nodded and said evenly. "No breathing, no heart function, no brain function. Blood loss."  
Thor frowned. "What about the crystal?"  
"They didn`t find any venom in her blood. I guess she bled too much and the poison had flown out naturally."

Caroline was still crying over the body when she felt a spark of life inside of it. She immediately stopped and concentrated on the feeling. "Loki?" The spark tickled her sensations again. It was very small and moved lazily inside her form, but it was there. She grinned. "He is alive! How is that possible? He is alive!" She was ecstatic.  
Thor went over to the bed and put his hand on her shoulder and spoke with warm voice, "As long as his soul is in your body, there is still hope for it to come back to life. In a couple of hours the Bifrost will be opened for us and we will take him to the healing room in the palace."  
She looked at him perplexed. "How is it possible for him to live in a dead body?"  
He smiled amused. "He is Loki. He always manages to surprise everybody with what he is capable of. For example, no one in the history has ever been able to overcome a Will Masters' shield without an Eithon dagger: no god, human, or other being." He raised an eyebrow at her and gave her a knowing look. She looked at him with tearful eyes and tried to smile.

The time for waiting went by extremely slowly for the three friends. There was an hour before dawn when they decided to go to the roof of Stark`s Tower. Stark made to scoop Caroline`s body up in his hands, but she raised a hand. "Wait! I believe Loki wouldn't like to find out that you were coddling him when he wakens."  
Stark looked at her, his eyes glittering with embarrassed realization.  
"I am not _coddling_ him," he said quickly as he set him back down on the bed. "I-..I...I just thought that you..um, might not be physically strong enough, nor mentally ready."

She sighed and looked down at the body. "I will carry him." She took up her form, her neck cushion in the crook of one arm, and her legs held gently by the other under the knees. She was striked of how light her body was in Loki`s hands. By the time they finally arrived to the top the sky was streaked with reds, and purples, and gold. Thor looked over at Caroline and then to Loki, and nodded.  
"It is ready," he said solemnly.

A silvery tube of light with flecks of the rainbow scattered throughout the sky. Caroline quickly turned to Stark with a look of remorse. "Tony-... I will miss you! Please tell Pepper-..." She wanted to hug him, but her hands were full.  
Her friend smiled. "I know. Too bad she is on the other end of the world right now, but you`ll come back." To that Thor bit his tongue back and didn`t say anything. There was nothing sure in this game of life and death. Asgard might refuse to put her in the healing room, or they could be too late. Loki might be a powerful being, but he wouldn`t be able to stay in a dead body for long. The tube fell fully on the roof and Stark ran away, so he wouldn`t be sucked to the Shining City. He watched as Addison and Thor disappeared upwards and the portal dissolved back up in the sky.

The three travelled through Space with great speed. Caroline was clutching Loki to her chest in fear that she might drop him. Suddenly she found herself standing in a large golden dome-like room. A tall wide-shouldered man with golden armor and eyes stood straight in front of her, giving her the deadliest of glares. He turned to Thor. "My lord, Loki is not granted entrance to our realm, though a citizen he may be. He may not enter unless he has been summoned by the All-Father, and then he is to be brought in chains."

Thor nodded knowing better than to question Odin`s orders. He turned to Addison. "I am going to the palace to speak with Father and will shortly be back for you." Heimdall furrowed his eyebrows. Thor spoke reassuringly to him, "Fear not my friend. Loki cannot do mischief at this moment. He will have to stay here with my friend lady Addison. She is dying and we need to take her to the healing room." The god of thunder lifted his hammer and flew out of the Bifrost and toward the palace.

The guardian of the Bifrost looked back at Caroline, his golden eyes distrusting. He stood solemn and proud, his hands held his massive sword with the blade downwards. None of the two said anything to the other. Heimdall kept his unflinching stare locked on her, while her eyes were looking his armor up and down. It would have been really rude, but she didn`t care much at that moment. She was holding her own dead body. The situation was ridiculous. So at least she could let herself be curious.

Not much time passed before Thor came back riding on a horse with eight other Asgardians sentries. He went to her. "Please forgive me Lady Addison, but you will have to trust me with your body and let the guards enchain you. This is the only way to enter the city."

She took a deep breath and handed her form to the god of Thunder. He was careful to take her very gently. Caroline then turned to one of the guards, who was coming toward her with some strange kind of green glowing chains. She spoke lowly, "These are to restrain Loki`s powers, aren`t they?" The guard`s eyes flickered with fear. He stopped half way and turned his gaze to Thor. The demi-god nodded reassuringly to him. He then went cautiously to what seemed to be Loki and put the cuffs around his wrists, giving out a breath of relief when he didn`t feel any snakes shift under his armor. Caroline suppressed a smirk. She raised an eyebrow when she felt strange fearful energy pushing at her mental shields. She quickly turned her cold gaze at the petty telepath who was trying to enter her mind, now when the special cuffs were on her wrists. The guard quickly withdrew from her head and walked away. Addison followed to the horses where her chain was hung on the back of the saddle of one of the horses. The guard who was leading her hopped on top of the animal. She furrowed her eyebrows. "Wait. You are not going to make me walk after the horse, are you?" It was humiliating, and not to mention smelly.

Thor, with Addison`s form safely resting between his hands, looked down from his horse. "Loki is to ride too. There was nothing mentioned on how he will be escorted to the palace." The guard shifted uncomfortably on his saddle. This meant that he had to share the same horse with the god of Mischief himself, or so he thought.

Caroline saw his face and couldn`t help it. "Oh, come on. I won`t bite." The guard's eyes filled with loath as he came down from the horse, so Loki would be able to get on, and then the guard would sit behind him. They didn`t ride for long. The horses were faster than any one on Midgard. Addison was actually grateful she wasn`t supposed to ride alone. She originally wasn`t a horse rider.

The party went through large golden gates - the entrance to the courtyard, and left the animals to the servants. They continued walking through a gloriously beautiful garden toward the golden palace of Asgard. Caroline`s eyes were absorbing everything they could see. The guards around her were gossiping that Loki might have lost his mind. They weren`t far from the truth. The party finally entered the palace and now was walking through a wonderful golden corridor with richly painted floor and ceiling, carvings in the walls, and heavy framed pictures hanging from them. They entered the most magnificent and large hall Caroline had ever been in. It was more than huge. Her now emerald pools were wide with awe, her irises reflecting the lights from the colourful windows. She assumed this was the Valhalla she was referring to some time ago when she introduced Loki to his green room at Stark`s Tower. The irony of using a reference you know nothing about. This explained his disapproving look at her then.

There were guards on both sides of the path Addison was led through. They all looked very intimidating with their armor, helmets and bare swords, ready to attack at any moment. Their weapons weren`t as massive as Heimdall`s though. Caroline was almost sure that in her body she wouldn`t be able to lift it without the help of her Will Master talents. If only-… No. She shouldn`t think about dying. Not Loki, and not her. She still had hope for life. Addison tried to connect with Loki`s spark she had felt earlier, but her cuffs glowed greener and a guard behind her harshly pushed her forward and spoke with deep voice, "No tricks now, Loki."

She looked at the body Thor was carrying. "I only wanted-… Never mind." Thor met her gaze with apology in his expression. He could scold the soldier, but he knew that now it wasn`t time for such actions. He needed to save his energy for when they meet with the All-father. Caroline tore her eyes from Thor and looked forward.

In the end of Valhalla in the middle there were two golden thrones, placed on the top of a higher place. Addison could recognize king Odin sitting on the bigger one, and queen Frigga sitting on the one on his right. Sif and the warriors three were standing on the one side of the stairs leading to the thrones. They looked the same as the pictures in the myth books. The more the party neared the end the more she could see the expressions on the faces of the people in front her. Odin`s brow was furrowed. His good eye was holding a rigorous look. Contrary to her husband, Frigga`s features were soft, her blue pools full with love. The others standing on the side of the stairs looked at her with unhidden loath. Her heart sunk, and hope started to evaporate. What if they didn`t want to help her and Loki? Only Frigga didn`t seem to hate the Trickster. Would she and Thor be enough? She dearly hoped so.

The party stopped at the bottom of the stairs and the guards around her kneeled one by one. Caroline also made to kneel, but the guard behind her was quicker and shoved her to the ground. She looked up at Odin and waited for him to speak. He raised his hand and the guards around her rose on their feet and left, leaving only the one who was holding her shoulders down. The All-father spoke to Addison, "I have been told that Loki has switched his soul with a doomed being." His eye moved to the body in Thor`s hands and then back to Caroline.  
She nodded and responded, "You are being told the truth your Majesty."  
Odin narrowed his eye. It maybe was true after all. The real Silvertongue wouldn`t keep his answer so… simple. Yet Loki was a perfect diplomat. He would even keep silent should he find it profitable. Odin straightened in his seat and spoke firmly, "What is your name?"  
"Addison. Caroline Addison of Midgard, your Majesty."

She could feel the energy of at least 10 telepaths trying to enter her mind. What she didn`t expect, however, was for Odin to be a telepath too. She couldn`t confuse his confident and powerful energy, slightly grazing her mental shield. He raised an eyebrow. "You are very quick to learn how to shield your mind, Addison."  
"Your Majesty, I am also a telepath. Shielding my mind is something I have done all my life, and I am glad I can close my brain, for there are many who would like to enter my head now." She slowly lowered her shield to let his mind enter hers, while she was holding everybody else away. Just as Loki had taught her. She spoke mentally to Odin, '_What is it that his Majesty would like to know?_'

The king was silent for a moment. Caroline instantly knew he could shield his thoughts as well as Loki even when she was in their heads. She wasn`t that skilled yet. She felt exposed as Odin`s searching energy flooded her mental net connections and roots. He would probably be able to know all her life in a minute. His voice resounded in her mind, softer than when he was speaking out loud, '_So it is true. Loki has given you his body to keep you alive. Why do you think is that?_'  
She looked confused. '_I-…'_  
Odin replied for her. "_You think that he loves you. _'She nodded and he continued, "_You are well aware of his plan for using you for his revenge scheme._'  
'_He had a change of heart, your Majesty. I am sure he wouldn`t do anything to hurt me, thus his plan for using me against others is abandoned and forgotten_.'  
Odin sighed. '_You know that he is the god of Lies. He can say anything to make you believe so_.'

Addison resurfaced a memory for Odin to see. It was when frostgiant Loki had fully opened his mind for her while saying that he wouldn`t be able to find the will to use her. The king nodded and spoke out loud. "I see." He hardened his look at her and asked, "You are a Will Master aren`t you? A kind with great and unstable powers. Another agent of Chaos. We already have Loki to cause troubles, so why save you?_" _People around immediately started whispering to each other. The hiss made Caroline sick.

She thought for a moment. "If the All-father knows everything, then he should know that I lose control only when I am faced with the inevitable danger of the Eithon daggers."  
Odin nodded. "This is true so far. But how can I have faith in you after you have been entrusted with keeping Loki captured and returning him to Asgard, and yet you let him escape you."

Was he referring to her stupidity of letting the Trickster close enough to adjust to her powers? She looked up at the King of Asgard. His eyes were hard on her. She was sure he could hear every single thought of hers. _"_If his Majesty wants to accuse me in being eager to learn how to use my talents better, so be it. I do not regret the fact that I prefer to be in control of what happens in my head."  
He countered. "You have never been in less control than now."  
She laughed. "I was tricked by the god of Trickery." _Would he let Thor put my body in the miraculous healing room? Or would he let Loki fade away? _She couldn`t stop herself from asking these questions in her head. It wasn`t directed to Odin, yet he heard it.

The All-father was confused about the situation. He wholeheartedly wanted to believe that his son had risked his life for this woman, yet he couldn`t be sure he wasn`t pulling another trick. Odin was well aware of what Loki had done to switch places with Caroline. Few magicians had done this before for different purposes, but no one was being murdered while doing this. The king knew that Loki was alive somewhere inside the dead body, but for how long? Even a god`s soul could fade if it wasn`t inhabiting a living shell. If Loki refused to go back to his own body, then he surely will be lost forever. The old king suddenly felt tired. When he spoke to Caroline, his voice was hoarse. "Thor told me that you could feel if Loki was still alive inside your form. Tell me, can you feel him now?"

She looked to the god of Thunder and made to get up. The guard holding her down hesitated, but let her go. She walked to Thor and placed a hand on the chest of her own body, but the cuffs on her wrists started glowing again, containing Loki`s powers. Odin`s voice ordered, "Take them off."

The guard walked to Addison and freed her hands. She then concentrated on searching for her beloved. "Loki?" Nothing answered her. Her heart leaped in her throat, her eyes widened. "He-… He is there but… the spark is gone! There is no life in him. Can he die?" She looked at Thor. He seemed to not know the answer. They both turned to Odin with pleading eyes.

"Father please, let us carry him to the healing room!" Thor held his breath waiting for the king`s answer. Odin seemed deep in thought. Thor furrowed his brows and shouted. "What if it is too late?"

Frigga couldn`t stand this anymore. "For goodness sake! Take him to the healing room! I cannot watch my son dying in another`s body!" She took Odin`s hand with her hands and squeezed gently. "My King. Odin, please!"

Odin nodded. "Do as she commands."  
Thor turned to Addison. "I will fly to the room to place the body there as fast as I can. Please wait here."  
She smiled warmly to him. "Hurry then."  
Thor whirled his hammer and took off, leaving Caroline alone and slightly distressed. She looked between Odin and Frigga. The queen stood from her throne and gracefully walked to Addison. "Dear child," her voice smooth honey, "I know you worry." She embraced Loki`s form with much love. Addison wondered if the woman wanted to sooth her, or if she was happy to have her son in her embrace. Caroline, a bit awkwardly, hugged Frigga back and smiled at her when the queen pulled away. "Come. We must go to the healing room." The woman took Loki`s hand in hers and led the way.

They walked through endless golden corridors. Frigga looked up at Caroline and smiled. "You must be a wonderful person for Loki to love so dearly."  
Addison looked perplexed at the queen. "I don`t understand, your Majesty."  
The queen continued. "Please call me Frigga, dear child. Loki has found something to fight for. Something different from power. You have managed to turn him from his plans for destruction and decide to risk his life for you."  
The young woman in Loki shook her head. "No. I haven`t done anything like that. It was him who did it. I have no power over him."  
The queen laughed a beautiful bubbly laughter. "Of course. You are right. It is the power of love that has changed his heart." She looked with warm blue eyes at Caroline. "Forgive me for asking but I must know, were you caring Loki's offspring when this happened?"  
Addison`s eyes widened. "Off-… Offspring? No, your M… dear Frigga. I…- I am-… a virgin."  
The woman looked surprised and pleased at the same time. "You truly are special my child. He is never been one to wait." Caroline`s heart jumped. Never been one to wait? How many women has he been with? She felt jealousy burn in her chest alongside with a strange pride that she is being treated differently.

The two women finally reached the wonderfully carved gates on the healing room. They were opened and Addison immediately spotted a large bed enveloped in a golden transparent cocoon. There on one side stood Thor with sorrowful eyes. She could recognize her small form, lying lifeless on the sheets. Caroline rushed to the other side of the bed and sat on a golden chair next to it. She bent over the bed to put her ear to the chest of her form. "Loki? Respond to me. Please! Give me a sign!" She felt the same way as when she had brainwashed his doppelganger, thinking that she had finished the real him. Her eyes filled with water and big tears started rushing down her cheeks. Addison quickly pulled away so to not get the sheets wet.

Suddenly Odin`s voice cut the air in the deadly silent room. "If you can feel him inside your body, then he is still alive and fighting to amend the damage done to your body. Yet there has never been a case where a dead person has been saved in this room. It is called just a healing room for a reason. But if he stays in there for too long he will die. He still has the choice to go back to his shell, but then you will be lost forever."

Caroline`s breath hitched in her throat. Her eyes widened at the king. She turned to Loki and shouted, "Loki no! You mustn't do this! How am I supposed to live in your body without you?" She was shaking her own form. "Do you hear me Odinson! Snap out of it! I am a dead corpse already." Her eyes fell on the bandages around the injured neck. Caroline reached for the knot and quickly undid it.

The royal family was startled when she called Loki Odinson. They gathered around the bed to see what the bandages would reveal. She was very careful in unwrapping every inch of the blood steeped binding. When she was done and the bandage was removed no one spoke at the sight. There was no wound, not even a scar. Addison quickly felt for Loki`s spark of life. It still was there, but it was deadly still and silent. She touched the wrist of her dead body. It was cold, her form was stiffened, skin pale, her lips were already turning purple.

She wasn`t sure if the healing of her neck was a good sign or if it was in vain. "Loki?" A whisper, met with silence.

* * *

Took me a while to update, but this chapter and the next one are giving me really hard time to write. I hope you like this continuation and that the story still holds your interest. Please keep the reviews coming. They are such a muse booster.

I am Heimdall`s big fan. Here is an amazing picture of him and his sword: maddwarfworkshop _dot_ COM /images/thor/heimdall. jpg


	19. The meaning of Blood

**The meaning of Blood****  
**

* * *

_Darkness. Darkness and death. I have seen that before. But never have I experienced it this way. And I am dead. Dead and alive at the same time. How much more? I am so tired. My struggle to stay awake and coherent is becoming more difficult with every minute. I can hear her calling for me, but I don`t have the strength to respond. I don`t think I can even move anymore. How much more?_

_My healing powers are exhausted. I just closed the wound on her neck. I need to make her heart and brain work again. Then her body will need blood. Damn it! Will they find somebody in the same blood group willing to bestow for her-… and me? _

_We are in the healing room, I can feel it. This will give my soul some more time. I have to stay awake. Once I fall asleep, I will not wake up again. Little Carró, if I don`t come back, please take care of yourself. At least I know you will be safe. Nobody would want to hurt you anymore, and Thor would not let you be punished instead of me. Everything is going to be fine-... Even if I fall asleep._

_... .. . .. ..._

"Loki? Can you hear me?" Addison was touching her neck to feel for pulse, but there wasn`t any. "He`s healed me. What does this mean?" She looked at Odin.  
His lips thinned, as he stayed silent for a second. "It means nothing. Your body is still dead." Frigga touched her hand to Caroline`s deadly cold one. Tears started falling the queen`s cheeks. Odin put a soothing hand on her shoulder. Caroline also let tears fall from her eyes. The king stared stunned at her. The last time he saw Loki let a tear roll his cheek was before he willingly let himself fall in open Space. Odin`s hand searched for the bed and he heavily sat on it. The situation was so similar. Loki yet again was willingly enveloping himself in darkness and he again didn`t know if his son would survive it. This time however, the young god was trying to preserve life, and not destroy it. A single tear rolled from Odin`s eye. He looked at Frigga with sorrowful eyes and they embraced to seek comfort in each other. Thor went to his parents and embraced them both.

Caroline smiled sadly at them. They were a beautiful family, and they surely missed Loki. Frigga looked at her and gracefully waved her hand for Addison to go to them. She stood from her place, rounded the bed, and cautiously neared the family. Frigga caught her sleeve and pulled her in the group hug. Caroline`s eyes widened at the gesture, but two strong hands tapped her soundly on the back and she met Odin`s warm look, and Thor`s wide smile. They broke the hug and Odin excused himself from the room. Frigga turned to Addison with tearful gentle eyes and tenderly caressed her cheek before she also exited the room. Caroline was standing there watching after them with a slightly raised eyebrow.

She heard Thor chuckling quietly. "This is something you cannot see every day here."  
Addison turned to him. "What?"  
His expression saddened again, but he tried to keep a little smile, "The royal family in an embrace. It`s been long since the last time. Loki and I were kids then."  
Her eyebrows rose. "This has to be some millennia ago then?"  
Thor`s smile grew a bit wider. "Yes. That should be it." He went to Caroline and tapped her on the neck as he would do with his younger brother. "You are part of the family now. Of course when Loki wakes up he will join us. Did he tell you about our talk some days ago?"

Her eyes went wide. The talk? When she pretended to be Loki? That talk? She took a deep breath and let it out. "Thor-… About that talk-… I think you might want to know how things happened between me and Loki." And so she told him about the brainwash, the doppelganger, her great mourning, and most importantly her fraud that day. When she finished she looked at him with remorseful eyes. "I know I did wrong. It was so immature of me. I wasn`t ready to face the consequences of my action. But I want you to know that… what I said in the end about your family, his family, this is what I want for him."

Thor smiled a measured smile. "I understand. But lady Addison, next time when you feel like lying to me, please don`t. I appreciate when I am told the truth and then we can work out what we could do. Do you understand me?"  
She nodded. "Yes. I understand. Do forgive me."  
"I forgive you. Now let us go and get something for eating. It is being a long night. I believe you are hungry." She was, but her gaze turned to the bed. Thor continued, "I know that you want to be by his side, but I must make sure you feed yourself." He smiled warmly, motioned to the exit, and spoke softly, "Come."

Caroline glanced for a last time to where her body lied and exited the room with Thor.

They were walking the long corridors when they were met by lady Sif and the warriors three. Thor went to salute them. "Hello my friends!" He hugged everyone of them and then turned so to face all present. "May I officially introduce you to lady Addison of Midgard?" She looked at the armored Asgardians before her and met their disbelieving eyes. Thor smiled, "Oh, come on friends! Show some good manners! Lady Addison?" He motioned to the Asgardian maiden. "This is lady Sif, a ferocious warrior and dear Lady to the court." The said lady kept an unreadable countenance and rose an eyebrow at Caroline. Thor continued the introduction putting a strong hand around the shoulders of a rather fat man with big beard. "This here is Volstagg the Valiant, the last into battle and the first to claim victory. Right my friend?" The god of Thunder patted Volstagg on the chest, making him almost choke.  
The man waved awkwardly at Caroline. "Hey!"

Thor moved to a raw looking man, standing tall and strong. His lines were of a deadly samurai warrior. "This is Hogun the Grim, our voice of reason." Said man kept his intense black eyes on Caroline and didn`t make to show that he has been acquainted to a new person. "And this is Fandral the Dashing, our brave and always optimistic friend," Thor finished.  
The third warrior`s eyes shone with danger. He smirked amused. "I will tell you if this is Loki or not." Suddenly he dashed forward, drew a knife and with several easy movements had Caroline pinned to the wall with the blunt side of the weapon pressed firmly against her neck. Her fearful green eyes met Fandral`s smug blue ones. He withdrew as quickly as he had attacked and raised an eyebrow as he spoke, "So it _is_true."  
Addison narrowed her eyes at him. "How would _you_know?"  
Fandral shrugged. "I taught him several movements some millenium ago. If it was him, he would recognize and react immediately at my attack. You couldn`t even follow me with eyes, lest try and protect yourself." He laughed sincerely and sent her one of his dashing smiles.

Caroline was still eyeing dangerously the daring warrior with the promise of a little revenge when she was back in her body when an amused Sif interrupted her sweet fantasy. "Fandral, I think you just had to wait for him...I mean her to speak. This is not Loki`s accent."  
Hogun spoke with measured strikt tone, "Loki can imitate every and any accent." To this all the others nodded in agreement. Even Thor agreed. Hogun continued, "But this is not Loki. His mischievous look is gone."

Volstagg patted his stomach and called, "Hey friends, weren`t we going to have breakfast?" He motioned with eyes toward the direction where delicious food was probably already waiting for them. They all walked to a large golden hall where a table covered with all sorts of delicacies one could imagine caught their eyes. The party went to the chairs and settled around it. While Thor was chatting with his friends Caroline waited for to see how they would eat, so she would try to copy their manners. Contrary to her expectations the warriors didn`t bother to feed themselves with any formality. It suited her just perfect. She quickly took a butter cake, a handful with strawberries, and poured herself something which looked like orange juice. It turned out pumpkin juice, but she assumed this was Asgardian`s drink for breakfast. She started eating quickly, so she would go back to Loki as soon as possible.

"Careful not to choke." And she choked. Caroline looked at a widely grinning Fandral, and could swear he grinned even wider when he spoke again. "I told you." She frowned but didn`t say anything. To her annoyance he continued. "Is it true that Loki is being your prisoner?"  
Without looking at him she responded, "Yes." Short. Cutting. Then she continued eating.  
He didn`t get the hint and kept asking, "And he fell for you?"  
She gave him a sharp look. "What do you incline?"  
Fandral stroked his pointy beard in thought. "Hmm... Don`t you Midgardians have a name for this situation? Stockholm syndrome?" He laughed.

Caroline gaped at him. This arrogant arse`s guts! She bit back the harsh words that threatened to come out her lips only because of Thor, but still responded annoyed, "Will you stop? You don`t like Loki. I got it! Ok?" Addison glared daggers at him, but her eyes filled with tears and she looked away.  
Fandral felt awkward. He knew that before him was standing probably a woman, but it was still Loki`s image that he saw. His eyes went wide when a single tear rolled down her cheek. "I um...am-...I am sorry?"

Without looking at the others Caroline spoke, "Thor, I will go back to the healing room. If you would excuse me." She stood up and walked away. The god of Thunder made to speak but Fandral quickly got on his feet and caught up to her. Addison turned to him. "If you are here for more insults, save me my time."  
The man lifted his hands. "No, no. I know when I have crossed a border or two." He smiled nervously and Caroline found the tension between her shoulders relaxed.  
She forced a little smile and tried to politely get rid of him. "You are forgiven then. Now I must go and see if... he needs me." Addison sighed. She turned, walking away, but heard boots coming after her.  
"Hey, can I come with you?" Fandral came to walk beside her. By her surprised look at him, he knew that she couldn`t believe he would truly want to do that. He smiled. "I mean no harm."  
She smiled back, but shook her head. "You don`t have to do that. Besides, I will try to communicate with him. It seems that he is asleep in my body, and-... I believe it will be best if he knows that I am with him. So maybe it will be awkward for you to stay there and listen to me talking to my dead body."  
He furrowed his brows. "Nothing can be awkward for me. I have seen stranger things happen."  
She laughed. "I bet you have."

Once they entered the healing room she rushed to the side of the bed and touched the forehead of her laying form. She instantly felt his presence. "Loki? I am here." She waited for a response, but no flick or sound came to her. She spoke gently, "Please Loki. I know what you are doing. If you cannot save my body, just leave me and come back to your own shell." She met Fandral`s eyes. His brows were furrowed. She sighed. "You probably think I am putting an act."  
He shook his head and spoke with soothing voice, "No. I now can see why Loki has fallen for you. I couldn`t examine the real you when we were at Valhalla, but now I can see that you are beautiful." He paused to look at the peaceful face on the pillow. "But there must be something much more to your beauty to make the god of Lies and Mischief lay his life for you and refuse to go back to his own body even when there is no hope." He saw her eyes filling with tears, and his heart fell strangely heavy.  
She spoke lowly, so to not let her voice crack, "How do you know there is no hope?"  
His lips thinned as he took a moment to consider his next words. "Lady Addison, I do not wish to take your hope away, nor do I want to let you hope too much. There is a great possibility that-... Loki may never restore your body, and if his soul does not return to his form, he will fall asleep with his ancestors."

Something snapped at her. Her eyes widened at Fandral. "Fall asleep? Do you mean that he has to keep awake inside me?"  
"I only used a metaphor," came Fandral`s unsure answer, but Caroline was already above her body turning it on its front.  
"Loki, if you are there, if you hear me, you have to stay with me!" She continued mentally, '_Loki, my love, can you hear me? I need you to stay with me! Please, my love! Answer me, speak to me-..._'

Her hand felt for her pulse, but it as usual wasn`t there. Heavy tears rolled down her cheeks and she turned her body on its back yet again. She took the cold temples with her hands and pressed her forehead to the dead one, washing her numb skin with hot tears. '_Please my love! Let me help you! Speak to me. I will do anything. You. Must. Return to me!_' Her hand fell to her lifeless neck and just rested there. Suddenly Caroline opened her eyes wide as she felt her pulse, and the little remained blood in her body running through her veins. Addison started laughing, "Loki, you unbelievable, amazing imp you!" His spark almost imperceptibly tickled her sensations, and then relaxed again.

The Dashing raised his eyebrows. "What happened?"  
Caroline looked at him with genuine happiness. "Fandral, you are a genius! The moment I started turning him, he started being active again." She smiled widely at him, and the warrior couldn`t believe his eyes. He had never seen Loki looking so ecstatically happy. Addison was laughing with glee, but it was Loki`s laughter Fandral could hear. He felt happiness growing in him. Happiness? For the god of Mischief? This bastard, that had caused so much trouble and pain to all people around him? Fandral shook his head and smiled as he thought fascinated, _Well,__ it seems that__ this lady Addison of his could make the coldest heart to melt, and the unforgiving to forgive._

"Fandral?" He looked at Caroline. Her eyes were filled with concern again. "I believe my body needs blood."  
He lifted a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "What?"  
She understood his confusion, or at least she thought she did, and went to explain. "On Midgard we have the medical practises, when somebody loses too much blood we transfuse them with extra blood to provide the needed amount." Fandral still seemed strangely perplexed, but Caroline decided to stop with the explanations and connect with Thor, hoping he would know what blood transfusion was, after he had been on Earth between scientists. She lowered her mental shield for him and searched his mind. The god of Thunder was still in the dining hall and was talking with his friends about his last visit to Midgard. She spoke to him with her own gentle voice, '_Thor, forgive me for interrupting, and invading your mind, but Loki just made my heart work. Now my body needs blood. Do you think Asgard can provide such an operation?_'

Thor instantly hushed his friends to try and think of the answer. He wasn`t surprised when he heard Caroline`s voice within his head. He had spoken mentally with his father before, so he didn`t have any problems with his mental response. '_My Jane told me about this Midgardian procedure. I am afraid that Asgard does`t have such practices, but I can ask the royal scientists to make the device needed for this. You can tell them how you want it to look like, and what material is better to be used. There is one thing that Jane told me was important for blood transfusion though. The blood group. Do you know yours?'_  
_'I am O positive. Do you think we can find such here in Asgard?'_

Thor smiled to himself. The Midgardians had examined his blood when he was in the hospital that time when Darcy tased him. Funny memories flooded his mind and his heart warmed. '_Lady Addison, there is no one as lucky as you are at this moment, __f__or of all human blood types mine is closest to yours__. I was worrying that no Asgardian would incline to give blood for whatever reason, as odd as this is for our culture. But if it depends on me, and it does, then you need not to fear. Now you have to hurry and come to me, so I can lead you to the Science wing of the palace._'

In an instant she popped in the dining hall trying to regain her balance and stumbling mildly in her own feet. The people on the table yelped. Caroline smiled nervously. "I am sorry! I am starting to figure out how his powers work."

.,. . .,. . .,.

Addison and Thor quickly strode through the long corridors of the golden palace. They came to a halt in front a large experimental hall full with tables covered with potions, tubes, measuring flasks, and bottles of all sizes full with colourful liquids. A couple of male scientists in what seemed to be special Asgardian attire were working with the chemical compounds. When they saw their princes standing on the entrance they stopped working and bowed their heads to them. Thor spoke, "Einar, Peder, I am here to ask you to make a device for transfusing blood into a human body. Loki will tell you how exactly it has to look like." Few people knew of Loki`s change with Addison`s body. There was no time for explanation. She quickly explained what kind of needles, plastic tubes, restrictor, and bag were needed for the operation. The scientists didn`t have to create the objects, because it turned that they had exactly what was needed, for their working environment and their chemistry experiments needed such devices.

Caroline looked at Thor with a slight frown. "Are you sure you want to give me your blood?" The scientists` eyes went wide with terror.  
He laughed, "As long as you don`t take it all."  
She smiled to him. "I don`t know how I will thank you."

Caroline made Thor sit on a chair and cleaned the crook of his elbow. She then carefully pierced his skin, instantly finding his vein. He was sure she wasn`t doing this for the first time. The plastic bag filled with blood in a couple of minutes. She clutched it and the device which was going to be used for transfusing the blood to her body, and looked with gratitude at the god of Thunder. He smiled, and tapped her shoulder. "Go. Save Loki."

She nodded and vanished, reappearing in the healing room. Surprisingly for her, she found lady Sif and the warriors three there, talking. Fandral grinned at her. "I thought that maybe we can keep the b-... I mean Loki, awake if there was somebody to speak around him."  
Caroline couldn`t believe her ears. This man not half an hour ago was sipping poison toward Loki, now he was trying to help him? Well, it seemed that Asgardians could switch moods very easily. She grinned at them. "Thank you so much for this! It means so much for me."  
Sif fought the urge to roll her eyes and murmured, "Yeah. I guess it does."

Caroline pretended she hadn't heard that and spoke carefully, "I have to perform a very important operation, so I will ask you to step away from the bed." They eyed the bag with dark red liquid inside of it and moved away without a word. The friends didn`t exit the room. Before Caroline came, they were reluctantly standing there, but now they were way too curious to leave. And so they silently watched as Addison pierced with a needle the crook of the elbow of the woman on the bed, a narrow tube coming from the needle's end. The other side of the tube also had a needle, and some strange wider and shorter tube attaching the narrow tube. Caroline brought the free needle to the plastic bag and the red liquid in it flowed through the narrow tube. Reaching the wider one, it transformed to drops. Addison lifted the bag high and watched as the blood slowly went all the way to her own body's hand and entered inside it.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips. She searched for her pulse with her free hand and it was there. Weak, and uneven, but it was there. All she needed now was the blood, Thor`s blood. The god of Thunder also came to the room and wasn't less surprised to see Lady Sif and the warriors three there. "Friends, what are you doing here?"  
Fandral turned to him with his unfailing wide smile. "We are watching as lady Addison is putting blood in her body."  
Volstagg raised his eyebrows. "Blood?! Actual blood? Isn`t that creepy?" He turned to the others. "Did you guys know that this was blood?"  
Hogun answered curtly, "I thought it was obvious."  
Sif furrowed her eyebrows. "Where on Asgard did you find blood? Don`t tell me this is an animal's blood."  
Thor smiled proudly. "No. It isn`t. This is my blood, which I wanted to give for lady Addison. Let us hope it will work." His friends glared at him disbelieving. Blood in Asgard was sacred. People believed it was part of their personality. If one loses little or a lot of blood, it is like losing part of your soul. There was nothing like blood-transfusion. Transferring Thor`s blood into Caroline in Asgard meant that she would possess part of his soul.

The people in the room watched as the red source of life traveled all its way in Caroline`s veins until the last drop of blood. She removed the needle from her hand and massaged it. With great happiness she could see that the colour of her skin was changing. It was no longer with a deathly shade of purple. Instead, her skin was turning back to its light vanilla colour. Addison spoke mentally to her beloved. '_Loki, can you hear me? Thor bestowed blood for my body. Can you feel it? It must help the-..._'

Suddenly his eyes blinked opened. He lazily turned his head toward Caroline and smiled weakly. She cupped his cheeks with both hands as her eyes filled with happy tears. She purred gently, "Hello there."

He formed an amused smirk and spoke to her mentally, being too tired to speak out loud. '_My voice suits you._ _You saved my life._'  
She shook her head. '_No. Thor did.'_

Confusion washed over him and he remembered what Addison have told him seconds before he woke up. '_He-... He gave you his blood__!__' He smiled. Who else would do such a grand gesture? _He and Addison were lucky Thor was the closest blood group an Asgardian could have with a Midgardian. Otherwise it would have been painfully difficult to get Asgardians checked for their blood type, and then to actually give blood. Loki had to admit,_ 'Thor saved me too. But if it wasn`t for you to start twisting your own body, I would have fallen asleep never to wake up again.' _  
She turned her look, smiling to the people standing near. _'It was partly Fandral`s idea.'_  
He turned his tired gaze to the group standing on the side of the bed and his eyes widened. Never did he expect lady Sif and the warriors three to stand beside him in his worst hour. He had thought it a dream when he clearly heard their voices around him, keeping his soul awake. It turned they have been there for real.

Loki was exhausted from his battle with death and he couln't keep conscious anymore. His eyes fluttered shut and he fell asleep. But it wasn't the deadly slumber he feared before. No, this was a peaceful rest which carried no threat.

Caroline smiled warmly at him. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see who it was. Thor gave her a reassuring smile and spoke, "The worst is over. You both are out of danger now. He must feel better in a couple of hours." He made to walk away, but Addison stood and stopped him with a bear hug.

"Thor, my brother. I am in your debt."

Thor returned the embrace and tapped her soundly on the back. "You are my sister now, as well as you possess part of my soul."

She pulled away with a raised eyebrow. "I what?"

The god of Thunder laughed mirthfully. "When Loki wakes up, he will tell you the meaning of blood for Asgardians."

Caroline nodded and watched Thor and the others exiting the room. She then went back to the bed and laid beside the soundly sleeping Loki. Comparing to his body, her form seemed small and delicate, although, standing next to him, her head would reach an inch or two under his shoulder. She reached and gently stroke his cheek. She was going to stay there until he woke up again.

* * *

Warm welcomes to all new readers! Great appreciations for all reviews. If you read, please review.


	20. Lullaby

Hello my darlings. I haven't updated for long. My apologies. The summer has been too exiting. Now however, we get back to the story with a little résumé of the events so far, so we can refresh the memories.

**Lullaby**

* * *

**Author's lullaby**

Once upon a time. This is how fairytales begin. Dear reader, if you wish I shall tell you a story. It is a story we know well, a story of love and trust.

For Loki the god of Mischief those two were lost when he was found by Caroline Addison, a Will Master. Their relationship was of a captor and prisoner, where the Trickster was placed in the situation of not being able to even move without allowance. But when we say 'trickster', we know there surely will be mischief. Loki found Caroline's weakness. Her lack of experience with her powers and her desire to learn how to better use and control them gave Loki an idea he turned into an irresistible temptation. He offered her knowledge and practice she wouldn't be able to gain anywhere else. The god was a good teacher and gave Addison what she wanted, spending hours with her in secrecy - teaching, talking, laughing. Parallel with that, he adjusted to her talents and overpowered her protecting shields. And just when she was before him, stripped off her protection and irretrievably helpless, he had to crush her, to make her his own puppet of revenge and horror. But he didn't.

He kissed her.

With want.

Affectionately.

He was curious. Her touch, her kiss. What would they feel like. He satisfied the curiosity but not the hunger for her. He wanted more, wanted her whole. Yet Addison was afraid of him. He was her responsibility. She was trusted by Tony, Thor and the rest of the Avengers to keep the god of Mischief captured. He was no saint, never was, never will be. So her reaction to his affection almost cost him his life. Caroline always knew she was a brainwasher, but never knew how powerful that could be. The victim of her actions was a mere doppelganger, for Loki was far too smart and quick to let her harm him, yet this was so far his closest to death. Ironically, when he thought it couldn't get much worse he actually got even nearer to losing his life after he risked himself to save the one he loved-…

**Tony Stark**

Once upon a time, yes, this is how fairytales start, there was a girl with an extraordinary talent. This isn't the beginning of her story, nor the end. It is a faithful middle of many events with fatal consequences. In the night of the attack four guards and dozens of pursuers died. Yet one more dead-hour was pronounced and dead-act had to be created. Caroline Addison was dead for Midgard, for an insidious dagger went through her throat and her body was washed with blood.

Her life had left trace in many people's hearts. Tony Stark and Pepper were the ones who had to bring the terrible news to Addison's family and the church she used to attend. There were many on her fake funeral. Some were crying, others were just silent, but Tony didn't stay there for long. The billionaire was traveling in a black limo back to his tower, thinking. People say that life flashes before one's eyes when their end was near. He didn't know what Addison had seen but he could remember her as a young silly teenager, and then how she changed to a decent young woman. Although she was a powerful being she always kept those powers under control and used them to help others. She never took credit for her talents, but said they were God's gift. Her missions outside the country were always accompanied with many miracles which she would explain with the Lord's intervention and blessing. Stark didn't know whether that was true but Addison was definitely a blessing for the people around her. He could only hope he would see her again and she be healthy and happy.

**Pepper Potts**

Once upon a time, yes. For a busy woman with an arrogant billionaire, genius for a boyfriend it was hard to create and keep strong friendships. Yet the crazy kid Tony had dragged to the Tower some five years ago turned into something more than a good friend to Pepper. Caroline was like Pepper's little sister. When the read-head heard about the attack she was outside the country on a business meeting. She took the first flight back home only to get to attend a funeral with an empty coffin. When she stood in the graveyard she could only cry and pray to Caroline's God that she would be alright. Hope. It was one thing that remained after Addison. Hope for better future of this tortured world, now that there was no Will Master to be pursued for the next five centuries. Questions. Another thing that left after Caroline's departure for Asgard. _Will she be alright? Will Loki truly save her, or would he let her die?_

**Fury**

"Agent Hill!"  
"Sir?" She looked at the director ready to execute his order.  
"Report to the world Council about the Will Master's death."  
"Yes sir!" She turned away and left Fury alone concentrated on a satellite monitor. His brow was furrowed. What had happened that night had been far too odd. Thor, together with his damned little shit for brother, had disappeared in a colourful tube with the Master's body. If she was dead, why would they take her to Asgard? Or why was Loki without any handcuffs or whatever restrain? _Never mind_, he thought. _If they are to come back, they know what follows. _For now the problem with the ancient threat that the Will Master could have been was settled. However, it seemed another problem was arising. Satellites had detected a very odd force in the faraway Cosmos. It was equal to a thousand star explosions. Was it something natural happening in Open Space and would it make any impact with the Earth? Was it another extraterrestrial being that would try to challenge Earth's forces, or was it just his imagination? There were lots of questions without answers for now. He could only wait on a stand by position and be ready to prepare a fight back if needed.

**In Asgard**

It has been almost 24 hours since Loki, Caroline, and Thor had arrived in the Shining City. In that short period Addison got to meet many beings she had read about only in myths books – the imposing Heimdall, some dozens of Asgardian warriors, the great king and queen of this realm, and the-god-of-Thunder's friends, the warriors three and lady Sif. In the long hours of waiting for Loki to wake up, Caroline's thoughts about death and loneliness were wildly running through her mind. Not once did the desperation make her shout out to the depths of Loki's conscience, trying with all her might to revive even the littlest of hope for him to survive.

Loki's struggle to keep Addison and himself alive was an epic battle of strength, skill and _will_. But most of all he had to pray. He was a fallen angel who needed redemption and this was the moment to save not only Caroline's body, but his soul. In the history of the worlds there has been only one person, one God who has overcome death. So Loki knew who he had to turn to and he did it with all his heart. "I know that you are there," were his words. "I am living my life in your hands, Jesus. It is through you that a soul can be redeemed. Believe on the Lord Jesus Christ and thou shalt be saved. If there is any hope for us-… Please Lord." Loki didn't tell Caroline about his prayers. He wasn't ready to share this. He wasn't sure if he was a believer yet, or if he would ever be. This is why he preferred to keep quiet about his plea to the Creator of all that was in existence. Asgardians weren't christians, for Christ went to Earth and not to Asgard or any other realm. Anyone who believed in God was simply called a believer. Their godly nature was but a human imagination. Asgardian Bible was different, because immortals' morals were different as well as the place where they lived. It was a whole another world of beings different from humans, beings who knew many millenniums of life, beings gifted with a diversity of magical talents, incredible intellect, and much strength.

.. . . . … . . . ..

Golden rooms illuminated with the warm light of the sunset, rich gardens and chorus music. _Am I home, _came his sleepy `s dreams were partly manipulated by Caroline. He had many nightmares during his strength regaining slumber, so she had decided to give him some mental piece. She was caressing his head, watching over his sleep.

He started waking up and felt the caress. He smiled and slowly opened his eyes only to see his own face smiling back at him. His eyes widened slightly. What kind of joke was that? But then he remembered everything and relaxed. "You can really make people forget their worries, little Carró."  
She smirked. "Well, Will Masters are famous with being able to wipe memory, although I have done this only once, and it was unintentionally. And right now you can hardly call me little."

Loki looked up at his form and noticed how large he looked from her point of view. It was only fair though. He could remember how small and sweet she looked to him when they were in their own bodies. As he took in his figure his glare glittered mischievously. "So this is how I look in your eyes."  
Caroline laughed. "Yes, more or less. How do you feel? I believe you are hungry. I should probably bring you something for eating."

Addison made to roll off the bed. "Wait! Help me up."  
She raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you sure?"  
He nodded. "Your body needs movement. It was dead for 12 hours. I can`t feel your limbs. Your muscles are absolutely stiffened and numb. Right now putting them back to work is more important than your body`s hunger. Don't worry. With my soul and Thor's blood you will be like new very soon, although… I don't like it being in debt of Thor. But I guess, events couldn't happen in a better way for us. With the venom in your blood I had no other choice but to push all that was poisoned out your body. Otherwise, nothing would be able to save you from the Eithon crystal." She smiled warmly to him and kissed his forehead.

The next one hour went in rehabilitating massages, limb movements, walking around the room, and talking. Loki told Caroline about the meaning of blood in Asgard, which contrary to his likes made her feel even more thankful and indebted to Thor. But the god of Mischief knew that it was deserved. He himself felt the same way, and was going to do anything to pay back.

After all his limbs were brought back to sensitivity and he could walk alone, Loki suddenly felt exhausted again. He went to the bed and let himself drop on it with a smile of contentment. There was some strange feeling of happiness which was fluttering in his stomach. He looked over Addison and pulled her in a tight hug, tears of gladness glistering in his eyes. He had forgotten he was in a woman's body. _Curse you female emotions! Still, it feels so good to be that happy! _He was alive, and Caroline was safe. Relief was washing through him in waves. Maybe now was time for some nice food.

Addison pulled away from the hug and grinned at him, "I shall bring you something for eating then."  
He grinned back. "I don`t mind that you read my thoughts but there is something _you_ might not like. I cannot feel your mental shields, neither can I read your mind, or make something happen when I wish for it. Your powers are in question, my love." He smirked playfully. "Maybe we can restore them with time. Now really, bring me something for eating because I am ravenous. But don`t try to order from a servant. I do not trust them."  
Caroline nodded and kissed his forehead before she strode out the room.

..

Addison was walking through empty corridors and halls. She couldn`t see or hear anyone, or find what she was looking for. So she settled on finding Thor mentally. He would definitely help her. The moment she found him, however, he turned to be very busy talking important matters with his father. She quickly withdrew from his head, and frowned. Who could guide her to the right place? A thought occurred her and she suddenly stopped. Was it right to ask _him_? She closed her eyes and concentrated on a particular new acquaintance of hers.  
'_Fandral?_' She spoke to him with her own voice, gentle, so she wouldn't startle him.

The Dashing was with his friends as usual. Caroline could feel his confusion the moment he heard her voice. His response was filled with warning. '_You have no right to scramble my mind! Withdraw now, or face death!_' It was a bluff. He couldn`t know who was the intruder, for he wasn't a mind reader.  
Caroline frowned. '_Fandral, it is me, Addison. I apologize for disturbing you so abruptly, but I was wondering if you could help me._'  
'_Addison? I didn't recognize your voice. What is it that you need my help for?'_  
_'I have to find something for eating. Loki awoke and my body is starving. However, he is too weak to go out the healing room yet, so I tried to find some food on my own-… And I got lost.' _She laughed nervously_. "Um-… I would have asked Thor but he is busy. I don`t know anyone else to turn to."_  
She heard him chuckle. '_And where are you now?_'  
Caroline looked around. Every corridor and hall was golden. She had to find something specific. '_I can see an empty hall with long carved benches in its ends. The walls are covered with pictures. One of them stands out. It is a huge butter-colour portrait of Odin and Frigga._'  
Ah, yes. One of the most famous pictures in the palace. Fandral knew exactly where Addison was. He laughed. '_Don`t move from there. I will come to you._'

Caroline withdrew from his head. She was very careful to hear only what he wanted to tell her, but she couldn`t help feel his slight excitement when he recognized her. What did that mean? He couldn`t possibly be interested in her. Right? Truth was that Fandral simply found her fascinating. He was curious what person could make the malicious and egotistical Loki prefer to preserve a person's life rather than kill them.

Addison didn`t wait long. Fandral found her observing the pictures in the hall as if she was in an art museum. He cleared his throat. "Shall we?"

She turned caught slightly surprised. "Oh, hi! Thank you for coming. I hope my request didn't disturb you."  
Fandral grinned widely. "If it had, then I would have refused to come."  
She returned the grin. "So you know where I could find food now?"  
"Yes! Come this way!" He motioned for Caroline to follow him and they moved along the nearest corridor.  
"I must learn the paths here. It is kind of embarrassing to need a guide."  
The Dashing laughed mirthfully. "I also used to get lost here. But it was funny, because I was a kid. Can you imagine playing hide and seek here? Madness! Even Thor could get lost in the endless corridors and halls. One game would continue for days, and no one would think about food. There was only one of us who never got lost here and that was Loki."  
Addison laughed. "Why am I not surprised."

Fandral regarded her with a thoughtful look. "How did things happen between you two?"  
She didn't answer immediately. It was alright with Fandral. He wanted this answer. Not that he knew why he was so curious. He heard Caroline taking deep breath before starting talking. "Things between us were complicated from the very beginning." She laughed. "I found him first, but he was the one to come to me. He could kill me the moment he got near me, but his plans for me were completely different. I thought him prisoner while he looked at me as a tool to use against his enemies. His intentions were to break me mentally and physically, and manipulate me into his ways. Yet instead of doing this when the time came for him to be stronger than my protecting shields, he found himself kissing me, and I was kissing him back."

Fandral walked silently for a while trying to figure what he had just heard. "Why do you think he changed his mind?"  
Caroline thought of the time spent with him and the brainwash. Oh, she wasn't going to tell him about the later. Not in million years. "Well, I guess we spent too much time in each other's heads. He became my teacher in mental combats. I knew it was risky, but I couldn't refuse the opportunity of learning something I couldn't teach myself."  
He laughed. "Loki has always been able to find other's weak spots. Yours is knowledge and practice."  
She turned to look at him and spoke playfully. "You know my weak spot now. What is yours?"  
Fandral stroke his beard and raised an eyebrow at her. "Hmm… Why shall I tell you?" His voice playful.  
She smiled mischievously. "Because it is only fair if I know about you as much as you know about me."  
"Alright then. My weak spot is women. Single women. They can be… a good distraction." Addison laughed mirthfully.

In front them now there were heavy wooden gates, and Caroline felt that her new friend was leading her towards them. He pushed the gates opened and a large kitchen was revealed to a wide eyed Addison. Pleasant scents of varied delicacies caught her nose and she smiled. Fandral saw her reaction and chuckled. "Don`t tell anyone I took you here. It isn't accepted for the nobles to be in the kitchens, but this have never prevented my friends and I to sneak in and steal some food at ungodly hours. Now quickly take something before we are spotted."

Caroline took a plate and filled it with some chicken meat, salad and honey cake. A minute after she entered the kitchen, she exited only to find Fandral already eating a huge juicy peach. He grinned at her. "Ready?" She nodded and smiled widely. He continued, "Then I should lead you to the healing room. I guess you don`t know how to get there from this spot."  
She shook her head. "No, I don`t. I will appreciate a lot if you show me the way back."

And so they walked back to the room where Loki was supposed to sleep. However, the friends found him sitting next to the window. He seemed thoughtful and tired. When he turned his gaze to see who was coming his eyes widened. Fandral there again? And with Caroline? What was going on? His eyes narrowed and he spoke with cold voice. "Why are you here Fandral?"  
The other man grinned and spoke almost arrogantly. "I guess I was needed. When you get better you may want to show your girl around so she won't need a guide again." He looked at Addison. "I hope I fulfilled your request. I will not hold you in debt, because I believe this was a favor between _friends_." At the word 'friends' Fandral turned his vivid eyes to Loki. It still was pleasant to tease the god of Mischief. Fandral looked back to Addison."I should excuse myself now." He turned to Loki and said with a wide smile, "Get better," before he walked away.

Addison and Loki were alone now. She carefully watched his stormy face before she spoke sweetly, "Oh, come o-on. I would have asked Thor if he wasn`t busy."  
"I don't want you to befriend Fandral." Voice cold. There was no place for objection.  
Her lips thinned slightly. "I guess you two have history. I don't wish to intervene in matters I don't know, but please trust me on my relationships with people. With your powers I still can sense when others have improper intentions and Fandral doesn't have any. Not that he didn't use the situation to tease you, but you were the first to bite him. So he bit you back." Loki was about to interrupt her and shout at her in his frustration, but she continued knowingly, "I don't take his side. I know he detests you from the very first minute I met him. But he is changing his attitude towards you. You will see."

Loki took a moment to think about what she said, so he wouldn't react in an unwanted way. Being almost powerless he couldn't know what Fandral's purposes were. Also he couldn't fully trust Addison on estimating people's intentions. After all, she couldn't predict his breaking her shields. Yet the god of Mischief knew he was a powerful magician and a talented trickster. He deceived even Odin a while ago. Still Loki didn't want Caroline to be around Fandral. Why would she find him so fascinating? Was it because he somehow resembled Tony Stark? Loki growled inwardly. It must be that one. He knew of the special relationship she had with the arrogant billionaire. He decided not to talk about this anymore, so to suppress his frustration.

He raised an eyebrow at Caroline and his lips thinned. "What was Thor busied with?"  
The sudden change of subject was surprising and relieving for her at the same time. "Um-… Some unknown matters with Odin. I was lost in the palace when I decided to contact him mentally, but withdrew instantly when I heard the king talk. I feared he might sense me in Thor`s head."  
Loki chuckled. "So you are afraid of Odin?"  
She shook her head. "The talk seemed important. I was afraid I might be accused in spying."  
"How did you know the talk was important?"  
"My guess, it was about the diplomacy with Alfheim. I just heard 'Our relations with the light elves must stay in good terms.'"

A hidden string in Loki trembled with curiosity. Once he used to participate in all those important conversations and know everything that was going on in the political organizations. That thought removed even the anger he felt when seeing his most loathed rival to be friendly with his Addison. The god of Mischief didn't realize how much he missed participating in ruling Asgard, even as just a prince.

Loki took the food tray from Caroline and stayed silent, eating in thought. Caroline felt his saddened spirit. "What bothers you Loki?"  
He calmly turned to her. "Why are you asking me a question to which you can get the answer yourself?"  
She smiled slightly. "I prefer you trust me enough to tell me and not wait for me to take information forcefully. Something I will probably not do if you don`t want to talk about it."  
He chuckled. "Probably? Well, I guess about that one you will have to find out sooner or later." He paused and put away the tray with the food. "Odin came to see me. He gave an offer, a choice between two things he knows are important for me. I know I have made up my mind already, but I don`t know how you will accept my decision."  
Addison frowned. "Loki what is it? What are you talking about?"  
He sighed. "Odin will wait until we are changed to our own bodies. This will happen when I feel you physically strong enough. Then-… I will have to choose between the right to court you and endure my sentence, or lose you and return to Asgard as its rightful prince without the need to be punished."

Caroline`s countenance was unreadable. She simply nailed her look at him not daring to ask what he had chosen. Loki fixed his sorrowful eyes on her. "Will you wait for me?" Addison blinked not sure she heard it right. Her silence was more than tensing for him. "Carró. I need to know."  
Addison went to sit next to him. She then stroked his cheek with a trembling hand and looked at him with tearful eyes. "Loki-… I _will_ wait for you. But you shouldn`t do this. You suffered enough. I can`t imagine your suffering continue because of me. We just brought you back from the dead. I can't stand the thought of you being sentenced with whatever punishment. I can`t-… Please Loki! You must not do this! No more pain for you! Loki-…"  
"Hush little one. I have been through so much. A century or two in the snake`s den wouldn`t hurt me as much as being away from you for eternity. My body will heal. No objections! That is my final word, except from if you don`t prefer to be with somebody else."  
She raised an eyebrow at him. "Tell me you don`t really think I can ever have something for anybody else."

He chuckled contented. "So it is decided. I will have to let Odin know, but this will happen when your body is strong enough, so you could return to it. I believe this could happen in several hours." He took the food and continued eating slowly and with relish, although he was starving.  
Caroline furrowed her eyebrows in thought. "You said it will be fine to exchange tonight. Does this mean you will go to Odin immediately?"  
He looked mischievously at her with an impish smirk. "Perhaps.. - I will go to him in the morning. I wouldn`t miss the opportunity to spend my last hours of freedom ravishing you."  
Her eyes widened and she lifted her hands in a protective manner. "Wow! Easy stallion!"  
His eyes sparkled with a promise. "I would have used some more time with you if Odin wasn't acquainted with the power of the healing room, a god's blood, Thor's blood, that runs in your veins, and last but most important-…" He smiled impishly at her. "…my healing powers. All in one, working for your good." He chuckled and continued eating.

"I thought your powers were only in your body."  
He gulped at that sudden state and kept his eyes on his plate. "I-… also thought I wouldn't have any powers left when I left my body."  
Her stomach turned, eyes wide. "You exchanged us without knowing if you would survive the strike from the dagger?"  
He nodded and looked at her with playful eyes. "But it turned out that part of my powers just belonged to me and to nobody else even if they were to inhabit my body." He smirked at her for what she had said before about his powers running in his blood and being part of his DNA. It was true, but not fully.  
She laughed. "Alright! I got the hint." How she wanted to show him tenderness now. But embracing her own form seemed strange. Instead she settled on speaking. "I am glad you are back." Back again. None of them said it, but both of them thought about it.

The next few hours were spent in talking about life in the palace and in the city of Asgard. No one spoke of the sentence, or the day that was coming. When Loki felt Caroline`s body strong enough, he thought it save to make the exchange. He looked at her with mixed feelings. "Carró, it is time."  
She straightened herself and sighed sharply. "Let's do it!"

He closed his eyes and concentrated the same way at when he performed the spell the first time. "Fœða veita sál!" They looked at each other. The change had to be immediate. He tried again. "Fœða veita sál!" Nothing again. He smiled to himself. Apparently it was her who had to say the magic words. That wasn't good news. She had to say the spell in a specific way, otherwise it wouldn't work. "Carró, it seems that you will have to perform the change. Repeat after me! Fœ-ða vei-ta sál" She repeated after him. "Alright. Now, say it!" And she did but nothing happened. Not that Loki expected it to work the first time. So they settled on learning the pronunciation of the oh so short spell, which had oh so complicated sounding.

It was already becoming irritating repeating the same thing in the wrong way when Thor showed on the door. "Hello there! Are you joining us for dinner? Mother will be happy to see you Loki. She managed to come only when you were asleep earlier today." The god of Thunder was talking to Caroline in Loki's form.  
She laughed. "Thor we are still exchanged. It seems that I have to say the spell, but it turned to be more difficult than I thought."  
The demi-god recoiled a little. "Oh! I heard you saying it and thought it was done. But don't worry. You will manage to change sooner or later." By Thor's nonchalant behavior Loki knew he didn't know about Odin's offer to his younger son.  
The god of Mischief looked over Addison with a smirk. "I guess we go to dinner with my royal family then."

And so they departed from the healing room not to return there any longer, for its healing power was not needed any more. Loki`s eyes were glittering with mischief. How would Odin accept the fact that there were difficulties with the exchange?

* * *

I don't know how or why but the separations of different scenes constantly dissaprear, leaving confusion and questions linger in the air. I have tried separation lines, stars, full stops, comas and what not. I often check if there are inconveniences but they still show up. Please forgive this. It seems that it can't be helped.


	21. Infinity Gems

The Infinity Gems and Thanos belong to MARVEL

**Infinity Gems**

* * *

In the dark thicket of Space two ferocious armies were preparing for a surprise attack against their enemy. Warriors were training tirelessly, new destructive weapons were created, and spaceships were getting ready to be loaded with Chitauri and Frostgiant forces.

A pair of deep purple eyes with no white in them was watching closely the development of the organizations. As a leader of the Chitauri Thanos wanted to make sure his army was ready for the war, one all worlds in the Universe would never forget. His purple lips formed a smug smirk seeing that everything was going according to plan. He lifted his golden gloved hand to admire a carefully chosen collection of colourful stones.

"My sweet Infinity Gems," came his dark voice. He stood straighter as he proudly looked back to his deadly alien army, contentment read all over his features.

Thanos was a titan, and the most powerful one of his kind. He knew what magical forces to use in order to achieve his goals. As an adult, he used bionics and mysticism to gain his powers. Now however, he held the mightiest of weapons – the Infinity Gems - six immensely powerful stones which give their possessor omnipotence, omniscience, omnipresence, god-like power, and had absolute dominion over the universe. With this, Thanos had the full confidence to attack the Shining City of Asgard and face its army of mighty warriors. He smiled to himself.

"Soon Loki, son of Laufey. Very soon you and the Tesseract will belong to me, and I will make sure you understand the meaning of your failure. The punishment you endure now will seem mild and merciful. Immortal that you are, your unbearable pain will be your companion until Ragnagok. You will curse the day you were born, for you are no match for the Infinity Gems. But you already know that don't you?" Thanos hadn`t told the frost giants about the Tesseract. And why would he? He wanted the cube to be only his to use. What the Titan didn`t suspect was that Loki wasn`t quite punished yet.

.. . . . … . . . ..

The dinner with the royal family had gone fairly well. Odin had the opportunity to rummage Loki's mind, his younger son being without his mind powers at the moment. Caroline had kept the shields to her thoughts down for the king, so he could see into her, if he wanted, and he did. The problem with Loki and Addison`s exchange was obvious to Odin, and he decided to give them more time to perform the change, thus the god of Mischief would have more time to change his mind in wanting to accept his sentence and court Caroline, or else it would only confirm to be his unambiguous decision. Yet the king was pleased with Loki's unvoiced choice so far.

His son had grown very powerful in the last few years, a far too quick improvement of abilities and power of the will. Even after what happened with Caroline Addison of Midgard, Loki was still a possible threat. He needed a restraint, no matter what this restraint had to be. Odin had hoped that the Will Master would help in keeping Loki under control. Now this option was not available anymore. The king had to be wise and foreseeing in this, if not delicate, tumultuous situation. This is why he had used Loki's inability to shield his mind, and had traced the things he held most dearly. And while the god of Mischief maliciously claimed out loud that he didn't have home or family, it surprisingly had turned out that his adoptive family and Addison were what he loved most. Odin knew that Loki had been deeply hurt after finding out about his heritage and the reason for the king to take him from that temple, but his intention then was to show the boy that he could be loved. Now however, Loki was a grown up man and there was no place for vain regrets. The choice Odin gave his son was given with the hope he would decide wisely. There was no existing restraint that would hold the Trickster now. Loki was the only one who could choose to change and stop his own madness. Yet Odin didn't know about the great force that was coming after Loki, force that could not only put a permanent restraint on Loki's impetuous grudge matches, but also wipe the whole of Asgard.

./. , ./. , ./.

When dinner was over Loki still didn't want to go to his chambers for the simple reason that he didn't know what he would find there. He turned to Addison and raised an eyebrow at her. "If you had a choice, what would you do this evening?"  
She looked back at him slightly confused. "I-… am not acquainted with the ways people spend their free time here."  
He laughed. "Neither am I. Just say what you would like to do, or maybe see here."

Caroline remembered their talk about the city of Asgard, the people and traditions. "I want you to take me to the city."  
Loki stroke his chin. "Are you sure?"  
"Y-yes. Why?" She looked at him with confusion.  
"Alright then. I am going to show you the streets of Asgard."  
Addison shook her head at him and smiled. "Loki what's with you?" Yep! He was acting weird.  
"Let's just go and enjoy, yes?" He grinned widely at her.  
She laughed. "Alright. Lead me!"

And here they were walking through the golden streets of the shining city. Even if they had dined already, the day still hadn't rolled off. Caroline didn't know what time it was.  
"Loki, is it still day?"  
"Yes." He looked at her with amusement sparkling in his eyes. "I believe you ask me because we already had dinner, am I right?"  
She nodded her head. "Yes."  
"Well, in the palace we have dinner before the night falls. After this we have feasts. They are more like parties. People get to eat, talk and laugh loudly, listen to traditional life folk music and dance special Asgardian dances. You may enjoy this the first and second time, then it becomes irritating with all the noise. Another thing about Asgard, days here are far longer than the days on Earth." She cocked an eyebrow at him. He shrugged, "What?"  
"You didn't say Midgard."  
He smirked. "I may prefer the name Earth to Midgard."  
"Oh! I _see_." She smiled at him, and then sighed. There was a question she really wanted to ask him. "Loki-… um-… what was on Earth? Why did you choose this realm of all nine to take over?"  
He looked at her slightly bemused. Why would she bring this issue now, after all the time they had spent together? "Let's say that it wasn't exactly me who chose this world and close the topic with that."

Caroline was about to agree reluctantly with him when she heard a child's cry. She looked around and saw a little boy feverishly searching and crying for his parents. Loki and she were on a market place and there was a great mass of people around them. The crowd would step aside from their way seeing the fallen prince of Asgard, but the little boy was almost squished between the people. The motherly instinct kicked in Addison and she ran over to the kid and cooed to him. "Hello there! Are you lost?"

The boy instantly stopped crying and looked up at her with big blue eyes full with tears and terror. "I'm-… I'm-…" His chin was trembling and Caroline could hear him hiccupping.  
She crouched before him and caressed his blond hair. "Hush. It's ok. We are here to help you." Speaking in plural form, Loki was eyeing the boy with undisguised curiosity and something akin to disapproval. The kid was clenching in his hand a toy hammer just like Mjölnir and had a helmet on his head with wings, just like Thor's. The god of mischief heard Addison saying to the boy, "Come, I can lift you on my shoulders, so you could look around for your parents."

Loki cleared his throat to catch Caroline's attention, so when she looked at him he shook his head, his eyes saying _Don't do it!_ He could feel the eyes of all the people around them, looking at them to see what the god of Mischief and a villain would do to the boy. Loki wasn't famous with being kind to the average citizen. Addison chose to ignore him and spoke to the boy again. "What do you think? She motioned to her shoulders. It will be fun!"  
At the mentioning of fun the kid's eyes shone with excitement, but only for a moment. Hesitation overtook him and he spoke quietly murmuring, "Aren't you supposed to be bad?"

Caroline recoiled mildly and blinked. She sent an amused smile toward Loki and looked back at the little boy and his toys. She spoke, "You have Thor's hammer and helmet don't you?" He nodded slightly looking at her with innocent child eyes. "Well, I am his brother and I am here to help you find your parents. Would this be bad?" The boy shook his head still holding the same look. Caroline thought he was too cute to be true. She continued, "If you let me put you on my shoulders you will become even taller than me and your parents will see you." Being in Loki's form she was towering over the little guy even when she was crouching, so the boy liked the idea of being taller than her.

He finally let himself smile and lifted his hands for her to take him. And so she did. There were gasps of surprise around them. The people who could see this couldn't believe their eyes. Loki in Caroline's form was frowning from his place. Yet when he took a better look of the phenomenon before him it actually amused him to see himself with a mini Thor on his shoulders.  
Suddenly a man and a woman emerged from the crowd crying, "Aðalríkr! My boy!" When they saw who was holding him the two stopped stunned and fell to the ground on their knees almost trembling. The man spoke, "My Lord! This is our son. We were foolish to lose him in the crowd. Do forgive us for letting him disturb you! Please punish us and not him! He is but a child."

Addison was bewildered. What were they talking about? She looked almost accusingly at Loki, who apparently was known for being cruel, and shook her head at the poor scared people before her. " Rise! There is not going to be any punishment." She carefully let the boy down and he quickly ran to his parents. They shared a look, still in panic and started taking off all their jewelries. "My Lord, please accept this gift in symbol of our deep gratitude!"  
She lifted her hand. "Keep your presents, my friends. I only wanted Aðalríkr to be found." She smiled amused at the boy. "See? I am not bad." The kid ran to her and hugged her leg. He looked up with sincere eyes and spoke, "Thank you! Now you are my hero too. My parents and I were going to sell all our jewelries to buy new land to cultivate it. We also sold our previous house to gather enough money. If you had taken them, then we would have remained with nothing. But I still want to give you something. It is very dear to me, but you have to accept it, because it is a present I want to give."

Mini Thor waited for Caroline to respond. When she realized this, she stammered, "Oh! Um-… ok."  
The boy then handed her his hammer. She took it speechless looking at the well-worn toy. It looked as if the kid had played a lot with it. Addison smiled at him. "This is a wonderful present, little Aðalríkr. I also want to give you something." She took a small pendant from her neck with Loki's initials and put it around the boy's neck. "Don't forget me, Mini Th-… um… I mean little Aðalríkr."  
He shook his head and cried happily. "I will never forget you my Lord!"  
Caroline smirked at him. "You call me Loki."  
The kid turned to go to his parents and waved his hand. "Bye Loki! I hope we see each other again!"  
Addison smiled. "Yes. Me too."

She then looked at the real Loki. His countenance wore mixed emotions. Her eyes became unsure. "Are you disapproving?"  
He shook his head. "I think this wasn't that hard."  
She raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"  
"About what just happened. I have never bothered to be kind to ordinary people."  
She rolled her eyes. "Oh, yes. I figured that out. Those two almost peed their pants before you, or at least, while thinking it was you."  
He laughed. "I have won people's fear during the years. Don't look at me so accusingly! People _have_ to fear me and to know their place!"  
"I have to agree and disagree with that."  
He looked amused at her. "Do you perhaps know what you gave him?"  
She raised an eyebrow sensing where he was going. "A pendant with your initials."  
"Exactly. Do you know what it means?"  
She shook her head. "I am afraid I don't. I hope I didn't do something wrong by giving it."  
He chuckled. "With this pendant the boy can go in and out the palace as if he is of a noble heritage."  
She laughed. "Is that so? Well then, we can be sure we will see Mini Thor again, wearing _your_ initials. He said that you are his hero now." She winked at Loki and he let himself laugh.

.. ,, .. ,, ..

They walked through the golden corridors of the palace talking about the dinner they had had with the royal family. Both of them had felt Odin's presence in their heads. Loki didn't like this in the slightest but it couldn't be helped. Before he would let the king hear some of his thoughts, but he would shield others away. He could ask Caroline to create a mental shield for him, but this way his mind would have been closed entirely for Odin, and that would have been a mistake. If she ever regained her powers he would teach her everything he knew about mental manipulations. Now after all that happened there was no need to hold skills and practices away from her any more.

There was the possibility for Addison to never regain her special talents. This would mean she would remain mortal. Loki's heart sank in his stomach by the mere thought of this. What if she couldn't wait for his punishment to end just because she couldn't outlive it? He wanted to give her safe future without the stress of being pursued because of him. But he couldn't give her up either. He could choose being prince of Asgard, but then she would be sent away. Somewhere he wouldn't know. So he would have to find her and they would escape together. A life in running and hiding in the different realms. Would a mortal endure such an experience? And for how long? 40 years? 50? A mortal's life for Asgardians was like an Ephemeroptera`s life for a Midgardian. Loki would surely love her even if she aged, but - upon the thought of losing her so soon – he felt helpless. Only Odin could make her immortal, and the king would surely refuse such a request if Loki was to be outlaw again, and before he endured his sentence. There were no tricks now. He had to hope for a shorter punishment. He had to hope? That was infuriating. The thought of being depend on Odin's mercy-… '_No Loki._' His father's last words to him before he fell in Space ringed in his head like a gong before an execution.

Loki didn't notice when he had stopped talking, absorbed in his thoughts. Caroline had chosen to walk silently beside him and Loki appreciated this. He didn't like discussing matters that weren't under his control. His eyes darted forward and he recognized the gates to his quarters. His heart fluttered. How long had he been gone? Were his belongings untouched? Was the place clean now, or was it dusty and abandoned? He went to the gates and pushed them widely opened, holding his breath to what would reveal before him.

The light of thousand candles caressed the tender features of the body he currently inhabited. They seemed to had just been lit up, enlightening the well-kept furniture and bookshelves in his main hall. In the far ends there were numerous doors leading to separate rooms and other corridors. Loki sighed quietly in relief. The place was prepared for him to come. He turned to Caroline, "I suggest we take a bath on our own and have a good rest." He showed her to a large bathroom with enormous bathtub, shower and mirrors. "Please feel free to help yourself. Meet me in the main hall afterwards." He exited the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Addison cocked an eyebrow, staring at the door he had just exited. That was so _not_ Loki. She then looked at the mirror and his reflection looked back at her. Yes, this truly wasn't the Loki she knew. How were they to exchange?

Loki didn't waste time in checking on his chambers. He quickly went to his private bathroom and let water run in the bathtub. He then turned to the large mirror and stared at the reflection in it for a long time. His eyes couldn't believe what he saw. It was like the real Carró was standing in front him, and he was already in his own skin. It was such a familiar and yet a distant feeling. He tugged at the deep blue, long gown he was wearing. The curves of Addison's body looked delicious under the soft fabric. He pulled it off and let his eyes slowly trace down her now nude form . He remembered how she had reacted to his touch and got curious of what exactly she felt upon a lover's touch. He lifted his hand and traced his thumb over her rosy lips. He slid his hand down her neck and along her collarbone. He stopped before he reached her breasts and shook his head with an amused smile. Was it possible that Caroline was doing the same at that moment? The temptation was amazingly strong.

Loki let his hands slid to the sides of her hips. There was one thing he really wanted to try. He turned away from the mirror and glanced back at its reflective surface to see the curve of her spine and the muscles of her ever so sensitive back. He reached backwards with both his hands in a try to lock his palms behind his back. It turned Caroline was flexible enough. It meant he could reach every part of her body. The Trickster smirked to himself and let his hands caress the soft flesh on her back. It felt ticklish but not quite what he had expected. But of course, this was different from when they were in their own forms. He _had_ to expect the sensation to be distinct. He then turned to his tub, which had filled with water by the time, and went to have a relishing long bath.

... , ... , ...

After an hour Loki was already in the main hall. Caroline still wasn't there. He was sitting beside the large windows. While Caroline and he were taking baths the night had fallen, bringing the enchantment of its beauty. Loki had drawn the curtains opened to let the countless stars and planets in the near distance to cast their alluring light inside the chamber. Loki loved the Asgardian sky. He was a stargazer. Starry nights gave him inner peace and made him stare in awe. One of many things he didn't like about Midgard – stars and planets were too far away to actually be able to delight in watching. Also, there was only one moon of which Midgardians could see only one side, and never the other one. How he had missed long peaceful Asgardian nights spent watching the stars.

Loki heard a door opening behind him followed by a gasp and silent steps quickly went over to him. He turned to see Caroline. Her hands reached to press on the glass. Her head tilted backwards, eyes looking up, stars reflecting in wide emerald pools. Her lips were slightly opened. Loki watched her for a while. Of everything inside the main hall Caroline firstly went to see what was outside. He smirked to himself. She surely has never seen such a sky.

"Do you like what you see?"  
She breathed. "My, Loki! Asgardian sky is wonderful!"  
"Indeed it is. Are you per any chance a stargazer?"  
She looked back at him with a wide grin. "I am. And you?"  
His smirk was wicked. "Come. I will show you something."

He led her through the main hall and to a large landscape picture on the golden wall. He touched the heavy silver frame of the picture and it moved away to reveal a door behind it. That door looked old and worn. It was wooden with Old Norse ornaments and words carved in a spiral order. Loki opened the door and behind it there was only darkness. Caroline furrowed her eyebrows at him, but he only motioned to the blackness and smirked "After you."

She frowned further. "Why is it so dark? Loki, if you are pulling a prank-…"  
He laughed. "Is this how much you trust me?" She sighed and went forward. "Oh, and be careful with the stairs."  
Addison stopped again. "Loki, if you are going to take me somewhere, at least lead the way!" She heard a sigh and felt a small hand snaking into hers, pulling her further. Her feet came to the stairs Loki had warned her about. They felt stone and dusty under her booted feet. How old was that place? "Where are we going?"  
"Hush!"

She rolled her eyes and let him lead her up the spiral staircase. After what seemed like an eternity in absolute darkness Caroline finally saw a faint blue-green light coming from somewhere up. Her eyes shone with curiosity. The two kept climbing until they came to an exit. Looking around Addison found Loki and she were on a wide balcony somewhere on the roof of the palace. Its parapet was of white marble, carved with floral ornaments. There was a short, heavy table from the same material and wide comfy armchairs around it. They all seemed dusty, but Loki waved his hand and the dust was gone, leaving only beautiful soft white surface. Above all there was the night sky. Millions of stars and nearby planets peered from the Open Space over them. Numerous nebulas in all colours welcomed Addison's amazed gaze. She smiled in awe.

"Loki, is this real?"  
He smiled and motioned to the chairs. "Come. Let us enjoy this vault of stars."  
And enjoy it they did. The night was warm and quiet. They were on a secret place where no one could disturb them. Caroline loved the sight that the Cosmos revealed to her and that pleased Loki to no end. He gladly showed her his favourite constellations and told her the names of the nearest stars, planets and nebulas. They watched as groups of meteorites passed through and counted shooting stars until they both fell asleep.

* * *

Mini Thor? Hahah! I found this very cute. Did you?

May all stargazers say Yes! to this chapter and give me a brief on what you find most capturing while you appreciate the sky.


	22. The choice

Amora belongs to Marvel

**The choice**

* * *

In her slumber Caroline felt her fingers clench silken sheets. She was lying on a soft mattress, and a light comforter was tangled around her legs. She murmured something inaudible and turned on a side. Sunlight shone in through her still closed eyes and she flinched burying her face in the pillow. A pillow? She didn't remember going to bed last night. Her eyelids fluttered opened.

A very smirking god was looking down at her. There was a stray of ink black hair falling over his emerald eyes. She jolted upwards startled and sat on the bed. "What! How?"  
Loki smiled showing his white teeth and cooed at her. "I used the time when you were asleep and made the exchange possible."

He bent forward to kiss her, but she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him in a gentle embrace. His hands found their way around her waist and rested there. "I am sorry I didn't let you kiss me Loki, but right now I believe I have morning breath." Her voice playful.  
He chuckled and pulled away crashing his lips into hers. Addison made a humming sound of objection and tried to push him away, but he held her close. Suddenly she felt freezing peppermint breath entering her mouth and going down her throat, refreshing her. Loki then broke the kiss and smirked at her. Caroline let a cold breath out, the contrast with temperatures so abrupt that her breath was visible. She looked at the Trickster with wide eyes, and he laughed pulling her forward into a lustful kiss.

This time Addison didn't try to resist him. She simply couldn't. Loki pressed her flush against his. Her hands found their way up his shoulders and into his hair. She let one of her hands slid down to his ear and massaged it gently. His eyes flew opened. His ears were his weak spot. A simple touch could make his blood boil. But he didn't want to give in to passion now. There was no time. He only closed his eyes and leaned in her heating touch relishing in the sensations she sent through him. His kisses were now slow and affectionate. He wanted to prolong the moment, to remember his Carró gentle and surrendered to him, but Odin had sensed the exchange the moment it has been performed, and had mentally connected Loki to demand an official answer to his offer. The god of Mischief was to face the king and queen, as well as his brother and some other faithful friends to the royal family, and declare his decision.

Loki broke the kiss and nibbled Addison's ear. He calmly looked at her and spoke, "We have to go now."  
Caroline cocked her head. "Where?"  
"To Valhalla. This is where I will have to let Odin know about my decision."  
Images of the snake's den involuntarily flashed in Caroline's mind, but she didn't give out her concern. She didn't want to question Loki's choice. Yet he sensed her worry. He reached to cup her cheek and purred, "Have no fear, little Carró. I will be alright."

She smiled. "I will come to see you every day."  
He shook his head. "No, my love. You will not."  
"But-…"  
"Hush! Least of all I wish for you to see me in my prison. Promise me you wouldn't come to see me until I am ready to see you!"  
"No."  
His look hardened, his tone turned imperative. "Promise me!"  
She inhaled sharply and exhaled frowning. He only kept his intense glare at her, not giving her any place for objection. She sighed. "Alright. I will wait for you to contact me." She pointed a finger at her temple.  
He smirked. "Of course. But it will be long before I call for you from the moment I enter my prison." Her heart ached but she nodded in silence.

Without Caroline's shields Loki could feel every single emotion that radiated through her and he found that her emotions were a reflection of his own. He pulled her in another warm embrace and kissed her forehead. Holding her close he whispered, "I want to give you something." A ring materialized on the index finger of his right hand. He took it off and slid it on hers."This is known to be my royal ring as an Odinson and a rightful prince of Asgard. Anybody who sees it on you will know that you belong to me."

Addison looked at the ring. Loki had made it to fit perfectly around her slender finger. The jewelry was golden with a wide loop. On top of it there was a square deep green emerald with a black crown image inside it. The emerald was surrounded by golden Norse ornaments.

Her lips parted and she looked back at Loki. The words hitched in her throat. It wasn't because of the ring itself but its meaning. She felt very embarrassed. She had to say something. Maybe to thank him, or say that the ring was beautiful, or that his gesture was so grand and she felt honored, that she loved him-… _No, that's all so stupid. He'll laugh at me._

Loki laughed anyway and said gently, "What? Did your tongue refuse to speak? You are quite lucky I can hear your thoughts, otherwise I wouldn't know how positively stunned you are." He kissed her forehead.

She chuckled lightly and leaned to kiss him saying in his lips, "I will always wear it." Her kiss was tender, her touch even more so. His hands cupped her neck, his thumbs gently brushing at her cheeks. He then slowly slid his hands to her shoulders and down her sides. When Caroline felt his hands on her bare skin at her thighs, she looked down to see what she was wearing. It was a short very transparent night gown. She raised an eyebrow at Loki. He looked innocently at her. "Isn't that what you usually wear when you sleep?"  
She smacked him on the chest and said half playfully half with a pout, "Not really! My gowns aren't as transparent. You can see-… almost everything!" Her eyes widened at the realization and she covered herself with the comforter.

Loki stroke his chin thoughtfully. "Hm-… This is interesting. I have already seen you in the nude, and yet you are shy." She bit at her lower lip and he smirked mischievously. "Keep that." He paused. Loki wanted to spend more time with Caroline. He wanted to listen to her voice and get used to her touch, it never being enough for him, but Odin's request was calling on him. He looked into her eyes, his lips thinning slightly. "Now, let us depart." He took her hands in his and they appeared in Valhalla.

This was so abrupt and surprising for Addison that she almost stumbled in her own feet. Her eyes were wide when she took in her surroundings. She looked down at her attire only to sigh in both relief and frustration. She was wearing a long _green_dress. She raised her eyebrows at Loki who was smirking amused to both her confusion of suddenly appearing in the majestic hall and her not liking the colour of her dress. She sighed quietly and looked toward the thrones where Odin and Frigga were. Thor and his friends were standing beside them on their right. On the other side there were other armored men and a woman in a green and yellow long gown who Caroline didn't know.

Loki stood tall and proud before the royalties with no intention to kneel or even bend his head. He spoke, "I have come to announce my decision regarding the king's offer to me."  
Odin looked at him in anticipation, not able to read his mind anymore. He ignored that Loki addressed him as a king and not as a father of his and spoke, "What is it that you have chosen, my son?"

The god of Mischief narrowed his eyes. Son? Was Odin making fun of him? But Loki preferred to let it go. He wanted to finish quickly with this part, the part where the he would say out loud his final decision. The thing is Loki never was sure what he would say in the end. The only thing he knew for sure was that he wanted his life with Caroline. He knew which the right choice was, but he was never one to do right-… so far. His dilemma was his curse.

He smirked at the people before him and spoke, "The wise king of Asgard gave me two gracious offers to choose from. One is-…" He smiled mischievously. "… for all of us to forget all that was bad in the past so I could come back as a rightful prince of Asgard. The other one is I willingly accept and endure my sentence. Depending on my choice, I receive or don't receive the right to court the woman I gave my life for. In the end I get to choose between her and Asgard." Loki looked coldly at Odin and then Fandral. He then looked down at Caroline and offered her his left hand. She obediently took it. The emerald on her index finger shimmered reflecting the light that shone through the large windows in Valhalla sending hundreds of green flecks across the hall and onto the faces of the present ones. They inclined their heads to see better, their eyes filled with unhidden curiosity.

Loki spoke again, "Everybody in this hall knows what this ring means when it is given from a king to his-… son and especially when it is then given from this same prince to a woman. I hope she will feel home and loved before I come back for her. My choice? I will endure the merciful punishment that king Odin will sentence me to." His voice was clear, his countenance determined.

There was a little smirk on Odin's face and a big smile was plastered on Thor's face. Even Fandral was smirking. Loki narrowed his eyes at them. They were laughing at him. He had announced the decision they all wanted to hear. Of course they would want him to suffer his crimes.

The king stamped his scepter in the ground and stood up. He went over to his son and put a hand on his shoulder. "Loki, you have chosen right my son." Was that pride in his father's eyes? Loki felt his heart skip a beat. Finally. Were all troubles worth it? Probably. The god of Mischief wanted to shake his head to clear his mind, but instead he only cleared his throat and straightened his composure lowering his mental shields for Odin to know he wouldn't ask or hope for a milder punishment. "If the king would be so gracious to let me know if my sentence had changed."

Odin nodded his head. "Your sentence has indeed changed. I know you don't ask for a milder one, nor do I intend on making it so." He paused and said slowly. "In fact your sentence is been repealed."  
Loki didn't react at first. Were his ears deceiving him? The king took Caroline's right hand in his to observe the ring on her finger. "I haven't seen this ring for a while. It is a blessing to know it still means something to you Loki." Odin smiled and lifted his blue eye to Addison and then to his son.

Frigga came to embrace her son with tears in her eyes. "I am so glad to see you overpowered death Loki. We were so worried for you and your lovely Addison. Congratulations on the love you have found! Today you made us all so proud of you!"  
Loki opened his mouth to tell his mother that life was mercifully given back to him by a force much powerful than any other, but Odin interfered, "Cancelling your sentence and one more thing are my wedding presents to you my son." Odin spun his stuff over his head with a glorious movement. It created such a powerful wave that everybody in the near distance involuntarily made a step away. The king directed the pike of his staff to the ground and hit it creating a deafening sound. When Odin righted it everybody could see that it was broken. The All-father spoke, "This scepter has been broken every time when a new royal ring has been created." A bare golden hoop appeared in his palm. "Loki, you didn't have to choose between Addison and Asgard." A bright emerald matching the one on his previous ring appeared on the hoop. "You had to choose between her and your ego." Golden Norse ornaments enveloped the green gem. "By picking her you choose Asgard as well." The king took Loki's right hand and placed the ring on his index finger. The jewelry was bigger than the one he gave to Caroline and there was another image inside the emerald – the horns of his helmet, it being his own crown.

Loki Silvertongue was speechless. He felt a heavy hand on his shoulder and turned to see Thor smiling warmly at him. Loki directed his look back at Addison, who was receiving Frigga's congratulations. He was stunned of how the two women were alike. They both had very soft face features and sincere wide smiles, both were tender and loving. Loki shook his head and smiled. He hugged Thor and turned to bow his head before Odin. Then he went over to his mother and embarrassed her with much love. He turned to Caroline, took her hands in his, and leaned to whisper seductively in her ear, "Brace yourself little Carró because I am not going anywhere." A shiver ran through her spine, but she didn't let herself blush, much to Loki's disappointment.

Fandral went over to them and bowed, his trademark wide grin plastered on his face. "May I congratulate you two for your happiness?" That won him a deadly glare from Loki and a warm smile from Caroline. Quite what he had expected. Fandral boldly shook Loki's hand and then kissed Addison's hand before he took his way out the majestic hall, his presence not required any more. Other people also came to congratulate the two, but those people were doing this as part of their duty and not from their hearts.

A sly female voice asked, "When is the wedding going to take place?" Caroline turned to see the woman in purple who was standing beside the throne. She had long blond hair, vivid green eyes, and beautiful curvy figure. She immediately felt like switching to the option of defence. Loki also had turned his attention to said woman.

He spoke coldly, "Amora, it has been long."She bowed gracefully, and responded, voice honeyed poison, "Far too long for my likes, my Lord."

Even without her mind reading powers Caroline could tell those two had history, and she didn't like that in the slightest. Suddenly she realized they weren't speaking, only glaring at each other. Were they talking-… mentally? Addison reached her hand and delicately touched Loki's top of the palm. He winced and looked down at her with unreadable expression to which Caroline's heart sank in her stomach. Loki immediately felt her insecurity. He quickly searched her head and smirked amused. He leaned down and kissed her lips lightly. He then turned to Amora and spoke out loud, "The wedding should be after-..."

A smooth female voice intervened from the near distance, "I believe the young couple would like the wedding to take place as soon as possible." The three turned to see Frigga approaching. The queen smiled warmly to them. "I can organize this special event for the end of the month. Would you two wait for that long? I have to make sure my son and daughter's day is going to be grand."  
Loki nodded his head and smiled. "The end of the month is perfect, Mother. I deeply appreciate your taking the lead in the preparations."

Contented Frigga walked away. Loki felt a tug on his sleeve and he looked down to a worried Caroline. "Loki, I think somebody is scrambling my mind. The sensation is the same when you are in my head." Loki immediately searched for the intruder but whoever it was they had already withdrawn. He placed his hands on her temples and whispered something she couldn't comprehend. "There. No one will pester anymore." His smirk relaxed her a little but then Loki looked at Amora with determined eyes and the woman returned him the glare with slightly raised eyebrow.  
This didn't escape Addison's gaze. Were they up to something? Loki laughed and neared his lips to Addison's ears. "My! I dare say you are quite the jealous type, little Carró."  
She frowned. "Don't you too dare rummage my mind, Loki!"  
He smirked mischievously. "I can't promise I wouldn't do it again-... and again-…"

A thunderous happy voice sounded behind them, "Loki! Lady Addison! Or shall I say brother and sister?" They turned to see Thor just before he hugged them both, leaving them without breath.  
'_Brother and sister sounds a bit strange,_' thought Caroline.  
'_I can't agree more_,' resounded Loki's voice in her head.  
She gave him a deadly glare from behind Thor's shoulder. '_Will you leave my mind to its peace?_'  
He chuckled and looked daringly at her. '_Make me!_'  
Out loud Caroline responded to Thor, "Brother," and tapped him on the back.  
Thor let them take their breath, and gestured at them speaking excitedly. "There may be only two people who are happier than me at this moment."

Addison opened her mouth to respond to him, but Odin stamped his scepter on the floor once more to silence the talking ones. "There is going to be a big feast tonight, a ball in my son's honor - Loki." There were applauses and cheers throughout the whole hall. This time the god of Mischief gracefully bowed to the king in gratitude. The Trickster then turned to Caroline. "I believe we are not required here any longer." With a pop they were in his bedroom. Addison wrapped her hands around his neck and leaned to kiss him. Loki held her dazed eyes with his and purred, "Would you like to try and see about your lost powers?" She stopped midway and blinked. No kiss? Loki unwrapped her hands and straitened raising an eyebrow at her. "You do know little Carró that I prefer to do my job first and then give up to pleasures."  
She uncertainly nodded her head. "Yes. But how will we do this?"  
He smirked. "You will see."

The next few hours were spent in attempts to provoke Addison's talents, but everything was vein. After all the efforts her spirit was defeated. Loki too looked uneasy. If she never returned her powers, then he would have to ask Odin to make her immortal. Still it wasn't the act of asking the part that he detested. It was the fact that Will Masters were special species, yet no one ever bothered to learn anything more about them except from ways to deflect their attacks and kill them quicker and easier. There was a physical rule in the world of Norse gods – Anyone who had ever been immortal and then became mortal, there was no way back to immortality anymore. What Loki feared was that Caroline had been immortal in a way at one point.

* * *

Would you like to have the Will Master back?


	23. Amora

**Amora**

* * *

"Odin's nebula is spectacular! Is there a _Loki_ nebula, or a constellation?"  
Caroline and Loki were lying on a new created white angular sofa on his secret roof for stargazing. Her head was comfortably resting on his abdomen. He chuckled lowly.  
"I have a constellation alright. But can you find it?" Addison narrowed her eyes. It had to be something unique. Something that would make anyone think about no one else but Loki. It had to be his horns helmet. Yes. Yet she couldn't see anything like that. Loki's laughter was already bubbling in his throat. "My horns? Is that all about me?" She started laughing with him.  
"Well I am sorry, but when you are dressed in your full Asgardian attire all I see is lots of metal, leader and those beetle horns on top."

Loki's eyes went wide and he said amused, "Did you just say beetle horns?" He reached with his hand and ruffled at Caroline's hair. She squealed and stood up only to turn around and see Loki with his helmet on, eyes smug, and a wicked smirk, chuckling at her from his lying position. She laughed again.

"Tell me Loki aren't they at least a little like a bug's head?" She fluttered her eyelids at him with her most innocent expression, but it wasn't enough to propitiate the god of Mischief. His eyes sparkled with something that Addison couldn't quite recognize at the beginning. But when he captured her and pulled her back on the couch, she was sure she was in sweet trouble. Her back hit the soft surface while Loki hovered over her and gave her a victorious look. Her laughter resounded in the air much to Loki's delight and his smirk widened.  
"You tell me, little Carró, can a bug do this?" His voice was so low and dangerous, that shivers ran up her spine. She shuffled beneath him and shook her head saying,  
"Aren't you going to forbid me saying that your helmet looks like-…" He kissed her before she could finish her sentence. When he pulled back and looked into her dazed eyes he purred,

"I shall not try to forbid you that, or else you will continue laughing at me and I will continue kissing you in order to silence you." She expected him to capture her lips again, but instead he pulled fully, sitting up straight. "I believe we have a feast to attend." He looked playfully down at her.  
She cocked an eyebrow. "At least show me your constellation."  
He smirked. "No. You will find it alone. And don't ask others. If you cheat you will not receive a reward."  
"Oh! The Trickster told me not to cheat. Alright then. I hate it how you hear my every thought though." She made a pout.  
He looked innocently at her. "Truly? Well, I might stop when you find me in the sky. Now-..." They appeared in a large hall. It wasn't Valhalla but it was large enough to have hundreds of guests.

Caroline gulped. "I will have to get used to your ways of moving around the palace."  
He took her hand and led her to the main table where Thor, the warriors three, and lady Sif already were sitting having some livid talk. But before the couple could reach the table many other guests blocked their path to say hello and congratulate Loki on his coming back and his engagement. Addison could hear women discussing her outfit. Even she didn't know what she was wearing, Loki never giving her the chance to have a single glance at a mirror before he shows her to the public. From her point of view she was with a very fairy-like long dress in the gentle colours of ashes of roses. Her hair was probably in some kind of bun, or at least this is how it felt. _'Loki I will get you for that!'_

He pretended he didn't hear that, or did he? There was this woman again, standing in front them in a dress that showed far too much for Caroline's likes. Amora gave Loki a melting look and blinked with heavy eyelashes. "I came to give you my sincere congratulations for your returning home, my Lord." She was so close to Loki that when she bowed to him her hair almost brushed at his chest. He held her gaze with an unreadable expression. "Thank you, Amora. It is good to be home." The Enchantress bowed her head and went to talk to other guests without giving a single glance at Caroline.

After some more polite talking with other nobles, Loki and Addison finally made it to the main table where Odin and Frigga had finally joined Thor and his friends. There were more free places on the opposite side of the table. This is where Amora and several more nobles headed to. When everybody was seated Odin lifted his wine goblet, and so did all of the present people in the fasting hall.  
"We have gathered tonight to honor Loki Odinson, prince of Asgard and his beloved lady Addison of Midgard. Loki hasn't always made the right choices, but this is what young people do until it is time to have a change of heart and decide it is better to make their paths right. With that comes the time when we the elderly should forgive and rejoice. Toast to my son Loki and his great future in Asgard!" The king lifted the goblet to his mouth and gulped all the wine from it. So did all the others, except from Caroline who still didn't know the rules. Loki leaned to whisper into her ear, the smirk evident in his accent,  
"I believe you must drink all of your wine my love."  
She knitted her eyebrows. "Oh? Is that so?" She turned around to see the other's goblets empty and currently refilling by servants. She turned to him with pleading eyes. "Loki I am not the drinking type. Without my powers I cannot control the alcohol that gets into my blood. What if I get drunk?"  
He showed his white teeth in an amused smile. "It is normal to get drunk here. Yet it would be a great offence if you don't drink as much as the king. Besides, with Thor's blood running in your veins it might be harder for you to get drunk."

Addison bit her lower lip and glanced at Odin's direction. She took her goblet and drank her wine. Despite her blood being fused with Thor's, the well-known warmth from the alcohol spread in her stomach and through her legs. Caroline could only hope there wouldn't be more drinking until she ate enough to absorb the alcohol properly. She turned to be lucky, for the other toasts would take place later after the dances.  
Addison wasn't used to Asgardian music. It sounded ancient and mystical. Loki didn't miss to ask her on a dance to which of course she wouldn't know the steps. She was absolutely terrified of dancing something she wasn't familiar with. However, the Trickster assured her he wouldn't let her make mistakes. But he lied, much to Caroline's mortification, and his pure amusement.  
"Oh, that's so embarrassing. The others can see my oh so ungraceful dancing. You promised me," she whispered nervously to him.  
He raised an eyebrow. "I did and I lied. Forgive me. I couldn't help myself. Do not worry about the others. I make it possible that they do not see your flawless dance." He smirked mischievously.  
"You are impossible!"  
His eyes became smug. "It depends."

The next song was a ballad with a very gentle flute playing and a woman with beautiful voice singing in Old Norse. The melody took over Addison and Loki sensed it. A choreography formed in her head and he saw it clearly. Every. Single. Move.  
He took her hand and spun her in the dance just the way she had imagined it. Her eyes widened at the recognition. He only touched two fingers at her temple and then pointed to his eyes. She immediately understood and nodded her head. So they began spinning around the dancing space, moving together, feeling the music, touching its rhythm. After the dance was over Loki chuckled, "I never knew you danced."  
Her breathing was still frequent when she responded, "I do, but never have I danced like that. Thank you!"  
He recoiled a little. "Why thank me?"  
"Thank you for letting me experience something I have always wanted - being free to move and dance in a way I cannot if I am to dance alone, or with any _other_ partner."

It was a confession Loki didn't miss. He parted his lips to say something but Volstagg and two other men came to noisily congratulate him and literally kidnapped him from Caroline. She watched amused as the reluctant Loki went with those men to who knew where. Suddenly she realized she was alone. Maybe it was time to make new acquaintances?

"Addison?" Female's voice.  
She turned to see who was calling for her and she was surprised to see the wonderful Amora smiling a very broad, white smile at her.

"Oh, hello! Amora, right?"  
"That should be my name, yes," came her womanly, fruity voice. Yet to Caroline it sounded cold and unwelcoming. This woman's eyes were green, but much darker than Loki's, almost as if what she was hiding was so black that it bled through her emerald irises. She stood like a true goddess in front Addison, her figure imposing and dangerously beautiful. "Care for a walk, my dear?"  
Caroline cursed inwardly. Why should this woman make her feel like a kid? She looked around and after not seeing Loki anywhere she complied. "That would be fine." She smiled, as warmly as she could though it was an utter failure, at the intimidating goddess and took her goblet with wine for support.

They went out the hall to a wide balcony where the people were few and far between, and the noise of conversation became a low hum in the distance. Amora turned with a smile to Addison. "So where do you come from exactly?"  
"New York, South America. You?"  
"I am born and grown in Asgard." The pride evident in her tone. "If you are a New Yorker then you must have seen and maybe even participated the war?"  
"I saw it."  
"And how do you feel about Loki attacking Midgard?" Amora waited with a slight smirk, presuming that her companion was having a second for thinking over her answer. But then she saw that Caroline's eyes were searching the night sky. The Enchantress narrowed her eyes. "Addison, are you per any chance a stargazer?"  
Hearing the familiar question Caroline was pulled back to the ground. "Huh? Oh, yes. I am. Are you?"  
The goddess shook her head. "My hobbies are extended to something very complicated, something that draws Loki too, although he likes the night sky as well."

Addison raised an eyebrow. "Magic. This is it, right?"  
Amora's eyes glittered. "Indeed my dear. So! How did you and Loki get to meet?"  
Caroline didn't feel sure about sharing anything personal with this woman. She shrugged. "Just like that. I am a New Yorker, he came to New York, and there it goes."  
The Enchantress' eyebrows raised. "No romance?"  
"Oh, it is always romantic. I just don't want to bother you with love stories." Amora gave a false smile.  
"I don't mind." Pause. Amora looked at Caroline. The girl was searching the stars again. _Is she that absent all the time? _"Are you looking for something in particular my dear?"

"No. Just looking in awe. Asgardian sky is-…"  
"Don't give me that cliché. You know that Midgard cannot be seen from here."  
Addison face palmed. "I thought-… Oh, never mind." _I am not telling you what I am looking for exactly. Loki wants me to find his constellation by myself._  
Amora narrowed her eyes. This damned girl was hiding a great deal. After Loki had shielded her mind it turned impossible to get any information from her. She smiled at Caroline to hide her uneasiness. "Are you happy?"  
Addison looked at her. Overall? Was she happy with leaving her home? No. Was she happy with the last events that happened in Asgard? Yes. "I-… am. Yes." She smiled confidently.  
Amora leaned to the girl and whispered conspiratorially, "You must be very good in bed if Loki wants to marry you. But that will stay between us." Addison looked unbelieving in her companion's eyes. Was this excitement? Could that woman really want to befriend a mere Midgardian? Why would she want to talk about sex with her? Caroline shook her head. "I-…"

She was about to say that this question was too private, but her slight blush as well as her sudden shyness didn't escape Amora's trained eye. It meant only one thing. Her eyes widened. "It can't be!"  
Addison recoiled. "What?"  
"You are a virgin!"  
"And?"  
The Enchantress laughed, "My sweet mortal girl, you will have to brace yourself, for Loki is a kinky lover." She was met with silence and this encouraged her to continue. "Thor has always been the husband one would want. He is loyal, reliable, loving. While Loki-…" She smirked knowingly and her eyes filled with lust. "He has proven to be very-… skilled. It isn't for nothing that the ladies of Asgard want him for something not that moral as marriage. You are lucky my dear." A freezing shiver went up Caroline's spine.  
Then a realization hit her and her eyes widened. "How do you-…" Amora`s cocked head, raised eyebrow and slight smirk made Caroline`s stomach turn. The goddess knew what kind of lover Loki was because she had experienced him and he had tasted her. Unwanted fire started burning in her chest.  
Amora continued, "I am slightly worried about you though, my dear. He has played with mortals before." She eyed Addison with much concern. "They never lived for long."

The Enchantress lifted her eyes and saw Loki walking towards them, his movement fluid, his stride powerful. Amora smiled in a sly manner. "Here he is."

Caroline turned to see him. His countenance was slightly uneasy. When he reached them he lifted his hand and stroke Addison's hair, planting a kiss to the top of her head. "I was searching for you." His voice was but a purr.  
Amora only smiled and walked gracefully away, leaving Caroline worried and white like a ghost. Loki looked down at her and knitted his eyebrows. "What is it, Carró?"  
She shook her head. "N-nothing."  
Her answer wasn't convincing. He quickly searched her head, but didn't find anything disturbing. Amora had shielded Addison's memory of their talk, so she could never speak of it, and no one would ever find it in her head. Yet Caroline would remember what Amora told her. It would have been good if it all was a lie, but it wasn't. Now Addison could only try to reject what she had heard and suffer the doubts. Loki touched gently her chin. "You have to tell me what is wrong. Did Amora do something? You _must _stay away from her, she has a bitter tongue that knows how to work its magic."  
Caroline smiled. "I am ok. Nothing is wrong. Can you take me back to the hall please? Maybe torture me with another Asgardian dance?"  
He mock bowed to her and offered her his arm. "As you wish, my lady."

After several long songs it was time for the toasts much to Caroline's horror. The nobles who made toasts were already drunk, which was a little relieving. _Perhaps they would drink less now,_ she hoped. She was wrong. Every toast was made with many words. Most of the said was the etiquette. The rest was congratulations to the king and queen for having their son back, to Loki for regaining his position as prince, and to the couple for their engagement. There were people making toasts for the wonderful night, others for their beloved ones. With one sentence – there was lots of drinking. Addison couldn't allow herself cheat much in this, although she drank considerably less than anybody else. Now she could feel very hot and dizzy. She was a quiet drunk. The only thing she wanted was to get to bed. Her heart was slamming in her chest in attempts to process the alcohol entering her blood.

Loki decided they had stayed at the feast enough. He turned to Addison. "Time to go."  
She looked at him with mixed emotions. She wanted to get out already, but-… "Loki, I am afraid I can't walk," came her whisper.  
He smirked. "Of course you can my dear. Now come. We have to exit the hall properly." He formally excused them both for the evening and stood first to pull Caroline's chair. Surprisingly for her she managed to stand on her feet without any help or difficulties. Yet she felt strangely light. She looked Loki in the laughing eyes and instantly knew of his trick. He had made a spell for her not to fall or even falter, and she was grateful. She took the arm he offered her and they walked out the hall towards the golden corridors of the palace. When the god of Mischief was sure nobody could watch he withdrew his spell. Addison felt her legs giving up on her and she clutched Loki's sleeve. He easily lifted her in his hands and chuckled as she yelped. Her cheeks went crimson.

"Do you really have to carry me? Can't you just shift us to your quarters?"  
"If it is making you blush so, I am going to carry you indeed. But your idea is good." He shifted them to his chambers. "Do you feel less dizzy?"  
She gasped. "You are destroying the alcohol from my blood."  
He let her step onto her feet, but they weren't strong enough to hold her, so she clutched to him yet again. Loki spoke, "Wine is wholesome for one's health in small quantities. Still, I shall not make you fully sober tonight. You are delightfully easy to flush it this state." A traitorous blush formed on her cheeks and she buried her face in his sleeve muffling,

"You don't play fair Loki. You are completely coherent after so much drinking. How is that possible?"  
He laughed. "My, little Carró. Alcohol truly doesn't do you justice. I think you already have the answer of your question."

A sleepily _Oh!_ escaped her lips. He shifted them in his bathroom and let cool water flow down on her. Caroline jumped at the refreshing feeling of the shower she was currently receiving. Her sobriety came back so abruptly that she blinked with wide eyes at Loki. He smirked. "Good. Now, let's wash you." A strange soap sponge appeared in his hand and he started rubbing it at her shoulder.  
Addison stepped away. "I can wash myself." She lifted her hands to take the sponge from him, but Loki was faster. He grabbed lightly at her wrist and spun her around, making her lose her balance. Her back hit his chest, but her feet found a slippery surface and gave up on her. Halfway to the ground he held her still, her face scarlet against his amused expression. He laughed, still folding her inches from the floor. "This wasn't my intention, but it couldn't get better. Now will you let me wash you, or do you want me to let you fall?"  
Her lips parted and she breathed. "Hold me." He lifted her to her feet and the water switched to much nicer temperature. He pulled her in an embrace and started massaging her back with the sponge. Addison relaxed in his hands when she felt another sponge appearing in her hand. She laughed.

Loki chuckled. "What?"  
"This is so funny."  
"Exactly. I believe you need something to take you from your worries tonight, or you could talk about it, because apparently I cannot find what disturbs you." He pulled away and looked at her with a slightly raised eyebrow.  
_Loki is a kinky lover. He has played with mortals before. He had been with Amora. _Caroline didn't feel like asking him about those things yet. How silly would it be if she was to say: _Have you been with mortals before? How kinky a lover are you?_ Well, she hadn't seen him kinky yet. It probably was Amora's attempt to scare her away from Loki. Caroline cleared her throat. "Nothing disturbs me, Trickster. I am just tired. Oh! And I didn't find your constellation tonight."

Loki narrowed his eyes not believing her, but decided to let it slip away. They finished with taking their shower, talking about the last events in Asgard. Then he shifted them to his bed. Before Addison went to sleep she murmured with eyes closed, "You know, I miss New York." The only answer she got was Loki`s soft snoring.

* * *

How did you like Amora?


	24. The forbidden part of the library

**The forbidden part of the library**

* * *

In her slumber Caroline felt alone. Her hand searched for Loki's form but he wasn't there. She lifted her head from the pillow and peeked with one half opened eye to see if she was right. And yes. Loki was gone. Her head dropped back on the pillow. Was he in the bathroom? When did he get up anyway? Her eyebrows shot up with a realization. Oh! Of course. He had literally disappeared, not bothering to get up. Why was she worried anyway? Addison waited impatiently for a while and got up from the bed to go and search for him.  
"Goodness! I am being absolutely silly. If he wants to go somewhere in the middle of the night, without waking me up, then it has to be ok with me." She let herself fall back on the bed and closed her eyes, her last words still lingering in her mind. _In the midst of the night. Not waking me up._

_Fuck!_

She stood again and pulled on a long night gown, walking out the bedroom, and heading for the main hall in Loki's quarters. He wasn't there. She tried to concentrate on him and find him mentally, but it wouldn't work. _Where are my powers when I need them most? I am being absolutely ridiculous anyways. _She headed out Loki's quarters. There were torches gleaming mysteriously in the dark corridor. Caroline rolled her eyes. _Oh, great! I feel like I am being in a horror movie. It is dark, I am alone searching for somebody, and not knowing where I am going. Loki will bully me a lot for that. _She had the thought of going back to bed several times, but her feet kept bringing her forward to the unknown. After a minute of walking, her eyes caught a slight light coming from the lock of what wasn't a large heavy gate, but an ordinary door. She quickly went to it, almost running, and brought her ear nearer the door. She immediately recognized Loki's velvet voice as well as the honeyed tones belonging to Amora. Addison's eyes went wide, while her heart sank within her. She crouched down and peeked through the lock, but she couldn't see them. _Damn! They are standing somewhere __sideways__._She braced herself and listened to their conversation.

..

After the feast had finished Loki had connected mentally with Amora to set an appointment with her. He was pretty sure she had done something to Caroline. When she appeared in the room of the appointment he was already there. Their eyes met and the Enchantress smiled sweetly. She spoke first with smooth voice, "You treat me like nothing before people, then you ask me to meet at night away from all eyes, away from your bride to be. Don't tell me you want to make me your secret mistress." It sounded more like a hope than anything else.

Loki's eyes were cold on her. "I am here to kindly ask you to lift whatever spell you have put on Caroline. I can smell your magic on her! Don't give me that innocent look!"  
Amora's eyes turned sorrowful and she breathed. "You know me too well, my Lord. I did tell her something and shielded it away from you."  
"Tell me now!"  
"I am afraid I can't, my Lord." Loki's eyes hardened. "Does she love you?"  
He knitted his eyebrows. "Don't ask me foolish questions!"  
"Because if she does, then she wouldn't run away from you after what I said. If she stays besides you, knowing the risk she takes with you, then I will walk away."  
Loki's fingers were around her neck before she knew. "Risks? Because I am a monster?"  
Amora held his infuriated gaze while choking. He withdrew his grip and she coughed, massaging her sour place.  
With coarse voice she spoke again, "Isn't she a Will Master?"  
She expected Loki's palm to close around her throat again, but he only answered calmly, "No."  
She shouted, "Lies!"  
"She was once."  
"So she is a mere mortal now."  
"Yes."  
Amora narrowed her eyes at him. "What happened to you Loki? It seems I don't know you after all that we have been through. What turned you so soft? Don't tell me it was that woman!" Loki blinked and Amora smiled. "Do you remember these words? I thought you better than Thor."  
"Nonsense! You chose him first."  
"And I am glad that it didn't work, for I would have lost my chance to get to know _you_. The things we have done together, all the adventures, battles. I miss your harsh voice in my ear, your firm touch-..."

This is when Caroline found their whereabouts and recognized their voices. She stood on the other side of the door eavesdropping unknown for the two former lovers.

As a mind manipulator herself Amora tried to connect with Loki's mind and he granted her permission. Her presence was so palpable, that compared to Caroline's delicate mind-approach it was very unpleasant. He winced at the realization that he may never experience her powers again. Suddenly there was a flash of memory before his inner eyes. It didn't come from him, but it belonged to both him and Amora – naked bodies. He instantly knew what she meant by this. '_Do not show me that, witch!_' He tried to push her out of his head, but her powers had developed, so she managed to stay put. Other flashes of memories appeared in his mind. He wanted to block them away, but the darkness of the nights spent with Amora seemed to suffocate him and his powers. He was reminded of the lover he used to be, the lover he maybe still was – rough, dangerously dominant, unceremonious, lustful, and egoistic.

In a moment he realized that Amora's lips were on his and he responded to her kiss. There was no tenderness in it. His hands squeezed at her curves and he slammed her against the wall, pinning her with his body. His hand searched for her hair, not to caress, but to pull at it, and make her yelp in pain. This seemed to excite her even more instead of scaring her away. It disgusted him to no end. He shoved her perverted thoughts out his mind and pushed himself away from her.

Still panting Amora spoke, "Loki you know that you will never be with her the way you would want to. You will always have to be careful. At the beginning you will like it, then it will become a habit, and you will be sick of it. I _know_ that you like it rough."  
He smirked. "Do I like it rough? Maybe. But have a thought, my dear Amora. Have I ever been careful with you?"

Caroline smiled with a gasp, which didn't escape Loki's ears. His intense gaze turned to the door. With a flick of his wrist the door fell inside the room with a loud thud, abruptly revealing a very startled Addison. She now could see Amora and Loki. They were standing away from one another, their postures proud, their faces not revealing a single emotion, looking straight into her.  
Caroline stammered, "Umm… Those hinges need to be changed," and turned to walk away, but Loki spoke,  
"Carró stop!" She obliged. He quickly searched her mind and found she had only heard, but not seen what had happened. He felt a slight relief and turning to Amora he said, "I shall depart now." Mentally he added, '_If anything happens to Caroline, I will hold you responsible for it._'

For the first time Amora sensed his love for the girl. _He would give his life for her,_ she remembered. Her eyes filled with tears. She had been rejected by Thor before, him being her great love. Yet he never gave her his affections. For her Loki was a substitute, a mere tool of forgetting her own pain. Why would she spoil true happiness? '_I am sorry Loki. Please forgive me. Never again shall I approach your Caroline with ill intentions. Now to prove it, I will unlock for you her memory of the talk we had._' Amora spoke the truth, but Loki kept his right to not trust her in the slightest. He turned away from her, silently caught Addison's wrist, and they both disappeared. With a pop they were in his bedroom. He let go of her and bit his lower lip before he spoke,

"What were you doing out my quarters alone in the night?"  
"I could ask you the same."  
"Never walk around alone! It can be dangerous. There are many who would like to harm me and you could turn into the easiest target. There are numerous secret places where you can be dragged and no one will see you again!" His tone had risen without him noticing. He went quiet when he heard his voice echo in the walls.  
"Fine! Could you tell me what was this date of yours?"  
"It wasn't a date. What were you thinking eavesdropping this way? What did you hope to learn?"  
"I will not answer your questions before you answer mine."  
Loki sighed. When Caroline wanted to be stubborn, she was impossible. "I was positive that Amora had done something to you while you was on the balcony with her, and I turned to be right. Tell me Carró, what did you talk about with her?"

Addison had a thought for a moment. "Well, she was asking me questions about me and you. I didn't tell her a lot. Most likely I was occupied with searching for your constellation, but-…" She stopped midsentence. She couldn't say it. _Loki had _played_ with mortals before. _She couldn't even imagine that. It sounded like he was a perverted killing machine. She heard Loki cursing under his breath.  
"Is that what she told you?" He now knew everything. _This selfish witch_! She had said too much. "Although-…" He laughed. "You shouldn't worry about the mortals, little Carró. I have never violated anyone. My games were of a different nature. Yet you heard that I will have to be careful with you, and this I should be. Gentleness and tenderness are not unknown for me. I believe you know that."  
Caroline bit her lower lip and asked, "But with me you will have to be extra gentle, won't you?"

Loki's eyes became smug. He slowly advanced towards her saying with every step, "And I will love every single moment of it." He embraced her and kissed her lips gently. "Tomorrow morning I will have to talk with Odin, so when you wake up I won't be in bed. Please don't go searching for me." He gave her a look that simply said 'no!'.  
She smirked. "Alright. What shall I do then?"  
"You will find your breakfast in the main hall of my quarters and then you could go and see the Midgardian part of my library. There you may find something to feast your mind on. The rest and biggest part of my books are in Old Norse. Do not touch them."

"What's in there?"  
He raised a warning eyebrow without saying anything.  
Caroline sighed, "Ok, ok. Can I have breakfast with Thor and the others? Don't get mad. I only want to communicate with people and make new friends."  
Loki shook his head. "They are going to be away this whole week, and I want to be with you when you befriend anybody."  
She laughed. "I bet you do."  
His eyes became smug again. He spun her around and let her fall in the bed. He climbed over her, the impish smirk evident on his lips, when he purred, "Asgard is a whole different place from Earth, little Carró. You will find it better to listen to my advices. I can protect you."  
She bit her lower lip and purred back, "And who is going to protect me from you?"  
"Oh. I am afraid you do not have any protection of that kind." He captured her lips in a searing kiss and his hands moved to caress her sides. She slowly became aware of their clothes melting away. At the realization of that she pushed him away, covering herself with the sheet.  
"Loki, I believe you have to get enough sleep for tomorrow's talk with Odin. You have to be fresh. So we should stop right now, and you should go to sleep!"

He laughed and tugged at her covering sheet. "Are you ordering me around already?"  
She clutched more of the fabric in her fingers and stammered, "N-no." The blush was evident on her cheeks. Loki wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him. She struggled against him. "No. No, no, no, no. This is not going to happen tonight, no. Go to sleep!" Her attempts to not smile failed duly.  
He smiled wickedly and also said, "No!" His smug eyes held hers. "You wonder so much if I am the kinky lover Amora told you about. Yes, I read it in your mind. This is all you think about. How do you expect me to let slumber take over me if your fantasies keep coming to my-… consciousness?"  
Addison's flush deepened. She sat up. "My fantasies?" A slap sounded in the room, and Loki's cheek started turning red from the impact with Caroline's palm. "You stay away from my fantasies, you pervert. I am not ready to fulfill them."

Her outburst was met with his amused expression. "Little feisty thing aren't you?" He pulled her back on the pillows and kissed her neck, biting at it. "I shall let your fantasies slip for tonight, but I will not promise for how long."  
She was still clutching her covering sheet. "Can I have some clothes on please?"  
"A short silk nightgown for you, my dear." The cloth splashed around her body, creating ticklish sensations.  
She shifted. "No underwear?"  
He raised an eyebrow. "Do you need it?"  
She chuckled, "Loki!"  
"You know how to spoil a man's dream." He made a pout.  
She only said evenly, "My underwear please."  
"As you wish."

Addison snuggled close to him and was about to close her eyes when Loki's amused voice sounded again, "Don't you want me to clothe myself too?"  
"Uh? Oh, no. You are fine this way." She tried not to laugh but laughter still started bubbling in her throat.  
The Trickster looked innocently at her. "Somebody said _I_ was perverted."  
Caroline yawned and closed her eyes, saying sleepily, "Yes, well-… Maybe some pants. But if you are comfortable this way, I have no objections." Her hand searched for his abdomen and slid over his muscles up to his chest. "Mm, yes. I don't object in the slightest." She let herself drift away, and so did Loki.

..

"I have been expecting you."  
"So I heard."  
Odin was on his throne when Loki entered the Valhalla. The Trickster looked around. They were alone. He stopped in the middle of the majestic hall and looked into the king's eyes anticipating.  
"Come closer my son. My intention is to speak with you, not to combat you."  
Loki smirked and moved forward. He didn't stop before the stairs, nor did he make to bow his head before he climbed up only to halt not too far away from Odin's throne. The king gestured to the throne on his left. "Come. Sit."

Loki coldly eyed the place next to the king. It was more convenient to speak to Odin if he was seated and not standing straight in front him. The god of Mischief stepped forward and sank on the place Odin had pointed for him. The king turned to Loki and looked intently into his son's gaze.  
"Your eyes were red and then blue only when you were a baby."  
The younger god recoiled. "Pardon?"  
"He extended your mind, promised you to reign over a whole world. I am glad you are sober now. Your eyes are as emerald as I remember them, but they weren't a year ago, were they?"  
"You have gotten your information right."  
"What led you to him?"  
"Do you remember when I fell from the Bifrost?"  
Odin closed his eyes. "Of course I do. I thought I had lost you."

Loki continued, "I had floated through Open Space for months when Thanos found me. He offered me something more than mind extension and a world to reign. He gave me future in my desperation. The only thing I had to do for him was to bring him the Tesseract, but in order not to betray him he infused me with the controlling power of the Infinity gems."  
"The Infinity gems," Odin repeated thoughtfully.  
"Yes."  
"This is a powerful enough combination. If he wants the Tesseract, then it means he has ambitions for taking over worlds."  
"Do you think he would try to come for the cube?" Loki furrowed his brow in concern.  
"We will be ready if he does."

The young god only hoped they were.

..

Back at Loki's library Caroline was filling her time with getting to know his more than rich collection of Midgardian books in all sorts of languages. Was it possible that he spoke all of them? After not finding any information on Will Masters she found the historical documents to be of greater value than anything else. She briefly went from American history, through the European explorers, to European history in the mid centuries, and earlier events than this period. The documents seemed raw and unedited, and she loved that. It meant they were original. She made a mental note to go back to them later. She continued to the known and unknown authors of the world's classics. Loki had so much wonderful literature, it thrilled her to no end. But there was this part of his library that kept on calling for her. It was forbidden, but her eyes kept on shifting to the rest of his books, the main part of his library – the Old Norse books. Her curiosity about them was so strong that her legs took her to them. Why would she be so enchanted by this forbidden fruit? She rolled her eyes. There was nothing mysterious that called for her. It simply was her not trusting Loki about anything. When he said the books weren't for her, it was obvious he was hiding something. She had to find out.

Addison started randomly picking books and flipping through the pages, waiting for something to fall from them. She pushed and pulled at books in attempt to find a secret entrance, but nothing happened. This is where Loki found her -rummaging through his Asgardian books. His movements were so silent that Caroline didn't hear him approaching. But he didn't stop her. He only stood invisible keeping good distance, so she wouldn't bump into him, but he would be able to see what she was doing. He smiled shaking his head. His little Carró. She was clever to never fully trust him, for he wasn't trustworthy all the time. Yet this slightly wounded him, because this time she _had_ to trust him. There were magical books in his library which could cost her life. So now he was very careful to watch over her actions and stop her in time if needed. One wrong move and it would be her last. Addison was a brave one. She was so determined to find what he could be hiding from her, that she was putting herself into a real risk. He smiled lovingly, _Foolish girl._

Loki smirked when he saw which book she took in her hands. The moment she opened it its roles crashed loudly on the bottom of the pages. She jumped startled and closed the book, quickly replacing it on the shelf and looking guiltily around. Addison was still shaking when she saw a very old looking book. It was a large one. She carefully took it from between the books and dust sipped from under it. She looked back to the place where she took the book from. It was now empty, but there was something in the back of that dark hole. She narrowed her eyes and reached with trembling fingers. It seemed that there was a book hidden behind the other ones. It was all covered with dust, seeming to be well forgotten and not read for long. Before her hand dipped between the books she stopped and looked around again to try and see if she had been noticed. She didn't see anybody so her fingers grazed the dusty surface of the book. Scarlet colour showed from where her fingers had brushed the dust. Her curiosity increased.

She took the book and carefully pulled it out from behind the other books. Its dust gracefully came off sipping to the ground. The book was a small one, its cover was a deep red with golden title in (of course) Old Norse. Caroline rolled her eyes and opened the book randomly at the middle. The moment she took a look at a picture her eyes went wide and she instantly closed the book with a loud thud. Now Loki had a great deal with holding back his laughter. While she was still in shock, her mind was working. Was that some kind of Norse Kama sutra? She made to place the sex book back to where it belonged – hidden and forgotten – when a very disturbing thought-memory came to her. '_Loki is a kinky lover._' _What if he wants me to do that?_ She opened the book again. The page was different but the image on it wasn't less disturbing. Before she could stop her lips, she breathed, "I can't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Oh, gosh!" With trembling hands Addison tried to close the book, but Loki appeared from behind and hovering over her he took a grip of her palms holding the book opened. When he spoke his voice was dark, low, sending shivers up her spine. "I thought I told you not to come around here. As you see there are things you don't wish to know. Why are you so alike your ancestors? The Lord forbid them from eating the fruits of a certain tree and he gave them a whole garden to enjoy. You little one could go anywhere in my quarters but here. Now you must take the consequences of the knowledge you gained."

"Loki I-…"  
"Hush!"

He closed the book and left it on the shelf. Her heart was now pounding in her ears. Was he angry with her? What was he up to? She was so scared that when he touched her shoulder she nearly jumped. A small smile grazed his lips. "Do you fear my dear?" His hands moved to touch her. Her body stiffened, her mind cursing, her cheeks flushing against her will. With one finger he removed heavy hazel locks and the softness of her neck welcomed his hungry glare. It was calling for him, for his caress, for his kiss. She was trembling in his hands like a doe in a trap. Her fear was intoxicating, her heavy breathing betraying her arousal.

Loki could take her now, devour her whole. But he could also kill her meanwhile. He was a powerful being, too powerful for an ordinary mortal. Without her master talents, Addison was too delicate a lover. Loki had to be careful, for he knew how fragile humans were. He would have to learn to be with her and protect her-… from both himself and herself. She wouldn't ask questions, but try to get answers and collect the facts herself. She would never cry or shout if something wasn't going as expected. She would either challenge him on a heated discussion, or be quiet and sneaky, trying to find the truth by herself. Afraid. Unsure. Gathering her doubts, piling them up in her heart. He smirked. She was a little time-bomb and he was deliciously waiting for her to explode.

His lips came closer to her neck, just beneath her ear. His breath caressed at her pricking skin. Oh, how he wanted to taste her. He could feel her taut anticipation. Her heartbeat was galloping, and she was waiting for his lips to fall on her neck, but he wouldn't grant her with this so wanted contact. He wanted her to wait - a sweet torture of the unsatisfied desire - and to wonder what he would do to her. He lifted his eyes to look at her profile. Her rosy lips were parted, eyes wide. He could feel the raising of her chest. Her body was deliciously waiting.

Loki felt excitement going through his blood. His hands snaked around Caroline's waist and yanked her backwards, her back hitting his chest. She inhaled sharply and then held her breath, which only inflamed him more. A sweet memory came up in his mind and he whispered in her ear, "Oh, no Carró. Don't hold for me. Gasp! Moan!" He squeezed at her soft flesh and her fingers searched for the shelf in front them. She needed to hold herself, for her feet were about to give up on her. Yet she didn't let herself make a sound. He tutted with tongue. "Do you never do what you are told?" And his lips crashed with the sweet spot under her ear, while his hands squeezed at the fine fabric of her dress. Her mouth opened and soft gasps rewarded him. But he wanted more. He left his warm breath on her neck and with his deft tongue he moved to lick the shelf of her ear. Before she knew, her eyes shot closed and her lips gave a moan, and then another. Her toes curled and her hands gripped the shelf even tighter. "Let go," came his purr. In her daze her mind refused to comprehend what he had just said.  
"What?"  
"Don't hold your self Carró. I will not let you fall."

Her hands released the shelf and clutched at his sleeves. His whisper came to her ear. "This is better." He started kissing along her collarbone and her hand reached up and behind for his neck. His low chuckle came to her. "Tell me which page you liked the most."  
She gasped. "You can't be serious!"  
"Well, no. But I like torturing you, taking you to the edge of your potentialities, or in this case - your boundaries."  
"Oh, right. Or maybe you could tell me how it went with Odin."  
Loki halted in his intentions. "What?"  
"What happened on your talk?"  
"I am not going to discuss this matter with you." He let go of her and walked away.  
Caroline turned after him. "Well, one day you will." She waited for his response but he continued walking silently leaving her alone in the library. "Way to kill the passion, Addison," she scolded herself. "Oops!"  
Still panting for air she let herself lean against the shelf she was clutching not five minutes ago, saying to herself, "That was-… scary. And exiting. And crazy. My! How kinky a lover is he exactly? I hope I am not getting cold feet."

* * *

Can there really be something forbidden for Caroline? Did you like this fluffy bit of the chapter?


	25. A day without Loki

Disclaimer: Loki's saying that half Asgard would slit his throat and the other half would cheer is referenced from the Marvel's comic as well as the quotation about Mischief being his own weapon.

Ári (eagle), Yngvarr (Ing's warrior), and Eira (snow) belong to me

**A day without Loki**

* * *

After the 'incident' in the library Loki was gone for the whole day. He only mentally contacted Caroline to tell her he would be in Alfheim until the next day. It was enough though. She instantly knew that this would be a political meeting between Asgard and the realm of light elves.

She was currently in Loki's library again, but not in the Norse section. She wouldn't dare go there again, except if Loki didn't give her his permission. She remembered the book which rolls had crashed on the bottom of the pages. Was this book broken now? She shook her head. How could she know. Her memories moved to the scarlet book she had found and what followed after Loki found her. She shivered and bit her lower lip at the memory - his shadow over her, his firm grip around her, the emerald eyes she knew were on her skin, his lips on her neck, and his hands squeezing at her flushed body. And she was helpless under his intentions. Eyes wide, knees weak, heartbeat frequent. She wouldn't have the strength to push him away even if she wanted. Addison gripped the shelf in front her as if Loki was behind her at this very moment. She closed her eyes and stood there for a moment.

Caroline needed a distraction. She opened her eyes and sighed. Loki had told her not to go out his quarters without him. She went to a wide window and looked out to a beautiful garden – Frigga's famous garden. Addison narrowed her eyes. If she wanted to go for a walk she needed a guardian. Loki of course couldn't trust her to anybody, for no one trusted _him_. This is why Caroline had to make her own friends and hope for Loki's relationships to change in future. But how could she herself know who to trust? What if she went out and met Amora, or another of Loki's former-…  
Addison clutched her head and winced. No. That wasn't right. She smirked though. She was going to disobey him again. Would that make him angry? Maybe he would punish her for real this time. Her lips thinned. _It has to be done. I am sorry Loki, but I cannot hang alone and indoors for36 hours__ (the Asgardian length of a day)__._

She concentrated on the one she knew would see and hear her even without her powers. Her lips moved to say his name, "Great Heimdall, forgive me for bothering you, but you are the only person I could think of. My Loki has left me in his quarters with the behest to not go out alone. Yet I am tired of staying indoors. I was wondering if-… If it is possible. Would you help me out of my loneliness? Maybe you would know somebody reliable to send for me, somebody who would be interested in having a walk and making a new acquaintance, or even a new friend." She paused. "I know that you can hear me. Please."

Heimdall was standing in the Bifrost when he heard Caroline's plea to him. He furrowed his eyebrows. Loki's woman. What kind of trickery was that? At first, he decided to ignore her, but then she said she was sure he could hear her. The Guardian of Asgard sighed irritated. Who could he send to her? Everybody knew Loki for his evil mischief and trickery. They wouldn't think his mortal woman a suitable company. He knew of her befriending Fandral, but the Dashing was abroad at this moment.

..

Caroline was seated in an armchair in the main hall of Loki's quarters. She was reading Mayne Reid's _Wild Huntress_, casting an eye every now and then to the now widely opened gates, which leaded to the main hall. She was waiting, hoping that somebody would come for her. After five chapters without anybody showing up, she started being nervous. Maybe no one was coming after all. After the eighth chapter she heard an echo from heavy steps coming from the corridor.

Addison let her book fall in her lap and straightened on her seat. The steps were coming closer. Caroline was sure that they belonged to a man. She started having second thoughts about the opened gates. What if it was a random warrior, or somebody who was coming to harm her? People surely knew Loki wasn't in Asgard at that moment. She jumped from her place and stood behind her armchair. A very tall golden armored Asgardian entered the hall. Caroline smiled. "Heimdall. I am so gratefu-…"  
"What were you thinking leaving those gates opened," he cut her off with deep calm voice.  
Her smile faded. "I-… At first I didn't think it would be a bad idea. But after a second thought, I believe that was dangerous."  
Heimdall didn't have any plans on doing anything about Caroline's plea, but when he saw her opening the gates he had to go to her. He could remember some time ago Loki saying to an alliance of his that half Asgard would slit his throat if they got the chance, and the other half would cheer. Right now the same goes for his beloved. She was alone and anyone could go to her. The Guardian wouldn't have cared, but she was under Odin's protection. Currently, he stood on his place looking Caroline strait into the eyes, making her feel like he could see into her. Yet he wasn't a mind reader, although he wished he was, so now he would be able to see into the woman standing in front him, or at least he thought he would be able to do that, for Loki had shielded her mind away from any mind reader but himself.

The Guardian stretched his arm towards Addison and bellowed, "Shall we?"  
Her eyes widened at him. His intimidating posture, his vibrant voice, his eagle eyes. He simply was gorgeous. And he was there for her. Yes. She really was grateful! Caroline flashed a wide grin at him and advanced towards him. Heimdall didn't move an inch though. Addison stopped in front him, perplexed. He regarded her with a dark look and spoke, "I must warn you from now. I do not tolerate any kind of mischief and betrayal. If you have called me to get me into trouble I will not hesitate to send you back to Midgard."

Caroline's lips thinned. "The great Heimdall has come to me with prejudices." _…and false threats._  
"My apologies for the beloved of the man I would never trust in my existence." He bowed to her. It wasn't a mock bow, nor were his words sarcastic. Addison wasn't sure what she should do. She wanted to tell him that she accepted the apology, and to share her hopes for future well terms, but sudden loneliness caught up on her. Her words caught in her throat and she bit at her lower lip to suppress the sob that threatened to come out instead of her words. Her eyes filled with tears and she turned away from Heimdall.

The Guardian stood calmly on his place. He sure had seen lots of tears, him being able to observe all nine realms. So now he wasn't moved in the slightest. He kept his cold gaze on her when she turned around to look at him, her eyes filled with quiet rage, her cheeks wet. She spoke with slightly trembling voice and higher tone, "You are the Guardian of Asgard for many centuries now, a loyal servant of Odin. This is your life. Now imagine you became the prince of Svartalfheim with no hope to ever come back to Asgard again. And you may or may not have the chance to say goodbye to your family and friends. The only people I know in this realm are not here, Heimdall. I miss Midgard so much! At least I had internet and cellphones there. I could call anybody. Now in one night I lost everything I was used to and came to live on a place where I am already hated, because of my beloved's reputation. Well, thank you for coming. I still appreciate that you took from your time, and I am still glad I got to speak to a living person different from Loki today."

She waited for him to turn away and depart but the Guardian only smirked. "So even if you cannot resist him, you still want to have a break from his company and socialize with others."  
Caroline cocked her head. Resist? Did he mean-… She raised an eyebrow at him when she spoke, "Have you been stalking on us?"  
His deep voice replied, "I can see everything. Especially now when Loki doesn't hide from me. There was time when he blinded my vision towards him, so he could try and take over the throne of Asgard."

Addison blinked. That was a serious crime. She let Heimdall's comment on her resisting abilities to slip away and spoke, "So now you actually have an eye on him. Is that so?" Heimdall nodded his head silently. She continued carefully, "Well, I believe there is a reason for Odin to forgive him. And to return to your previous question. Yes. I like socializing. So I wouldn't die of boredom when Loki is not around. At least when he is here, he somehow keeps me entertained. He also likes pranking me."  
Heimdall smirked. "Oh, you would better brace yourself. He sure hasn't started pranking you yet."  
Caroline's eyes widened and she laughed nervously. "Gosh! That's bad."  
The Guardian let himself chuckle with her and spoke, "Now where would thee fair Caroline like to go?"  
She laughed softly. "Frigga's gardens?"  
Heimdall nodded. "Very well."

And so they departed, closing the gates to Loki's quarters behind them. Addison turned to the Guardian. "Tell me great Heimdall, has Loki always been mischievous?"  
He didn't look at her. Instead he kept his golden eyes directed somewhere in the distance and calmly said, "Always."

Caroline spent the rest of the whole afternoon with Heimdall. She felt a bit guilty for forcing him to become her babysitter. He sure was an interesting company though. She would ask him naïve questions like: How does it feel to see and hear everything? How do you cope with all the information you receive at once? Do you remember everything you see?  
They firstly had a walk in Frigga's garden, then he took her to the Bifrost. Caroline was the one to ask endless questions and Heimdall would grant her with as much information as he would deem right for her to know. He didn't ask her many questions though. After all he knew everything about her life. What he only couldn't figure out was how her mind worked. He couldn't understand her inner emotions, her awe or surprise from the things she saw and heard during her time with him. What he couldn't understand mostly was her relationship with Loki. She didn't seem anything like the Trickster. Was her purity deceiving? Yet he didn't ask her many questions. Instead he settled for simply studying her behavior. At least for now he knew he didn't dislike her anymore. Still he remained cautious about her.

Heimdall and Caroline were in the palace walking back to Loki's chambers when they met Frigga. It was a fortunate meeting for the queen was very glad to see Addison and desired to spend some time with her. Knowing that Caroline was in good hands the Guardian left her with the assurance that she could call him again if she needed him.

Frigga on the other hand, led her to hers and Odin's quarters to seat her comfortably and have a nice long conversation over a cup of tea. The queen wanted to know everything about Addison's life and her relations with Loki. It was endearing to be in Frigga's presence. She was very warm and accepting towards Caroline. The two women went to dinner together. Odin wasn't there, for he was in Alfheim with Loki and other noble represents of Asgard. So now the queen was in charge.

Addison observed how the others on the table acted towards Frigga and she wasn't surprised to see that the present people would look at the goddess with absolute adoration in their eyes. Yes. Frigga was a fitting queen. She was an accomplished lady, graceful, kind. The warmth in her words would win over even the cruelest heart. Maybe this is why Loki loved her so much. Caroline remembered when he had thought her to be his mother while she was caressing his head one night after she had put him to sleep back when they were still in the green room of Stark Tower. Addison sighed. She hoped Loki wouldn't do anything stupid while he was in Alfheim. He may not be too much mischievous with her, but he still was Mischief, criminal mind. Heimdall had told her many stories about Loki today: How he replaced Sif's gorgeous golden hair with black one when he was still a kid; how he had manipulated people in his ways of trickery and chaos, and then got them into numerous of troubles. The Guardian had quoted Loki's words once said to him. "_Mischief is my area of experience as physical battle is my brother's. Mischief is my sword. It is my hammer. We all have tools. We all have areas of excellence. We all have ways that we can shape the world. This is mine. Mischief. But not to you. Not to anyone. Only to those who stand in the way of what I know must be done._"

Yet Loki's estimation of what 'must be done' was questionable. _Oh, Loki please don't make troubles_.  
A soft chuckle sounded in her head. '_You get to spend some time with dearest Heimdall and you already worry that I will do something unacceptable_.'  
She snapped playfully. '_I have always known you were a trouble maker, Loki. I only didn't know details. When will you be back exactly_?'  
'_Tomorrow in the late morn. You can sleep as much as you want. I will perhaps come to wake you_.'  
Caroline smiled to herself. '_I can't wait_.'  
'_Oh, I am sure you cannot wait for your punishment. You disobeyed me yet again_.' His tone was sarcastic, his voice honeyed poison. So he had heard her thoughts when she was planning her going out his quarters.  
'_I couldn't stay put waiting for you to come home now, could I?_'  
There was silence. Loki was pondering on the term 'home'. He instantly knew she meant two things with that. One was that Asgard was _his_ home. The other one was her attempt to accept the Shining City as _her_ place to call home. Was Asgard really his home again?

At that moment Frigga turned to Addison. "Why are you quiet, child? Is anything wrong?"  
Caroline smiled. "No dear Frigga. Everything is fine."  
The queen smiled softly. "Oh, come now. I know that you are not here right now. Where are you?"  
Addison laughed. "Your majesty is right-…"  
"Uh-uh! No majesty! Frigga." The goddess waved a finger in the air as if to scold her.  
Addison repeated gently with a smile, "Frigga." The queen returned the smile. Caroline continued, "I was just thinking-… about Loki. Heimdall told me a lot about his life today. I was maybe worrying."  
"Maybe?"  
"Well, yes. I mean, I was _worrying_."  
"What do you worry about?"  
"I don't know. It seems that Loki is very much into mischief-… I never know what could be on his mind." _That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on him_. Dr. Banner's perception of Loki was unmistakable. Caroline had read Bruce's mind when they were at Tony's tower. And the doctor had said that before Thor. What was he thinking? Addison suppressed a chuckle and listened to what Frigga had to tell her.  
"Do not worry dear child. I believe Loki wouldn't risk making troubles now that he has you beside him. I can see that he wants to build a good future for you."  
Caroline slightly raised her eyebrows. "You do?"  
The queen smiled warmly, "Yes dear. I do." Addison felt excitement in her heart. Frigga continued, "Will you come to the feast tonight? Odin, Loki and the other represents will not be back until tomorrow, so it may get lonely to be on your own."

Caroline nodded, "I would love to, but Loki has forbidden me of walking alone the empty corridors of the palace."  
Frigga smiled. "Of course he would. But don't worry. From now on you will have your personal guards to go anywhere with you at any time. I know that Loki dislikes guards or servants in his quarters, but an Asgardian noble woman needs to be assisted. I will give you twelve of my loyal guards and a servant."  
The breath caught in Addison's throat. Her eyes widened slightly before she regained her composure. "This is so generous of you dear Frigga. Thank you!"  
The queen slightly nodded her head, graciously accepting the gratitude.

She clapped her hands and a guard showed up. Frigga told him something in Old Norse, he bowed and walked out the hall. Caroline turned to the queen. "I will have to ask Loki to teach me Old Norse."  
Frigga smiled. "I believe he would be glad to give you lessons in our ancient language. He is a good teacher. He has had several apprentices before." At that moment twelve guards, walking one after the another in two rows, entered the hall and stopped beside the queen. She spoke to them in English, "My loyal guards, there is a new task I have for you. This is your new mistress, lady Addison of Midgard. You are to be her personal guards from now on. You shall follow her orders."  
Their eyes turned to said girl, discontent flickering in their cold gazes. They bowed to the queen and then turned to bow to Addison formally saying, "My lady."

Frigga looked around. "Where is Eira?" A girl showed from behind the imposing guards and stood straight with her hands clasped behind her back. Her hair was short and white, her big eyes were light blue, her skin lighter than any other complexion Caroline had seen before. Perhaps, in order to add to her light appearance Eira wore a white dress. She simply was as white as snow. Addison's eyes stopped at the girl's pointy ears. She fought the urge to gape her mouth and simply stare at the elvish girl, although, with a more careful eye Addison could see that it wasn't a child that was standing before her, but a very delicate woman. Eira held such a mystic beauty, that Caroline wasn't even sure she was too comfortable to have her in Loki's quarters.

Frigga smiled warmly at the elf. "There you are. Lady Addison will be your mistress. I am sure she will be very kind to you unlikely your previous mistress."  
Eira bowed to Caroline. "What is it that my lady would like me to do?" Caroline inhaled slightly and held her breath. She didn't really want anything at the moment. Her eyes flickered from the elf to the anticipating guards. She then looked unsure over to Frigga. The queen raised slightly her eyebrows. "Order them what you want them to do for you."  
"Oh. Um-… I want the twelve of you to find your posts here in the hall and wait for me to call for you." They silently bowed to her and walked away. Caroline turned to the elvish girl, "Eira-…" Addison looked across the table where a male servant was pouring some liquid in his master's goblet, then the man said to his servant something in Old Norse. The other man made three steps back and stood behind his master's chair. There were many servants standing the same way around the table. Caroline took a breath and spoke, "Pour me some wine please and wait for me to call you like the other servants do. I hope this doesn't sound too curt."

Eira giggled and shook her head, "No my lady. You are actually too polite to add 'please' in your order." She went to gingerly pour a goblet of wine for Addison and elegantly withdrew to stand behind her chair.  
Addison looked at a very amused Frigga who was observing everything. Caroline spoke, "My! I am so not used to giving orders. I almost felt guilty for asking her to stand behind me." The queen laughed putting a hand on her chest.  
"But this is what servants do."  
Caroline smiled nervously and continued, "Could you tell me why she is a servant here?"  
Frigga smiled. "Eira comes from a very poor family in Alfheim. She has received a good training in being a servant though. Here she can have better life."  
"Oh. I see. But then-… Who is her former mistress?"  
Frigga looked across the table at a very familiar woman. Addison's eyes widened. The queen spoke, "One day I saw Amora beating the poor girl until her cheeks started bleeding. I couldn't just let that be. This is why I took Eira from her."

Caroline felt touched. "I appreciate that you believe me kind enough to entrust me with Eira. Although-… I am not sure what to do with her assistance and with my guards. I was thinking that maybe I won't need more than two guards at a time. But how should I divide the guarding time for them?"  
Frigga laughed and laughed. "Dear child. You worry too much about this. I am sure you will figure that out by the time you have to give them your orders. Now tell me, how do you cope with the longer Asgardian days?"  
"Surprisingly well! I expected to sleep like I used to when I was on Midgard, but I guess-…" Thor's blood. Was it appropriate to even speak about this?  
Frigga continued for her, "You possess part of Thor's soul. This surely makes you more tenacious."  
Addison smiled nervously. "Yes! I don't even know how to thank him properly."  
The queen put a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Time will show you, dear child. Now go and prepare for the feast tonight."

Caroline bowed her head and stood from her place to walk away. Eira followed her suit. When Addison was about to exit the dining hall she stopped and looked around for her guards. She couldn't see them. A very oppressing feeling of embarrassment started creeping up her spine when somebody cleared his throat behind her. Addison turned to see her guards looking down at her with the expressions of bored children. She gulped and spoke to her elf, "Eira, go and fetch for me some pepper of at least fourteen sheets and a pen, or any decent mean of writing and bring them to me at Loki's main hall." The girl turned to do what she was asked to but Caroline stopped her. "Wait." Addison turned to one of the guards. "What is your name?"

"Ári, my lady." His voice was gentle. He sure was young.  
Caroline smiled. "Ári, go with Eira and make sure you both come to me safe." She dismissed the stunned two with a wave of her hand and turned to the rest confused guards. Her eyebrow rose. "What?"  
They quickly changed their expressions and said nothing. Caroline pushed with calm tone, "Do tell me what left you all so surprised!"  
One of them spoke, "You seem to be too cautious, my lady. It is not bad. It is just that only the queen is been so kind with us. Anybody else would give us straight orders without much concern about our-… well being."  
Caroline smiled. "Well then, let us go to Loki's chambers where you should receive your future schedule after I get my paper."  
Addison was regarded with another set of perplexed looks but she didn't dare ask. Her suspicion was that orders were given only verbally, so perhaps her guards were wondering what the heck she needed the paper for.

Arriving at the main hall Caroline actually invited the big guys to sit wherever they found suitable. Not to mention how awkward it was for those armed men to just sit in the presence of their mistress. Fortunately they didn't wait for long. Ári and Eira came in hurriedly only to halt in their steps and stare at the sitting guards. Addison laughed and waved for them to approach. "Come. Sit with the others. Please don't give me those strange looks! You know that I am not of Asgard, nor am I from a noble, or rich family to have ever had a servant or a guard in my life. If it depended on Loki, you wouldn't be here. But it is the queen who decided for us to be together. This is why you will have to put up with my craziness." She reached for the papers and a beautiful green-blue feather pen with an ink-pot. She placed them on a table before her and started writing. The place was silent. Only the scribing of the pen could be heard. Firstly Addison made rough copies, and then wrote on 13 of the papers the schedule for her guards. One was for her.

She then stood from her place and went to handle the lists randomly to each one of them. They stammered a thank you with furrowed eyebrows and big unsure eyes, and waited for further instructions. Addison stood straight before them and cleared her throat before she spoke with the manner of a presenter at a meeting, "Now dear gentlemen, this is your schedule to be. If we take that a day and night in Asgard is 36 hours, the schedule is made so every one of you will have to work four days for 12 hours, and then rest for four days. Please look at your papers and tell me if there is anything you would want me to brighten further for you. You can also tell me if you have an objection about the schedule. All I know about your hours of serving though is that you actually don't get more than a couple of hours to sleep and then go back to your posts. This is why I thought that maybe you need more time for your families, and for rest." She paused and regarded them with firm eyes. They all looked surprised and slightly grateful. She smiled. "I know that I am of Midgard and probably you have lived a lot more than me-... My wish is that we have respect for each other. I believe that when Loki comes back tomorrow he will perhaps be displeased to see you. You can respectfully explain him why you are here. Now I will have to write your names in my personal schedule, so I will know who of you are available at any time of the day."

After Caroline had all twelve names it turned that Ári and Yngvarr, an older guard with severe features and padlock ginger beard, were the ones that would come with her to the feast that night. She ordered them to go and stand on the sides of the gate leading to the main hall and the others she dismissed to go to their homes until it was time for them to guard her and Loki's quarters. Addison didn't miss the exchange of looks that Ári and Eira gave each other before the guards left the hall. When she remained alone with the elvish girl Caroline smiled and spoke, "Did you know Ári from before?"  
Eira's cheeks pinked. "N-no, my lady. We just met."  
"Oh. I see. I now wonder what I should do with your schedule. It was easy to make it for the guards, for they were a good number, so I could divide the guarding time between them. But you are all alone here. Hm-..."  
Eira bowed her head and looked into her feet. "Whatever my lady decides for me."  
Addison stared up to the ceiling thinking absentmindedly. _Yes, but when Loki is back, my guess is he wouldn't like to have her here, nor do I think I actually need her at all. It is only a matter of prestige to have personal servant__s__. And for that Frigga was very generous. And yet, what should I do with this girl, who actually may be way older than I am_. She sighed. _Damn_.

Caroline spoke, "You should have your own room and I think I know which one would suit you." She led Eira to a spacious light room with big windows, white walls and furniture with warm colours. Apparently Loki had left this room unchanged after their first mind lesson. So practically that room was Addison's piece of art. The look in Eira's eyes in the moment they entered could say so much. One, she was surprised, but she liked what she saw. Two, she wasn't used to such comfort.

Suddenly Eira looked out the window and started panicking. "My lady! The sun is going down. It is almost time for the beginning of the feast! Oh no! Now there is no time for preparing and you will be late." She started sobbing covering her eyes with her pale hands. "It is my fault. I should have thought of it earlier."  
Addison caught her wrists and shook her gently, "Hey! Calm down girl! Nothing bad has happened. We were busy, that's all." She brushed a tear from Eira's cheek and cooed. "The feast continues until late at night. We can be a little bit late, can't we? And besides Frigga and Odin always join later. I will be at the feast because of the queen. There is no point of going earlier. Now quickly prepare my bath. It is over there."

Caroline showed the girl her personal bathroom and went to prepare the clothes she would wear tonight. She was going through the beautiful dresses in her wardrobe. Loki had miraculously supplied for her models that would perfectly fit her tastes. Yet her hand stopped on a particular shade of green. She shook her head. Green wasn't her colour, but it seemed right now she didn't mind it. She said laughingly to herself, "I can't believe I am doing this."  
"I am sorry."  
"What?" Addison turned around to see Eira with her hands behind her back and looking at her feet.  
"Preparing the clothes for my lady is my task. I-…" She trailed off.  
Caroline picked the green dress and handed up her other hand. "No. Stop it. Choosing my outfit is my right and mine only." She looked at the forest gown and added. "And Loki's."

Eira lifted her big blue unsure eyes at her mistress. Addison suppressed a smirk. "Is my water ready?"  
"Yes my lady."  
"Good." She strode to her bathroom and her servant followed. Caroline turned to her. "Oh, no. You don't have to come with me. In fact, you will_ not_ come with me. I prefer to bath alone. You only be ready to help me with drying and clothing." Suddenly Addison tilted her head at a realization. "Don't you have baggage?"  
Eira's light blues went wide. "Have-… what, my lady?"  
"Your belongings. Where are they?"

"Oh! I have nothing mine, my lady. You see, a master or a mistress decide what they give to their servants. We do not own anything. These dress and shoes on me are a gift from the gracious queen. These are my only belongings."  
"I understand. Well, we will settle that. You will have your own clothes and whatever you need. Now I should hurry and clean myself."

She turned to walk away, but Eira covered her eyes again and started sobbing. "I am sorry for crying!"  
"Um… Why are you crying?" Having spared five years of her life around Tony Stark and other as arrogant personas as him, Addison was used to dealing with tough old bastards and not crying young elves. She only stood awkwardly and stared.  
"Her majesty was right that my lady will be kinder to me."  
"Goodness! What did Amora, that woman do to you?" Caroline went to the little elf and embraced her. "Now, now. It will be fine from now on. So take a grip and enjoy your staying. I don't want to spoil you too much though." She broke the hug and looked into the girl's blue pools. "Your eyes are stunning Eira. Now I surely should be off." And so she went to her bathroom. That afternoon and the night coming turned to be more interesting than she had imagined them earlier that day.

* * *

Heimdall was a meanie, but I wouldn't expect him to be else when it comes to Loki's woman. How did you find this chapter?


	26. Feast and a surprise

My Beta - Scarlet Kingston

**Feast and a surprise**

* * *

Caroline took her time in the bathroom. She was concerned about her new _employees_. This is how she thought of her personal guards and the servant elf she had received only a few hours ago. Addison also thought about her lost powers and how she missed them sometimes. She had lived with her special talents all her life. Good thing was that most of the time she would try to hide those from the people around her, so she had lived almost like an ordinary person. Almost.

There was a quiet knock on the door. Caroline turned towards it and said, "I am coming!"  
She climbed out the bathtub and wrapped herself in a big white towel, which was a very interesting soft material, not quite like the ones on Earth. She then went to the door and pushed it open. There, several steps away stood Eira with another white towel in her hands. Her brows rose. "Oh! My lady already has a towel!"  
Addison blinked. "Well… yes." The girl before her wore an expression saying that she really didn't know what to do at this moment. Caroline chuckled lightly. "It's alright. I can use this one for my hair. Thank you!" She made to take the cloth from Eira, but the girl was quicker than her and skillfully wrapped the towel round her head. Alright. Addison really had to set some rules, or just let herself get used to being assisted in everything. It was a true dilemma though. It did feel good to be assisted.

The preparations went quickly. Addison was dried, brushed, and dressed in no time. Eira made her a lovely hairstyle with Norse plaits held in a unique form behind her head and free well-arranged curls falling beautifully on her back.

..

Caroline, Eira, Ári, and Yngvarr were now walking towards the hall where the feast was currently taking place. Addison wanted to get to know her guards, so she was asking them questions about their life. At first they were reluctant to speak much, but then when they saw that their lady was ready to share stories from her Midgardian life they relaxed and started talking more. Ári seemed to be a very funny young man. In Midgardian standards he would be no more than twenty years old. He would tell silly stories about his family and encourage Yngvarr to tell some more about himself. Addison wore a big smile on her face while walking with Eira between them. It seemed that even the two men didn't know much about each other.

The party briefly walked past another set of guards who were silently marching in the opposite direction. The change in Ári and Yngvarr was immediate. They stopped talking and fell two steps behind Addison. Eira followed their example and Caroline was suddenly alone, walking through the long corridors of the palace with a tail of servants. She didn't like this in the slightest, but she could also understand that the etiquette was strict. She turned to try and look into their eyes, but Eira kept hers to her feet, while the guards had their hard gazes directed forward. Addison turned her back to them and sighed.

After several minutes they were at the feast hall. It was already full with attending Asgardian nobles. Frigga didn't seem to be there yet though. This relaxed both Addison and her elvish servant. Her guards went to their posts besides the walls to watch over her from a distance. Caroline was quickly welcomed by a group of eight ladies whose names she didn't know and she wasn't even sure she wanted to know, for they were quite snobbish and genuinely irritating. Yet they seemed to know many things about her. There even was a question: _Is it true that you have given your guards days off?_ How did they even know? The comments about this were awful. It seemed that these women didn't see the men who were there to make sure they were safe as living souls, but as servants who lived and breathed just to serve them. Addison tried to ask them where they got their information but they never told her. Instead they would shower her with gossip about any Asgardian that would walk past them. Caroline tried several times to excuse herself from this unwanted company, but they would make a pout, voice their disappointment of her leaving so abruptly, and simply make a circle around her, so she couldn't even move. Eira also tried to help but she was roughly pushed away when Addison wasn't watching; she was already planning an adventurous escape from those ladies' clutch when she saw Frigga entering the feast hall.

Addison's eyes glittered and she smiled. The women traced the direction of her look and instantly went quiet. Caroline pushed herself between them and they actually made way for her. Relief was washing through her while approaching the beautiful queen. Frigga saw her and smiled warmly. "There you are. I hoped you would make it tonight. I left you with a lot of work didn't I," said the queen looking over to Eira and to her guards besides the wall.  
Addison responded with an unsure smile, "It was quite an adventure. I hope I haven't broken too many rules tonight with Loki not wanting servants and guards, with giving them days off, and talking to them while walking through the corridors of the palace."  
Frigga stroke her chin in thought and spoke, "Let us move to the table and we can talk about this." They started walking and the queen continued, "You, dear child, come from a very different culture. You come from a place where employers are friendly with employees, and this is all you know. I am not saying that it is completely bad to be in good terms with your guards and personal servant. It may even do you good since your heritage doesn't call out respect in them when they hear it at first. Yet they will serve you no matter what. But you have to know that guards and servants have their reputation between each other. You don't want yours to be seen as of lower level than the others."

Caroline was cursing herself for being so ignorant of this. "Oh ,no! I feel so embarrassed. And I have embarrassed Ári and Yngvarr too."  
The queen smiled. "You are a good woman, Caroline. I believe with time you will become the best mistress they will ever have. You care for them so much, you even know their names."

The rest of the feast went smoothly. Addison asked Frigga about the women who entrapped her earlier and she explained that those were the gossipers of the Asgardian court. Even though their actions were usually beyond reason, they weren't a completely dangerous company, for their love for talking about others was usually harmless. They were rich women, wives of men with a lot of power. It could actually have been prestigious to be in their group if it wasn't for their hobby of talking too much about others.

The same night Caroline got to meet many Asgardians who seemed a lot nicer company, although most of the people she spoke to had come to her with their prejudices like Heimdall had done earlier that day. Yet Addison was sure she had made some very good acquaintances. It turned out that there were Asgardians who genuinely liked Midgardians, for they had been anonymously on Earth in some period of their life and had been met with much hospitality when they didn't have anywhere to go.

Currently Addison was standing on the balcony, propped on the gloriously carved wide parapet. She wasn't alone. Her guards had also come out. Eira was standing beside her and they were talking. Caroline wanted to know more about the elvish girl. So she would ask random questions about her life and listen to her answers while looking up at the stars. The night had fallen over Asgard, and its enchanted sky welcomed her hungry gaze. Nearby nebulas were devouring her, newfound constellations would make her smile. But she was searching for a certain one. Loki's constellation.

While Eira's sweet voice would tingle in her ears Addison would gaze at the starry oblivion. After half an hour she was certain that she wasn't looking in the right direction. This is why she decided to go to the other side of the large balcony where she would be able to see some more of the sky. Eira followed her having the tightening feeling that her lady wasn't listening to her at all. The girl was wondering why she would bother asking about her life if she wasn't interested in it. Yet Eira didn't question her lady's reasons and kept telling her 103 year old story.

Addison was watching, and calculating, and using all her knowledge of Loki. There was no constellation in the form of his helmet, or a _S_ for his serpent symbol, not even an _L_ or _M_ for Loki and Mischief. Suddenly her eyebrows rose. But of course. A very wide starry formation was smirking down to her. Was it possible that Loki's constellation was his impish smile? Caroline broke into laughter abruptly cutting Eira's story. The elvish girl furrowed her brows and looked away, trying to swallow the forming tears. When Addison's laughter stopped she turned to the silent Eira and instantly knew she had let the girl think her story was unheard. She made a step towards the elf and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Eira dear, you come from a wonderful loving family. You have always been there for each other. Supporting. Encouraging. It is shame you haven't seen them for years now. I believe you miss your 3 brothers and your sister. I hope too that they and your parents are alright." Addison embraced the girl and held her tightly while speaking, "I already know that Amora has given you hard time here and I want to compensate for that. Not that I was doing great while staring up in the sky instead of giving you any hint that I was listening to you with attention. Please don't hold it up to me." She broke the hug and with a warm smile she looked at Eira's big watery eyes.

The young elf didn't know how to react. When Caroline embraced her she stiffened, but after a few seconds she let herself return the embrace and almost felt warmed. She still minded that this was her mistress and that there were people around. No one gave out they had noticed something, but Eira was still cautious. All she could do was to nervously smile back to Addison and hope that this was going to be a way better lady-servant relation.

Soon after this Caroline decided that she had spoken with enough nobles for the time being and that it was also late enough for her to retire for the night. On the way back to Loki's quarters she was walking silently, thinking over Frigga's advice about her treatment towards her guards and servant. She had to learn to be nice to them only in private and especially refrain from talking freely with her guards when there were other people around. She had also noticed Eira's worried looking around when she had embraced her. Still the girl seemed to need a hug at that very moment. Another thing was, Addison partly knew how the young elf felt. Caroline also missed her family. They had moved to New Zealand two years ago. She had visited them only two times for a week each since then. They would otherwise keep in touch with phone calls and video talks, but being apart was still difficult. Her parents had insisted for her to go with them but she had preferred to stay in New York where she had good life, flourishing career, and people who knew about her powers and didn't mind them in the slightest. She could remember trying to tell her mother she was special when she was ten years old. Her mother had sweetly told her that those things were only in her imagination. And of course when mommy saw a vase floating in thin air she simply fainted, not remembering anything or refusing to when she woke up several hours later. Caroline had been so scared back then that this was her first and last attempt to speak or show her powers to anybody. Until Tony found her.

While Addison was absorbed in her thoughts Eira was having a great debate in her head. She had hoped the queen would take her as her servant. And she had dearly hoped so, for Frigga was very kind to her. Also, to be the queen's or king's servant was the most prestigious position she could take. Yet the queen never showed her affection like Addison had done tonight. The elvish girl knew Frigga wouldn't keep her forever. The queen never showed any intention on doing so. She could have given her to any Asgardian noble, yet Frigga decided to give her to an 83 years younger Midgardian woman who's only significance (or so she thought) was in her being the prince of Mischief's beloved. Eira flinched slightly by the thought of him. They knew each other from when Loki and her previous mistress had something like an affair. She could remember their relationship which was based only on carnal affections. She didn't know if she had to be concerned for her new mistress. Loki seemed scary even when he smiled. He would look more like a snake showing its teeth and not a good humored person like his brother was.

Ári was walking alongside with Yngvarr behind his lady and her servant. His chocolate eyes were currently looking in the back of a particular white-haired little elf. Eira in fact was as tall as Addison, but looked younger even with her 103 years of life. Ári had noticed her from the moment she had come to the palace, but never did he have the opportunity to speak to her. He had been very excited to go to the library with her alone when Caroline had sent them for paper and a pen. The young Asgardian had tried to speak with her, but Eira was shy enough to sparkle even more his curiosity for her. Many a times this night had Ári desired for a moment when he would speak to her again, but such an opportunity never came.

After walking along in silence for a while through the long corridors of the palace, the party finally reached Loki's chambers. Caroline could understand now why he would prefer to teleport to different places and not walk to them. It could take quite a while. She turned to her guards and knowing there was no one around she let herself smile to them. "Thank you for being in service tonight gentlemen. Your shift will soon be over. Take good rest until tomorrow."  
They bowed their heads and Yngvarr spoke, "There is no need to thank us my lady. This is what our job is."  
Caroline turned to him. "I know, but I appreciate your work and sometimes you will hear me voicing it. For now, goodnight Yngvarr, Ári." She flashed them a light smile and went into Loki's quarters leaving the two guards standing on the sides of the entrance gate.

Now Addison needed to deal with Eira and hope that when Loki comes back the next morning he would already know about the changes. She tried to imagine his displeased frown and his asking: What is going on here? She smirked. Damn. Was he hot when angry.

"Eira, is there anything you would want to tell me," came Caroline's calm voice. The girl blinked, her heart sinking in her stomach. What would her lady mean with that? Was she in trouble?  
Addison saw the worry in the elf's blue pools and tilted her head. "Do not fret dear. I am only asking for something that you might want or need to speak about. This night I was particularly rude towards you."  
Eira shook her head, relief washing through her. "No, no my lady! You are always very kind. I know very different levels of rudeness and your treatment of me can only be called kindness and not rudeness."  
Caroline gave her a warm smile. "Alright then. I shall give you-…" She turned on her heels and walked to her wardrobe to pull out a sleeping nightgown and some unused underwear. She walked to the elvish girl and handed the clothes to her. "Here. This is for tonight. Tomorrow we should get you to the tailors to make you some clothes."  
"I-… I cannot accept them."  
Caroline rose her eyebrows. "Oh? Why?"  
"They belong to my lady."  
"Didn't you say that I had the right to give you whatever your belongings should be?"  
"Yes, yes! But those are too fine. I am just an ordinary-…"  
"And I want you to have nice clothes. And besides, I have seen servants dressed just as fine as their masters and mistresses. Now take those and don't oppose me for such things except if you know something that I don't. Then you must tell me."  
Eira took the clothes and curtsied. "Yes my lady."  
"You can go to your room now. Goodnight Eira."  
"If my lady needs me-…" She paused.  
Caroline smiled. "Yes. I will call you."  
"Goodnight my lady."

..

The morning sun was shining through the slightly opened curtain of one of the large windows, splashing warm colours in the silent bedroom. Caroline half-asleep, half-awake was having dreams about her new responsibility, her guards and servant. She would have awkward conversations with some of them, then they would disappear and others would stand on their place. It was all blurry and very light. But that was because the sun was shining in her eyes already. She blinked fully awakened now.

A very familiar dark voice captured her ears. "You have broken many rules since I was gone-… for a couple of hours."  
Addison sat up in her bed and looked around. Loki was nowhere to see. She grumbled thinking he was only contacting her mentally when she felt his presence. She turned to the other side again and there he stood. Tall, dark, and oh Norns! He sure looked hot when angry.  
"Why hello Loki!" Her still sleepy look stopped at his fiery emeralds.  
He narrowed his eyes menacingly and harshly said, "You will dispose of them right now!"  
She recoiled a little biting her lower lip. "I am afraid I can't do such a thing."  
"No? And why is that?" He wasn't shouting but his voice threatened for future increases in volume, showing his irritation. His eyes were sparkling dangerously, jaw clenched, muscles tensed, posture tall and proud. He was gorgeous. Suddenly a smile crooked his lips and as much as he tried to hold them together he failed miserably and started laughing with a hand on his stomach.

Addison, still sitting in the large bed, was now looking at him with wide eyes. "Why are you laughing?"  
"By the Norns Carró! I am trying to be imposing and all you think about is sex." He kept chuckling while striding to her. She furrowed her brows and lifted her hands in front her.  
"Wait what? It isn't exactly sex that was on my mind and you know that!"  
He reached the bed and leaned forward putting his hands on the bed on the sides of her thighs saying with innocent expression, "No? But you think me very attractive at that very moment."  
She looked away from him not able to hold his enticing gaze. He reached to her chin with a slender finger and turned her head back to him purring lowly, "Look at me." She did, feeling her heart picking its pace and her cheeks flushing. He smiled. "Do you see now why I cannot prank you properly? I simply can't bring myself to be serious enough. I am not mad about the new servants, but I wanted to seem so, for you were so worried about my reaction. I could not help but try." He started distributing light kisses to her jaw while saying, "Nonetheless, my attempt failed to your seductive mind." When his lips descended on her neck she sighed, a sweet sound to his ears. She reached to his shoulder and grabbed at his leather attire pulling him forward into the bed.

Light like an eagle in flight he pushed her backwards and covered her with his strong body. The look in his eyes before he kissed her was simply predatory. The fingers of one hand tangled in her wild curls while the other one slid to her breast and gently squeezed. Her breathing started coming with gasps when suddenly Loki broke the kiss and lifted himself from her. Still panting and _visibly_ aroused he said, "Before I forget everything and ravish you, I firstly want to take you to a place I hope you will like."

Addison lifted herself on her elbows. Her lips were still reddened from the kiss, her cheeks flushed from the excitement between her thighs. Oh, did she look ravishing. She raised an eyebrow at him. "And where that place would be?"  
He smirked and whispered, "Close your eyes. It's a surprise."

* * *

Next chapters reveal why Loki is so careful not to spend too much intimate time with Caroline. What did you think about this chapter mi dears? I love your reviews!


	27. Finally an explosion

Vakira belongs to me  
_Vakira, yay mega koma ór daor_. Means: Vakira, you can come out dear.  
_Hyrrfiskrs_ comes from _hyrr_ – fire and _fiskrs_ – fish from Old Norse. I made that name up for this chapter.

Here we get to see Tony and Pepper for a while. I don't know about you guys but I miss them both in the story. :/ Always trying to figure how to bring them back in the picture.

**Finally an explosion**

* * *

"Come. I want to show you a place I hope you will like. Close your eyes."  
Caroline was about to comply when she remembered her elvish servant. "Wait! I have to take care of Eira."  
Loki narrowed his eyes in thought. "This was your new servant, wasn't _it_?"  
"It is a _she_ Loki and I promised today we will go to the tailors to make her some clothes."  
"There is no time for that. She can go alone."  
"She could, but I insist on at least taking her there and giving the orders myself, or even better, you give the orders. And how long are we going to miss? The girl has to eat."  
"She is here to take care of _you_ not the opposite. There is a place in the kitchen for the servants. They eat there."  
"And the guards?"  
He rolled his eyes. "They don't eat while on their posts Carró."  
Addison sighed. "Alright, but I insist on keeping my promise to her. The fastest way is to shift us all to the tailors and then we are free to go. I am curious to know what place you want to take me to."  
Loki chuckled. "You don't know where the tailors are, do you?"  
The corners of her lips curled upwards. "No."  
He wore a mixed expression of amusement and adoration when he bent forward and kissed her forehead purring, "Do you know that sometimes you are impossible?"  
"Yes. But you love it."  
"Good point."

He lifted himself fully off the bed and motioned to her. "Let us go take her then."  
Addison smiled and also got out the bed. She quickly put a light blue, long gown and turned to him for approval. He pretended a frown. "Oh. No green?"  
She giggled. "I wore forest green last night."  
"Yes. When I couldn't see you." His eyes traced lazily her form and she felt strange tickling going through the dress. She looked down to see that its colour had changed to a deep greenish-blue. She smiled and shook her head.

They both went to Eira's room. Caroline made to knock but Loki casually pushed the door opened and stepped inside. By the sight of his imposing form the elvish girl near jumped out her skin. He smirked at that only to earn a scolding glare from Caroline. She spoke warmly, "Good morning Eira! How did you sleep?"  
"Very well my lady, thank you! How did my lady sleep?"  
"Very well indeed, dear. Now we are here to take you to the tailors." The elf had changed back to her white dress. She looked ashamed down to her attire. "Loki will shift us there, so-…"  
While she was speaking he teleported them, not patient enough to have that talk. Addison was getting used to that, but she still clutched at his arm. Eira staggered and propped herself on the nearest wall, her face seemed more pale than usual. She turned around and vomited, shame and panic taking over her. "I am so sorry! I will clean immediately."

A man from behind them cried, "Goodness! This is disgusting! Somebody clean this!" It was one of the tailors. Another man with cleaning materials appeared and the mess was gone in seconds. Eira was still propped on the wall, legs weak, eyes half closed. She glanced back at Caroline from the corner of her eyes. She was now becoming aware that her lady wasn't a mere mortal, for she wouldn't endure Loki's power either. But what was she then?

Addison went to Eira and touched her shoulder. The girl flinched. "Eira, are you sick?"  
She shook her head and pushed herself from the wall to stand without support. "I am good my lady. Forgive me for making so much trouble for you!"  
Caroline held the girl's eyes for a second, calculating her condition and decided that her sickness was only for the moment because of the sudden shift.

After Addison was sure that Eira would be fine and after giving some orders about the girl's new clothes Addison finally decided that she could leave her elf.  
Loki was more displeased than pleased by her care for the little servant, but he couldn't help it. When Caroline decided she wanted to do something she would find her way to achieve her goal. Loki was the same, but unlike him she was a peacemaker. She had the natural talent to sway people in willingly doing as she wished. Such an opposite of him she was. He smirked to himself.

When they were alone he turned to her. "Are you ready to go now?"  
"Yes. I am sorry that take so long. Sorry!"  
"You are forgiven child." She laughed and he purred, "Now close your eyes."  
He offered her his hand and she took it, closing her eyelids. With a pop they appeared on a place where the light was stronger. Caroline squeezed Loki's hand.  
"Can I open them," she asked, curiosity taking over her.  
"Not yet."  
Soft breeze caressed her hair and the sound of the quiet splashing of calm ocean waves came to her ears. She moved her feet and the sand beneath them filled her shoes. "Are we at the seaside in Asgard?" She opened her eyes and smiled. They were on a beautiful beach with white sands and blue waters. Tall palms, wide banana trees, and other rich exotic vegetation was peeping all around the place. It looked like one of those paradise virgin islands. "This is so beautiful!" She took off her shoes and let her toes dug into the soft sand relishing its tickling sensation.

"This is not Asgard," said he.  
Her heart jumped with excitement. Could they be back on Earth? Loki smirked. "No, little Carró. I cannot risk you there. We are on Alfheim."  
"Elves? I never thought that could be real. Will we meet elves?" She started looking around.  
He chuckled. "Here we can meet only pirates or castaways from elvish origin, but my plans for today are different."  
"So we are on an island then?"  
"Indeed."  
She turned to look at him. "And you can travel the worlds. I had forgotten that. You can go to Tony and Pepper and tell them we are alright!"

He growled inwardly. "I-… Yes, but not now."  
"Goodness Loki! It has been so long since they heard anything from us. And, oh yes, the last time we saw each other my body was dead with you from the inside and I was crying on Tony's shoulder in your Frostgiant form. This is an awful last time together. How didn't I think of that earlier? And you? You know that you can go anywhere at any time."  
"There."  
She blinked. "What?"  
"You know that I can make doppelgangers do you?"  
Her eyes grew wide and her heartbeat picked its pace. "My! Is your clone there? Are they in the tower?" Loki nodded. She continued, "Tell-…" Her voice choked, her emotions overwhelming her with nostalgia. Her eyes filled with tears. "Tell them that I miss them."

Pepper was sitting on an armchair with a streaming coffee mug on the table in front her. She was reading the newspapers when she heard a familiar velvet voice, "May I interfere your rest hour?"

The red head lifted her eyes from the news and blinked. "Loki?" Her voice was small. She was doubting what she could see precisely at this moment.  
Loki bowed slightly, mocking, and said amused, "That should be me." He looked around. "Where is Stark? I need both your attention."

Pepper jumped up from the armchair, the newspapers forgotten. "He is in his laboratory. Come." She hurried forward and Loki followed with ease, his stride wide enough to keep up without hurry. She turned to him, worry colouring her features. "It is about Addison, isn't it? Is she alright?" She looked at his eyes, but his countenance didn't betray anything. He answered dryly,  
"I will let you know when Stark is listening too." He continued walking silently not bothering to indulge in a conversation.  
Pepper didn't speak anymore too. She led Loki to where Tony was working on a new invention of unknown character. It surely would gain him problems with the government in future though. He was wearing some kind of dark goggles and was performing a blinding welding operation. Loud metal music was shaking the place. Loki winced at the offending noise.  
Pepper stopped at a good distance covering her ears and took out her cell phone, sending a message to the mad genius in front her:

TONY WE HAVE NEWS ABOUT ADDISON. PP

His phone glowed in his pocket and it was probably vibrating, because Stark jumped slightly. Without stopping the machine he was working with he took his vibrating device out and looked at it. By voice command his instrument stopped immediately, as well as the music. He turned around, took his goggles off, and exclaimed loudly, "Loki! Why are you alone! Where is Addison?" He looked around the god, as if to peep behind him and see if Caroline was hiding behind the dark figure. Loki didn't miss that Stark's voice dragged a little.  
The god of Mischief turned to look at Pepper with a raised eyebrow. She crinkled her nose when she spoke,  
"Oh, his ears are slightly deafened from all the noise he creates down here. And lately he drinks more than usual." Her lips thinned and she looked away and back at the billionaire. Tony Stark wasn't one to easily be despaired, but after the fake funeral something had snapped in him and a realization that he may never see Addison again had dawned on him. He had become accustomed to the girl. She had become family.

Loki also turned his gaze back at an anticipating Tony. _He had started drinking more after the events that other night. The arse is able to feel after all. He is mourning_, he thought. Loki sighed inwardly. He had to come earlier as Caroline had said, although, Stark would never fail to irritate him with his arrogant confidence. He had called him a full-tilt diva, after all. Loki shook his head to chase away the despise he felt for the man. Stark spoke impatiently, "Well? What is it? I am sure you haven't come to just see us!" His voice sounded weary. Loki wore such an expressionless countenance that it made Tony worry.

Loki smirked. "Do not fret Stark. She is safe and sound."  
"Where is she now?" It sounded more like a demand than anything, but Loki decided not to get irritated too quickly.  
The Trickster's smirk widened. "She is... on a lonely island." Tony narrowed his eyes. Loki continued, "She wants you to know that she misses you both. And I believe she wouldn't be happy to understand that you have fallen to alcohol's oblivion, Stark." The god shot the man with cold eyes, but was stunned by the warm answer Tony's eyes gave him. Loki scoffed, "You are too drunk to take anything seriously."

Stark shook his head and smiling advanced towards the Trickster. "I may be drunk, but I know that you bastard saved Addison when I couldn't." The billionaire stopped in front Loki and smirked. "I never thought I would do this but-… Thank you."  
The Trickster was momentarily stunned. The pathetic mortal before him was actually grateful to him. The same was with Pepper. So now they liked him? He smirked darkly to himself thinking it was a good moment for a prank, but decided against ruining the moment. Instead, he turned to Pepper. "You can see her if you like. I can connect you mentally."  
Tony furrowed his brow. "I want to see her too!" Loki only regarded him with raised eyebrows and a bored expression at which Stark remembered. "Oh! My mind is shielded forever. I get it."

At that point Loki and Caroline were standing on the beach. He would tell her everything that was happening and she would listen with eagerness. The thought of actually seeing Tony and Pepper was endearing. By hearing that Tony wouldn't be able to see her she raised an eyebrow at Loki. "But my shields are not a challenge for you. Not since you adjusted to my powers."  
He tilted his head, looking down at her. "You have powers no more my dear, yet Tony still has his mind shielded. The one you have gifted him no longer belongs to you, but it is his own. Therefore, I cannot enter it."

It was truly shame that Tony wouldn't see, or even hear her but it couldn't be helped. Loki projected in Addison's mind the place where he stood in Stark Tower and the two he was talking to. The same he did with Pepper, so now they could talk. It was a long pleasant conversation between the women, where Tony would interfere with sudden questions every now and then. He and Pepper wanted to make sure Caroline was alright and save where she was. Tony made drunken jokes about her relationship with Loki to which she responded with a good scold and a lecture about alcohol drinking.

After numerous advices from her beloved friends and lots of goodbyes-till-the-next-time, Loki finally cut the connection. He was immediately attacked with a tight hug. Caroline caught him off guard so he made a step backwards, knocked off balance for a split second, and at first his hands remained in the air before he wrapped one around her back and the other caressed her head. She buried her face in his chest and sighed happily, "This was so wonderful of you Loki! Thank you so much!"

He chuckled in the back of his throat and she felt the vibrations through his chest. _Beast_, she thought contentedly.  
"And a beast I am." He casually got a grip at her dress and effortlessly tore it apart. Caroline yelped and reached to cover herself with her hands thinking she was only with her underwear now, but what she found was unexpected. Instead of the laces there was a new garment on her – dark green swimwear in two parts and a very short skirt of the same colour.  
She gazed back at a smug Loki and made a pout, "I hate it when you look at me like that!" His smirk became even smugger. Caroline was surprised that this was even possible. She continued, "And what were you thinking startling me this way? You can't just rip the clothes off me!"

For him seeing Addison distressed was genuinely amusing, but when she would act embarrassed, or even angry she was irresistible. He leaned forward and kissed her, making her eyes go wide. When she leaned in him he simply broke his lips from hers and straightened, leaving her affection hanging in the air. She blinked at him. "What, again?"

His smug smirk widened. The Trickster held her gaze not saying anything. He knew a great deal of self-restraint, but when it came to Caroline, he wanted to touch her, to taste her, to make her squirm and tremble under his intentions. He wanted to take her, to claim her here and now. But she was so fragile at this moment. A mere human. He knew how easily they could break. Yet Eira's point was still hanging in his mind. The elf was right thinking that Addison should be more special than an ordinary human if she could endure his sudden teleports.

He reached and slowly slid a finger behind her ear, making her slightly part her lips. His hand moved to cup her neck and his fingers brushed lovingly over the soft skin before his hand moved up to massage at her temple, his fingers entering her hair. She closed her eyes and leaned in his touch making him smile. It was a genuine mirthful smile he had, seeing her so readily surrendered to him, to search for his touch, to relish in the sense of this simple contact with him. She was never needy. She would _never_ask him to touch her, she would never beg. But she would very clearly show him her joy of feeling him and give up to his affection, making his hands itch more for her. He let them slid to her thighs and effortlessly lifted her with her legs wrapping around his middle. He then captured her lips kissing her voraciously. She moaned in his mouth as he squeezed at her flushed flesh.

Suddenly Caroline felt him stepping forward. She opened her eyes and broke the kiss to see that he was heading towards the ocean. She raised an eyebrow at him and he grinned at her. "We are going for a swim."  
An unsure smile graced her lips. "Mm… Isn't the ocean cold?"  
"It is." His clothes melted away leaving him with only short soft trousers for swimming.  
She then tried to unwrap her legs from around his waist, but he held her tightly. She protested, "Then why are you taking me in? Bring me back to the shore!"  
Loki chuckled. "This won't do." The water was already up to his thighs.  
She screamed, "Let me go!"  
This is what he wanted to hear. He let go of her causing her to fall into the cold water. She frantically tried to stand up, but fell again splashing water which was so freezing that her movements were disoriented. When she finally straightened she tried to escape to the shore but Loki caught her in an embrace. The moment her body met his she felt how hot he felt in comparison to the water. She screamed, "Let me go you crazy man! How can you be so warm?" Loki was still chuckling amused from her performance. Suddenly she felt magical warmth running up her spine and splashing over her body. She stopped shivering and looked up at Loki. He raised his eyebrows in an innocent expression. "Better?"

She smacked him on the chest. "You Mischief maker you!" He smirked contentedly and took a better look of her. Her dripping wet hair as well as the salty drops on her still pricked skin gave her a mermaid look. He leaned forward and gently bit the soft bottom of her ear before saying,  
"Now let us depart."  
She raised an eyebrow. "Where?"  
"Follow me!" He made several more steps to go deeper in the water and jumped forward to swim further. Caroline did the same. They kept swimming towards the rocks in the faraway distance for quite a while. Addison was starting to get tired. Loki slowed a little bit his pace for her, but didn't stop. They reached their target. The rocks didn't seem so huge from the shore. They had beautiful shapes. The water erosion had left its art on their surface. Caroline was still panting for air when Loki spoke to himself, "It must be somewhere here." He started swimming in parallel of the nearest rock and Caroline followed. After not long Loki finally found what he was looking for. Addison stopped near him and exclaimed with a big grin, "A cave?"

It didn't look very big and the inside seemed to be very dark, but Caroline was very excited to go inside. Loki took her hand. "Come." The moment they were inside the mystique darkness and water reflections on the walls and cave-ceiling engulfed them. She gasped in amazement. Suddenly something slippery touched her leg and she jumped letting a cry. "What was that? Loki something touched my leg!" She was panicking. Loki didn't look calmer. He was frantically looking around into the black water. A creature uglier than anything Addison had seen before resurfaced and set its cold blue eyes on them. It had the form of a big white shark, but its teeth were sticking at least three inches out its jaw. With a very low voice Loki said slowly, "Don't move, don't breathe." That was actually impossible because in order to keep themselves above the water they had to continuously kick their feet.

The creature lazily moved forward towards Caroline. Her heart stopped. She gripped her jaw in order not to let another cry out and tightly shot her eyes. In a flash the creature turned its side to them and splashed water towards them with its tail letting out guttural noise sounding like deeper dolphin sounds and took off and out the cave. Loki lost it and started laughing. Addison looked at him with wide eyes. Her heart was struggling to start working again. "What-… What happened?"  
Loki was still laughing when explaining, "This is a hyrrfiskr. Its character is of a Midgardian dolphin. I am surprised it didn't stay for a play." His stomach hurt from laughing. Caroline's face was priceless.  
Addison was still looking at him with big eyes when she spoke, "How is that like a dolphin when it looked like a dinosaur shark."

Loki was still chuckling when answering, "Its appearance is deceiving. The teeth you saw aren't sharp, but its bite is powerful. The hyrrfiskrs are predators, but they eat mussels from the bottom of the ocean. They need their teeth to break the shells."  
She then shouted with pretended anger, "And you let me pee my pants for nothing?" She jumped on him putting her hands on his shoulders in a try to make him sink under the water, but he only kicked with his strong legs and remained above the surface now chuckling at her silly attempt. Caroline tried again putting all her weight on him but he didn't budge. Loki was laughing again. He captured her hips and pulled her to him, planting a light kiss on her lips. Almost calm she said into his mouth, "I will get you for that Trickster!"  
He smirked. "I bet you will. Now, we are almost there." He directed his look towards the opposite of the entrance of the cave, but there was only a wall.  
Caroline shook her head in disbelief looking at it. "Where are we going exactly? Is it me or is there no way further?"  
She felt Loki gripping her hand. "We are going underwater. Take a deep breath and don't let go of my hand."

She did as she was told and they dived. Loki led her to a pitch black hole in the rock where she couldn't see anything kept swimming forward for a minute when Caroline felt she couldn't hold her breath any more. She let out several bubbles and tugged at Loki's hand. She tried to speak in her mind. '_How long is this? I need to breathe!_' It seemed that Loki understood, for she felt his hand pressing on her abdomen causing her to let out the last bit of breath she was holding. Immediately after that his lips were on hers and her lungs filled with new dose of oxygen. They needed to do this three more times before they reached the end of their underwater journey.

The two resurfaced in another cave which seemed to be lighter than the previous one. The walls were covered with crystals and they seemed to glow a blue-green luminescent colour. More likely they were reflecting the light coming from what seemed the exit on the cave. Caroline's eyes gleamed with awe. "This is so beautiful Loki!" She let herself gasp while looking around. She and Loki started climbing the slippery crystals in order to reach the exit. They walked through a very uneven corridor, its floor, walls, and ceiling covered with this same crystal. On the other end Caroline could hear the noise of a waterfall and see rich vegetation. She felt her excitement grow.

Loki was walking silently beside Addison while she would look around and reach to touch the crystals. He enjoyed observing her reaction to what she had never seen before. He let his eyes slide down her wet skin and leaned to kiss her bare shoulder. She turned to him, but he only briefly met her eyes and continued forward.  
They walked out the cave and into what seemed a very deep valley surrounded by high rocks raising up to the sky. The place held high humidity and rich with vegetation. The tall trees were covered with what seemed like an unknown kind of creeper ivy. In the far end of the valley there was a lake and a beautiful waterfall coming directly from a hole in the rocks, and sipping into the pool below. The rock walls were covered with diversity of moss, different kinds of creepers and other means of little vegetation, creating a very wild green environment.

Caroline hurried towards the lake when she heard the tearing roar of an unknown creature. Without hesitating she turned around and ran back to Loki, whose amused smirk and warm embrace made her feel like a scared child. Still she could hear the echo of claws scratching against rock, breathing, and other noises she couldn't put her finger on. Loki stood tall and calm as he waited for his friend to show up. He was excited to see if _she_still remembered him, because if not then Caroline and he were in trouble. Suddenly there was a flash of red scale behind the trees. Loki guided Addison behind his back and stepped forward calling with strong voice, "Vakira!"

The noises died as suddenly as they had started. Loki smiled and spoke gently, "Vakira, yay mega koma ór daor." Caroline's eyes widened at the dragoness who came from behind the trees. She had red scale with golden hue. Her eyes were a deep blue as well as the end of her tail. The dragoness wasn't too big, but her slender long neck, long tail and wings worked well for her imposing image. Addison was absolutely stunned by the beauty of the mythical creature. She felt childish excitement bubble in her stomach. She had fallen between the pages of a fairytale. She was standing in front the very ancient creature her ancestors had spoken of, a dinosaur with wings, a kind that had disappeared from Earth thousands or maybe millions of years ago, yet every culture on her planet has legends and myths about them preserved in books for the generations. Her eyes glistened with tears of excitement.

Loki walked to Vakira with a big grin plastered on his face. He was speaking to the dragoness in Old Norse. The god reached and stroke the creature under her ear. Caroline stared in awe. She made to go closer but after her first step Vakira snapped her head towards the woman she didn't know and growled threateningly. Caroline immediately stopped. Loki laughed and again said something which Addison didn't understand. He turned to her and motioned with his hand, "Come. She will not hurt you."  
Caroline looked at the dragoness' fiery eyes. "Are you sure?"  
"Of course."

Very careful not to make any sudden movements she went to Loki and almost hid behind his tall figure when she heard Vakira's low roar. He smiled, "Isn't she beautiful?"  
Caroline mirrored his expression. "She is maybe the most beautiful wild creature I have ever seen. She doesn't seem to like _me_ though."  
Loki chuckled while caressing Vakira's soft scaly neck. "Female dragons can never be in good terms with other females, as well as male dragons cannot stand other males around. She however will endure your presence because of me."

In a split second Loki's eyes lit up with an idea. He looked between Caroline and Vakira and smiled to himself. He turned to Addison. "Why don't we go to the waterfall?" The area there was more opened, a plan perfectly forming in his head.  
Caroline grinned. "I'd love to."  
He possessively placed a hand on her lower back so his dragoness wouldn't try anything before they go to the lake. Caroline and he enjoyed the view while Vakira moved away and eventually disappeared behind the distant trees. This is what Loki hoped for. He waited for some time before he turned to Addison and spoke, "I think we should go already. But before that I'd like to say goodbye to Vakira. You don't move from here." With that he also disappeared behind the trees.

Caroline stayed awkwardly for a moment but then she turned her attention back to the beautiful waterfall. Suddenly she heard noise from flapping wings. She turned to see the dragoness flying above her. Addison looked around but Loki was nowhere to see. Scared she called out, "Loki!" No one answered her. Vakira was flying lower and lower with every second. Caroline could see the creature's shadow growing over her. This is when she wished, no she willed the dragoness to fly away. Nothing happened. Vakira was dangerously close already. Addison fell on the ground in order to escape the beast's clutch. At this moment Loki jumped from nowhere and stopped the dragoness before she could attack any further.

He crouched down to help Caroline sit up. "Are you hurt?"  
She shook her head. "No. I-…" Her brow has in a desperate frown. She was still panting. "I am so weak. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't stop her."  
Loki laughed. "When you cannot stop something you run for it you silly girl!" She kept her eyes to the ground. Her talk with Amora emerged in her mind. _My sweet mortal girl_, the goddess had sarcastically called her. Yes. She was mortal, but also she was weak and useless. Her Master talents were gone for good and she didn't know what to do. Tears appeared in her eyes and she let them freely roll down her cheeks. By the sight Loki furrowed his eyebrows. _That_ wasn't in his plan. He only wanted to provoke the Will Master in her, not to upset her. He knew full well that without him next to Addison Vakira would attack her.

He gently caressed her back and spoke, "Everything is alright little one."  
She shook her head again and stood up shouting in frustration, "No… It isn't. I am no more powerful! I am no match for you Loki! A mortal! My place is among mortals. And as I am no Will Master anymore, the pursuers can find me no more. I have no place with you. Please take me back to Earth! I can't do this anymore. I can't pretend that everything is alright while nothing is going well. A mortal has no place in Asgard. And what will happen when I start aging? Can you actually imagine loving me with all the wrinkles and flabby skin and weak body? You know that I would be better off back on Earth."

Loki blinked and frowned. "You cannot talk seriously right now."  
Her heart was twisting in painful angles. Her voice was weak when she spoke. "But I am."  
Her cheeks were already wet from tears. She turned her back to him in embarrassment. After several seconds a pair of strong hands wrapped themselves around her form. She tried to protest, her voice cracking, "Loki, let go of me!"  
His deep low voice purred in her ear, "Never." He smirked. There. This was the explosion he was waiting for. He was right. She was a walking little time-bomb, piling up all her insecurity, all her uncertainty and doubts, getting used (or not used) to the new environment, the unaccepting people.

His hands moved to the curve of her waist and slid sensibly down to her thighs. Then he leaned forward to press his lips to the back of her neck while he slowly brought his hands up her thighs with the fingers curved, so to send electric sensations up her spine. He turned her to him and cupped her cheeks, leaning forward to press his forehead to hers. Even though he knew Caroline couldn't brainwash him now, for him this still was an ultimate display of trust and love for her. He smiled impishly. "For me you will always be the person who almost destroyed me. I may like it that you are so… fragile and cute now." His sarcasm was honey sweet. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes.  
"I want to be strong for you Loki. Forgive me for my outburst."  
"There is nothing to forgive. I knew it was coming." He pulled away to look at her, an amused smirk tugging upwards the corners of his lips.  
Addison raised an eyebrow at him but knew better than to question him of how exactly he had predicted her behavior. He was Loki after all, an intelligent being who knew her far too well. She sighed with relief and leaned forward to kiss him.

* * *

Did you like the little drama? I imagine/know all the frustration a foreigner goes through. Back to the plot: With all the hatered towards Loki and the prejudices Asgardians have towards mortals Caroline's break down seemed very natural thing to happen. Also, Loki may take some fun in seeing her distressed, but he is soothing too because the last thing he wants is for her to suffer.

I also imagine him to be a dragon person. It was just a thought I wanted to write about.


	28. I the Will Master

**I the Will Master**

* * *

Loki and Caroline were back on the beach. They had swum all the way back, although Loki could have shifted them, but they both agreed that there was nothing better than a good swim. Addison lay exhausted on the sandy beach and breathed, "I can die happy now. I have seen what no Midgardian has seen."  
Loki quirked an eyebrow. "I am quite sure no human has come to my secret paradise, but you have no permission for dying." He lazily lay next to her and looked up into the sky. Even during the day it was possible to see nearby planets, as the Moon could be seen during the day from Earth. Caroline's eyes were up into the sky too. She smiled.  
"I found your constellation."  
"Yes. It took you quite a time, but you found me."  
"I want my reward."  
Loki smirked to himself and turned towards her putting a hand on her abdomen. "And what kind of reward would my little Carró want?"  
"Teach me Old Norse?"  
He raised an eyebrow and purred in the foreign language, "Yay ørgrandr lista við fregna fornr mál uf Forn Norse?"  
Caroline smiled awkwardly. "Was that a question?"  
"Já."  
"Um… ok. My answer. Yes, no… I maybe want to think about it?"  
Loki laughed. "Just say _já_. It means _yes_."  
"Yes, I got that bit. _Ja_, or _ya_ pronounced the same way mean _yes_ in _at least_ 10 Earthling languages."  
"That is true. What I said was: Do you really want to learn the ancient language of Old Norse?"  
Caroline nodded. "Já!" She giggled. This language seemed very different from English, French, Spanish, Japanese, and Chinese, the languages she could speak. She now regretted she never learned German. It probably would have been helpful.

Loki absentmindedly twirled a wet strand of her hair around his finger. "Let us go up the mountain."  
She looked toward the jungle to a little mountain that was peeping from behind. Is looked like adventure. She grinned. "Let's go then!"  
They stood up. There was sand all over their bodies but it didn't bother them. The two took each other's hand and moved towards the green paradise before them. Once inside they started climbing through the thick vegetation. It would have been a very nasty feeling for their bare skin to brush all the leaves of the small palms and pointed bushes if Loki didn't make their branches move from their way.

He and Caroline finally made it to the middle of the mountain where there was running a bubbly river. Caroline stepped on soft grass. She seemed to have a déjà vu but she couldn't quite understand why. She felt thirst and looked at Loki. "Will it be ok if I drink from the river?"  
Loki shrugged. "I don't see why there would be a problem but I suggest we go to the spring and drink directly from there. This time however I will have to shift us there, for it is on a place no one can go the standard way." With a pop they were standing on a very rocky surface with little possibilities to move. Addison looked around. They were somewhere high and the other part of the island could be seen. Combined with the blueness of the endless ocean the view was breathtaking. She bent above the spring to satisfy her thirst and relished in the cold refreshing sensation of the clear water. Loki drank too. He made some quantity of the water extract itself in the air and then made it disappear. It was for later on if they got thirsty again.

Suddenly it started raining. It was the kind of pouring summer rain that would make anybody wet in a matter of seconds. Caroline laughed. "We will never get dry here. I love it! I have always enjoyed exotic places with 90% humidity as much the average people dislike this kind of environment."

Loki smirked. He couldn't be more contented she liked this place. He used to come here before when he was younger, when he wanted to be alone and relax. He knew that island like the palm of his hand. He bent forward and captured Addison's lips without warning. Her eyes widened, but she instantly reached to caress his neck. With a pop they were back on the smooth grass next to the river. The cool rain was tenderly sipping down their heated bodies while they distributed feverish kisses on each other. Loki's hands were roaming Caroline's exposed body while his lips were drinking the water from her sweet skin. Her hand moved to grip at his hair and she rocked her hips against his. The sensation impassioned him even move. He squeezed gently at her curves and bit the tender skin above her breast, the top garment of her swim suit preventing his hand from fully feeling the soft flesh. He slid his fingers under it and played with her erected nipple while kissing her lips. Caroline moaned in his mouth and made to grip at his shorts when the rain stopped as suddenly as it had started and the sun came out to caress them with warm rays.

The change in weather was so abrupt that Loki and Addison both halted in their intentions. She laughed followed by the Trickster. They were now lying on the still wet grass relishing the freshness in the air. It smelled like rain and they both loved it. Loki was drawing wet patterns on her abdomen while Caroline was absentmindedly looking up in the sky.

In the silence of their peace, the god's mind wandered in a direction he immediately regretted. There was something that his beloved didn't know and he was still reluctant to tell her. If she was never restored her immortality, he would never be able to take her. She wouldn't endure to couple with a powerful being such as him. What many didn't know about him in truth was that not everyone was his match. He couldn't explain it even to himself. The magic that would emanate from him when he was physically exited would instantly kill somebody as weak as a mere human.

Long, long time ago he had set his eyes on a mortal young woman. He went to live on Midgard to try and win her over. However, the night they made love things went horribly wrong and the girl was found lifeless the other morning while Loki was already back in Asgard with all the regrets a young god in love could have for killing the woman he had once thought worthy. He couldn't understand then, for Asgardians were able to take mortal women over and over. Now he could understand though. His heritage combined with his magic was a fatal combination, which he later found to be in use when he started having ambitions for the Asgardian throne. Still, Caroline was right. She wasn't his match but he would be damned if this stopped him from keeping her for himself. Yet he was resolved that the moment they were back in Asgard he would go to Odin and beg for him to try and make Addison immortal again, much as it sounded a lost cause. An immortal who has once lost their immortality would never have it back. Still Caroline wasn't an Asgardian. She was a rare kind, a Will Master with no powers. There still was hope… perhaps.

Still lying on her back Addison turned her gaze to the grass. She stretched out her hand above the green, and waited for the top of its blades to grow and touch her palm, but its tips wouldn`t seem to tickle her skin. Her eyes held sadness. Loki followed her look. _Another try to bend something under her will_, he thought. The god didn't know if he was happy she tried or if he felt for her because it had failed. One thing was sure – Caroline was still upset. He didn't expect her to be otherwise, for he also was upset. Her mortality was making things very complicated.

Now he wanted to cheer up though and he knew what would always make his blood boil and his adrenaline jump sky high. He lifted himself on his hands and looked playfully down at the sad girl beneath him. "Come, I want you to try something." He stood up and held his hand for her. They walked downstream. After not long Caroline saw something she had seen before. The river ended, its water disappearing down a cliff in a glorious waterfall and the trees split to reveal the faraway beach. This place was Loki's dream from the first night she captured him, and this was the waterfall he was then reading himself to jump from. She now knew what he wanted her to 'try'.  
"Loki you can't be serious."  
He smirked impishly, "Oh, but I am." He took her hand and led her to the edge. It was so high, maybe 200 feet, or 70 meters. She gulped.  
"Loki this is m…" She halted, knowing that probably those were words people often told him.  
He smiled mischievously. "Madness, isn`t it? I promise that you will love it!"  
"I don't even think I would survive such a fall. Actually I am quite sure this will end me. Oh, I get it now!" She looked at him with mock realization and sarcastically pointed a finger at him. "You want to get rid of me. I knew it!"  
He chuckled. "The jump will not harm you in the slightest while I am with you. You have my word."  
She raised an eyebrow. "Your word is usually not to be taken seriously."  
He looked at her with big, innocent, emerald eyes. "No? Well, then I have no other choice." He gripped her hand tightly and jumped without any warning in advance.

By feeling the unexpected descending Caroline gave out a high pitched scream. Her insides twisted, mind cursing. She clutched Loki's arm and shut her eyes genuinely wishing the falling was slower. She opened her eyes at Loki's shouting to her, "Let go Carró! You are stopping the descent. Don't be afraid! Feel the free flight!" She inhaled sharply when she realized that they were not falling anymore but lazily floating in the air. Did she do that? Loki tugged at her hand and shouted over the noise of the waterfall, "Let go!"  
She shook her head in a try to chase away the feel of dread from the falling. She willed the gravitation to have its power over them again and they started falling with great speed. Seconds later they fell into the pool underneath the waterfall, seeking deep and feeling the mass of the water engulfing them. They both kicked with their legs and easily resurfaceed to try and catch their breath.

Caroline felt dizzy. She looked upwards to the top of the waterfall and couldn't believe she had jumped from there. Oh, well. Loki jumped, but she still had to go all the way down with him. Her heart was still racing. To test her rediscovered powers she willed herself to shift out of the water and back up on top the waterfall. When she stood on the same rocks yet again she looked down to a very small Loki in the distance. She straightened and let out a happy cry of victory. In the next second Loki was standing next to her and pulled her in a tight embrace. "Congratulations little one!" His voice was ecstatic, his adrenaline still high from the jump.

She laughed. Her heart was still crazily pounding in her chest. Excitement was bubbling in her. She felt her knees weak from the emotions that were surging inside her. She looked up at a widely grinning Trickster. "Loki let's jump again!"  
He chuckled. "Didn't I promise you will like it?"  
She gave his cheek a brief peck. "Yes, you did." He then scooped her up feeling her moment of weakness. She seemed to be about to faint. He laid her in the soft grass and caressed her hair.  
"How do you feel," came his slightly concerned voice.  
"I am… just excited!" But she could feel her heart slamming quicker and harder in her chest. Her blood was pounding with her racing pulse. Her vision blurred but she stayed conscious. Her fingers clenched painfully at Loki's shoulders but he ignored the pain. He placed a hand on her forehead and whispered a calming spell. It recoiled from Addison as if she had sent it back towards him, but he knew she hadn't. Something was off, very off. Caroline was already agonizing when Loki felt a splitting headache. He rolled away from her and felt that the soft grass from underneath him had turned into ash. He looked around through half lidded from his own pain eyes. The surrounding environment was dying. He turned back to Addison. She was lying curled in a fetal position, clutching at her head. Her lips were opened in a soundless scream. He could see the tensed veins through her pale skin. Panic took over him. He shielded himself from her as much as he could to try and preserve himself from her destructive power and grabbed her shoulders shaking her violently. "Carró! Listen to me! You can control it! Can you hear me Carró? Speak to me! Control your powers! You have the will for it! Look at me!"

Tears were leaking through her eyes. Her teeth were bared, her muscles painfully tensed to a shattering point. By seeing what she was doing with her surroundings and especially what she was doing to Loki she knew she had to stop, but she couldn't. The powers she could easily contain before seemed to be free from her leash, out of the reach of her will. When Loki shook her shouting for her to get back in control, she willed herself to be stronger and stop that madness, but the situation seemed to even worse. With her last will she sobbed, "Kill me!"  
Loki couldn't believe his ears. What was more, his protecting shields started betraying him. He let out a cry of frustration. This couldn't be the end. He could easily kill her, but that wasn't an option at all. In the last seconds of the tenacity of his shields he only whispered, "I cannot kill you," before everything went black.

..

Blinding light. Angels. Chorus music. This wasn't how hw imagined Hel. Was he dead? Loki blinked trying to adjust to the light. He realized that it was coming from a golden throne. There was somebody sitting on it, but Loki couldn't see his face. A powerful voice spoke, "Take off your boots, for the place where you are standing is holy." Loki's eyes widened, his skin pricked, and his heart picked its pace. Was it possible… that he was standing before the Creator? He took off his boots and felt the urge to kneel. It was so unnatural for him, but he dropped on his knees and directed his eyes down to the ground, not able to look straight into the light. The Creator spoke again, "Loki, why are you here?"

Loki furrowed his brows. What was he talking about? Very confused Loki spoke, "I… I haven't come anywhere."  
The Trickster couldn't see the other one, but he could feel that he was smiling. "Loki, you think yourself dead. You have come to me ready to be judged, ready to go to hell, but I have other plans for you. I have sent you to Caroline to protect her in her paths, and I have sent her to you to help you straighten your ways. You will not die Loki, neither will she, for I have planned other for you two."  
Suddenly Loki felt poured over with light and love. It was the unconditional love he had never experienced before. It made him weak and strong at the same time. His eyes filled with tears of happiness and he cried.

The other one stood from his throne and went to grab at Loki's shoulders and pick him up. The Trickster felt small in God's grasp. He asked, "Who are you my Lord? What name should I call you?"  
"I am who I am. I am the Lord your God, who heals you, who makes you holy. I even am he who blots out your transgressions, for my own sake, and remembers your sins no more."  
Loki felt inexplicable gratitude. He wanted to say something but a powerful force took him from the place where he was standing and blackness enveloped him again.

He woke up to Caroline calling for his consciousness. "Loki! Can you hear me? Loki!" He slowly opened his eyes and lazily caressed her cheek. She took his hand in hers and kissed its palm. He noticed tears in her eyes and realized there were tears in his eyes too. "Are you alright Loki?"  
He nodded and lifted himself from the ground sitting straight and turning more to her. "Are _you_ alright?"  
She smiled. "Yes. The Lord came to me in a vision and made it possible for my powers to be under my control once again." She was shining with happiness. Loki wasn't feeling a lot different. His heart was light, his worry gone. He was grateful beyond his silver words.  
Loki chuckled. "To me he said that _I_ had come to him. The Creator does have humour."  
Her eyes sparkled with excitement. "You saw him too? What did he tell you?"  
"I didn't see him. He was too bright. But he said that we will not die, because he has plans for us."  
Caroline stroked her chin in thought. "Same here. I wonder what he has in mind." She then looked around to see the devastation she had caused. It seemed like there had been a massive conflagration in a radius of miles. The river next to her floated with the same speed as before but it seemed to be desperately trying to wash the ashes away and make room for new life. Loki's voice took her from her haze, "You can restore the jungle's previous glory."

She nodded her head. "Will you help me? You knew the place. Can I borrow your memories?"  
Loki smirked. "You could but why don't you just use your imagination and recreate a different environment? I would be glad to explore this land again."  
Caroline closed her eyes to block the blackness of the landscape and help her imagination wander. She willed herself to find existing life on the island, for she couldn't hope to create it. She borrowed any needed seeds, branches and roots and wished them to multiply and spread across the destroyed land. Meanwhile she summoned rain clouds and water droplets started lazily falling down in the ash, quickening until it was pouring. Loki could see the ground breathing and drinking in the rain like a living creature. He could observe the rapid growing of different vegetation. Heliconias, Plumerias, Passifloras, and other flowers were blossoming before his very eyes; Bananas were spreading their wide leafs with delicious fruits heaving down from the top; Palms and other Tropical trees were towering over the other plants; Shrubs found their perfect places between the trees; and Vines of different kinds wrapped around branches. The grass around them was the last to grow. It nicely tickled their bodies as fresh light green blades came out of the wet ground.

Addison opened her eyes and smiled seeing the results. There were still remainings of the devastation but they would soon naturally disappear under the new vegetation. She felt Loki's strong embrace around her middle. With one hand he held her head under his chin saying, "Don't you dare thinking that I would ever harm you. Never again! Do you understand?"  
Caroline let herself relax in his grip, burying her face in the crook of his neck and closing her eyes. She muffled silently, "What if I lose it again? What if people die?"  
He raised his eyebrows, still holding her. "Do you doubt your God? Didn't he give you back the control over your powers?"  
She opened her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows. "You are right. I should never doubt him."

Loki lifted his hand from her back to look it over. It was black from the ashes. He chuckled, "We are all dirty. Let us wash and head back the palace. There is an event tonight that you may enjoy."  
She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "And you wouldn't?"  
He shrugged. "Maybe partly. I do take pleasure in mask balls…" He purposely trailed off to give time for Caroline to react. Her eyes widened and she grinned.  
"A mask ball? Tonight? My goodness! What am I going to wear? And why do you enjoy this only partly?"  
He laughed. "You can be so predictable." She made a pout. He chuckled, "There is this boring part when every individual who volunteers go out on a stage to show their costume, say what its purpose is, and overly act silly to get into character. Unfortunately our presence is required from beginning to end this time. It is an event of the year. Nobles from almost all realms will be present."  
"Sounds exciting to me!" She gave him a cat smirk. "Now I have a great idea as how to clean the dirt from us." She casted a look in the direction of the waterfall.

Loki smirked and his eyes darkened with want for adventure. Without a word they stood and started running toward the end of the cliff where the river was gloriously falling down into a blackened pool. They saw it only after they had jumped. Loki was already thinking of simply shifting them both back to his quarters, but then the pool underneath him cleared to perfection. He only had the time to hear Addison laughing for a second before they hit the water and sink deep into its blueness. After several seconds they resurfaced to take a breath. Caroline laughed again, "I forgot about the pool. But your reaction was priceless. You were like a cat that has just been directed to a tub with water." She started imitating him waving her hands and kicking her legs as if trying to catch something and hold on it for dear life. She was laughing and trying to re-create his very first facial expression when Loki simply took a hold on her head with one hand and made Addison sink into the water. Bubbles came out and her hand flew up to try and remove his loose grip. He released her in a second and dived under water being absolutely sure she would try to return the favour.

They spent the next few hours in childish hide and seek, using their powers in the process. Their mind combats were so very reviving for Caroline. She knew Loki was going easy on her and that infuriated her, but she couldn't do much about it. He on the other hand, was very pleased that he could angry her in such an amusing way. Finally, when they felt tired enough they realized that is was near sunset. They found a perfect spot up in the mountain from where they could see the west part of the beach and watch the sunset. As twilight was spreading around them stars were coming out to greet them. They both were very tempted to just stay there all night and watch Alfheim's starry sky, but they still had to attend a very important event.

* * *

I stick to Capitan America's retort: "There is only one God, ma'am and the doesn't dress like that." When hope is lost there is still One who is in control.

How do you find the whole situation with Caroline's renewed powers? I was thinking to let her be mortal and make it more/very difficult for Loki, but I chose adventure over drama. I hope you don't mind.


	29. Teaser

_Now that the next chapter is giving me hard time I decided to give you mi darlings a little Teaser of what is going to happen in future between Thanos and Loki._

* * *

"Your Majesty the Space Pirates have joined your army as you requested. They will be ready to attack at your signal. The Leviathans are also in order. Other armies from the nine worlds and the universe also have accepted your leadership and will fight for you."

Thanos was looking at the far distance with his hands clasped behind his back. He nodded and spoke with beastly rumble, "Good. Now there is only one more thing."

"What would it be Your Majesty?"

"Loki."

The servant raised ugly black eyebrows. "I thought his Majesty was going to deal with him after Asgard has been conquered."

The titan smirked menacingly. "I changed my mind."

There was a tensed pause during which the servant was carefully considering his next words. "If it isn't too much to ask what does his Majesty mean by that? And what am I expected to do?"

Thanos turned to look at the dark blue creature with fiery yellow eyes and pointy ears besides him. "Loki is going to lead all those armies against Asgard. You should let them know that he will be back soon."

The servant's eyes widened. "But he-"

"Failed," Thanos finished casually for him and smirked again. "Yes. But he wasn't fully himself back then. He was under the control of the gems and they considerably confused his mind so he didn't use all his capacity. But I know I needed to hold him on a leash when he was dealing with the Tesseract so he wouldn't turn against us when he obtained it. He is a lot more powerful when his mind is of his own. And I know how much he hates Asgard at this moment. He will cooperate with all that he has this time. I will leave him no other choice." The titan paused for a moment and then added nonchalantly, "Then after everything is over and the universe is mine I should consider his punishment for his little fail back on Earth. Now I should pay him a little visit."

* * *

Well? Thanos must be having a change of heart. Or is he?


	30. Mask Ball

Hela, Loki's daughter makes an appearance here. I am not using her Marvel appearance, or her Marvel character. I write her the way I imagine her from what I have read about her from analyses of the Norse Mythology.

**Mask**** Ball **

* * *

After watching Alfheim's sunset and briefly observing the first evening stars, Caroline and Loki were back to his quarters in Asgard and currently having a bath separately. Loki proposed they have it that way because they would be a great distraction to each other and wouldn't make it on time for the ball. The Trickster was pretty sure if he saw Addison without her clothes now he would just give up on going to that wretched ball and spend the time with her alone instead.

Currently, he was relishing the hot water cascading down his strong body. He let his mind wander. The events of this day... Fate had changed so many times and in a flash. At first it seemed that there was no hope for Addison to have her powers back. But then… when he finally saw success and thought that Caroline was back to her Mater self, for a split moment things had gone so wrong. When he thought that she wouldn't be able to control the destruction radiating from her, they fell unconscious and the Creator granted her the control she needed. Loki was grateful. God's words still lingered in his mind. He had been sent to Caroline to protect her. He knew that the Lord was omniscient but he couldn't quite grasp the true meaning of this. How could the Creator know that he would actually choose to keep Caroline safe and at any cost? That was beyond him, but eventually Loki knew that God's power was beyond comprehending.

He was relieved that today's events had turned so positive for him and Caroline. He chuckled at the memory of Addison's guards' reaction when they appeared in the main hall laughing, half naked, only with their swimming suits, wet, and all in sand. The poor men firstly settled for an attack, and then when the recognition came, they were having very hard time apologizing and backing out of Loki's sight. Eira's shocked expression also was priceless. As a mind reader the Trickster instantly knew what was the first thing that had sent the girl into shock. It was his sincere laughter. Apparently the little servant didn't believe him to be able to enjoy himself without causing troubles. In fact, in the past years he also had come to believe this. Now that he had Addison by his side things had changed a lot for him. A little smile tugged at his lips.

"Loki?" Caroline's muffled voice from outside the bathroom took him out of his thoughts. He had lost track of time. "Loki you are taking too long. I thought I had a prince and not a princess," came her giggling voice from the other side of the bathroom door. Loki's eyes darkened with mischief and a broad smirk crossed his features. Oh, he couldn't let that slip, could he now? Without making any noise, he made himself invisible and shifted behind her.

Addison was standing propped on the closed door with a wide smile on her face. She seemed very happy with herself. Her ear was pressed to the door. Apparently she was eagerly waiting for his response. _And response she will __have_, thought he before bending forward and nipping at the bare back of her neck. At the feeling of teeth on her nape Caroline nearly jumped out of her skin, yelping loudly, and whipping around as quickly as she could. There stood a very tall and nude Loki. Water drops were coming down his raven black hair, skin just as wet. He licked his teeth and gazed down at her wrapped in a towel self, content shining in his smug eyes. Loki's smoulder gaze rested upon hers, knowing full well what such a look did to her. He smirked wickedly when she looked away, not able to hold his stare. His eyes took a second to trace down her body and appreciate her wet hair and skin before leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss to her soft lips purring into them, "Come dear. We do not want to be late."

With that Loki was suddenly dry and clothed in his princely Asgardian attire. Caroline looked him over with a raised eyebrow. "I thought you said we were going for a mask ball."  
He grinned. "Indeed we are."  
"Where is your costume then?"  
Without a word he took a step away from her, so she could see him better.

His attire wasn't exactly the same as usual. The green, black and golden was there, as well as the bizarre appearance of his clothes. His top leather and metal cloth held a very similar fashion to his usual attire, but there was a spice of an opened manteau-like fashion which length was extinguished almost to the ground. Underneath the opened manteau could be seen a black poet shirt - with several opened buttons, revealing a little from his smooth toned chest - tucked in black trousers. There was no cloak. His knee length boots also were different. Their leather seemed to shine more than usual and to have… Caroline tilted her head. She had never seen Loki with cowboy-like heels. She had never seen him so extravagantly dressed either. A matching domino mask appeared on his face and left only his wide smirk and mischievous green eyes glittering at her.

Addison marveled at him for a few seconds before she became self-conscious that she was still wrapped in her towel. She quickly wished herself dry and dressed into a silk long gown which was loosely cascading down her body. The neckline was going up her neck, the shoulders bare. The gown was a deep green, darker than Loki's forest colour with the tender hue of gold. Delicate floral patterns in gold were going from the bottom of the dress up to its middle, mingling with the green of the dress. Her hair tidied itself in a messy bun of curls some of which were falling freely on her shoulders and back. Her eyes adorned with a thin black eye-line that extended to the back of her eyebrows. Black and white colours with the same delicate golden hue formed into a lace-like makeup on her eyelids and just a bit beyond her eyebrows. Her lips acquired a kissable peach colour. Just the way she had imagined herself during her bath time.

She smirked at Loki. He took a moment to appreciate her new appearance with a raised eyebrow. "You still strive to not wear the exact colour of my house. Hmm..." He stroke his chin as if in thought.  
She gave him a cat smirk. "When I am officially part of 'your house' then I might sometimes wear the forest green you so much favour."  
His eyes glittered. "Sometimes might not be nearly enough."  
She giggled and said mockingly, "I can see from now what our most heated arguments will be about."  
He took her hand and lightly kissed the knuckles. "Getting too heated with you may be dangerous, but I love challenges." He then tilted his head to the side. "No mask?"  
"I couldn't quite come up with that one." She wrinkled her nose.  
"Let _me_ then." A black and green lace domino mask with golden edges and an ornamented stick appeared in his hand and he held it to Caroline with a slight bow. She curtsied and accepted it looking at it with amazement.  
"Thank you!"  
He cleared his voice. "Now let us depart. The ball will soon start." He offered her his arm and she took it before they both shifted to the ball hall, the very Valhalla.

..

When they stepped into the majestic hall's glory some of the guests had already arrived, and others were arriving at this same moment. The place was pleasantly filling with guests of every kind and race. Caroline was sure that even in their everyday clothes they would look as if coming from a fairy tale, but with their rich costumes and masks they all looked breathtaking. She barely restrained herself from staring in the colourful rainbow of nobles and ladies around her. Loki felt her excitement and her little struggle and leaned to whisper in her ear. "Don't worry dear, you can stare as much as you want. Anybody would be delighted to have attracted any attention. Besides, I might say that you are being eyed more than my likings." After Loki's point, Caroline chuckled lightly.

"I might say the same about you." She then began to pay more attention to her surroundings, finding that all guests would look others over, complement each other's attire, and casually talk about how they had anxiously anticipated this particular ball.

Soon she and Loki were involved in numerous of conversations. Caroline was acquainted to many nobles from the different realms and was intrigued to see how contrasting they could be in attitude and behavior. The Dark elves from Svartalfheim preferred to look and act coldly towards others. The Dwarves spoke with severe voices and laugh huskily. The Light elves from Alfheim were kind, but royal. The fire magicians from Muspelheim were quiet and mystical while ice beings from Niflheim were more lively and eager to socialize, yet they stood a good distance away from the fire magicians. The gods of wisdom, fertility and ability, the Vanir, stood beautiful and imposing. Asgardians were their usual royal, but measured, cheerful selves. The costumes of choice varied from very colourful to one-coloured. Feathers, wings, precious gems and rich jewels would adorn their owners. Addison couldn't help notice that there were no presenters of Jötunheim, and Midgard, and only one presenter of **Helheim** - Loki's daughter, Hela.

It seemed that Jötunns weren't wanted in the Shining City. Political strifes. Midgard was a land whose nobles changed too frequently that establishing permanent relationships was impossible. Helheim was the land of the dead. Only Hela could leave it. This was as much information Caroline could extract from non-shielded minds of guests in the hall. However, the empress of death seemed to not be interested in going any near her father nor did Loki, and Caroline wondered why. When Addison tried to enter the woman's mind she was met with a solid fiery shield and glittering black eyes with no white in them that simply shouted out _Stay away._

Hela was dreadfully beautiful. Long heavy red hair was forming her curvy form. Her skin was a delightful bronze with blue and green hue on strategic places like her cheekbones, the sides of her neck, and on each of her bare hands. Caroline wasn't sure if this was part of the woman's appearance for the mask ball or if it was her natural complexion. Hela's dress was of silver and dark cherry, the colours intricately twisting together, but not mingling. The long gown was clinging to her body, leaving no place for imagination. A silver half domino mask with a single raven feather was accomplishing her costume. There were several men around her, trying to attract her attention but she seemed uninterested in them as well.

Addison's attention was brought back to Loki when a beautiful woman of elvish origin approached him from behind and placed a gentle hand on the side of his biceps. When he turned to the feel of touch his face filled with recognition. "Oh, Laurin! How nice to see you!" Caroline turned to see the most beautiful apparition she had ever laid her eyes on. The elf had long black hair with purple hue cascading down her tall delicate form in straight locks of silk. Her eyes were a deep blue, her skin - white marble. There were long elegant deer horns on her head adorned with green and blue moss, apparently part of her costume. Her dress was a beautiful peacock blue, combined with pearl whites, greens, and pinks. She wore no mask. Why hide this enchanting face anyway? Laurin was simply gorgeous. While admiring the elf's appearance, Caroline observed that the woman never regarded her with a single look. The elf's attention was absolutely swallowed by Loki and their little conversation which they both seemed to enjoy. She was giving him the big doe eyes only a woman in love could muster. Addison frowned. What the…

"Caroline, please meet Lady Laurin she is from Alfheim and a very old friend of mine," came Loki's cheered voice.  
This was the first time the woman inclined her head to look down at the Midgardian. She smiled a measured smile, "It is an honor to meet you Caroline!" Laurin curtsied in a similar manner as she had for Loki. Caroline mirrored her.  
"Likewise."

They moved to one of the richly served tables to sit and enjoy a little talk. Well, Loki and Lauren talked most of the time. It seemed like they had a lot to catch up with. In the good old days when Loki had been a young ambassador for Asgard he had visited Alfheim and was introduced to a very grieved young Laurin who had to be wed to one of the other Asgardian ambassadors. In this situation Loki the Silvertongue had found a way out and had talked both sides into agreeing that a wedding of such kind wasn't necessary. So here we had a grown-up elvish woman with a great crush on her saviour.

Laurin carried herself with a royal aura. She was polite and well mannered, but her attitude towards Loki was more than warm. She would casually touch him and laugh a beautiful laughter when he would richly describe certain memories with her included. Caroline was becoming slightly frustrated when she saw Fandral standing among his friends lady Sif, Volstagg, and Hogun, eyeing the three of them with a raised eyebrow. When their eyes met he gave her a wide grin and stalked towards her, casually drawing a velvet-covered, high-backed chair, and sitting next to her.

"Good evening," cheerfully greeted the Dashing. "You look fantastic my dear! What are you masked as? Loki?"  
Caroline pretended a chuckle. "Ha-ha! Yes and no dear friend. Loki made a big pout that I am not wearing the exact colour of his house."  
He laughed, "Oh, I bet he did." By the time Loki's attention had turned to Caroline and her interlocutor.  
She eyed Fandral. "You look quite interesting yourself. What are you? The Asgardian sun?"  
Loki interrupted with fake amusement, "He is Vakira."  
Fandral raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "I have no idea of whom you speak." Addison suppressed a smile. The Dashing then turned his gaze to her and stood to show off. "I am a fire dragon." He made a deep bow. His attire was all red with well visible scales with blue hue, not gold as Vakira's was, Caroline noted. His red horned mask was held on a stick in his right hand. When he straightened he put the mask on his face and imitated a furious roar at which to Loki's dismay Caroline laughed, because it wasn't even close.

Yet to Fandral's satisfaction Laurin had laughed too. He made a special bow to her and gingerly took her hand bowing his head over it without kissing it – highest display for respect and adoration. Well, Fandral sure knew the right moves to sway a woman, even one with a hopeless crush. He regarded her with bright eyes and a beaming smile, still holding her hand. "Will the fair Lady Laurin of Alfheim give me the honor of this dance?" She Looked over to Loki as if asking for his permission and he nodded his head. Laurin smiled back at Fandral and stood up to follow him to the dance floor.

When Fandral and Laurin left, Loki turned to Caroline. "Shall we dance?" She wanted to turn down his offer thinking that he wanted to get back to his elvish friend, but he laughed. "My, Carró! I didn't know you were so possessive." He regarded her with smug veiled eyes.  
She narrowed her eyes and pouted, "You have no idea!"  
He leaned forward enough to brush his lips against her pulse. "Oh, you will have to show me. Teach me a lesson maybe." His hand came to rest on her tight and squeezed slightly when his teeth nibbled at the soft flesh of her earlobe.  
Addison shivered and for a second her vision blurred with lust, but she quickly gained her composure and brushed his hand away, straightening so his dangerous lips were away from her flustered flesh. "If you think that you can reduce me to a quivering puddle with your… your… seductiveness, you are wrong! Better watch out for your so called female friends and ex-girlfriends."

He lifted his eyebrows, mirth dancing in his eyes while trying not to smile or smirk. "And what do you fear little Carró?"  
She frowned. "I don't fear anything!"  
"Oh, really?" His pretended surprise made her heart twist. Admitting this was so embarrassing.  
"I just… don't want them to succeed in whatever they do when they meet you."  
"Do you truly think they can seduce me?"  
"I… No. I… I don't know." Gosh, she could see how women look at him. He was a wanted man. Could he really resist the temptation to have them all? More importantly, was he tempted?

Addison felt him caress her nape. When she turned to look at him his expression was calm, almost gentle.  
"No Carró. I am not tempted. Not at all."  
She gave him a relieved smile and accused half-heartedly, "You are going into my head yet again."  
He gave her his most innocent expression. "Oh? Am I?" He placed a hand over his heart to emphasize his act.  
She laughed softly and offered, "Shall we dance?"  
Loki grinned. "We shall." He offered her his arm and led her to the dance floor where he spun her and entered the flow of other dancers. The dance looked a lot like waltz and all the couples skillfully moved in a circle within the dance area. Loki held Caroline's eyes with his and she was enchanted. His emeralds contained a playful flame. He looked genuinely happy at his moment. Suddenly he frowned and looked sideways. The flame in his eyes disappeared, replaced with a dangerous hue. Caroline looked around to try and see what had caused the change, but felt Loki tighten his grip on her waist. When she looked at him again he smiled reassuringly and they kept dancing silently. The question was on Addison's tongue. What's wrong? But she knew he wouldn't say, so she kept quiet.

When the dance was over the couples came to a stop and Loki bowed to Caroline from the waist and Caroline curtsied to him in return. He led her away from the dance floor and spoke while walking, "I need to attend a small talk and will be back shortly. I will leave you with Thor for now." Loki would prefer to leave her with his mother, but she wasn't in sight. The only other person in this hall he knew he could trust Caroline to was the god of Thunder.

Addison regarded her partner with a hard look. "Loki what is it?"  
He shook his head. "Nothing to worry about."  
"But-"  
"Hush!" They were too close to Thor and his company already. Loki didn't want Caroline question him on a matter he didn't plan on discussing with her, and also, he didn't want other people to know that there was something he wasn't telling her. He smiled appropriately when Thor noticed them nearing. "Thor brother, you look stunning this night!"

Hogun lifted an eyebrow and murmured as if to himself, but everybody heard him, "He wants something."

Thor looked briefly over to the Grim and turned with a big grin towards Loki. "Good evening Loki! You are quite impressive yourself." The Thunder god glanced again towards Hogun and laughed. "If my friend is right, I would be more than happy to grant your request Loki."

The younger god shook his head. "Oh, Thor why would you have such a thought? My lady and me only came to greet you."  
Thor looked at Addison then and she curtsied with a smile. He was happy to return the gesture and bowed from the waist taking her hand and kissing it. "Lady Addison, you look lovely!"  
"Thank you, my Lord. You are very elegant tonight." Truth to be told she was pleased to see the demi-god in attire different from his heavy armor and red cloak. For the mask ball he was wearing a soft golden tunic with long sleeves, his strong chest evident under the material. His hands were covered with gloves of brown leather. Night-blue trousers were tucked into brown leather boots which were partly covered with metal plates with intricate Norse patterns. Thor had a very light half armor on one shoulder and around his torso which seemed to be especially created for the mask ball. It had the same Norse patterns as the boots, but between them could be seen flowers only delicately peeping from behind the complicated ornaments. His domino looked like an eagle head. It held golden feathers and a dangerously sharp beak. For a thunderous person who held much raw power his attire was unexpectedly romantic and Caroline had to give him credit.

'_Are you ogling my brother or is it just my imagination_,' came a slightly irritated voice to her subconscious ears. She looked at Loki and he inclined his head to the side to give her an exasperated stare.  
She smirked at him. '_Well, the missing flashy red cloak is such an improvement, don't you think?_'  
His laughter echoed in her head. '_Alright young lady, I shall agree with that one and let it pass, but be careful how you consider the mal__e__ part of the present guests of this ball_.'  
'_I thought only I was possessive_.'  
His inner voice turned enticing, '_Oh, you have no idea_.'

Meanwhile their little tease actually both Loki and Caroline were having a talk separately one from another. Loki was speaking casually with Thor, while Addison was trying to make a conversation with Hogun the Grim. Well, it was quite impossible to make him speak much, but she already had experience with her own quiet guards. After a minute Thor smiled at Caroline and tilted his head looking back at Loki. "Would you mind if I asked Lady Addison to a dance?"

Ah, but Loki was waiting just for this one. He didn't let his content show though. He smiled to Thor, "Brother it is her that you should ask, not me."  
The god of Thunder reversed his blue eyes to Caroline and grinned. He offered his hand and bowed slightly. "Will the Lady Addison give me the honor of this dance?"  
She gave Loki a little smile and grinned towards Thor, taking his outstretched hand and curtsying lightly. The god of Thunder led Caroline towards the dancers and when he spun her she stole a glance to where Loki was standing a second ago. He was already gone. She narrowed her eyes. What was he up to?

"Is something wrong lady Addison?" Her partner in dance brought her back to what she was currently doing.  
"Everything is alright Thor." She smiled reassuringly. From then on she concentrated on the dance and the little casual talk she and Thor had during their time together. He was a very pleasant company and a good dancer she remarked. His grip around her was loose and gentle so she didn't feel uncomfortable. His big smile and shining blue eyes revealed to her his pure heart. Such a contradiction of all that Loki was. There was no darkness in Thor's eyes, nor a mocking smirk, or any hint of sarcasm in his voice. Addison didn't have to be careful for a second meaning of his words. Everything he said, he meant. It was endearing… for a brother, but not for a lover. She loved the challenge Loki was. The mysticism in his attitude, the cold fire in his eyes… She shook her head and tried not to look dreamy. She shouldn't be thinking so fondly about Loki when dancing with his brother, with her brother. Oh, this thought was startling and precious at the same time. She was in great debt of the man dancing with her at this moment.

"Thor how is your lovely Jane?"  
His smile faltered a little. "She is alright. I have Heimdall telling me how she is doing every single day. She is on Midgard." His smile faded completely.  
"Oh, brother I am sorry for asking! I didn't mean to upset you."  
He tried to put a smile back on his face. "No. It is very kind of you to ask."  
Awkward silence set in between them. Addison searched his saddened eyes. "Do you want to talk about it? Maybe… maybe there is something I could do. Today I was restored my powers."  
His mood lifted. "Truly? Well, congratulations Lady Addison!"  
"Thank you! But hey, just call me Addison please. If you are my brother and friend and if I call you just Thor, then you call me Addison." She inclined her head and gave him her brightest of smiles.

The music came to a stop and she and Thor walked out of the dancing area. The Thunder god wasn't married. For him to dance twice with one woman would mean to the others that he has some kind of a claim over her, which would cause unwanted gossip. They settled on a table nearby and took a drink each.  
"So Addison…" He looked pointedly at her and she nodded, chuckling softly. "You were saying that you may be able to help me."  
"If I can I will. Do you have an idea?"  
He stroke his chin thoughtfully. "I believe that I do have an idea. I cannot visit Midgard because I have duties, but she can come here in Asgard."  
"Um… I am sorry for asking, but does she want to come here?"  
He laughed with his thunderous laughter. "Yes. We have talked about it. She would be thrilled to visit. Those are the words she used if I can recall right."  
"And she cannot travel with the Bifrost?"  
His lips thinned and he nodded. "I am afraid so. The Bifrost is still very unstable and I cannot let her travel through it because I fear for her safety."  
"And you hope that maybe I can summon her in another way?"  
"Yes."

Caroline drew a deep breath. "Alright. When do you want this to happen?"  
He grinned. "I was thinking for tonight."  
Addison recoiled. "Wait! What? Tonight? Like now? Are you sure? Won't it be some kind of a huge surprise? Does she like this kind of surprises? You know, we Midgardians like to plan things."  
He raised an eyebrow and began with amused voice, "You Midgardians are-"  
"No! Don't finish that sentence!" They held each other's eyes for a minute and burst into laughter. Caroline continued, "Alright, alright. Now…" She brushed tears from her eyes. "Now, let's get to business. I think I should speak to her first. And yet before everything I must make several experiments." Thor gave her a perplexed look. She sighed. "First I have to see if this will be safe." She looked around. "Is there any place we can go, so no one would see creepy things happening, if you understand me?"  
Thor laughed. "Of course. But we shouldn't be seen leaving the hall together. I will go first and then I believe you can find me. Wait for at least five minutes."  
She nodded. "Sure." He tapped her shoulder with a heavy hand and walked away. In five minutes time she went on the balcony where people were less and wouldn't notice if she faded in the dark shadows.

..

Addison appeared in a large room where Thor was already waiting for her. She grinned. "Alright brother, first I have to…" She trailed off.  
"Do these so called experiments," Thor finished for her. "Go on then. I can be patient."  
The experiments had to show if Caroline could make anything from Earth move to Asgard. She started with simple little subjects, then proceeded with bigger subjects, and then animals. After she and Thor were convinced that it was possible to summon a very healthy elephant Addison decided it was time to speak with Thor's beloved.

..

Jane was working late on her project about the wormhole. She was convinced that the Bifrost could be controlled not only by magic, but also human science. Her research on the matter was leading her to some very interesting conclusions. Just when she was emptying her third coffee mug a very gentle female voice with a slight echo called her name, '_Jane?_'

Said woman face palmed and murmured to herself, "Yeah, it is definitely time to go and have some rest. I hear things."  
_'Jane darling, it's me Addison. You know, Thor introduced us some time ago_.'  
Now the young scientist gripped the end of the table, her eyes wide. "What? Who's there?" She looked around frantically. "I mean, show me yourself if you are that Addison!"  
'_I would if I could dear. I am in Asgard and Thor is next to me. He hopes that you would come and visit_.' Caroline could go back to Earth, but the radars would detect her instantly. She didn't want to cause problems with that.  
Jane's heart was racing. "I… I need a proof. I want to speak to him."  
'_Of course._' Caroline turned to Thor. "She wants to speak with you. You can talk. She will hear every word and you will hear hers." He nodded.

'_Jane? Can you hear me, my love?_'  
"Thor! What's going on?"  
He started laughing. '_Do you remember the Shining City I told you about? My home._'  
"Yes. I do."  
'_Do you want to come Jane? Do you want to visit me here?_' His voice contained such hope. It could break your heart.  
She shook her head to herself. "But the wormhole…"  
'_No, my love. You will travel another way. Safely._'  
She smiled. "Then I want to come."

Caroline said a quick prayer. She dearly hoped no harm would come to the woman she was going to move through worlds. Then she made her wish. In the next moment Jane was standing in the middle of the large room where Addison and Thor were. The young scientist looked a bit confused, but not dazed. She was perfectly fine and Caroline breathed a sigh of relief.

Jane's and Thor's reunion was a very sweet thing to behold as, you know, a couple very much in love who hadn't seen each other for a bit more than a week. Addison promptly excused herself from their presence and teleported herself out of the room and back in the dark corner on the balcony. She chuckled to herself. The love birds didn't even acknowledge her leaving.

Now Caroline thought it was time to go and find Loki. He must be already wondering where she was. Addison made her way to the majestic hall of Valhalla. There were so many guests that it was impossible to try and look for the Trickster in the standard way. Caroline opted to mind search but he was well shielded, so tracing him that way didn't work. Alright then. If she wanted to find him she had to think like him. Where would Loki go in such a crowd? Surely not in the very middle of it. He liked his personal space, so he would rather be somewhere in the outskirts. He also was a good dancer, so he could be dancing at this moment… Or maybe he was still attending this… small talk in some place where no one would see or hear things.

Addison moved with ease between masked mythical beings, trying not to attract attention. She didn't want to be stopped for a casual talk just now. She needed to find Loki and see if he was up to something. _He would be thrilled to know how little faith I have in him_, she thought with an almost invisible smirk. After Caroline was sure he wasn't among the dancers she moved to the corners of the hall. A few minutes of looking around and not seeing a single familiar face made Addison a bit irritated. She couldn't even ask for Loki. She came to one of the many exits of Valhalla and peeped out in the large corridor straining her ears, willing them to be over sensible for his voice only. If Loki was somewhere in the near 100 meters or maybe more, she would hear him... probably. However, he didn't seem to be anywhere near.

_Damn it Loki!_

She moved to the next exit and stopped. There, in the near distance she could actually see him talking to somebody who was hidden behind the corner. So he wasn't quite hiding. Loki looked very reserved while speaking with whoever was in that blind spot. Caroline needed to make just a few more steps sidewards and Loki's interlocutor came in sight. Addison frowned and smiled at the same time. Hela's hands were crossed on her chest while glaring dangerously at her father and speaking matter-of-factly. It certainly didn't seem like a little family reunion. More likely they were discussing something which they both didn't enjoy. What was the matter? Addison couldn't hear them as she had hoped. It seemed that the two knew better to let others hear them and had… soundproofed whatever they were talking about.

In a breathtaking moment Hela turned her hollow black eyes toward Caroline. The shock caused a startled pain in Addison's chest. She just stood there like deer in the headlights. This black look… Hela broke eye contact and Caroline blinked. The empress of the dead motioned towards the intruder and Loki calmly turned around to look at Addison. His expression was unreadable. He looked back at his daughter and continued speaking, not paying any more heed to the one standing in the distance.

This gave Caroline the time to come back to sense and walk away. What was she thinking? She should let Loki breathe after all. However, Hela was family and Addison was wondering if he would introduce her. Although… Caroline decided she would never look in those black eyes ever again. She didn't know what happened back there but it was like something was tugging at her soul. Addison shivered and went to sit besides a table and have a drink. When she reached the place she wanted to take somebody placed a possessive hand on her lower back and pulled the chair for her. She turned to look at a very mysteriously smug Loki hovering over her. Caroline smiled.

"I hope I didn't intrude too rudely."  
Loki smirked back. "It was time to finish our little-big talk anyway."  
"I take it you won't introduce us?"  
He inclined his head. "No. She already knows everything about you. And I might say that she likes you. Her comment was… Give me a moment. I want to quote her correctly." He cleared his throat and said with dry voice and dismissive expression, "You don't deserve her."  
Addison almost gaped. "She said _what_?"  
He raised an eyebrow. "Do you agree with her?"  
Caroline shook her head and frowned. "Of course not." She lifted herself on her tiptoes gripping the front of his manteau to steady herself, and gave him a chaste kiss. "It is me who don't deserve you."  
Loki smiled against her lips. "Let us dance!"  
Her gaze glittered and she said suggestively, "As you wish." His eyes widened slightly and he gave a soft contented growl before leading her to the dance floor.

While they danced Caroline told Loki about her experience with bringing Jane to Asgard and he was quite intrigued by the knowledge of that possibility. After that they watched the 'long waited' show off made by guests and Asgardians who would appear on a stage, walking in their full glory, trying to attract as much attention to themselves as possible. However, while Loki was utterly bored, Caroline took her chances to carefully examine the costumes presented. She felt as if she was on an extravagant fashion show and she genuinely enjoyed it.

It didn't continue for too long though. Straight after the review was over, the music changed to a rather mystical, dark tune with the caressing tones of a harp, violin, piano, and other instruments Caroline wasn't familiar with. All the guests started lining in two lines – men on the one side, women on the other. Addison was separated from Loki and he seemed to let her go with the other females, only following her with glittering mischievous eyes and a suggestive smirk. Something was happening and perhaps he was expecting it, not telling her until it was too late for her to ask what it was and even less chance to say _no_. When everybody was lined perfectly and masked men were standing tall against masked women, the lights dimmed and the atmosphere tensed with anticipation. Anticipation of what? Addison tried to search for Loki but he was nowhere to see. The two lines of people were too long.

Just then the music abruptly stopped and the man before Caroline gave her a scary grin, or was it only in her mind that it looked frightening? The moment when gentle piano sounds became alive the mass of nobles and ladies slowly moved towards each other. Addison followed, trying to imitate the steps. She then found that the woman next to her, a light elf, wasn't with shielded mind. Caroline quickly looked in her for the steps. It was a rather simple dance with a lot of swinging, spinning, and changing partners. She could do that. In the next moment a pair of male hands gently grabbed at her right hand and waist and started leading her in the dance. Addison tried to look into his eyes but they seemed too dark as well as his skin and pointy ears were. _A dark elf_, she mused. After several seconds he let her go and another man came to hold her. His mask was covering less of his face than the previous man. She could see bright blue pools looking straight into her eyes. He didn't smile, only nodded his head at her before releasing her once more for another man with great height and cold hands to catch her before she could lose her balance. _A __F__rost-etin_, she guessed.

The music kept going and the partners kept switching with Caroline trying to guess their origin. It was a little distraction for her while everything in her told her she hated this dance, hated those hands, hands of men she didn't know, men who sometimes would touch her not so delicately. Her eyes desperately were searching for Loki. She saw Fandral's flashing smile for a brief moment before he disappeared with his partner in the mass of dancing costumes. At least he was enjoying himself.

The tunes changed and the music slightly picked its pace but still stayed somehow melancholic and dark. Caroline felt that she needed to move her feet faster across the dance floor. She saw partners changing but her partner didn't let her go. She looked up at him for the first time since they started dancing together. He was not so tall but visibly strong man with wild blond hair, blond beard, and blue eyes. _Asgardian_, she supposed. He inclined his head and winked at her. She smiled at him. Then as if by unspoken agreement he nodded to a person who was behind her and let her go. It seemed that now partners could switch by choice and not by sequence.

Addison was twirled and pulled in the hands of a man she thought was Loki but the similar appearance of this person and the dim light had deceived her. He flashed her another of those horrifying smiles she had seen many times since the beginning of this mortifying dance. His ink black hair was following his movements. Eyes with vague dark colour never left hers. Cold shivers ran up Caroline's spine. She looked around again. Now she could only see lifeless hollow masks and flashes of white sharp teeth as empty costumes danced around her. This and the unfamiliar arms around her stroke hot panic in her. She tried to break free from the man. It wasn't that he wanted to harm her, but by instinct his grip on her waist became more firm, not letting her go. The dance hadn't finished yet. The rules were they had to dance until the end. But Caroline didn't find it in her to understand that. She shut her eyes and her mind cried to the only one she wanted to touch her, '_Loki!__... Please come!'_

Caroline's desperate cry made him immediately look into her direction. He couldn't see her but he knew exactly where to find her. Not bothering to pass his partner to another he shifted to the one he would give his life for. He gave a polite semi smile at the other man who was actually quite happy to walk away from the upset Addison. She stared at Loki and gritted her teeth together looking half angry with him, half grateful to have herself freed from the madness of the unfamiliar partners she had to dance with so far. She expected him to grab her as nonchalantly and even as rude as the other men did but he surprised her with a deep bow and an offered hand she could choose to ignore if she wanted to. Caroline didn't hesitate to accept his hand and she was lovingly pulled against his warm body. With him she felt safe, relaxed, comfortable.

His leading hand was tenderly holding hers, while his other hand was firmly resting on her lower back. The music slowed. Its dark melody attaining a lighter hue while the candle lights seemed to dim further. This seemed to stroke Loki's passionate side. He brought Addison closer so her breasts were lightly brushing against him. His movements became more fluid. His hand came to caress her waist, her back, her neck. He leaned forward and Caroline thought he was going to kiss her but she only felt his breath on her lips before he moved to her ear. "Did you miss me?"

She wanted to strangle him right there and then for being so smug and teasing about her reaction to the hellish dance she was dragged into. She narrowed her eyes and purred back into his ear, "I believe you _wanted_ me to miss you so you didn't warn me about what was coming on purpose."  
He chuckled. "Well I may have missed to mention the dance where everybody tries to scare the other." His words held half truth half mockery. He pulled away and gave her a dangerous smile, his eyes glittering with something akin to lust. He spun her and pulled her back causing her to lightly hit his strong chest. She was grateful he wasn't armed at that moment. He was now hovering over her, his hands no more still and gentle, but roving her waist and back, sliding through her rare and to her thigh.

Above all, Loki's movements were very slow and harmonized with the soft violin that was sounding along with the other instruments. He was far more daring than her other partners. Caroline became conscious about the intimacy they shared at this moment and glanced worriedly around her. She could see other couples dancing in a similar manner. Some of them would hold each other's bodies firm against one another and distribute uncontrolled kisses over the bare skin of the neck, shoulders and chest. Perhaps this was the time when people could take advantage of the dim light, hide behind their masks, and give up to their primal instincts without the worry of regrets the morning after. Actually, comparing to what Addison could see around her she was grateful for two things: Loki seemed to be far more gallant in his attitude towards her than other men with their partners; and a relief came to her that no one else tried anything funny with her. They all had held the official few centimeters of distance needed for a civil dance. Perhaps they could feel her reluctance to be held any closer than that, or maybe they had noticed the green symbolic emerald of the ring she was wearing on her right index finger.

She now took time to examine Loki. His eyes were darkened with strange contentment, a light smirk dancing on his lips. He seemed to perfectly mingle with the dim light, only his eyes glittering, making him look like a predator playing with his pray. Addison shivered and delighted Loki twirled her and then bent her almost to the ground. He held her for a moment while his lips briefly brushed over her clavicle. When he pulled her up and saw the daze in her eyes satisfaction shot through him. He was the only one to make her feel this way. She had been repulsed by all the other men she had danced with. What was more important, she had called out for him and he was more than eager to come to the rescue.

The music never stopped, never even faltered. It kept going on and on, changing tunes slightly, but keeping the dark intimate mood in the ball hall. Caroline cocked an eyebrow at Loki and spoke softly, "How long is this going to take exactly? I am starting using my powers to keep going."  
He smirked. "There is no more need to stay here Carró. We can go if you wish. No one will miss us."  
She recoiled a little. "I thought we were supposed to dance until the music stops."  
He brought his face closer to hers, his eyes holding an amused glitter. "It is only that no one should be seen to walk out the dance floor. We could either dance out of it, or…" In a flash they were in his bedroom and he was kissing her senseless, still impassioned by the dance. Caroline felt attacked and helpless. His ministrations were making her knees weak and her will for resistance weaker. Still she found it in her to gently push at his chest and break the kiss to catch her breath. He however didn't let her mouth be vacant for long. He held her close, tugging and pulling at her garments with deft fingers.

Suddenly a wave of disappointment hit him. But it wasn't his disappointment. It was Caroline's. Loki was rather rough at this very moment, not willing to wait any longer, but to have her here and now. This was what bothered her. Things were happening too fast. He actually didn't consider what she wanted, the dark part in him calling for him to take whatever he wanted and in whichever way. Love and gentleness be damned.

He abruptly pulled away and cursed himself for what he saw. Her eyes glittered at him with unshed tears. He took a moment to look at what he had done in less than a minute. Her hair was disheveled, the peach lipstick from her kiss-ruffled lips gone, dress opened on the back and halfway down her breasts revealing her bra. He felt a slight tingle of guilt tug in him. He knew full well that things came with time. There was time for rough sex and there was time for gentler passions.

He reached and lovingly pulled up the dress to cover what he had forcefully bared. She then smiled to him. It was a sweet genuine smile and it warmed him. She didn't hold this up to him. Good, that was good, because he didn't like the idea of having to apologize. He returned the smile and purred with molten velvet voice, "Will my lady consider having a bath with me?" He lightly chewed at his bottom lip waiting for her answer.  
She nodded sensing the guilt he was feeling. "Yes! Only if _you_ take my dress off." He raised his eyebrows and she gave him a little smile to assure him.  
"I will be more than happy to oblige my lady." His hands came up to gently push her dress down her body.  
"Should I tell Eira to prepare the bath for us?"  
He stopped and frowned. "No. I don't want her in my space." Caroline opened her mouth to object but Loki held a hand in the air. "Hush! It is only a matter of preferences. I am not telling you to dispose of her. Only keep her in your chambers."  
Addison shrugged. "Fair enough."

When Loki divested her of the gown he bent forward and pressed a chaste kisses on her shoulder. His hands stayed on his sides. He pulled away and cocked his head at her with a calm expression. Caroline hesitated but lifted her hands to his heavy manteau and slid it down his shoulders. She then tugged upwards at his black poet shirt to take it out of his trousers. He lifted his hands to help her take the garment off. She bit at her lower lip when her fingers slowly, unsure went to touch the edge of his leather trousers. She looked up at him as if she would find any disapproval. The corners of Loki's lips curled upwards in a small smile, but it wasn't a smirk. There was no amusement or mischief. It was genuine and tender, the beast in him tamed (for how long he didn't know). She was a delicate little flower. If he wanted to pluck her he would have to wait for her to blossom first.

After seeing the calmness in his eyes and the stillness of his hands on his sides Addison felt confident enough to undo his trousers. Loki suppressed a hiss at the feel of unzipping against his member. Now they stood against each other equally nude, only with their underwear. Loki didn't make to go to her. He was merely waiting for _her_ next move. Caroline silently stepped closer to him and wrapped her hands around his middle in a warm embrace, letting her bare skin touch his. This was all Loki wanted. He sighed contentedly and wrapped his hands around her back, caressing at her hair. He bent forward and kissed the top of her head which made her look up at him. His calmness was reflected in her warm eyes. Loki bent forward again, but this time he scooped her up in his arms and headed for his bathroom where a bathtub filled with streaming water was already waiting for them. On the way there he made the firm decision to not push Addison to anything sexual at least for tonight. He was sure he had blown up this opportunity for now. Tomorrow however… Well, then he would try something else.

* * *

That Mask ball, did you like it? We got to see some of Loki's raw passion here. I am very nervous about this chapter. I rewrote it so many times. What did you think about Laurin and Hela? How did you like bad rough Loki? I imagine him to be capable of both rudeness and gentleness.


	31. No tricks, just me

**No tricks, just me.****  
**

* * *

A delicate advance  
A delicate retreat  
Delicately planned  
Delicate like peace  
Delicate like a touch  
That's delicately brief  
Delicate like you and me

..

It was early morning. The sun had just shown its first rays of gold, gently pulling Loki out of his slumber. He blinked sleepily, his eyelashes tangling with soft hazel locks. Caroline was sound asleep in his embrace with her back gingerly pressed against his chest. He nuzzled his nose more into her hair and breathed in her vanilla scent, the flavor she had used the previous night to wash herself.

Loki rolled quietly off the warm bed and relished the morning chill which positively made his skin prick. He went around the bed to the windows and slowly drew the curtains away from them to let more light in his bedroom. He turned his gaze to Caroline just in time to see her slightly flinch away from the light in her sleep and turn away from it. He grinned and shook his head. _You want to sleep but I want else, little one_, he thought, something predatory forming in his eyes.

He walked back to where Addison's sleeping form was. With a fluid movement he laid next to her again. This time she was facing him. Loki lifted his hand and lightly caressed her cheek. He got no response, no movement, or change in breathing. Ok. His hand moved to her shoulder and sensitively slipped to her back and down to the small of it, making a slight change to rest on her waist. This got him a soft inhale of breath and a stir. Her eyes opened and she was met with a pair of bright emeralds and a very white toothy smile. She smiled back and made to rub the sleep from her eyes, but Loki caught her hand, stopping her, and placed a loving kiss to her forehead and then brushed his lips against hers, purring, "Good morning!"  
She answered with sleepy voice, "Is it morning already?"  
"Yes." He kissed her bare shoulder and reached to pull back on place the fallen strap of her nightgown, slowly sliding his finger across her skin.

She lifted an eyebrow at him. That was more than a nice wake up. She leaned forward to kiss him, slightly parting her lips, but he placed a hand to her shoulder to hold her in place and tilted his head backwards so her lips could only brush his but not deliver the kiss. Caroline gave him a confused expression, almost a pout. He smirked at her. This time he had a plan.

He lifted himself from the place next to Addison and hovered over her to have more control over what was going to happen next. He dipped his head to lightly capture her lower lip between his lips. He played for a while, caressing the soft petal flesh of her lips without kissing. His fingers laced through her hair, massaging gently at her scalp, the other hand making circles on her abdomen under her top tank.

Loki felt her breathing becoming heavy so he finally pressed his mouth more against hers. This simple motion caused her to arch in him. By the feeling of her chest pressing against his Loki opened his mouth more and deepened the kiss eliciting a longing moan from Caroline's throat. He then pulled slightly, letting his lips linger on hers and breathed, "Carró, dance with me!" She pulled more from him and looked at him uncertain. He was acting all so strange this morning. Was he trying to make up for last night? He didn't have to but she played along. She gave him a smile and a nod, and Loki's eyes warmed.

He lifted himself from her and pulled her up with him. They remained kneeling on the bed though. Piano tones caressed their ears. Loki smirked and slowly slid a hand from her nape to her lower back, pressing her closer to him. He then moved to a standing position over the messed up covers and pulled her up with him. Loki held her eyes while skillfully moving with the music. He spun Addison and slowly bent her almost back down to the pillows feeling her holding to his shoulders for dear life. He then rolled them in a laying position with her on top of him before lazily and effortlessly switching their position and adjusting himself above her. Loki only brushed his lips against hers and briefly pressed his body to hers before he pushed himself off her and off the bed, gracefully pulling her up with him. He waltzed her through his bedchamber, holding her closer than the etiquette, but not close enough for his bare chest to touch the silk and lace of the front of her short nightgown. He held her eyes implacably, his emeralds glittering with unspoken promise. He would casually twirl her to hold her from the back and steal featherlike kisses from her neck, or press himself to her only for a moment before resuming their half formal waltz.

He was teasing her rather successfully because when the music slowed she was already dazed with desire. Delicate piano notes lingered in the tension saturated air. Loki backed her to the wall next to the bed and hovered over her, bending forward, placing his hands on the wall on both her sides, and deliberately purred and whispered into her ear, "Do you know how much self-restraint I need to not ravish you in that very instant? I want to touch your nude body and kiss every inch of your sweet flesh. I want you fully surrendered to me, moaning my name. I want to feel your nails making trails across my spine." He made hissing intake of breath as if feeling her nails just now and purred lowly, "How beautiful!" His breath caressed at her pricking skin, his voice saturated with lust, "I want you. Every part of you. I want to feel you tremble with pleasure underneath me as I _pierce_ your innocence and hear your cries." Waves of arousal went through her and she clutched to his shoulders in fear that her feet would give up on her. His lips closed over her earlobe, causing her to feel even weaker. She stammered,  
"B-but we can't."  
He smirked and moved to kiss and nibble at her neck saying innocently, "No? Should it be because you don't want me?"

At the feel of his teeth firmly grazing at her skin Caroline gasped and closed her eyes. His hands weren't even touching her yet what would happen when he caressed her body? She breathed, "You know why."  
He chuckled lowly. "You are not answering my question."  
Blush spread on her cheeks and chest. She softly cursed, "Damn it Loki! You know the answer."  
"I want to hear it." He remained bent over her, with his lips on her throat. His hand moved to the bare part of her thigh just under the edge of her nightgown and his fingers brushed the skin there. The touch was so light, yet it sent electrical pulses through her whole self. He pulled away only to move to her other ear. "Don't you want me?" He licked at her earlobe. She suppressed the urge to press herself to him, but couldn't help the moan,

"Oh, Loki.. I mean, stop it you tease!"  
"I don't think so." His hand moved to the small of her back and pulled her firmly against him crushing his lips to hers, robbing her of any sense. And she was lost, melting within his embrace. She moved her hands to tangle them in his hair and arched in him. Loki pressed her against the wall and she suppressed another moan. Addison was trapped. She desperately tried to take her breath and not moan as she felt Loki's hands touching and teasing her body, pressing the right buttons. What was more, a pair of sharp teeth was marking her skin, sending pain and pleasure through her.

Addison tried to reason again, "Lo- Loki…" Her mind was turning into jelly. His low purr teased her,  
"Did you want to say something? Answer my question maybe? Tell me Carró, do you not want me?" She hesitated and he pressed more firmly against her, letting her feel his arousal against her stomach.  
This - contrary to Loki's expectation - brought her back to her senses. She gripped at his hair and lightly yanked his head back to look into his eyes. "I want you Loki, but I prefer to wait that bit more before we are married."

Mischief sparkled in his eyes for less than a second, for when he blinked it was gone. He bit back the retort '_Are you sure you will do that?_', because it would have given away what he was planning to do next. He looked into her eyes with all the sincerity he could muster and spoke gently, "Who told you that I was going to take you now?"  
She was taken aback. "Well, _you_ did!"  
He shook his head. "I only said that I wanted to, not that I will."  
Utter confusion crossed her countenance. "Then what-"  
"Let me show you."

Loki kissed her. It was a slow, gentle kiss with no rush or greed in it. He tenderly captured her lower lip between his teeth and teased at it. With still bared teeth he traced her jaw and purred in ancient tongue in her ear, pushing gingerly at her waist, and making her step sidewards and towards the bed. She obliged, closing her eyes and letting his foreign words wash over her. He moved with her, keeping her close, distributing light kisses upon her neck, and slowly, seductively whispering his intimate intentions in Old Norse.

She shivered, his voice like silk, smoothly enveloped her heating flesh. She breathed, "But we are not going to-"  
"I promise." It came from him more like a silencing growl than anything else.

Caroline felt his hand move on the small of her back, his fingers spreading out. She kissed him more firmly, silencing his molten velvet promises. Loki didn't hesitate to push her on the bed and climb on top of her with the dexterity of a panther. He put his hands underneath Addison's nightgown and moved them up her thighs and hips, but she caught his wrists before he could go any further and rolled them over, so now she was on top of him. She briefly smirked down at Loki and in a flash her lips were on his ear. For a moment the world stopped spinning. His earlobe.. a place he hardly let other women kiss him, for it was far too intimate a sensation. His breath came heavier and for just a second he was helpless while feeling her tongue dancing over the ridges and valleys of his earlobe. His eyes closed, his hands stopped their ministrations and simply rested on her body. And just when he thought it couldn't get better she pressed herself fully to his arousal.

Loki groaned. His hands enveloped her tighter, wanting to feel her as intimately as possible. She continued kissing down his neck and he brought his head back to reveal more for her. She didn't hesitate to press open kisses to the length of this so willingly exposed flesh of his. Her tongue and teeth came out to tease the place under his ear, his pulse, the crook of his neck. She didn't miss to give gentle attention to the flesh around his clavicle while her hands roamed his hair and his bare chest. Once her lips left his skin Loki thought she would come up for the kiss he already longed for, but then he felt a very gentle open mouthed kiss to the hollow between his clavicles. He blinked to himself. That was new. Her had never enjoyed attention to this part of his neck, for it is very (not in a good way) sensitive to pressure. Before he knew her lips were on his chest, playing with the pricked skin and the nipples there. She bit his muscled chest just above his nipple. The skin her lips touched afterwards tingled at the soothing contact.

Caroline savoured the taste of his skin. This was the first time he let her explore him. Other times he would simply take over her, play her in every way he would deem pleasing. Now it was her turn to explore, to press his buttons, to kiss, nipple, and lick his masculine body, and elicit male gasps, growls and moans. She was painfully slow in going down his taut front. Her lips were now lingering on his muscular abdomen and Loki was ready to yank her up and crash his lips against hers when her hand massaged firmly on his hip very close to his member. Loki clutched the sheets in his hands and felt his pants becoming tighter for his arousal.

Addison was kissing and nipping close to the edge of his trousers when her hand came to caress his erection. Loki bit back a groan. His head tilted back as his blood went to the verge of boiling. Through ragged breath he managed a warning, "Carró you are playing with fi-mphgh…" Caroline didn't bother to climb to his mouth to silence him. She simply shifted up to him. She settled herself firmly on top of him and he hissed at the contact.

And just then when they were touching so intimately something very powerful surged through him and out in the air. It seemed like his own magic was excited from the sensations. Caroline stilled for a moment. Loki's eyes snapped open and bored with sudden concern in her own. She spoke surprised, "Is that coming from you?"  
"Is it hurting you?" The question was shot very quickly while he was already untangling himself from her, pushing away from her in attempt to preserve her from himself if it was possible. She gently captured his forearm to try and stop him from escaping further.  
"No, it isn't hurting me." She reached to caress his neck. "It makes me giddy. It feels dangerous but it only… washes through me. It is like hot and cold waves of raw power. What is it actually?"  
He sighed in relief. "It's my magic. You shouldn't be able to feel it when you are not human."  
Caroline made a puzzled expression and repeated, "When I am not human?"  
He lifted a hand to lightly trace a line along her jaw with his fingertips. "There is a reason I never couple with mortal women, Carró."  
Realization dawned on her and she looked away. "And what if-"  
"Ah, the what ifs." He chuckled softly. "Nothing would have changed, little one. I made my decision the moment I saw that dagger fly towards you. I knew you will lose your powers if we ever survived this."

While trying to put as much distance as possible between them Loki had managed to roll Caroline off him and scramble to the edge of the bed where his one foot was already on the floor. He returned this same limb back on the bed and bent to adoringly kiss his impeccable Will Master. He purred against her lips, "Didn't you want to learn Old Norse?"  
"Hm?"  
He smirked at her slight confusion. "Let us start with lesson one." He traced her lower lip with his thumb. "We have eight words for 'desire'." He separated her lips with his thumb and tenderly touched her teeth. Caroline opened her mouth and took his finger in, closing her warm petals around it. Loki's look darkened in delight. She licked his thumb and he said lowly, "Repeat after me. Fyst." His hand slipped to her rear.

Addison did repeat the word. Loki continued naming the eight desires. "Girnd." He gripped at her backside and pulled her to him. Her English accent brought a sweet spice to the sounding of the intimate words. "Hugr." He made her straddle him while he remained in a sitting position. "Vili." He pressed her to him and slid his hands underneath her gown and up her sensitive back. At the sensation of his caress she arched in him, pressing even more firmly. Loki breathed the next word, "Fysa." He lifted her nightgown and slid it from her in a sensitive motion of flesh and silk touching. His gaze drifted to her exposed breasts, her nipples already pricked. "Lysta." He bent forward and captured one nipple between his lips while his hand massaged her other breast. Caroline's head fell backwards and she almost forgot to repeat the foreign word. Her hands caressed his shoulders and his back. She so enjoyed feeling his muscles under her palms. She sighed softly. Loki bent her backwards, making the access to her breasts easier for him. "Preyja." He let her lie on her back and took a moment to look at her. The sight of her splayed on his sheets was intoxicating. Her eyes were glazed with lust and she smelled of sex, her arousal evident for his keen sense of smell.

Something dangerous and delightful flashed in his eyes. Tracing the motion with his desire saturated gaze he very slowly slid his hand from her neck through her clavicle, breast, her ribs, waist, and hips until his fingers came to her laced underwear. His silken voice caressed her ears, "Tida." He hooked two fingers under the edge and played with it while kissing her mouth, plundering her sanity. He traced open mouthed kisses down her throat and down her body until his lips were hovering over this same underwear. His fingers came to caress her core over the laces and Caroline moaned. He smirked victoriously to himself. "Last but not least Carró. Ovistuligr." He pressed his lips through her underwear just where her clit was. She gasped the last word and brought herself up on her elbows to see what he was doing.

Loki was far down between her thighs, his hands enveloping them, holding her on place. He traced kisses and nips over the inner sides of her thighs and she fell back on the pillows. He then took hold of her panties and effortlessly slid them through her legs. Now as Addison was fully exposed to him she suddenly felt conscious and brought her knees together. But Loki wasn't going to have that. He kissed each knee and brought them apart. Before Caroline knew he was already tasting her arousal. His lips enveloped the sensitive flesh and his tongue came to tease between her folds, and then he sucked at her bud. She bit her lower lip hard in order to stop the cry that threatened to come out her mouth and made to arch, but Loki was holding her hips impeccably. He only scolded half-heartedly, "Don't hold for me Carró! I want to hear it all." And his mouth was back to tease her.

She closed her eyes and sighed his name. Her hands came to caress her own body and Loki stopped his ministrations to just stare and drink in the view. He chuckled and his fingers came to tease her more roughly. He deliberately built the pleasure in her, eliciting moans and cries of bliss. And just when Caroline thought she was going to cum Loki stopped at once and lifted himself from her, resting on his knees, watching her wriggle in protest. He flashed her a grin and directed his look down at his trousers as his hands went to slid them down his muscular legs. He got rid of his underwear too, revealing just how aroused he was. Addison gaped. It wasn't the first time she saw him fully naked but now… Now his strong body looked so excited and ready to mate. She shivered and her clit throbbed at the thought.

Loki made to go to Caroline, but she flinched away. Her eyes were filled with vulnerability. She looked sidewards. Was she planning an escape route? Loki lifted one eyebrow and gently caught her ankle before she could lift herself from her laying position. He took the soft sheet cover and put it over his member. He wasn't going to rush it, no-o. He only wanted her whole. Nothing more. He wanted her full submission to him, and he wanted her to want it equally. But he wouldn't take her now. _He wanted to cross all her boundaries and create new ones himself_.

The hand that was holding Caroline's ankle slid up her calf and back down. He lifted her foot to his mouth and kissed its toes. Her eyes widened. With the sheet around his waist Loki positioned on top of her and pressed himself firmly against her. She gasped at the sensation. The sheet turned to be thinner than she firstly though. Loki could see that Addison was still reluctant to relax and she felt stiff underneath him. He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips and rolled them over, so she was on top of him. Loki let himself sink in the soft mattress and put his hands on the pillow on the sides of his head, looking up at her in well pretended surrender.

She stared down at him for long time while her hands seemed to move over his neck and bare chest on their own. Her eyes followed her hands and she relished she look of his masculine body under her delicate hands. Loki could feel himself pressed against the softness of her breasts, her puckered nipples dragging against his chest. Slowly he placed his hands on her back and pressed his fingers into her flesh there, shivers running down _his _spine as _her _head tilted back in pleasure. Caroline moved against him and he instinctively grinded his hips against hers in response. They kept moving together, distributing kisses over their heated flesh, leaving teeth marks over each other's skin, and moaning in delight. Addison tilted her head baring her throat and Loki seized the moment teasing with his teeth at her pulse and then kissing her deeply on the mouth. Caroline moaned faintly against his lips. It was a raw sound, hot with longing. She pressed more firmly against his arousal and Loki growled, rolling them over again, positioning himself on top оf her.

He got a hold of her knee and put it over his shoulder, yanking the sheet away and pressing against her. She cried in surprise and clutched his shoulders desperately, her nails biting deliciously at his flesh. An inhuman sound left his throat and his tongue met with the seam of her lips before pressing between them, forcing her mouth open. She let him, returning his kiss with as much passion as he gave. She felt her blood boil, lust burning her, wiping away the last traces of reluctance. Loki moved slowly, sliding his member between her slick folds, and teasing at her clit. Caroline arched in him, her mouth forming a perfect 'o' as her breath came out heavier. Loki set a steady rhythm to his movements against her. She put her other leg around his waist to try and keep him as close as possible. His fingers laced with her hair and massaged at her scalp while his tongue teased her ear. His other hand was under her waist, bringing her up to him.

There, in the soft morning light, two bodies were tangled as intimately as it could be possible. A random witness would think they were joining together at this very moment, but what could not be seen was that Loki wasn't inside her.

He never faltered in his rhythm. The pleasure started building in them both. Caroline could feel his magic dancing in the air around them, caressing at her body on its own, washing through her senses. Their pleasure grew. Their breath came ragged. That inhuman sound rumbled from Loki's chest again and his hands gripped her hips. He pressed the tip of his arousal to her opening, clearly showing her what he wanted to do next and breathed, "Do you want me to stop?" She knew that playing with fire would eventually end up burning her, but now it was too late. He had promised he wouldn't-… Oh, she was so intoxicated that she had no longer the will to stop him from going further. All she wanted was him, and she wanted to give him her all. Her insides were burning with anticipation, waiting for him to slid between them.

Still breathing heavily Caroline looked at Loki, but she couldn't say it, so she just let her head tilt upwards and closed her eyes waiting for him to take her. Loki smiled victoriously. But now there was the powerful temptation of continuing. Her wordless submission was more than inviting. He was seriously provoked to throw all his sanity and have her. He had been expecting her to answer him verbally. He knew what he wanted to tell her. Silvertongue could easily handle the verbal part. He caressed her taut body, relishing her shivers of anticipation. Loki closed his eyes for a second imagining how he thrusts into her, eliciting a cry of pain, surprise and pleasure at the same time. Caroline's form was so much smaller than his. He believed her to be very tight for him. He opened his eyes and made to move his hips forward, but halted. He had promised. He pulled away and leaned forward, capturing her lips. Addison opened her eyes, surprised at the missing contact. Loki contentedly looked at her eyes and smiled, planting a light kiss to her forehead.

"Don't be so surprised little Carró. I am not to take you before our marriage. Is it not what you have vowed to do?"  
"I… I couldn't say no. This is so embarrassing-…"  
He chuckled softly and said with silken voice, "I desire you so much that I am willing to wait if you want me to. There is no rush." He kissed her again, tasting the shame from her lips. His hand slid down between her thighs to tease at her moist folds. She moaned softly and arched in him. She set her nails into the back of his neck and heard him chuckle faintly in amusement before his teeth lightly bit the side of her neck. Still being on the verge of orgasm she was very sensitive to touch. Intense pleasure flooded her at the feel of his teeth on her skin. She moaned,  
"Loki why… Why didn't you continue what you were doing? Didn't you take pleasure in it?"

Caroline sounded so unsure that Loki wanted to laugh, but he decided against it. Of course he had taken pleasure in it. What he wouldn't tell her was that his plan to shatter all her walls was more than successful. _No tricks_, he thought,_ it's just me now_. Loki gave her a feral grin and his fingers played with her erected nipple. He resumed his position over her bringing her thighs further apart, and thrusting hard against her. She cried and gripped at his hair. Her toes curled and her teeth grazed his neck. He growled, thrusting harder, and picking up the pace of his movements.

It felt like a last dance. A moment of oblivion. A place where there were only two people and the passion they shared. Moreover, it was love and trust that they shared, but no one would say it. Words were needless. They would give their life for each other. What other proof should they need?

"Oh!"

"Yes!"

They didn't pay attention who said what. Their pleasure was building higher with every thrust. They moved roughly against each other, their hands squeezing impatiently at their heated flesh, nails digging in sweating skin. Loki's masculine scent mingled with Caroline's. They both could smell sex. Her warm slick folds felt like almost enveloping his arousal. Loki grinded his hips harder forward and felt a new dose of her warm liquid coming out to spread over his member. She was coming. Loki couldn't hold it any more. He slightly changed the angle of his thrusting so his member would tease more firmly over her clit and quickened his pace. Addison moaned and cried. Her orgasm came in waves as Loki continued moving hard against her and rode his own climax in a predatory cry of satisfaction. The semen Caroline expected to spread over her stomach never came. Apparently Loki had taken precautions.

She eased herself on the soft mattress and Loki rolled off her to relax on his back. They were still breathing heavily, both panting, both spent. The Trickster lazily wrapped a hand around Addison's waist and brought her to him. He kissed her forehead and her bare shoulder, and removed a sweaty wet ringlet from her face. He then took a moment to look at her dazed eyes, glazed with satisfaction. Her disheveled hair was his and only his doing. The air smelled of their previous excitement, their scents mingling together.

Caroline also took her time to look at the man lying next to her. He wore the expression of a satisfied lover. Shivers went through her. They were soon to be wed. Soon this experience will have less boundaries, and there will be a lot more to explore, to try, and taste. His half-closed lids reminded her of theater curtains just before the very end of a play.

What the two didn't notice while pleasuring each other was that the sunny sky of Asgard was replaced with clouds. A distant thunder rumbled. Caroline and Loki instinctively looked over to the large window. Addison snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes. They laid like that for a few minutes when they heard the sound of steady rain falling over the Shining City. Caroline opened her eyes and met Loki's eager stare. They grinned at each other and pushed themselves up and out of bed. They quickly put on their long silk gowns with long sleeves; fastening the belts around their waists, not bothering put any underwear and went on Loki's balcony. There were stairs leading down into the gardens of the palace. Loki captured Addison's hand and took the way down with her following him.

The moment they were out of the shelter of the marble balcony rain droplets kissed their lightly clothed bodies. The rain wasn't a pouring one. It would take time to get soaked which gave them the opportunity to relish the feel of every drop. Rain was a rarity in Asgard and Asgardians weren't used to it. This is why there was no one out at this moment. Addison looked at her love through eyelashes heavy with droplets and grinned widely before she turned from him and ran towards Frigga's gardens. Loki took a moment to watch as her wet self was running away, her bare feet gingerly splashing the water beneath as they lightly touched the ground, her half wet hair spreading in the air according to her movements. The silk gown deliciously clung to her curves. He quickly caught up with her, easily adjusting to her pace. They ran for the sake of running, feeling the need to spend the overwhelming happiness caused from the rarity of the Asgardian rain, or maybe their excitement was because of their last hour together, or maybe it was something a lot more. They didn't know, didn't care.

Their laughter echoed through the air and suddenly Loki caught Caroline's wrist, making her stop abruptly. He brought her to him and kissed her, tasting the rain from her lips. If he didn't despise the fact that somebody may see her nude form from up the palace, he would divest her of that wet gown and drink every raindrop that would fall on her skin. The top of her cloth was deliciously opened on her chest revealing some of the flesh between her breasts. Her pricked nipples were evident even through the silk.

A thunderous laughter sounded in their ears. The two separated from each other and looked around. This laughter sounded like Thor. Thor? In the rain? What was he doing out at this time? Loki made Caroline and himself invisible and gave her a mischievous conspiratorial look, bringing his index finger to his lips. They moved towards the sound they heard just seconds ago. There, in between a small group of trees, was an alcove, a shelter. The dry space underneath that shelter was covered with cushions and pillows and on top of them were nobody else but the god of Thunder and Jane, having their own 'private' time together. Caroline swallowed her chuckle and urged Loki away. When they thought they were far enough the Trickster and his Will Master let themselves laugh out loud.

..

Delicate like rain  
Delicate like birds  
Delicate just soul  
Delicate like air  
Delicate like breeze  
Delicate like you and me

..

To really love a woman  
Let her hold you -  
till you know how she needs to be touched  
You've gotta breathe her - really taste her  
Till you can feel her in your blood  
And when you can see your unborn children in her eyes  
You know you really love a woman

* * *

Now girls, if a guy says he wants sex he not only means it, but he also will go for it if he gets an opportunity. This is fiction and this is Loki, so I took the liberty to make him naughty and sensitive/patient at the same time. I may write it, but I don't advise couples being so intimate. Yeah… careful there.

The songs quoted are 'Have you ever really loved a woman' and 'Delicate like you and me'. Also an inspiration was the song 'Hunting humans' by Rainbow, a very intimate song.


	32. To kill or not to kill

Egil is my OC.  
EGIL: **Diminutive** form of Old Norse Agni "edge (of a sword)," meaning "**little** edge."

**To kill or not to kill**

* * *

"Carró?"  
"Yes?"  
"We need to get up for dinner."

She made a quiet protesting noise and snuggled closer to him. Loki looked down at her. The subtle naked body she had was comfortably wrapped around his. His contented eyes then turned to the windows. The day was still rainy. They both had spent their time running, joking, teasing, and laughing like wild creatures in the rain - unattainable, unblemished, unconstrained, unconcerned.

Later, Loki had taken Addison to his secret place on top of his chambers where they could enjoy more sweet time on their own and directly under the warm drops of the rare Asgardian rain. Currently they were quietly lying in Loki's bed, down in his bedchamber. Still, as much as he wanted to stay there, he needed to go and talk to Frigga.

Loki rose slowly. The hand Caroline had on his chest slid off it. She looked up at him and smiled playfully. "In a hurry for somewhere?"  
Loki smirked. "Would you I rather stay…" He bent over her and captured her lower lip between his teeth. "And have my wicked way with you?" His knee spread her thighs and went up to her core. "Now that _I_ set the boundaries…" His lips went to tease at her earlobe.  
Addison wiggled at the new created tension in her stomach and gasped, "You wouldn't."  
"You are provoking me to prove you wrong, little one. Unfortunately, I have to run now. I will see you for dinner." And with that he was gone, leaving Caroline spread in his sheets, her eyes filled with confusion and want. She cursed inwardly for being so weak when it came to Loki's teasing.

..

Addison was walking toward the dining hall when a very tall and visibly strong man rounded the corner and stood in front her. He was as handsome as all Asgardians were. He seemed surprised to see her, but then his eyes glittered with something Caroline didn't like. He bellowed, "Well, well. What do we have here? Loki's whore walking alone the corridors of the palace." Caroline narrowed her eyes at him, but didn't say anything. Suddenly the man advanced towards her and violently took her hair in one hand. With the other he grabbed painfully at her shoulder and forced her towards the wall. Her back hit the cold surface with a thud. The man smirked menacingly at her and lowered his head so his lips were at the height of hers. "Are you not Loki's whore? Why are you silent?" He threw his head back and laughed loudly. "I dare say I am very unhappy with his escaping Asgard and then his repealed sentence. He owes me a lot. I was going to be his guard. That bastard! I was going to rape him every day to make him pay for everything." Anger gathered in Caroline's chest, making her eyes spark with danger, but the man continued, "Now however, as I cannot hope to match him in power now, I may be able to give it back to him hot and strong by having his mortal in my bed. Let's see how he would cope with that."  
"He will kill you."  
"Oh! So you can speak!" He threw his head back to laugh and then turned his narrowed eyes at her saying harshly, "He will kill me if he ever finds you."  
Damn, this man sure didn't know Loki, for he could find her any time even without her own mental powers.

The assaulter waited for Caroline to say something more, or try to resist him, but she only wore a disgusted expression saying _I can't believe you would do such a thing_. Her disdain was endless. Raping? Did he know who he was talking to? She searched his mind to see if he had touched Loki before his escape, but the poor excuse for an Asgardian hadn't had a good opportunity back then. The man gasped with contentment, "Too scared to speak?" He laughed. "Now come. There is not much time before Loki finds out you are missing." He made to take her away from the wall but he found himself not able to move. His eyes widened. "What the-…"

Addison's countenance was cold at him. When she spoke he paled to white. Her voice sounded like a thousand waterfalls. "What horrifying deed are you thinking of Egil, son of Bjorg, son of Hákon?" He let go of her and fell backwards clutching his ears with his hands. She went to him and took the front of his jacket, lifting him from the ground, and hitting his back into the wall. She harshly spoke with her own voice. "Your timing is bad!" He didn't understand her, but she didn't care to explain. If he had come to her the day before she restored her powers it would perhaps have ended very badly-… for her. She looked down at his crotch.

His eyes went wild and he shook his head, shouting. "No! Please don't. No!"  
Addison regarded him with another cold look. She had made her anger visible for him, so now he could see black smoke steaming from her, making the surrounding area go dark. The air filled with dread. Her eyes sparkled like of a beast in the night. "You want me to leave you with your balls? Would you have showed me the same mercy? And Loki? I don't really think that the favors he never returned you deserve the severe punishment you had planned for him." She pushed him to his fours and stood behind him. "Shall I put a penis into your ass now, huh? Disgusting pervert!"

Egil started sobbing, pleading to her. It was repulsive. She let go of him and made a step back, leaving him on the floor. She didn't know what she really wanted to do with him. All she could think of was pure torture. She could make a living hell for him with fire constantly burning him and with worms which would eat at his flesh for eternity. He was immortal after all. It sounded like the perfect decease. Yet Caroline didn't want to do anything in her anger. Instead she spoke, "You will promise me that from now on you will never have sexual relations." He looked pleadingly at her, but she shouted, "_Never I say_!" She smirked. "And it will be absolutely at your will. I shall connect my mind with yours and I will find out if you ever place a hand on anyone. If you were to even think of breaking your promise I would find you before you have done anything and I would make you squirm. At anytime. Anywhere. You just cannot hide, Egil Bjorgson. Now. Your promise!"  
His fists clenched, but he was defeated. He now knew he was standing before a powerful being. He dropped his head and closed his eyes sobbing, "I promise! I promise! Please!"  
The tension between Caroline's shoulders slowly eased. She sighed and walked away leaving the disgusting man scared shitless.

..

Addison was silent during dinner time. When she and Loki were finally alone in his chambers he turned to her. "Something bothers you."  
Her heart ached by the thought of what would have happened if he was punished. "Oh, Loki!" She kissed him with much tenderness. There was emotional pain evident in her behavior. Her brow was in a frown, her eyes filled with tears.  
He pulled away and took her hands into his, looking into her eyes with a frown. "What is wrong Carró? What has happened?"  
She smiled through her tears and kissed his forehead. "Nothing my love! I only love you so much!"  
He recoiled. She had never verbally confessed her love for him. She had always believed that love was enough to be showed. So what had happened to leave her so shaken? "You have to tell me what happened. Has anybody hurt you?"  
She faked a smile. "No. Please don't ask. Maybe one day I will tell you but not now. You only should consider Egil Bjornson not your friend anymore."

Loki narrowed his eyes. "He has never been my friend. What has he done?"  
"He did nothing."  
"Do I have to kill him?"  
"N-no."  
"How did you meet him?"  
"We encountered each other in the corridors of the palace while I was going to the dining hall."  
"And?"  
"I had to kick his ass."  
"Because-…?" He raised his eyebrows in an irritated manner.  
Addison felt Loki pushing lightly at her mind shield, asking for her permission. She knew her shields couldn't stop him, but she made an effort to double her protection and clutched at his sleeves. "No Loki! Don't! Please! I will tell you one day. Trust me!"

Loki was about to violate her mental shield when her last sentence made him halt. Trust. He didn't share that with many people. Caroline was surely the one he trusted most and he wanted her to know that. He sighed. "Alright. I will let you tell me when you find it suitable."  
She smiled warmly at him. "Thank you!" …_for trusting me_.  
The corner of his mouth lightly curled upwards and he kissed the top of her head. "Are you sure you want to have secrets from me?"  
"Everybody has secrets." She deliberately poked his chest pointing himself. "Yet I am sure one day I will tell you."  
With a slender finger he lifted her chin and looked at her with gentle eyes. "Are you calm now?"  
She parted her lips and her gaze slid to his lips, purring to him, "I am."

Caroline's hand reached up to caress his neck and to bring him closer to her. He let himself lean forward and kissed her lips. She brought her body to his and wrapped her hands around his neck. She was as tender as ever, but her every touch and kiss were filled with unknown for him adoration. This inflamed his curiosity to no end, so without any more hesitation he penetrated her mental shield, making her gasp. And there was all that had happened with Egil. His threat, the plan in his head, the poison in his words while he was holding Addison pinned to the wall. Loki pulled away, ire swept through him, eyes filled with rage. "You wanted to hide _that_ from me?"  
He stood tall and disappeared not listening to any of Caroline's plea to wait and listen.

When he was back several hours later he still was angry. Addison looked anxiously over to him. "What did you do with him?"  
Loki turned his fiery gaze to her. "What had to be done."  
Her eyes moved to the ground. "You think me weak."  
"No. You are else." He stayed silent for a moment, showing her his sharp teeth, a humorless smile. His eyes shone with the glassy light of a cold-blooded murderer. Addison prepared for the worst of words he could call her when he said, "You are powerful enough to punish him in unthinkable ways. You are powerful enough to ruin him. And ruin him you did."  
"I don't understand."  
"No. But you made him promise something, and you made him mean it. You have scared him so much, he even forgot he hasn't had an offspring yet." He smirked darkly. "I didn't kill him."  
"Then?"  
"Oh, I did pay him some much needed attention. Then after that I took him on a vacation. My daughter Hela will take good care of him, knowing all his sins."  
"So you killed him."  
He chuckled lowly his eyes glittering with menace. "No. He is alive. I had to show him mercy as you did."  
_So the hell I was imagining for him actually happened, _thought she. "Are you angry with me Loki?"

"You are afraid to hurt others. This is nothing I should be angry for. Besides I don't think it is _you_ who should protect _my_ honor. But for him touching you I took my action. The only thing that makes me angry is that you want to hold things from me. Firstly Amora, then Egil. It doesn't matter how embarrassed you are, or how much you fear my reaction. It is always better if I know what happens with you." He walked over to her and took a firm grip of her shoulders, leaning to her. "Do you understand me?"  
She nodded her head looking at him with big loving eyes. "Yes! I do-… Thank you!" Caroline leaned further and kissed him. When they parted she looked at him. Loki's lips were curled in an amused smile. Caroline tilted her head. "What?"

"Did you really tell Egil that his timing was being bad?"  
"Well, yes, although I think that the part with _Loki will kill_ _you_ is my favourite." She grinned at him.  
He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, truly? He never mentioned that one."  
She gave him a Cheshire cat's smirk. "He wouldn't want to give you ideas, would he?" They both let themselves laugh.

This same night when Loki and Caroline were sound asleep the demi-god heard a monstrous voice calling out, "Loki!" Knowing who the voice belonged to he woke up with a start only to be grabbed by the throat, lifted up from his bed, and slammed against the wall like a rag doll. The dark eyes of a creature Loki dreaded bored into his own. A pair of purple lips curved into a menacing smile and cooed mockingly, "Missed me?"

* * *

A while ago I was shocked to find uncensored very explicit slash drawings with 'Loki's punishment'(18+), and this made me think it would be awful actually. So I decided to write about that and try to figure out real Loki's reaction. How do you think he would react to such a thing, also after Caroline has been threatened too? I first thought that he would go for the kill, but then I wanted to reflect Caroline's influence over him from the time they had been together, so I had Loki torture/give some needed attention and send the foe to Helheim.


	33. War is coming

Ah, it's good to be back!

In this chapter I use a very familiar phrase. Anyone who has read/listened to the 'Red Necklace' book read by Tom Hiddleston, knows that this phrase is said in a quite unpleasant situation.

**War is coming**

* * *

Loki and Caroline were sound asleep when the demi-god heard a monstrous voice calling out, "Loki!" Knowing who the voice belonged to he woke up with a start only to be grabbed by the throat, lifted up from his bed, and slammed against the wall like a rag doll. The dark eyes of a creature Loki dreaded bored into his own. A pair of purple lips curved into a menacing smile and cooed mockingly, "Missed me?"

The titan's powerful hand squeezed more at Loki's throat making him choke helplessly. It seemed like he was drained from his powers. His limbs felt extremely heavy. He couldn't even say a word to cast a spell at the aggressor. Suddenly the purple creature before him released the grip around his neck and he fell to the ground. Thanos stepped on Loki's back, so now his bare chest was touching the ground as he was shakily trying to resist her titan's great weight. The monster chuckled slyly and removed his heavy foot, crouching down and grabbing at Loki's hair to pull his head back and look into those deceiving emerald eyes of his. The titan studied with hollow purple-black eyes Loki's pained expression. The surprise in the Asgardian's eyes was precious. Thanos smiled a predator's smile and patted the god of Mischief on the cheek before he spoke, "Your time has come and I have come to collect you." Loki felt his blood draining from his head, but the titan continued, "I am not here to kill you yet. An offer is hanging in the air for you. The question is, would you perform your new task nicely this time, hm?"

Finally Loki could find his voice again, "What?"

Thanos smirked contentedly and spoke, "There is a new war coming your way. I could use your wit to win that war."  
The Trickster narrowed his eyes and tilted his head in curiosity. "What do I get from that?"  
The titan hesitated between choking and strangling him but then chuckled and answered with low voice, "You get to keep your life, Asgardian. Now, hear me well."  
Loki tilted his head down by a hairbreadth, signaling for his continuation.

While Thanos was revealing his plans for Asgard Loki was listening carefully. He was surprised at himself. He was hearing something which a month ago would have made him ecstatic and joyous, but now it made him weary and guarded.  
"And you will draw your children in. It was prophesied Loki. _This_ is your destiny!" Loki's eyes widened.  
"Ragnagok," he whispered.  
"A new era is coming Loki and you can finally be king of a whole new universe."

To be king. King. This echoed in Loki's ears. The sparks of an unspoken want threatened to become flames in his eyes. Loki still believed he was destined to be king and rule over realms, make them powerful, make them flourish under his command. But there was a great catch when it came to Thanos. The power this creature gave always came with a price and Loki wasn't sure he was ready to pay it this time. The Trickster stayed quiet and Thanos took it as bad sign. The titan spoke maliciously,

"I heard there was a wedding due to happen. I'd like to congratulate the groom. He wouldn't want a wedding without a bride would he?" The demi-god narrowed his eyes. "And Loki! I must say that the upcoming grant event is a rather good distraction. Don't you think?" Thanos' eyes darkened. "Wouldn't it be wonderful to claim Asgard for our own on this remarkable day? After all… it has to be a happy day."

Loki did want Asgard, but putting Addison in danger wasn't in question. She had to be safe at all cost. Loki tried to give freedom to his anger. He wanted to snap at Thanos, to fight him, to hurt him, but his strength, or even his will to do any of it seemed gone. This was when Loki realized that he was being trapped and manipulated in his own dream and that Thanos wasn't in the room in reality. This made him more confident to speak, "Are you sure you know the consequences of the anarchy which will come with destroying Asgard?"  
"I intend only to take it, not to ruin it. The realm will need a new rule then. Well?"  
Loki's look fell to the floor, "You have my assistance."

Thanos seemed very contented with Loki's submission, but to be sure he grabbed the god once more by the throat and spoke harshly, "You have less than a week to have your organizations done. Do not try to escape. I will find you. And if you are to try and do something that I will not like or fail me a second time, then I will have your fragile mortal woman to punish instead of you. I can easily kill you, but I prefer killing her in front your very eyes and letting you live. You think you know pain? I will make you long for something as sweet as pain. Does this sound familiar? You are lucky I am not here to make you pay for your failure."

..

Meanwhile, during Loki's nightmare Caroline was having her own. She was sitting on the bed in Loki's bedroom when she felt a strange presence. She turned her head to look around her, but saw no one, yet she heard somebody's breathing. She called, "Loki?"  
A whisper with an echo answered her. "Yes."  
Addison was pushed on the bed and something wrapped around her wrists, holding her hands up and restrained. She looked up, but didn't see what was binding her, nor could she see who was doing this. "Loki, stop it this instant!"  
The hissing chuckle of the invisible man hovering over her sent cold shivers up her spine. She felt how he leaned down to seductively whisper in her ear, "I will be the only man to kiss you, to bed you-… Whether you come willingly or not you will be mine and mine alone." It was unmistakably Loki's voice but the way his hands caressed the sides of her waist was strange, unfamiliar. She tensed and shouted,  
"Go away! I know what you are!"

Just then Loki materialized before her. He placed a finger on her lips and simply said, "Hush!" Addison looked at him with confused expression. She then noticed his eyes. They were darker than usual, with purple hue. Before she could say anything about this he kissed her. His lips felt cold on hers and his tongue played rather awkwardly in her mouth. This wasn't Loki. It couldn't be. She interrupted the kiss. "I want my wrists free!"  
He shook his head. "I am afraid this cannot do."  
Caroline's panic was immediate. She tried to push him away with her body, but he held her on place and peered into her with his now deep purple eyes. "I am coming for him and for you. It will be a sweet torture if he watches you die, don't you think?"  
She closed her eyes and shouted, "No! Loki! Loki!"

..

He woke from his nightmare sitting up straight and panting wildly. His hand reached for his sore neck. Sweat was sipping down his temples. This is when he realized Addison was screaming his name. Loki immediately reached for her shoulder and shook her violently, speaking firmly, "Carró, wake up! Wake. Up!" He slapped her face. "Carró!"  
She opened her eyes, panting crazily. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. The moment she fixed Loki beside her she pushed him away and jumped from the bed shouting warningly, "Don't touch me!"  
He lifted his hands and tried to speak as gently as possible, "Carró, it is me." Her wild countenance was a reflection of his own. Thanos had visited them both. She was terrified. So was Loki, but he quickly swallowed his dread and composed himself. Loki spoke again, slowly, trying to reassure her. "It is me." He stood from the bed and approached her, holding her gaze with sincere eyes.

Caroline gulped. She barely held her ground, not taking a step backwards, and let him come to her. He didn't make to touch her and she was grateful. He spoke quietly, "What happened? You were calling my name."  
"Kiss me."  
Loki blinked. He didn't expect to hear that, but he bent down and gave her a light kiss. His lips felt like honey. She bit her lower lip and whispered with a smile, "It _is_ you." Tears appeared in her eyes again and she looked away. "Loki, who is coming after you?"

He felt a lump in his throat. If Thanos was to try and do something to her, he wouldn't be able to stop the titan from doing so. Loki though for a second and then decided that Addison deserved the truth about the creature who had him on its target. The only thing he didn't say though was that he was going into a war against his home. He needed a plan. Quickly.

* * *

Did Loki really have choice here?


	34. Frigga

**Frigga**

* * *

"Your Majesty, the one you requested is here." The guard who spoke was kneeling before Odin with his right fist on his chest.  
"Let him in." The king was seated on his throne. His countenance was hard. The guard moved away. A short slender figure in black entered Valhalla. His gaze was a fiery bronze. He quickly kneeled before the king. Odin ordered,  
"Report!"  
The pursuer's eyes shone with something between bitter humour and happy insanity. He stood on his feet. "The Will Master, Your Majesty, is back. It is as powerful as ever, if not even more."  
Odin stayed silent for a moment. 'It' was nobody else but Caroline. The pursuers accepted Will Masters as nothing else but animals for hunt. One word from the king and the girl will surely perish.  
"Is the Master a danger?"

The pursuer smirked menacingly. "Indeed It is. In Alfheim yesterday It lost control and reduced to ashes the land around It, killing one of my men. It almost killed the second crown prince. We are lucky he is difficult to kill." The assassin was playing a dangerous cord. Odin straightened, but the pursuer continued pleased he could irritate the king so. "It destroyed half an island and then restored it as if nothing had happened. It proved once again that Will Masters have no value for life."  
"When is the next Asgardian Will Master due?"  
"Two centuries more, Your Majesty."  
"You know what happens when they find each other."  
The pursuers' eyes darkened with hatred and he whispered to himself. "They kill even more in order to protect eachother."  
"Then you know what to do."  
The assassin bowed his head and vanished in black smoke.

Odin sighed. He had hoped those powers would be lost for the girl forever. "Odin."  
The king didn't have to turn around to see who called him. He could always recognize the gentle honey voice of his wife. He responded as gently, "Frigga", and turned to look at her kind blue gaze. She sat to his right side and put a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
Frigga spoke calmly, "Will you take the one your son loves?"  
"The decision has been taken. Loki might be foolish enough to lay his life for It, her… but you know how dangerous those beings are. I can't let any of them roam in Asgard."  
"And what of Loki?"  
"He will have to let it go."  
"Odin, you know he doesn't let go of things he deems important."

The king sighed and looked away. The queen spoke again, "If Addison doesn't pose a threat to Asgard would you postpone the death sentence to a later date? Two centuries isn't a lot of time, but at least Loki may sate with her and not mourn as much as he would mourn now. We never know how he would react to her assassination. Asgardian pursuers may not usually wait for their king to order them to kill the Will Master of their century, but Loki knows you have forbidden them from doing so. He may suspect you of taking this order back."  
Odin shook his head. "Pursuers exist with one purpose. If they feel the master is a threat they will take action no matter my order. You are mistaken if you think their leader was here for permission."

Frigga's eyes flickered. "You can't let this happen! Not now! Not after our son has turned back to us. He will never be the boy we used to know, but nonetheless he is a better person, devoid of hatred and want for vengeance. If the Midgardian Will Master he brought here is the reason for this change and the happiness I see in him, I am willing to keep her by his side as long as possible."  
"I understand," said the king. The dilemma wasn't too great – the safety of his people, or the sanity of his son _and_ the safety of whole realms all together. He looked tiredly at Frigga. "I will bargain with them. The girl shall know peace for now." He stood and left the hall.  
The queen hid the smile that threatened to give out the relief and satisfaction of her little victory. Now there was nothing which could ruin the wedding she had planned with so much love.

..

Caroline was standing before a big mirror following with a look in its reflection the nervous pacing of Loki. He was walking back and forward with his hands clasped behind his back and stern look focused on the floor. Eira, the little elf servant, had tried to politely ask him to leave because his bride to be was to try her wedding dress on, but Loki didn't even pay the white-haired girl a heed.

Eira huffed. With Addison transfixed on the nervous Trickster it was very hard to make her put all those garments on.

"Eira dear, please leave us," Caroline told her servant.  
The elf nodded and left the room. The moment the doors closed behind her Loki stopped on his place. He didn't look at Addison, but he knew what she was about to say.  
"Loki, what's bothering you? Is it the last night's dream?"  
He only said calmly, "It wasn't a dream," and then turned on his heel and walked out the room.

..

The day was a good one for training. Thor, the warriors three, and lady Sif were on the battle training field. Loki could hear the clangs of the heavy weapons, wielded with a mastered skill. Their battle cries could scare a bunch of giant trolls away. If someone who hadn't known these warriors, one would think they were fighting for real.

Volstagg saw the figure who approached first. He shouted, "Hey Loki!" The Voluminous ducked quickly as Sif's fierce blade shot straight for his throat. She also turned to look at the demi-god, almost escaping Mjölnir's blow. Everybody halted in their training. Fandral tilted his head sidewards and said with his usual joyful attitude, "Well, hello there! What brings you to our dusty, dirty training?" Loki smiled dryly. He could see Hogun silently questioning his unexpected presence.  
Thor laughed with a pleasant ring, breaking the suspense saturated air. "Brother! We didn't expect you." The Thunderer was still panting. "Do you want to join us? I think I can see you need to release some tension."  
Loki nodded. "Yes. I suppose I do."  
Fandral eyed him challengingly and said, "Then it's Sif, Hogun and me against the rest of you. Attack!" The first one to give out a battle cry was Thor. Loki and the others followed him. Their strong voices mingled together as they clashed with each other in a dangerous friendly battle between powerful immortals.

..

When Loki was back in his chambers instead of Caroline he saw Frigga sitting on an armchair in his main hall.  
"Mother?"  
"Excuse me for the unexpected visit. Please come and sit. I ought to ask you… What is wrong?"  
Loki mentally kicked himself for not telling Caroline to keep her mouth shut. He went to a couch close to Frigga and sat on it. He then cautiously asked, "What did she tell you?"  
The queen made a puzzled expression. "Who?"  
"Mother you don't have to pretend."  
"I pretend? Loki no one needs to speak to me when I can see things with my own eyes. It was only when you were a child when you would do this, but every time you went to willingly train in physical battling it was always when you would plan some mischief. Then you grew up and became smarter than that. But this time… This time there is something on your mind and I can see it. Tell me that I am wrong."

Loki was silent. There were two things he could do – tell the truth or lie. He took a breath. "We have to cancel the wedding."  
Frigga was stunned on her place. Of all the things she expected to hear this wasn't it. "We discussed your wedding yesterday and there was nothing that bothered you then. What happened? Did you and Caroline fight?"  
Her son shook his head. "No. Not yet." He stopped but Frigga gestured him to continue.

Loki hesitated. He didn't want to go down the path of self-destruction again but he didn't know how to stop. "Caroline will never want me when she sees what will become of me."  
Frigga's lip curled with concern. "Loki please. You have to tell me! Whatever is going on?"  
He sighed and began, "His name is Thanos-…"

When Loki finished the story of his dark relations with the titan and the war coming Frigga's eyes hardened with determination Loki had never seen in her. She spoke, "I believe we shouldn't cancel the wedding. If Asgard doesn't seem to prepare for war we might get them by surprise, but we should firstly tell Odin. Loki transfer us to him. The matter is of great importance."  
They both got up. Loki took his mother's hands and spoke, "There cannot be a surprise from our side. Thanos has the Infinity gems. He probably already knows of me telling you all this."  
"Then we must hurry."  
And with that they were gone.

* * *

Now tell that you don't love the queen. :))


End file.
